Fairy Tail: The Third Ace
by Eternal4Ever
Summary: Salamander...Titania...Black Steel...The Sky Maiden...Demon...The Ace of Fairy Tail...All these names belong to one guild...the strongest guild in all Fiore: Fairy Tail... But there's also another name in there...One that will shake the earth to the very core...one that will make sure that his enemies tremble in fear...He is...THE THIRD ACE...Shaker of the Land: Tremor.
1. Earth Calls In

On the woods of a forest, very far away, it was peaceful and quiet, the wind flow, the bird sings, the water flow, it was really a great area…..until-

 _*Gasp* Gasp*_

A woman came out from the bushes, she was breathing hard as blood drips down her body, she was hurt, badly hurt. Her vision was getting dark, her footsteps were becoming sloppy, but she can't fall, not yet. Holding on to a ball of fabric, she continues to run.

She kept running, and running, after running through the woods, she got her destination; a river.

She fell to her knee, holding one hand on her wound on her stomach, she started to breathe heavily, her time is almost up. She stands up again, moving to a rock, as she moves it away, revealing that it was just a cover to hide things. Inside was a small basket, in the form of a floating boat.

She takes it out and walks next to the river, placing inside the fabric she has been protecting, placing it inside, tears began to fall down on her eyes.

On the fabric, was a small child, sleeping peacefully. It was obvious that this was the woman's child. She caresses the cheek of the child.

"My love….You're my most beloved treasure…. I will always love you, and I will be watching you from above…." she begins to whisper as she kisses his forehead and places a small book next to him. "Remember that mommy will always love you…. Take care…"

She pushes the basket away, the river took the rest as she slowly washes her baby being pulled away by the current. Disappearing through the waters.

She cleans her eyes before feeling a dark intent behind her, she slowly looks back to see a shadow of a human body. She gazed at it with fury.

"Oh, don't give me that look, is your fault that I have to do this." the shadow says with a deep rough voice.

"..." she stood silent.

"Giving me the silent threat meant, eh?" the shadow says, "Well, no matter, let's do this, shall we?" suddenly, a giant sword appear on its hand.

The woman suddenly was covered in a white aura and putting herself in a battle pose. "Don't expect me to go down easy."

"Heh…. You always were like that….. just try to stay alive for a while!" the shadow lunges at her.

The white aura increase more before the woman throws her arms forward, shouting, **"White Dragon's Blinding Blast!"**

A white beam blasts out from her palms and goes at the shadow, who raised his sword and made contact with the attack, they struggle for a bit before a blinding light cover everything.

* * *

-Two Days later-

The basket in which the baby the woman put in, was now on stuck against a rock. The baby commenced to cry, it kept crying and crying through all the day, it would seem this kid will not be rescued….. It's what I would like to say. Suddenly, the earth started to shake, like if it was an earthquake that was coming.

" **Hmmm, so this is where the power I felt was coming from…"** says a booming voice. The earth shakes even more as whatever it was making it, came out from the forest, or rather, it pushes them away from it.

Appearing from the shadows, was a big dragon, easily six times bigger than the forest, he had brown scales, several scars, two giant wings on his back. He was standing on his four legs.

The dragon giant claw picks up the basket, putting it back on earth. **"Hmmm…. why is there a two-month child floating on the waters of my territory? And with this much power?"** he asks himself. It's eyes land on the book that was next to him, **"And what's with this book? It has so much demonic power..."**

The wind around him flow a lot, it was almost like it was whispering something, the dragon closes his eyes before humming, **"...I understand…."** it says, like if he understood what happened.

The dragon looks down at the child one more time before coming to a conclusion. **"Igneel, Grandeeney, and Metallica have already found their own humans, so I; Leonidas, the Earth Dragon King, will take in charge of this child, teach him everything, and give birth to another Dragon Slayer."** the dragon, now know as Leonidas, looks up into the sky.

" **Nature has told me everything, so whoever this child belongs to, I will take care of him from now, so be at ease."** he says, before another blow of wind pass through.

Placing the basket in the palm of his hand, the child stops crying, watching the mysterious creature as the dragon looks back at him with his giant, round green eye. The child started to giggle while extending his tiny arms at him.

The dragon chuckled at the display looks like the child has taken like to him. He turns around as he walks back to it's home.

" **Now then, what should I name you?"** the dragon commenced to think of a name for this child, **"I can't just call you 'boy' forever….."** thinking and walking, he got to his cave. Just before he enters inside, the trees shake around, causing Leonidas to look at them.

" **...Hmm, that's a good name…. very well, I will call him that."** Leonidas looks at the baby, **"Welcome to the Dragon world…. Nick Drake."**

* * *

-Time Skip 10 Years-

It has been ten years since Leonidas, the Earth Dragon King took Nick into his care. Nick grow up a lot, he was still a kid, but he was having a great life with his father-in-law, he never knew his real parents, but when you got an awesome dragon to take that role, you aren't going to whine about it, right?

Nick began his training at the age of four, following the instructions of Leonidas, Nick started to build a physical body so that he could use magic. He began to run three miles while caring magic weight seals, punching bag rocks with his fists and head, and even snapping trees in half. This routine continued for almost a year before Leonidas decide he was ready and began to teach him his magic. It took Nick several tries to finally adapt to the magic.

When they weren't training, Leonidas taught the boy about the knowledge of the world, about not to get cocky with his magic or against his enemies, the current currency of the human world, the food and interactions with them. Nick also asks about the book that came with him, however, Leonidas was in the dark about it. The boy didn't know why, but something tells him that, the book was important for him. So he always took care of it, cleaning it and reading it, although he couldn't understand the contexts.

On one of those days, Nick was listening to Leonidas, before asking something that made him curious for a while, "Hey Dad!"

" **Hmm, what is it, boy?"**

The kid crosses his arms, "I have been wondering….. How do you know so much about the world?"

" **Hmm? What you mean?"** the dragon hums at the question.

Nick rephrased the question, "I mean….. How are you in touch with what's happening around the world up to this day?" he looks at his father, "I mean, you never have gone to a town and you hardly leave the forest, so how do you know?"

The Dragon King hums, **"Ah yes….there's a reason for that."** Leonidas says, **"You see…..I'm synchronized with nature."**

Nick turns his head to the side in confusion, "Nature?"

Leonidas nods his big head, **"Yes, as long as I have been alive, nature has been my ears and eyes, they have told me everything that's going on around the world."** at that moment, the wind passed through, **"In fact, right now, there's a battle between a Golem and a wizard from Lamia Scale."**

"What?! The young kid shout, "That's so awesome!"

" **Yes, Nature can be a great ally in battle, that's the great thing about an Earth Dragon King."**

"Then….. Nature is my greatest ally?" the kid asks.

" **Yes….However, you must be one with nature to be able to do it."** Leon says.

Nick looks at his father, "Dad! What do I need to do to be able to be one with nature?!"

The Dragon chuckles, the kid will try anything new that he hears, **"It will take a lot of training, it could take everything you have to do it….. Do you want to try it?"**

"Yes!" Nick says without a hesitation.

" **Fine….will start tomorrow on that training,"** Nick shouts in excitement. **"Now, to finish today's teaching…. Let's discuss an important thing….. dragon's mates!"** the dragon says with excitement.

"...Dragon's mates?"

* * *

-July 12th, X777-

Today is an important day, but not in a good way.

"DAAAAAAAAAD!" Shout a young boy with brown hair while walking around the forest, "DAD! Where you go?!"

Five days ago, Leonidas, the Earth Dragon King had disappeared. Five days ago, Nick woke up and couldn't find him. The boy has been desperate to find him. He searched everywhere, every single place he could.

Nick rest against a tree, holding in hand something on his hand, a small brown dragon scale of his father, he looks at it with teary eyes. Around his neck was the small book he had with him.

"Dad….. why did you leave me?" he asks himself as dark thoughts cloud his head, "Was I…. not good enough for you?"

He shook his head violently, "No! I…..I…." an image of Leonidas appear with him smiling together. "I refused to believe that his smile was fake!"

He looks at the scale in hand, "You wouldn't just disappear without telling me…..That's why I will find you!"

He looks up into the sky, "YOU HERE?! NO MATTER WHAT, I WILL FIND MY FATHER!" he shouts so hard, the wind ran away.

After using some a threat he had, he used to make a necklace for the scale and put it in his neck. Picking anything of his personal, putting it in a bag. Nick pick a direction and began walking, trying to find a clue about where his father had disappeared too.

…

..

.

Days became weeks, and weeks became months, the young brunette had cover mountains and caves, towns and city, even lakes. No sign of his dragon, still not giving up on it.

One day, he came across a village next to a mountain, thanks to Leonidas knowledge, he knows how to act and where to go to get supplies. Entering a shop, he bought a few things, once he did, he looks inside a pouch in which he carries jewels.

 _('Damn, I'm running out of jewels,')_ he thought, seeing so little green crystals. _('I need to get more, but how?')_

He continues thinking of a way to get more money when he overheard two men talking.

"Hey, did you hear about what the wizards of Fairy Tail did?" the first one ask.

"The one that they destroy half a town to get some dark mages, or the one that they almost cause an earthquake close to Era's Magic Council?" the second one ask.

"No, this time, they burn to a crisp an entire church, just so that they can capture one guy!"

"What?! No way!"

"And that was their new recruit, a dragon slayer!"

"Ha! Is so true, Fairy Tail is the strongest guild there is!"

The two men laugh as they continue to walk away, Nick heard everything they said, his eyes were surprised at hearing another dragon slayer but more important, about the guild.

 _('Fairy….Tail?')_ he thought as a memory return to him.

* * *

-Flashback-

" _ **Hahahahaha!"**_ _Leonidas laughs so hard that the cave was shaking. A small Nick came running at him._

" _Dad! What happened!?" he asked his father._

" _ **Oh, just hearing some wizard from Fairy Tail doing destruction again."**_ _the dragon says._

" _Fairy Tail?" the young brunette was confused._

" _ **Remember what's a guild is?"**_ _the dragon asked, receiving a nod from the brunette,_ _ **"Well, this is the best guild in all of Fiore! They follow their own path, no orders or control. They are my favorite guild in all of Fiore!"**_ _Moments later, the wind flow through his ears,_ _ **"Oh, another one just blow up half the port on the east side!"**_

" _Really? That's so cool!" says Nick with stars in his eyes, "I want to be a Fairy Tail wizard too!"_

" _ **Hahahaha! And you can. Maybe when you're ready, you can join them in Magnolia!"**_

" _All right! Dad, fight me!"_

" _ **Hoh, you're asking me to beat you again?"**_

" _This time, I'll win!" Nick shout at his father before jumping at him to fight._

" _ **1780 times you said that to me boy!"**_ _the earth dragon roars as Nick got close to him._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

Nick was now walking up to a man, "Excuse me, sir?" the man looks at him. "I was wondering if you could tell the direction to Magnolia."

"Magnolia? It's just on the other side of that mountain over there." the man points at the mountain away from the town. "Is a couple of miles, but by foot, it will take at least a week."

"I see…. Thank you!" thanking the old man, Nick run pass him.

* * *

It has been two days, Nick walked to the near mountain to get to Magnolia, however, the brown haired had no idea to how to get over the mountain safely. As the dragon slayer got close to it, he saw a big manor up ahead. Deciding to ask for help, he approaches the giant building.

When he got there, his jaw meets the ground, the manor was bigger than any cave up close. He walks up to the door, he knocked in a few times before somebody opens up.

"Yes?" says a small voice, coming out of the door was a young blond girl with brown eyes, same age as him.

"Excuse me, sorry to bother but I would like to know if you could lend me a map?" he asks the girl.

"Oh! Yes, actually I have a map on my hand's right now!" the girl says, showing him a scroll.

Nic took the scroll, "Thank you so much….em, what's your name again?" he embarrassed scratch his head.

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia." she says with happiness.

"Lucy…...that's a lovely name!" Nick comments. "And it suits you since you're cute!"

The blond girl turn red of embarrassment, "W-what?" she squeaked out.

"Huh? That your name suits you since you look cute?" the brunette asked in confusion. "Was I supposed to not say anything?"

"N-No! It's okay….. thanks for the compliment," she said with a small smile.

"No problem." he returns her a smile before opening the map and looking at it, "Hey, could I know where are we on the map?"

"Sure," Lucy looks over his shoulder, "We are in this area," she places her finger on the map.

"I see," Nick nods as he looks at it, "So, Magnolia is really close…"

Lucy looks at him in confusion, "Are you going to Magnolia?" she asks him.

"Mhm, I'm planning to become a Fairy Tail wizard!" he says with a smirk. Lucy looks at him in wide-eyed. An image of Fairy Tail's mark appears on her mind.

"Hey, you OK?" Lucy returns to reality when Nick's face was close to hers. She immediately moved away, blushing in shades of red. She nods at him saying that she's fine, causing him to raise his eyebrow, "You're a weird one." Lucy pouts when she hears that, "but that's cute of you."

The blond becomes red again, "Well, I'm off! Nice meeting you, Lucy!" he says while walking away.

"Yeah! It was nice meeting you too….what was your name!?" she yells at him, never getting his name.

"Nick Drake!" he says, walking backward while waving his hand, "I hope to see you again Lucy!"

She waves back at him, "Of course! Let's meet again Nick!"

With that Nic disappear from the blond's view as she closes her door, a maid looking at her with a smile.

"Did you make a friend Mistress Lucy?" the blonde blush a bit but smiles. She nods at her before going to do her own things. Until the rest of the day, she was happy in her life as she thought of only two things: Fairy Tail and Nick Drake.

* * *

"Finally! I finally came out of that mountain!" Nick says after walking a long way, finally getting out of the mountains. He takes out the map, "According to this, I should be arriving at Magnolia in two or three days." The dragon slayer commenced doing some stretches before walking through the forest in front of him. He found himself on a clearing area, coming to a stop in there.

 _('It has been long since I did some training….Yosh! I'll take today to make sure my magic isn't getting rusty!')_ he thought as he stood in the middle of the clearing. He picks some rock pebbles from the ground and put it in his mouth, crushing them like candies. He could feel the magic building inside him, he looks at a direction, before taking a breath.

" _ **Earth's Dragon…."**_ a dark green light commenced to come out from his mouth as he shouts, **"** _ **Roar!"**_ an intricate, glowing dark green circle appear in front of him, a tornado of rocks and earth shooting out. It went directly through the direction he was looking, covering everything with it. When it died down, it revealed destruction on its path.

Nick smiles at it, "Yep, still got it!" he runs to a large tree, stretching his arm back as a dark green light comes from his fist.

" _ **Earth Dragon's Seismic Fist!"**_

With all his strength, he punches the tree, causing it to break apart and being sent flying backward. "This one is okay as well! Yosh! Training time!"

...

..

.

Nick began training for the rest of the morning day, when he was done, the area was badly damaged, one wouldn't believe it came from a small kid. Speaking of the brunette, he was on the ground, legs crossed as he breathes heavily.

* _Hah...Hah….Hah….*_ he wipes some sweat off his face, " _Few….._ I think….I'm good for now….. But, I improved a little."

"Hmm, so this was the power I was feeling came from."

Nick stood back to his feet, turning around as he ready himself to fight after hearing a voice, only to be surprised that the one who spoke up was an old man, short height than him and the amount of magic energy coming out of this man.

 _('Holy Shit! This old man is as strong as Dad!?')_ Nick thought, putting his guard up and sweating.

The tiny man raised his hand up, "Fear not my lad, I have come in peace," he says, standing in front of him. "Could I ask, what is doing a young boy such as yourself in the middle of a forest?"

Nick didn't speak immediately, "I'm…. just training."

The old man hums, "I see, that explains the magic I have been feeling while walking by." he looks at the brunette, like if he was trying to determine something. _('Hmm…. this lad has the same power as Natsu…. could it be that his also a Dragon Slayer?')_

"...Is something wrong?" Nick asked the old man.

"Nah….. tell me lad, are you by any chance a Dragon Slayer?" he asks.

Nic looks at him in surprise, telling the old man that he was right. "H-how did you know?"

The old man chuckles, "I have another dragon slayer in the guild, you have the same magic as him."

At hearing the word 'guild', the brunette looks at him in shock. _('Guild? Those he mean-?!')_ "Guild, do you mean Fairy Tail?!"

"Why yes, why you ask? Are you interested in joining?"

"Yes! Definitely!" without hesitation, Nick shouts.

The old smiles at it, "And why do you want to join?"

"Well….. Dad said that's where the best of the best wizards in all of Fiore is." the brunette says.

"Hahahaha! Well, he's right, my guild is really the best!" the old man says with pride, surprising Nick.

"Your guild? Who are you mister?" Nick, ask the old man.

"My name is Makarov Dreyar, the guild master of Fairy Tail." the man known as Makarov says, shocking the brunette. "Now then, how about you come with me and make you an official member of the guild?"

"Eh?" Nic looks at him more surprised, "For real?! I can join?!"

"Of course, as long as you have magic, anyone is welcome." Makarov turns around, "Now then, shall we leave?" Nick didn't hesitate as he picks his belongings and walks next to Makarov, "Tell me, lad, what's your name?"

"I'm Nick Drake."

Makarov looks at him, "Nick Drake, eh? That's one peculiar name you have."

The brunette scratches his head, "It's the one my dad gave me."

The master nods in understanding, "And I believe your father was the one who taught you magic." Nick nods at him, he began explaining about his father and his time with him. It was a long story, enough for them to reach Magnolia, they were now in front of Fairy Tail's guild hall.

Nick looks at the building with fascination, "So this is Fairy Tail?"

Makarov nods, "Yes, this is our pride and joy."

"Do fairy have tails?" Nick asked, seeing the emblem.

"Who knows?" The master walks up to the door, "That's one big mystery."

He opens the door, and once he did, the dragon slayer was welcome by a lot of wizards laughing, fighting and argument with each other. Everybody stop doing what they were doing when they hear the doors opening.

"Hey! Master return!"

"Welcome back, master!"

"There's a kid with the master!"

Makarov greets his Wizards as he looks back at the brunette, "Nick, welcome to Fairy Tail."

Nick could only smile, just by seeing the inside, he could tell that he's going to love it here.

* * *

"Now then, where do you want your mark?"

"Right here." Nick raises the sleeve on his right shoulder. A stamp was planted in, placing a green Fairy Tail mark.

"There, you're now an official member of Fairy Tail!" the maid tells Nic who was looking at the mark with fascination.

"Thanks!" he says to the maid before looking around the guild.

"Hey! Watch where you're going, matchstick!"

"What you say, snowball!?"

Nic attention was brought on two boys at the same age as him, one had pink hair on his head and the other one was…. walking in his boxers.

"You hear me! Are you deaf or is your brain made out of fire too?!" says the stripper.

"Says the guy who's wearing boxers, put some clothes already!" says the pink haired boy.

The black haired boy looks down and shrieks in shock, "Dammit! Why is this keep happening?!" he shouts, looking around for his clothes.

The pink haired rolls on the floor in laughter, "Hahahahaha! You're really an idiot!"

The black haired growls, "That's it! I'm kicking your ass!" he shouts before slamming his fist on his hand, and a light blue circle appears.

"Bring it on!" the pink haired shout as fire appears on his hands.

The two of them began to fight. Nick watches in shock and fascination, watching the magic of them. Suddenly, the black haired created a cannon made out of ice, shooting at the fire wizard, who deflected with his fire hand. However, it was now going directly at Nic.

"Shit!" he says before crossing his arms together on his face. The ice collides, exploding on him.

"Gray! Natsu!" an angry voice yell, causing the two boys to flinch. "What have I told you about fighting!" they quickly wrap their arms around each other while sweating and forcing a smile on their faces. The voice belongs to a scarlet-haired girl, same age as them, wearing an armor.

"W-we weren't fighting Er-Erza!" the one call Gray shouts.

"Aye!" the one call Natsu says.

Erza was really angry, "Yes you were, why else is the new kid cover in ice?!"

The two boys were confused at what she was talking about before hearing a cough, they turn to see Nic cover in ice and coughing a lot.

"That's one way to start the first day." the brunette shakes the ice off him. Gray and Natsu sweat as they slowly look back at Erza who was releasing a deadly aura.

"Looks like I have to punish you two again." she says as a whip appears on her hand.

The brunette was oblivious to the screams that were shouting as the ice got in his ears and was trying to get it out. When he did, he only saw the two boys on the ground with lumps on their heads.

"I apologize," the red-haired appear in front of him, "Those two can….be quite troublesome sometimes." she bows her head.

Nick raised his hand, "Don't worry about it, it didn't bother me at all."

Erza looks at him in surprise, he wasn't bothered? "Why it didn't bother you?" she asks in curiosity.

Nick explains, "Well, my body is resistant to any kind of temperature." he tells her.

"I see….." she mutters before remembering that she hasn't introduced herself, "Ah, where are my manners? I'm Erza Scarlet." she says, giving her hand.

Nick shakes her hand, "Nice to meet you Erza, I'm Nick Drake."

The scarlet girl looks at him in curiosity, "Nick Drake….. what a peculiar name you have."

Nick chuckles at it, "And so I have been told, my dad was the one that gave me the name."

Erza nods, "So, since you're new here, do you have any questions, I can answer anything you need to know."

Nick raised a finger up, "There's one thing I would like to know." Erza looks at him, "Is your hair color natural?

Erza raised an eyebrow, "My hair has always been this color, why?" she asks, almost like in a demanding voice that make several spines go off.

"Well…...is just that you look beautiful with it." The brunette bluntly says.

It took a full minute for the scarlet mage's eyes widened and make her face red. "W-what?!"

Everybody that was close enough to the two of them had jaws on the ground. Nick just looks at her in confusion, "I say that you look beautiful with your scarlet hair."

Erza became even redder, "Is something wrong? You look red." Erza's eyes meet up with Nick's green eyes up close.

She quickly moves away from him, "N-No! Everything is fine! Is there anything else you would like to know?!" she says, almost in a desperate way. Nick shakes his head, "Good! Then, I'll be off!" in a matter of seconds, the red-haired walk away, disappearing into the crowd.

Nick looks at the direction she disappeared, "...Did I say something wrong?"


	2. Hargeon! Where destines collied!

_Like all my other stories, Oc X Harem!_

* * *

The kingdom of Era, a land where magic flows through the air, 10% of the population of humanity has magic within them. Of course, having magic can cause uncontrolled feelings, that's why they created the Magic Council, higher magic users that control the laws of magic. Right now, those ten counselors are having a reunion to talk about the reports received…. I think.

 _*rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…...crack…...fwhp*_

"Ultera! We are in the middle of an important meeting. Would you stop playing?!"

It seems like we are getting a discussion this early, good thing I brought Popcorn.

"But there's nothing else to do. Right, Siegrain?"

"Yes...very little to do. I hope some trouble will pop out."

"Shut Up! Why are you part of the Council again?!"

"Cause we have killing magic, old fart."

"What?!"

"Both of you, silence!"

"We have a mountain of problems in the magical world!"

"And on top of it all, is those Fairy Tail brutes!"

The usual shit I see, ten old farts around a circular table, rambling about the magic the wizards use on jobs…..But, what's this? We have two young people in here.

One of them is a young man with blue hair and a tattoo on his left eye. He was dressed in an elegant yet simple robe; consist of a long white frock-coat with black stripes across the edges and on the upper part of his arms, a decorated standing collar, large straps connected to decorated buckles closing the inducement on the front over a dark shirt, and matching pants and shoes. A ring on his right middle finger.

The other one is a young woman with a pale-skin and dark purple hair, red eyes, and a rather curvaceous body. She wears a simple kimono with one sleeve. A metallic orb on her head.

"Well, I like those brutes." the blue haired says, "Is people like them that make this world fun."

"Shut it Siegrain! They destroyed seven houses in a town, level a historical clock tower, burn down a church, damaged parts on Lupinus Castle and made Nazuna Ravine Observatory collapsed and stop their projects!" they shout, making Siegrain too scoff in delight.

"Accidents happens from time to time." the purple woman said.

"It was not an accident Ultera!" he shouts to the now name Ultera. Making her chuckle at his reaction.

Looks like Fairy Tail is going to become a big problem….

* * *

-Hargeon Town-

Meanwhile, somewhere in the southern part of Fiore, in a well-known town. On the train station was a young pink haired man, pale as a ghost. He has spiky pink hair and a white scarf with scale pattern wrapped around his neck. He wears a red jacket over another black jacket and a foregoing shirt, loose white pants and a pair of sandals. A large backpack with a rolled up sleeping mat slings over his shoulders.

"Ah...Sir, are you OK?" the train attendant asks worry at the passenger.

"Aye! This happens a few times!" says a chirpy voice. It belongs to a cat….a light blue cat that's standing on two paws and holding a small bag on his back to be precise.

"Guh….I hate trains…..blech" he says, almost throwing up the food he has.

"Come on Natsu!" the cat says, already outside the vehicle, "We have to get moving quickly! The train will anytime-" when the talking cat looks back, he saw the train leaving, Natsu hang in from the window inside, crying in despair. "Soon…"

"HAAAAAAPPYYYYY!" Natsu yells, trying to get his 'son' to help him. But, the cat just stood there, because he is a cat.

Natsu would have been in more pain, but he was blessed with something pushing him out of the window. He and the thing were rolling through the ground.

"Gah…..I thought I was going to die…..Thanks, Nick." Natsu says to the other person next to him who was also standing up.

It was a brown haired young man, he had a spiky hair like Natsu, but more short, and green eyes. He was wearing a red shirt over a brown blazer with a tornado design on the hoodie, long black pants and heavy gray boots.

Nick Drake, Natsu's partner and the Earth Dragon Slayer stands up from the ground as he gives a glare at Natsu, "Don't even thank me, next time you leave again, I'll be me who leaves you."

Natsu looks at him, "Is your fault for not waking up."

"And why didn't you wake me up?!"

Natsu didn't say a word after that, "Aye, that's Natsu for you!" Happy says, coming next to them.

"You're on the same boat Happy!" Nick glares at the tabby cat.

* * *

"You gotta be kidding me! This is the only magic shop here!?" says the voice of a blond ponytail girl. She wears a white and blue shirt-jacket, a blue skirt with a belt on her buxom and curvaceous body. The belt holds up some silver and golden keys, along with a whip in shape of a heart. Her outfit was complete with a pair of black, leather high heeled boots.

"I'm sorry miss, but the population of magic here is very little, most of the locals here are fishermen." the owner clerk says.

The girl sigh depressed, a cloud appearing, "Guess I came here for nothing."

"Oh, don't be like that." he says, searching for something, "I just received this item a few days ago." he takes out a card with the label _"Color"_ on it. "This item is a color magic one, girls love it. With one swipe of your hand, your clothes will change color!" he shouted, his clothes changing color.

"Already have one." the girl says depressed. "What I want are gate keys."

"Gate keys….those are rare young lady, luckily, I have one right here," he says, taking out a small box that contain a silver key. The girl looks at it in curious before squealing in delight.

"It's the Doggy! I've been searching for it!" she says. "How much is it?"

"20.000 jewels." he replies.

The girl stood frozen before looking at him with a creepy smile, "Excuse me?"

"20.000 jewels."

The blonde sat on the counter and raised her leg to show off her figure, the zipper on her shirt-jacket lightly lowered to show her cleavage.

"Oh!~ Can't you give me a discount?~" she purred seductively with a wink.

...

..

.

"Tch! Damm clerk, I have to buy it for 1,000 jewels," she says before kicking a barrel. "Is my sex appeal worth 1,000 jewels?!"

Suddenly, a stampede of woman pass by her, "What the hell?!" she asks to herself.

"Hey! Did you heard?! There's a famous mage in town!" a random girl said.

"Yeah! I heard it's Salamander!" another one shout.

"S-Salamander?!" the girl claps her hands together, "They mean the fire mage that can use magic that doesn't be sold anywhere?!" star eyes were on her face. "I have to see him!"

* * *

 _(Meanwhile at the same time)_

As she went to check on Salamander, Nick and Natsu were walking through an alley.

"Now then," the brunette began speaking, "why are we here again?"

"Aye! Someone said that Salamander was in this town, so we came to check it out!" Happy answer.

Nick raised an eyebrow, "Salamander? Isn't that your name, Natsu?" he asks the pink haired.

"Yeah, but Happy though that it was Igneel!"

"Aye!"

"ARE YOU TWO IDIOTS OR SOMETHING?!" Nick had bloodshot eyes at them, "Why would Igneel appear in the middle of a town?!"

"Hey! You don't know that; he could actually be here!" Natsu shouts at him with his cat saying _'Aye!'_

The brown haired slap his face, "Forgive me, I ask the wrong question," he took a deep breath before shouting at him again, "Why would a _dragon_ be in the middle of a town?!"

Natsu and Happy were about to answer, but they didn't have anything to say. "Those your stupidity knows no limit?"

Suddenly, they saw a large crowd of people gathered around, "Look Natsu! There it is!"

The pink haired perk up, "All right!" he speeds out with Happy in tail.

"Are you serious-? Why am I even asking?" Nick released a heavy sigh, "I've with him for years…..what you think Rocky?" he asks.

His hoodie began to move as the head of a canine show up, it had light brown fur, dark brown muzzle and ears, and blue eyes, a short tuft of fur on each cheek. Around its neck is a ruff of grayish-white fur stubbed with dark brown pebbles.

The canine looks at Nick, "Ruff!"

" _*Sigh*_ I guess you're right," he says as he walks up to where Natsu was, as he suddenly picks up a scent on the air. _(Huh? This scent… Could it be?')_

Suddenly, a streak of purple took off into the sky, causing the crowd lo left, leaving only Natsu, who was on the ground, and Happy flying next to him. Nick quickly goes up to him.

"I guess that wasn't Igneel after all." the tabby cat says as Natsu sits on the ground.

"This is the part where I say ' _Told you so'._ " Nick comments.

"You don't have to rub it," the pink haired said. As he stands up, someone walks up to them.

"Excuse me?" both slayers turn to see the blonde celestial mage, "I...just want to say thank you."

"Huh?" Natsu was confused, "Thanks for what?" he asks as Nick sniff the air.

"That Salamander guy was using a charm spell, that magic was banned by the council years ago. He was using it to attract all those girls." she explains before bowing, "I fell for that spell, but thanks to you, I broke free." She was then surprised to see Nick looking at her while sniffing like a dog in her personal space. "Uhm….is something wrong?" she asked, feeling a bit creeped out by his action.

The brunette pulls away from her, "...I knew it," he says, confusing the girl, "I knew I know this scent!" he says before pointing at her. "Is you isn't?"

"H-huh?" the girl began to sweat.

"You're Lucy Heartfilia, aren't you?" he asks, causing the girl to jump in surprise.

"H-How do you know my name?!" she lost her composure.

Nick pouts, "I guess you don't remember me, do you?" he asks in disappointment, causing the girl to feel sad. "I know!" he perks up an idea as he takes out a scroll out of nowhere. "Maybe this will help."

The girl name Lucy took the scroll of his hand in confusion before opening it, showing a map of the land. She was confused for a moment before her eyes turn into plates as a memory return to her.

A young boy appearing in front of her house asking for help and she gives him a map.

"...Nick?" she suddenly says, causing the slayer to nod at her, "Nick Drake?" he nods again as Lucy place her hands on his mouth, "Oh my god, Nick! Is you!" she hugs him, "I can't believe is you!"

The brunette hugs her back, "Is been so long, how ya been?" he asks her.

Natsu and Happy were watching the scene in confusion. "Someone you know Nick?" Happy ask as both of them separate from each other.

"Yeah, she gave me the map to get to Magnolia." he answers, "It was of great used, thanks, Lucy."

"Well, I'm glad it did help you out." she says, "Say, how about we go grab something to eat, we can catch up while we at it."

Natsu quickly jumps up to his feet, "Food?! Heck yeah, let's do that!"

"Sounds good to me," Nick agrees, "but I suggest you prepare yourself."

"Why?" Lucy asks him.

* * *

 _(Then)_

Lucy sweats as Natsu devours all the food in the table, making a mess while at it. Happy munch his fish like the end of the world.

"This," Nick says, eating his food while evading the food coming at him. Rocky, out of the hoodie, was on the table eating his food.

"I-I see…." the blonde sweat, "Anyway, what have you been up, Nick?" she asks.

The brunette stops eating and raised his sleeve up, showing his dark green Fairy Tail mark. Lucy's eyes widened at seeing the mark. "You're a Fairy Tail wizard?!" she screams out.

"Yep, I did say I was joining Fairy Tail." Nick answer.

"Oh my god! That so awesome!" she says with excitement in her eyes. "I want to join that guild! It has been my dream ever since little!"

The brunette looks at her in surprised, "Really? So that's why you were acting weird that time?" he asks.

"Y-yeah…..wait, you remember that?" she asks him in surprised that he still remember that, which he nods.

"So," Happy spoke up, "what kind of wizard are you?"

"I'm a celestial mage." she takes out some gold and silver keys.

"That's great, we don't have any celestial mages in our guild." Natsu comment.

"Anyway, why were you guys here in Hargeon?" she asks them.

"We were looking for Igneel!" Happy chirpily says.

"Igneel?" she raised an eyebrow.

"We hear a rumor about Salamander coming to this town, we came, but it turns out that it was the wrong person," Natsu says in a disappointing voice.

"I hope that when you mean ' _we_ ' is only you and Happy," Nick says while eating. "Because I was drag against my own will."

"Ruff!" the canine barks.

"And it was a wasted, that guy wasn't even a real salamander." Happy much another fish.

"Dammit! I guess you were right Nick, that guy was a fake." Natsu slams his hand on the table in anger.

"That's the only thing I was right about?" Nick says with a tick mark on his head.

"I don't get it, those this Igneel look like a salamander or something?" Lucy asked in confusion.

Nick sighs, "No Lucy, he doesn't look like one, he is one." The blonde wizard had widened eyes, "Or rather, he isn't human, he's a dragon."

"What?!" she shouts, "Why would a dragon be in the middle of a town?!" she asks the pink haired, which causes a dark cloud to appear on his head.

"Please, don't remind me about it." the poor boy was hitting his head on the table.

"Well," Nick stands up from his seat and place some money on the table. "Seeing that this _was_ a waste of time, let's go back to the guild." He looks at the blond wizard, "You're coming, Lucy?"

"Huh?" she looks at him surprised.

"You want to join Fairy Tail, right?" he smiles as Rocky jumps to his shoulder and goes inside the hoodie. "So, come with us."

"Really?!" she says with stars in her eyes, "You'll take me there?!"

"Sure, see it as my way to repay you back for the map," he says before, "but first, I need to use the bathroom."

"Me too."

"Aye!"

In a quick moment, Nick, Natsu and Happy run to the bathroom. Lucy just looks at them in disgust, "Then…..I'll wait outside."

…

..

.

Lucy sits down on a bench right outside the restaurant, waiting for the mages. She began reading a magazine called Weekly Sorcerer, section: Fairy Tail.

"Fairy Tail causes trouble again; while trying to take out the Devon Thief Family, they destroyed several homes, and they obliterated almost the entire town of Sandville for only trying to catch a running outlaw?!" the blond couldn't help it anymore. "HAHAHAHAHA! That's hilarious!" she passes the pages around.

"Man….I wonder how do I join in? Do I must have strong magic, or do I need to take a test?" she wonders out loud, _('Maybe I should ask Nick how he join in.')_

"So you want to join Fairy Tail?"

The celestial mage jump out of her seat as she saw a blue haired man with a purple scarf and white clothes. The fake Salamander pop out of the bush next to her.

"What do you want?" Lucy asked harshly.

"I've been looking all over for you. I wanted to invite a beautiful lady like you to my party later." Salamander said with a wink

"Tch I'll pass," Lucy said as she turned her head. "And screw your stupid **Charm magic,** it won't work as long I know about it."

"Hmm, I knew you were a mage." Salamander said as he rubbed his chin. "I could tell as soon as our eyes met. I would love it if you came to my party."

"Piss off," Lucy spat out. "Like I would hang out with a jerk like you. You're not even close to a popular mage." Lucy started to walk back towards the restaurant, but the fake Salamander stood in front of her.

"Wait! You want to join Fairy Tail, right?" Salamander asked as he makes a thinking pose. "I can talk to the master for you, and get you in."

"Sorry asshole, I already have someone from Fairy Tail taking me there." she says.

"What?!" Salamander shouts in shock, "In that case, I can't let you walk away!" Before Lucy could do anything, the purple bastard snaps her fingers and put her to sleep. "You should have just come to the party," he says with a smirk as he slumps her body on his shoulder.

Moments later, he and Lucy were flying all the way to the assholes ship. Just as he was out of sight, Nick and Natsu came out of the restaurant.

"Man, I feel better!" The pink haired says.

"Don't say that after coming out of the bathroom," Nick tells him.

He began to look around for Lucy but found no sign of her, which he found strange. "Weird, where's Lucy?"

"Think she left?" Happy ask.

"When she has the chance to enter Fairy Tail by us? No way." Nick says as he and Natsu walk up to the bench, and her scent hit them.

"Natsu, she was here…..and someone else?" Nic asked.

"Hey, this smell like that Salamander faker," Natsu says, being close to the faker.

The brunette put his hand on his chin, _('Why would he be here?... Unless-')_ his eyes became hard with anger. "Natsu," he calls his partner.

"What?"

"This fake Salamander is using your title right?"

"Yeah, I mean, that's why I said he didn't look like one." The fire dragon slayer grumbles.

"Natsu," Nick looks at him with a serious expression, "He is using _your_ title." The pink slayer raised an eyebrow, "If someone calls themselves 'Salamander', what would others think?"

"Hmmmm… Oh, that he is a mage from…" Natsu finally realized what his fellow slayer was saying, "...That motherfucker better not be doing what I think he's doing…" his fist clench.

"Oh, he is doing what you think he's doing," Nick says as he cracks his knuckles.

Suddenly, a fire torrent comes out from Natsu's mouth, "That stinking bastard!"

"Huh? I don't get it." Happy asks innocently.

Nick turns his head at the cat, "You'll understand when we get there. Let's go Natsu!"

"Bring it on! I'm beating the shit out of that bastard!"

The two slayers began running in the direction the scent was going. Their plan of attack; Plan D.

* * *

Lucy began to wake up from her slumber with a splitting headache. When she did, she noticed that she was in a cage. Standing up she saw the fake mage smiling smugly at her.

"What the?! Where am I?!" she shouts out.

"Oh, my dear you are on my slave ship." Salamander said in a dark tone.

"Let me go you bastard! Don't make me hurt you!" Lucy yelled as she reached for her keys, but she just grabbed air. She looks to see that her gate keys were gone.

"Looking for these?" Salamander asked as he twirled Lucy's keys around his index finger.

"Give those back!" Lucy exclaimed as she reached an arm through the bars of her cage.

"Where you're going you won't be needing these." Salamander said as he tossed Lucy's keys out of the open window.

"NO!" Lucy screamed as she felt tears build up in her eyes.

"Now be a good little girl and let me brand you." Salamander said with a wicked grin. "This might burn a little, but you'll be fine."

"You son of a bitch," Lucy whispered as tears streamed down her face. "You're the worst mage ever, you're scum."

"Why thank you dear," he said in a smug tone. Before could continue, an explosion of fire crash inside. "What the hell just happened?!" Salamander roared as several of his goons ran into the room.

"Sir! We have been hit by fireball!" one of them said.

"What?!" he says, not noticing the fire slayer behind him.

* * *

 _(Meanwhile)_

"That…..idiot!" Nick shouts as he runs to the port, when he and Natsu reach a point of view, and overhear two ladies talking about a party from Salamander of Fairy Tail, the pink haired slayer lost it and quickly took off flying with Happy to the boat, forgetting that it was in motion and in the sea.

The earth slayer understood his partner's outburst, some unnamed asshole just used Fairy Tail's name and Natsu's name, however-

"Could he at least work as a team?! I mean, that's why we are one in the first place dammit!" the brunette shout.

"Ruff!" Rocky pop his head out of the hoodie.

Just as he was getting near the port, he heard the sound of a wave, he looks to his side to see a giant tidal wave carrying the boat that has Natsu in.

"What the hell/Arf?!" Nick and Rocky had bloodshot eyes at what the saw as the tidal wave hit the shore, leaving destruction in his path.

Recovering from his shock, Nick immediately jumps down to the shore. He got close to the boat, he suddenly hears an angry voice, "How could you hit me along with that ship?!" he began to see Lucy yelling, a tick mark formed on her head while looking at a….. blue-haired mermaid with a vase.

"My bad, I hit the ship as well." the mermaid says, slapping a hand on her forehead.

"You were aiming for me?!" Lucy screamed at her.

The mermaid gives Lucy a death stare, "Don't bother me for a while girl, because I'm gonna be on vacation with my boyfriend." she said, starting to vanish. "With _my_ boyfriend."

"No need to repeat yourself!" Lucy yelled at the vanishing spirit.

Lucy sighs at it before hearing Lucy, "Lucy!" she looks to the side and saw Nic running at her. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" he asked her in concern.

"No, I'm okay…" she suddenly realized something important, "But Natsu is in there!" she points at the boat.

* * *

 _(A few moments later)_

"What the fuck just happened?" Salamander asked as he stared at his destroyed ship.

"The swaying stopped," Natsu said as he stood up. "It finally stopped."

Just then, Lucy, Nick, Happy and Rocky came through the door. "Natsu, you okay?" Lucy asked the pink haired.

Nick just walk up to him and hits him in the forehead, "Hey! What you did that for!?" Natsu yells at him.

"Because you took off and left me! Were are supposed to be a team!" Nick yells at him back. They continue to argue back and forth, oblivious to the stares from the people around them.

"They are serious, aren't day?" Lucy asked with a sweatdrop.

"Aye!" Happy answer her.

Suddenly, Salamander regain his composure, "Kids, you shouldn't go on people's property without their permission." he said with a smirk.

The two slayers stop their discussion as they look at the smugly motherfucker, which pissed them off as they began to remove their jackets.

"Natsu, Nick, I'll help you!" Lucy said as she reached for her keys, but Rocky scratch his paw on her feet, making her look down as the canine moves his head in rejection.

"Don't worry Lucy, let those two take care of this one." Happy said with a grin.

Nick and Natsu look at the fake wizard, "So you're a wizard from Fairy Tail?" Natsu asks in a cold voice.

"And what if I am?" Salamander asks with a smirk.

"Are you sure you're from Fairy Tail?" Nick asked with a cold voice as well.

Salamander motion two of his goon to attack them, they rush at them, but just as they reach them, both mages crash their heads together. **"Because I'm Natsu/Nic from Fairy Tail! And I have never seen your fucking face before!"**

The faker mage, his goons, and Lucy jaw drop. They just crush those two goons like they were nothing. Just then, Salamander and his goon saw the Fairy Tail mark on their arms.

"T-That mark," One of the goons stuttered out. "Bora, those kids are the real deal!"

"You idiots, don't call me by my real name!" The fake Salamander now named Bora scolded his goon.

"Bora of Prominence. Now I understand." Happy said as a slight breeze revealed the lime green Fairy Tail mark on his back. "He was banished from the mage guild 'Titan Nose' several years ago. He used magic to commit several thefts, that's why he was banished."

"Ruff! Ruff!" Rocky bark as a slight breeze brushes his fur, showing a dark-brown Fairy Tail mark.

"Aye! He was also a stupid retard and a weakling as well!" Happy translates what the canine said.

"What was that you stupid Neko?!" Bora shouts at anger to Happy.

"I practically give a damn if you are good or bad…" Natsu says while clenching his teeth.

"...But no one uses Fairy Tail name and gets away with it!" Nick finish.

"Shut up you stupid brats and die! **Prominence Typhoon!"** Bora shouts as he creates a purple flame and engulfed the two of them with it.

"NATSU! NICK!" Lucy shouts as she almost went to help them, but Happy raised his paw and Rocky stood in front of her.

"What the fuck are these flames? Are you really a fire mage?" A voice from within the flames asked. "Because these are honestly the worst flames I've ever tasted!"

"The worst flames?" Another voice spoke up within the flames, "This fire is so weak, can it even be called an attack?"

Everyone watched wide-eyed as Natsu literally inhaled the flames and Nick show that he was completely fine, no burn marks in either their skins or clothes. The pink haired stomach bulged slightly at the amount of flames he was eating. Natsu burped as he wiped the excess flames from his mouth.

"Yeah that too, but it was a good meal!" Natsu beams out.

"What the hell are you?!" Bora yelled as he took a fearful step backward.

"Fire won't work on either Natsu or Nick." Happy said with a smirk as Rocky barks.

"Now I'm all fired up!" the fire mage punches his fist together and took a deep breath, just as a goon notice it.

"Bora! Is him, pink hair and scale scarf, he is the real one!" he could say before-

" **Fire Dragon's Roar!"** a massive flamethrower shot out from Natsu's mouth as it engulfs Bora and his goons in it, making them cry in pain.

Lucy figured out what the goon was saying and her jaw drops, "Natsu is Salamander!?"

"Yup!" Happy said, "Allow me to explain, his brand of Fire Magic is one that allows his body to take on all the qualities of a dragon! This particular magic was originally used to deal with dragons," the blue cat continued. "It's This particular magic was originally used to deal with dragons," the blue cat still continued. "So it's called Dragon Slayer Magic. Igneel was the one who taught it to him," called Dragon Slayer Magic, Igneel was the one who taught it to him.

"W-Wow…. So Natsu eats fire and then attacks with it?" she says, amazed at the pink haired boy's power, "What about Nick?"

"Huh? I thought you know about his magic already." Happy asked her.

"W-well," she pushes her index finger together, "I only talk to him for a short time, so I don't know about it." she sheepishly says.

"...Well, Nick's magic is also Dragon Slaying, but he's an Earth one." Happy said. "At the difference of Natsu, Nick is ten times much harder than him, his dragon training him to be stronger with both body and magic. Making him an immovable object!"

"Wait….So, he eats rocks and dirt?" Lucy said…...That sounds a little disgusting.

* * *

Back to the fight, Bora tried using another magic attack, but Natsu eats it again. Seeing that he was outmatched, Bora try to escape away, but Nick picks Natsu up.

"Natsu! What do we do to assholes that try to shame Fairy Tail?!" Nick asked as he gathers magic on his arm and launches Natsu full speed at the flying criminal.

"We punch them so hard, they will be nothing more than dead meat!" Natsu shouts as his fist clench with fire and punches Bora in the face with a **"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"**

The attack sent Bora flying straight through the town, only stopping when he collided with the bell in a tower, letting out a resounding gong.

Natsu free falls and lands with a _*thud*_ on the ground. "That will teach him to never used Fairy Tail's name!" he shouts.

"That… was amazing," Lucy said before breaking out, "But they went overboard!" The port was completely destroyed, even a few houses were down. That just shows how strong these mages are. "They destroy the entire port!"

"Aye!" Happy says.

"Hey," Nick call her, "Don't drop me with him, I barely did anything here." he says with a pout.

"...I guess." Lucy says, consider that he only let Natsu do the job.

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

"What?!" yell in anger, "Why are you blame me for all of it?! We are supposed to be partners!" he shouts at the brunette.

"Consider it _karma_ , bitch." Said Nick with a smug smile.

Just then, they began to hear metallic footsteps coming at them, Lucy turns to see the military coming in. "What is going on over here!" A military officer screamed as he gazed at the extensive damage.

"Oh no, it's the military!" Lucy exclaimed, but she suddenly felt herself lift up bridal-style.

"Natsu! Military!" Nick shout as Rocky jumps into his shoulders and enters his hoodie.

"Cheese it!" Natsu shouts as he began to run, followed by Nick.

"Why are we running?!" Lucy asked, blushing that she was been carrying bridal-style.

"Let's just say that Fairy Tail is in bad terms with the Council," answer Nic. "Do you have stuff with you?"

"Huh?" the blonde says, "Uh…. Yes, just a small roller bag."

"Good," Nic looks at Natsu, "Natsu, I'm going to get Lucy stuff! Wait for us at the train station!"

"The train?! Do we have to take that abomination?!" Natsu asks him in despair. "Can't we just walk back?!"

"No! As much I don't want to, we are taking the train!" the brunette quickly went a different direction, with Lucy telling him where are her stuff.

"Godammit! Why do we have to take that stupid thing to get back to Magnolia?!" Natsu asks himself.

"I don't know, but is better than having the military in us!" Happy said.

That made the pink haired turn pale, "Screw that! To the station!"

"Aye!"

And so, that's how Natsu and Happy, for the first time, wanted to go take the train.

* * *

 _So there you have it! And for all of those NaLu, both fans and haters, I'll make this clear...LUCY IS GOING TO BE IN NICK HAREM! DEAL WITH IT! I have nothing agaisnt NaLu, I love it and all, but I want her in... But don't worry, Natsu is special to me, so he'll get a girl...but I don't know who yet...Help?_

 _Ps: Can any of you guess what's the canine that's Nick has?_


	3. Fairy Tail! The Num 1 Guild

_Before we start, congratulation_ **Eavise** , _the canine is none other than Rockruff! As for you other question, no. There will not be any other pokemon in ths story, I just put him there beacuse I love that little guy...Also, in this chapter, you will find some of the girls for the Harem. After this, I'll put a list of the girls who will be in his harem for now, and also, I need a pair for Natsu since Lucy is on Nick's harem. Lissana is winning for now._

 _Anyways, enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

"Well…..We're finally here!"

"Amazing…"

"I know right!"

"Aye!"

Those talking were none other than Nick, Lucy, Natsu, and Happy. After escaping Hargeon Town from the Knights. They return back to Fairy Tail's headquarters; Magnolia Town. They were standing in front of the Fairy Tail guildhall.

Natsu and Happy were the first one to open up, by kicking the door hard, "YO! WE'RE BACK!"

Inside the guild were people eating and talking with each other, you could hear them all.

"Hey! Natsu and Nick are back!" one of the mages spoke up, "We hear about what happened in Hargeon, you guys really-" he didn't finish as he was fire-punch in the face.

"YOU BASTARD!" Natsu yells at the mage. "THAT INFO ABOUT IGNEEL WAS FAKE!"

"WHAT?! I SAID I HEAR RUMORS, YOU ASS!"

"HUH? YOU WANNA GO?!"

"BRING IT ON!"

It didn't pass a full minute and the entire guild became a war zone. Tables, chairs, bottles, plates, even Happy, were sent to the air.

"Wow…..I'm really here…" Lucy said in fascination. She was so amazed, she didn't notice a bottle coming her way. Good thing Nick caught it before it hit her. "Woah!" she yelped in surprised, and then notice the brawl that was going on, "Wait! When the hell this become a bar fight?!"

"You just notice it now," a droplet of sweat appear on Nick's head. "This is basically our everyday routine."

"What kind of routine is that?!" Lucy asked him.

"Natsu is finally back?" the blonde hear a voice behind her, she turns around and saw a black haired boy with a silver cross necklace on his neck, but she blushes out at him because he was practically naked, only wearing some boxers. "Yo flame-brains! Today we finish our fight!"

"OY GRAY!" the black haired turn to Nick who covers Lucy's eyes and was looking mad, "PUT SOME FUCKING CLOTHES MAN!"

Gray look down at himself and scream in shock, "Dammit! Why does this always happened?!"

"Ha! If you want to fight me, get your clothes first stripper!" Natsu laughs out.

"What you call me Fire-Boy?!"

"What you hear Ice Princess!"

Those two commence throwing insults at each other, making Lucy sweatdrop, "Yeah….those two are always butt-heading each other-Gak!" she heard Nick said before a brown blur tackle him to the ground. Lucy looks in shock at Nick, who had swirly eyes and was been hug to death by two pairs of breasts on his face.

"Hi, Nicky~ Glad to see your back! Let's get a drink!" that came from the body on top of Nick. A brunette haired girl with a voluptuous figure and curvy waist. She was wearing a light blue bikini top with a camouflage pattern and pair of capri pants with two bands hanging from each leg and a light belt covered in heart motif loosely tied around the waist. She completed her outfit by wearing a pair of high-heeled sandals. She also had a pair of metal bracelets adorning her biceps.

Nick broke from his daze and stood his back off the ground, taking the brunette who was sitting on his lap. He began to be desperate to breathe air on his lungs. "MPHMHPH!"

Seeing that he was asking for some air, the girl move just enough for him to breathe, the brown-haired boy then looks at her with anger. "Goddamit Cana! You want to kill me?!" he yelled at her. Which she only stuck her tongue out and bumps her fist in her head.

"Hehe….Sorry about it," the girl name Cana says before using her fingers to pulls Nick's cheek. "Is just that I miss your angry face."

"Correction; you miss pissing me off," Nick said with a tick mark on his head.

"Hehehe…. You know me _too well~"_ she says in a seductive voice, making him blush as she leans her lips close to his ear, " _I wonder what else you know about me?~"_ she whispered to him.

While this happens, the blonde girl was blushing at what it was going on; a girl on top of a boy, a girl hugging boy close to her chest, girl looking all seductive and close to boy's ear...We can see what I'm trying to say. "U...uhm," her whimper caught Cana's attention.

"And who do we have here?" the brunette finally stood up from Nick's lap, much to a relief to him. "Who's blondie over here?"

"H-Hi there! I'm L-Lucy…!" the celestial mage says, nervous from the brunette lush looking at her.

"She's my friend," Nick quickly stood in front of them, "Lucy help me get to Magnolia when I was lost in the mountains." he turns to the blonde, "Lucy, meet Cana Alberona, my friend, partner, and pain in the ass."

"You forgot that you loved this ass." the lush says, causing Nick to grunt in annoyance. "Nice to meet 'ya Luz!" Cana extended her hand to her.

"R-Right! Glad to meet you!" Lucy took her hand and shake it.

"Mmm~ Smooth skin, big tits, long blond hair…. Ha! I approve her!" she quickly grabs Nick by his arm, "Do Ya' mind if I take this one with me for a sec?"

"U-Umm," the celestial wizard didn't know what to say, in fact, why does she have to answer that?

The brunette let out a heavy sigh, "Don't mind her Lucy, I'll be back in a bit," he was quickly taken away by the lush. Lucy sweatdrop at what happened before a shadow stood behind her.

"Hmph! Disgusting," she turns around and saw a large, muscular man with tan colored skin, long white hair that was kept styled upwards in long, wavy spikes, his dark eyes possessed no visible eyebrows and his rectangular, elongated face had a stitched scar running down its right side, crossing his right eye. Wearing Japanese high-school hooligans: it consisted of a dark blue jacket with purplish blue inners, held closed on the front by a line of large buttons.

"They aren't babies anymore," the man said, looking at Natsu and Gray fight, "They shouldn't be shouting and making noise….They should use their fist to talk!" he said before running at them, "If you're a man, you use your fists-!"

"YOU'RE IN THE WAY ELFMAN!" Both Gray and Natsu uppercut the big guy into the air.

"That guy didn't even do anything…" Lucy said with a sweatdrop.

"Hmm? These idiots are fighting again?" asked a man with spiky orange hair. He has glasses and was wearing a green jacket, and around his arms were two girls, looking all dreamy to him.

He was suddenly hit in the head by a glass, throwing him down and scaring the girls, he stood up with his glasses shadowing his eyes, "Excuse me, ladies, I'll have to mess myself in here, and teach some of them to not throw objects to ladies."

"Good luck, Loke!" the two girls cheer for him.

"Even the cute guys are throwing themselves in," Lucy drop on the floor, "Isn't anyone normal here?" she says in depression.

"My, My, what do we have here?" Lucy hears a voice above her she looks up and saw something surprising.

Standing in front of her was an extremely beautiful and voluptuous woman. Upon her head was a white band which separated her dark purple hair, framing her bangs from her hair below the band. Worn upon her forehead was a small circular symbol with a small dot on the inside and surrounded by several squares around the top. Tied around her neck was a small white-colored strap. Her attire consisted of a very revealing beige-coloured leopard-printed kimono, barring the decorative marks on her shoulders. The kimono was wrapped around her torso with a thick, yellow ribbon that was tied together behind her back. Her outfit was completed by thigh-high socks that revealed her heels and toes.

"New blood in here, and I notice that you came with Master Nick….Are you an acquaintance of him?" the woman says.

Lucy look at her in complete shock at her beauty and rack, which was humongous, before looking at her in confusion, "M-Master Nick?"

"Yes, my Master," the woman says before extending her hand to her, "Now, how about you stand up from the ground, is filthy in there."

Lucy took her hand as she was lifted up, "T-Thanks…. I'm Lucy by the way…"

"Nice to meet you, Lucy. I'm Sayla." the woman called Sayla bows her head to her. And suddenly, a bottle hit her, making her twitch an eyebrow and glared around. "Alright, who's story should I end!?"

"Nick! Fight me!" Natsu yelled as he jumps at the brunette who simply put a fist forward and let gravity do its work on the fire wizard's face. "Cheap...Shot…"

"I wasn't even fighting you, idiot," Nick replied before been hit by a table, "OKAY! Whoever threw that table is paying in both jewels and body parts!"

Cana had a tick mark on her head, as her drink was spilled on the ground, "Godammit! Can't you guys shut up!? If you can't," she took a card out and summon magic on it, "I'll make you!"

"We're going to do this now!" Gray place his fist on his hand and summon his blue magic.

"RAAAAAAARGH!" Elfman summons a purple circle that changed his arm into a beast hand.

"You humans will be taught a lesson…" Sayla began to summon a dark aura as her eyes glow.

"You are all disrespectful fools." Loke's ring began to glow.

"Come on you bastards!" Natsu lit his hands on fire.

Lucy began to freak out as she moves next to Nick, "A-Aren't they going a little bit far here?"

"Don't worry, Lucy. Master has this under control." Nick says before moving behind the bar.

Just then, a hard stomp caught everyone's attention, **"CUT IT OUT YOU FOOLS!"**

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaah! What is that?!" Lucy was horrified expression on her face as a giant figure stood in front her.

"The master of Fairy Tail," Nick says, making the jaw of the blond to hit the floor. "OY OLD MAN! Get off Natsu!"

The giant looked down at his feet and saw the poor fire wizard underneath his feet, also noticing the blonde wizard. **"Oh? A new recruit, huh?"** the giant began to shrink until he became an extremely short, elderly man. He had black eyes and is growing bald with only the outer rims of his head containing white hair. He also has a thick white mustache. He wore his casual outfit, consisting of a white shirt with a black Fairy Tail stamp in the middle under an orange hoodie. His attire was completed with matching orange shorts and an orange and blue striped jester hat. He was holding a stack of papers in his hand. "Hello there!"

"He's so tiny! Is he really the master?!" asked the busty blonde.

"Yes….He is." Nick said.

Makarov turn around and jump over the railing on the second floor, only to hit his head on it. He recomposed himself and coughed in his fist, "Alright you brats! You went and done it again! Look at all the paperwork the Council sent me!"

"Gray! Even though you managed to stop a smuggling organization, you wandered in the city completely nude! Not just that, but you also stole a piece of dried underwear!"

"What? You want me to walk around naked?"

"Elfman! While protecting your client, you attack said client!"

"But….he said a man is judged only by his education!"

"Cana! Stop charging drinks to the Council!"

"Dammit, they found out."

"Sayla! You were threating to kill your client's son!"

"That human boy tried to seduce me, I simply warned him to back off."

"Loke! You try to hit on one of the Council's granddaughter!"

"Hmmm…."

"Natsu! You destroy seven houses of the town, fired up the history clock tower in Tully Village, burn down a church in Freesia, damage a lot of Lupinus Castle, collapsed Nazuna Ravine Observatory and stopping their operations, and destroy half of Hargeon Town!"

"Wha?! What the hell?!" Natsu yelled as he points at the brunette, "Nick was with me, why am I getting yell only?!"

"Nick! Why didn't you stop Natsu?!" Makarov asked.

"Do you seriously think, I can stop him?" Nick asked.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"...Point taken."

"HEY!"

"ANYWAYS!" Makarov sighed in annoyance, "You just keep getting me into troubles with those geezers!" some of them looked down, "But Screw the Council!" he told before the sack of papers burst into flames which dropped directly into Natsu's mouth.

"Listen! Any power that surpasses reason still comes from reason, right? Magic isn't some kind of miraculous power. It is a talent that only works when the flow of energy inside of us, and the flow of energy in the natural world are in perfect synchronization. To perform magic, one must have a strong mind and the ability to focus. It shall take over your being and poor over your soul! If all we do is worry about rules, then our power will never progress. Don't let those blow-hards on the council scare you. Follow the path you believe in! Cause that's what makes the Fairy Tail guild number one!" he shouted and made the guild's signature symbol.

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" everybody shout as the also do the guild's symbol.

Lucy could only smile, _('This...is really Fairy Tail!')_

* * *

"Eh?!"

"What?"

"You….work here…..as a Bartender?!"

True to Lucy's words, Nick took off his brown jacket, only staying in his red shirt that shows a wall saying _'MAD World'_ on it. Rocky was out of the hoodie, sitting on the bar while licking his paw.

"Only Monday and Wednesday," Nick responded with a shrugged. "Now, tell me where you want the mark and what color?" he asked while holding a stamp in hand.

"Oh! Pink, in my hand, please!" she said. The brunette put the stamp in her hand and in one, two, three, Lucy had a pink Fairy Tail mark in her hand.

"There, you are now a Fairy Tail member, congrats Luce." Nick congrats his friend.

"Thanks!" she said before Rocky jump in her face and began licking her. "Ah! Hahaha, s-stop!"

Nick chuckle before he grabs the canine in his arms. "Now, now Rocky, calm down." he said before looking at the blonde, "Sorry about that Luce, Rocky just like welcoming new guys or girls that are cute."

"Arf!"

"C-Cute girls…" Lucy blush at his words before asking, "A-Actually, what is he?"

"...I don't know," Nick replied, sitting down canine, who went up to Cana, "I got him as a present from saving a town, and not even they knew what he is."

"And who cares?" Cana said, scratching the canine on the neck that he enjoys, "He's a sweetheart! Aren't you, sweetie?" she got her answer by Rocky jumping in her arms and began rubbing against her. "Awww! You're so cute!"

"Hey! What about me?!" Happy suddenly appear a tick mark.

"You too, Happy….if you could stop been an idiot," Cana responds.

The flying cat flew to the pink-haired, "Waaaaaah~ Natsu, Cana is been mean to me!" Natsu simply pats him in the head as he continues eating.

"Anyways," the drunkard raised her mug, "Nicky, another drink!"

"Coming, coming," Nick said as he refilled her drink.

"Master Nick," the brunette turn to Sayla, who was sitting down and reading a book, "Can I have a Milk Tea?"

"Sure Sayla, here you go," Nick said, placing a tea cup. "Also, here's the new book you wanted." he hands her a book to her, who was taken back

"M-Master Nick, y-you shouldn't have bothered." she asked, only for him to pat her head.

"Nonsense Sayla, you're my responsibility, what you want is my first priority," Nick replied, making the girl blush.

"Y-You're too kind Master Nick," Sayla replied, taking the book off his hand while looking away.

Lucy look at them in surprise, but for some reason, felt anger at the display, "What's up with them?" she asked.

"Nick meet her on a mission, at first, they were trying to kill each other, but then, end up like this." Cana respond the blonde's question before taking a swing of her beer, "She then began calling him Master, and for whatever reason, refuses to not stop calling him that."

Lucy hums at the response before saying, "So….Are they together?"

" **Over my dead body."** Lucy was taken back by the sudden dark tone of the brunette. "I won't let her be his first, not her, not Mira or Erza!" she gulp her mug in one swing.

"E-Eh? M-Mira?" Lucy eyes widened, "You don't mean Mirajane Strauss?!"

Before Cana could answer her, the doors to the guild were open and a voice spoke, "Behold Fairy Tail! Your queen has returned!"

Lucy and Cana turn to the door, the blonde mouth fell from her mouth while the brunette let an annoyed sigh out. Standing in front of the door was a slim young woman of below average height. She has long, white hair which curls slightly at the ends, with two bangs framing her face and reaching down to her chest; she has some hair covering her forehead. She has large blue eyes and a curvy, voluptuous body, with large breasts. For clothes, she donned a purple t-shirt with the printed kanji for 'Majin' stretched across her large breasts with a pair of black tight jeans that showed her long legs and plump butt. The jeans were tucked inside black boots. Mirajane Strauss has arrived.

"Mira is back!"

"Ah, shit! I thought her mission was longer!"

"Mirajane! Marry me!"

"Sis! You're back!" Elfman screams like a man as he punches the mage who ask for marriage.

Random comments were been thrown to the Demon of Fairy Tail, in which she accepted with a smug smile. She always love to be praised with this kind of things, but what could make this better is _someone_ present-

"Arf! Arf! Arf!" her eyes land on the bar stand, where Rocky was barking while eating some food and the person feeding him was none other than his partner-

"Nick!" the white haired speed off

Nick could do two things; sweatdrop and said, "Shit." Mira jumps over the bar and hug-tackled him to the ground, his face once again between breasts, been suffocated once again.

Mirajane eventually noticed his lack of air and released him. She forms tears in her eyes and puffs her cheeks. "I came back from a mission and you don't greet me back, I'm hurt, darling!"

Nick managed to regain some air in his lungs before turning to the white haired, and before she could act more, the brunette bonks her head hard.

"OW!" Everybody looks at him in shock as Mira touch her swollen bump.

"NICK! YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT A REAL MAN DOSEN'T HURT MY SISTER!" Elfman yells with anger as he holds his fist high.

"Shut up Elfman! I don't want to hear that from someone who attacks their clients!" Nick yell back, shutting him up before looking at Mira, "And you, for your information, I also return from my mission and almost got kill by Cana's fat melons-"

"Hey, what can I say, you're welcome," the brunette comment from the side.

"...And I'm really tired to be once again in another one." he sighs, as Mira's eyes became full of tears.

"Y-Y-You mean….M-My boobs or me….. aren't satisfying for you?" she said before placing her hands on her eyes as she sniffs, making every man in there to glare at him.

Nick look at Mira crocodiles tears before he sighs. He then slips his arms around her waist, he pushes her close to his chest, her breast making a squishing sound. "...You're fine as you are…..And I'm glad you made it back safe and sound..." he said to her ear.

With those words, Mira did a change of expression as she smirks, press, even more, her body to him, "Of course I'm safe. If I don't come back," her hand suddenly grab the middle of Nick's pants. "How am I supposed to finally meet this friend in here?~" she says seductively.

The brunette hisses in annoyance while blushing at her blunt action, her could feel fingers moving around in there. Luckily, two slender arms pull her away.

" _Hey~ Mira~,_ " Cana said with a sweet smile that said _'murder'_ around her. _"How was the mission?~"_

" _I hope it wasn't too difficult for you~,"_ Sayla said, also smiling very sweetly, with a dark aura.

The white-haired turn to them with her devil's aura, "Of course it was, unlike you two, I'm capable of defending myself without controlling others or weapons."

Tick marks appeared, lightning shoots out and magic has been prepared as the three of them glare at each other.

Meanwhile the rest of the man population glare at him in jealousy. They can't understand why three of the most beautiful women in the guild would care for a simple boy that works as a bartender.

Lucy was sweating a lot at what was happening before moving away from them, "Is...is that really Mirajane?" she asked.

"Yes," Nick answer her, having also moved away from them, "She can be quite the pain in the rear as well, at least with those two….and Erza."

Lucy look at him in confused at him, "Wait….do you-?"

"Know how they feel about me?" Nick finish, surprising the blonde, "Of course I do…. I'm not Natsu, who only cares about eating and punching things through only….I just, I don't understand what they see on me." he sighs.

Before Lucy could ask more, a voice spoke up close to them, "Is my dad back yet?" they turn around to see a young boy talking to Makarov.

"No Romeo, he hasn't returned yet, put some faith in him. Go home and wait." replied the master calmly.

"But he said he would be back in three days!" Romeo's eyes began to tear up, "It's been a week since then!"

"Hmmm, Macao's job was on Mt. Hakobe if my memory serves me, right?" Makarov remembered the request paper Macao showed him.

"Right! It s not far! Please send someone to look for him!" he exclaimed.

"Your father is a Fairy Tail's mage! And we don't have any mages here who can't take-" He couldn't continue as a fist hit him in the head, making him spit the beer in his mouth. Makarov turns with anger at Nick, who was plainly looking at him. "Nick! Why the hell do you hit me?!"

"Because you need it," the brunette replied, he then turns to the small boy, "Alright Romeo, what's going on?"

"Dad went to take a mission and said he would be back in three days, he has been five days now! Please, Nick, can you go look for him?" Romeo pleads the brunette for some help.

"...Sorry Romeo, can't help." the small boy gasp at the answer of the brunette.

"WHAT? WHY NOT?!" the boy asked, even those around him were shocked at his answer.

"Because if I do go for him and tried to convince to return, what do you think the others would think of him for coming back from an unfinished job?" Nick asked, making the boy's eyes widened at his words, "We Fairy Tail are here to show that you're not alone in this world, that you have people that care about you….But, we also have those that want to prove that they can take care of themselves to prove a point...tell me, didn't Macao went on a mission because _you_ ask him for it?"

Romeo looks down in sadness, "...Y...Yeah...I wanted him to prove my friends that wizards are cool too..."

Nick smiled at him, "Well, I guess that's why he went... so that his own son can tell his friend how awesome his father is as a wizard." He placed a hand on the boy's head, "Had some hope and faith in the old man….After all," the doors to the Fairy Tail guild open up, "There's a reason he made Fairy Tail his home." he point behind him.

Romeo turns around to the doors, and gasp in shock. Right at the door was a purple haired man with hiss clothes torn apart and bruises, he was smiling at the direction the kid was."DAD!" Romeo runs up to the man and hugs him.

"Hey, Romeo…..I'm back...And I complete the mission." Macao said as his son stop hugging him and had amazed in his eyes.

"Really?!"

"Yep! Now you can ask your friends _'if their dads can beat 20 Vulcan's on their own because mine can'..."_ he said with pride.

"I WILL!" Romeo said with happiness, not before turning to Nick and expressed his gratitude. "Thanks, Nick!" The brunette rose his hand as the father and son went home.

Makarov looks at him with a smile, "You did well Nick, very optimistic of you..."

"I would have said that _'I learn from the best'..._ If it wasn't that he was about to yell to a kid, so I'm not saying anything." Nick said, walking back to his position, leaving a depressed master in the way.

"W...Wow…." Lucy was amazed at the brunette's words, "Nick...You were….amazing back there." the blonde said.

"Naw...I just knew what to said-" Nick was once again tackled, by two objects.

"Nick! You were so awesome back there!" Mira and Cana said as their breasts squeezed his head, suffocating him twice the worst.

"Cana, could you please let him go, don't you see you're killing him with your smelly breasts?" Mira asked with a sweet smile.

"Huh? The heck are you talking about, is you who's suffocating him with your slut pillows." Cana retorted back, causing Mira to have a tick mark. Before she could say anything, both her and Cana were pushed away by Sayla.

"You both are suffocating Master Nick, he doesn't need to be praised with your cows, he will always be amazing for everything he does." Sayla said as she helps Nick up, "Especially when he has me, a lovely woman to please him." Nick blush at the Sayla's statement and felt her hand in his chest.

"You get your hands off him you slutous!" both girls launch themselves at the purple haired, commencing a three-way cat fight.

"CAT FIGHT!" Makarov yells with a blush, followed by the cheers of the others.

"Huh? But I'm not fighting." Happy said, to no one specific.

Lucy was let shock as she witnesses three girls fighting over a boy….but then again, _('He did act kind to the kid….and he is cute...')_ Lucy blush at that thought, remembering what Nick call her when they first meet.

"YOU THREE! STOP IT!" Nick yelled at them, making them stop, much to the disappointment of the males, "If you want to fight, take it outside!"

"YEAH!" everyone cheers in happiness.

"AND ALL THOSE THAT WATCH NEEDS TO PAY 1,000 JEWELS EACH!"

"...NANIIIIII!"

…

..

.

After a while, Natsu walks up to Nick, who was now cleaning mugs. "Hey, Nick! You call me?"

"Yeah, listen Natsu," Nick place a requested job on the table, "Could you take this job and go with Lucy? Show her how a job is done." The pink haired look at the job poster, before giving an answer.

"Sure, I'm in need of some jewels for myself, but why this one?" Natsu asked.

The brunette looks both sides before motioning him to get close, once he did, Nick whispered in his ear, _"The client raised its reward from 300.000 to 3 millions jewels."_

Natsu's jaw drop into the table, "THREE MI-!" Nick slam his hand on the fire wizard to shut him up.

 _"Yes! You can go take Lucy and show her, you can have a 1 million and Lucy gets the rest, can you do that?"_ Nick says very low, earning a fast nod from the pink haired. "Good! Lucy is waiting outside for you, I explaining everything to her and she agreed, so take care of her for me, okay?"

"Sure, you can count on me!" He says as he began to run, "Happy! We're leaving!" the blue follow after him.

Nick return cleaning the last mugs. "I'm shocked Nick," he looks to the side to see Cana with a surprised expression, "Giving Natsu a job and asking him to teach Lucy how is done, normally you do this."

"I'm busy right now, and I wanted to show Lucy around, but I know Natsu can do it." Nick says, before looking at her, "Besides, leaving her with Mira _('Good thing she left for another photo sections of her.')_ Sayla or you would be bad for her."

Cana chuckles at his words, "Can't blame me, I just love messing with big breasts and blondies' are just….perfect." she says before drinking.

"And I don't understand why." Nick sighs as he places the last dish away, "Excuse me Cana, I need to get some crates for tomorrow," he said as he placed a mug full of wine and ice cream with a cherry on top. The drunkard's eyes shine at the drink before she grabbed and chug it all down in her mouth.

Nick went to back storage, inside was filled with a lot of crates. "All right, let's make this quick, so I make go home earlier," he said as he began to check around the crates.

* * *

After a while, Nick finishes counting and organizing the supplies for tomorrow, before coming out of the room. Looking around, he saw that the guild was almost empty, either they left to their homes or went on jobs. Only a few mages were there.

"Gramps!" the master look at him, "My shift is over, going home now."

"Alright, tomorrow I would be in gathering with the guild masters, tell Mira I'm living her in charge." the old man said as he drinks some beer.

"Sure," Nick grabbed his jacket, and went to Sayla, who was reading a book with Rocky on her lap, "Hey Sayla, ready to go home?" he asked.

The canine jump off her as the purple haired stood up, "Of course Master Nick." she says, closing her books and placing it inside her kimono.

Yes, the two of them live together if you're wondering, why? That's for later. Both of them were walking down to their destination.

"So," the brunette started a conversation, "I heard that you and Levy crack a language in Liver Town."

"Yes…. Miss Levy was at great ally for me, although those two males kept bothering her in our work." Sayla says, a little irritated.

"Hey now, Jet and Droy aren't that bad….They're….just blind in love with her."

"Enough proof that they won't get any girls."

"...Blunt as ever, eh Sayla?" the brunette chuckled.

"Not my fault they don't want to change." she says, crossing her arms under her chest.

"Heh….That reminds me on how you act when you came to the guild." the brunette says, earning an embarrassment blush from her.

"P-P-Please Master Nick, don't bring that back." she says, before feeling an arm around her shoulders.

"Hey, we all have our embarrassment, don't feel bad about it." he says.

Sayla looks at him neutral before smiling, "Like how you mess up wine and beer, making Miss Cana and Master cough them out."

"...T-That was a simple mistake." Nick look away with a blush.

"Three times in a row?" Sayla said with a teasing smile.

The reach their destination, a house up in the hills with the view of the entire town and the forest. It was a simple house with two floors.

Nick notice what she was doing, so he smiles devilishly back, "I see….So you want some teasing, eh?"

Sayla trembles as notice where this was going and immediately sprint into the house, good thing she had a spare key. Rocky, who was walking next to them went inside as he knows where this was going as well.

"Run little devil~" Nick's eyes turn into gold light and his teeth sharpened. "I will catch you…. **and punish you~"** he said with husky voice as he enters his house, closing it with lock.

* * *

 _And there! Now as I promise, here are the girl's in Nicks Harem for now;_

 _Lucy Heartphilia_

 _Erza Scarlet_

 _Sayla_

 _Cana Alberona_

 _Mirajane Stratuss_

 _And that's it for now, there's one more girl in here, but since she hasn't appered yet I won't put her yet...Although here's an obvious hint...Before I do it, for those who are going to hate me for it...I want her in the Harem and that's final_

 _Hint: She's a stalker_


	4. After the Death God and the Death Song

"Nick…. Please…. never again…. Leave with Natsu." Lucy said as her head was resting on the table.

"Yeah….Sorry about that," the brunette was scratching his hair, "Didn't think he and Happy would do a prank on you….. Then again, is your fault for falling in it."

"Don't remind me," the blonde had her face buried in the table.

So, yesterday, Natsu, Happy and Lucy went to the mission Nick gave them, and apparently, the troublemakers decide to play a prank on the blonde, making her change in a maid costume. She was so mad at it, to make things worse, the reward was a fake, the client just raised it to lure wizards to it, he was super-desperate to burn down a book. His intentions were right, however, so they let go the issue.

"Hey, don't worry, Natsu is just…."

"An idiot," Gray said, sitting at the table, "It was obvious that he would have failed the mission, you should have given her to me than him."

Lucy's face turn pale before going behind Nick in fear, "N-No! You're even worse!" she said. The black-haired eyes turn into plates before looking at her angry.

"I am not as worse than lava-breath!" he says.

"Then why did it took you three days to get here and why are you naked?" Nick had to ask, making the ice maker mage to gasp in shock at his lack of clothes, running off to find them. "Seriously, I don't care if it is a habit, he should _at least_ do something about that." he sighs, "I'm going to a job."

He walks in front to the job post, looking around for a decent job, before noticing that Lucy was next to him, "Something wrong, Luce?" he asked.

"No… Just that I thought I could accompany you," she said, surprising the brunette.

"Accompany? Are you sure? I-I mean, is not that I don't want it….But, I can be a little bit like Natsu." Nick commented.

"True…." she said before smiling at him, "But, like you said; you're not him. Besides, I will feel more comfortable with someone I trust!"

Her words made the brunette blush a little, in which he scratched his cheek in embarrassment. "O-Oh… Then, okay-"

" _My~ My~_ Getting embarrassed Nick?~" the brunette twitch at the voice behind him. She was the last person to he wants to see him like this.

Lucy raised an eyebrow as she looks behind him. She saw Mirajane behind him, however, she was wearing a red long dress, and her hair was tied up in a ponytail. Her face was smiling like an angel, something that she wasn't doing yesterday.

"Hmhmhm, to think the great Nick would blush at a simple comment," Mira says.

"O-Oy, stop smiling! I know what are you planning Mira!" Nick yelled, even more, embarrassed that _The_ Demon heard him.

"Oh~ And what are you going to do?~" she said with a seductive smile while placing her breasts on the table and pressing them against it, giving the brunette a great view of her big mounds, " _Would you….punish me?~"_ her voice was slustry.

"...God Dammit," Nick hide his face on his hands, trying to hide his embarrassment.

Lucy had a sweat drop in her head at seeing her friend position, before feeling an arm around her shoulders, "I pity the guy at the same time I hate him…. But no need to focus yourself on him." The blonde look to the side to see Loke with his ever loving face.

"Lucy, right? I heard that you took down two mercenaries and a Gorilla like a maid, right? That's amazing! I was thinking, how about we form a team of love tonight, just the two of us?" he said with a smile, "You really are beautiful! I'm forced to look at you through these sunglasses. If I take them off, I'd become blind for sure!" he finished dramatically putting his hand on his face.

"First, that wasn't me, that was Natsu, second, if they do, then take them off, please." was the annoyed reply of Lucy as she glared at him.

Loke was about to flirt some more with her before his eyes caught the sight of her Gate Keys in her hip, "Y-y-ou're a Celestial Spirit wizard?!" he shouted as he jumped back a few feets. His eyes watered and he placed his hands on his eyes.

"Yeah?" she responds before seeing the womanizer sprint away.

"What a cruel twist of fate! I'm sorry, but it's over between us!" Loke shouted and sprinted out of the guild with a waterfall of tears streaming from his eyes.

"Had something even started.…" drawled Lucy as she watched him running with a sweat drop.

"Hehe, don't worry about Loke, apparently he had a bad date with a celestial mage," Mira said.

"R-Really…. Uhm, can I asked you something Mirajane?" the blonde asked the model.

"Of course, and please, call me Mira, we're friends now." the white-haired replied with an innocent smile.

Lucy had to hold a scream of the joy of been call friend with her idol, "O-Okay! Uhm….Why are….Why are you acting differently than yesterday?"

"Oh, is there something wrong with that?" Mira asked with a raised eyebrow.

The blonde quickly shake her hands around, "Nononono, there's nothing wrong about it! Is just that I'm curious because yesterday you weren't like this!"

Mira places a finger in her chin, thinking "Hmmm…. I guess you have a point," she then looks down at Nick….who fell asleep?! "I'm like this because of him."

Lucy look at her friend….yep, he was asleep, "Nick?"

The white-haired nod as her hand caress his hair affectionately, "An incident happened two years ago…. And Nick kind of help me…"

The blonde though in her mind before asking with a blush, "Is….that why you like him?"

"... You could say," Mira replied with a small blush, "And is funny…. When we first meet, I wanted to prove that I was better than him… And now, I want to prove to him I can stand next to him.…" she said as she looks around the guild, "You might haven't noticed, but everybody here has a hard past of themselves."

Lucy looks at the guild in shock, all these laughing people….have some swallow hearts in them, "That's...hard to believe…"

Just then, Loke came back to the guild, running directly at Natsu and Gray, who were fighting, obviously.

"Natsu! Gray! Bad News!" the orange-haired spoke up.

"WHAT?!" both of them spoke up. What can it so important than their match!?

"She's back! Erza is back!"

…

…

…

"...OH SHIT!" both mages began to sweat like mad.

"Erza is coming?!"

"Everybody! Save yourselves!"

Lucy raised an eyebrow, as the entire guild began to panic like mad dogs. _('Is this Erza really that scary?'_ ) her thoughts were broken when she felt hard footsteps coming, making her sweat in fear.

Just then, the doors open up, revealing a shadow of someone coming in. It was a beautiful woman with scarlet hair, chocolate eyes and white skin, She had a silver armor over her body, with a blue skirt. She was carrying a large decorated horn over her shoulder…..with one arm. Ladies and Gentlemen, Erza Scarlet had arrived.

"I have returned." the scarlet beauty spoke up with a voice that would scare anyone….

"Welcome back Erza," Mira greet her rival, "How was the mission?"

"Very easy, the villagers gave me this horn as thanks for the job, is not disturbing anyone, is it?" she asked, almost sounding like daring anyone.

"No mam!" the entire guild replied.

"I see…. Where's the Master? I have something to tell him." she asked.

Mira sighs at her question, "The old man is at the Regular Meeting with the others."

"I see…. Anyway, I have hear rumors during my absence. About how Fairy Tail keeps causing problems. Master might forgive you, but I will not!" she then began to scold them for their behaviours.

"Elfman! How dare you attack your own client!"

"Bigitar! Take the dancing outside!"

"Wakaba! You're dropping ashes everywhere!"

"Nab! Stop staring at the request board and pick up a damn job already!"

"Macao!... I have nothing."

"Oy! Oy!"

Erza sighs at all of them, "You're all so troublesome…. Anyway, I won't say anything today." she said and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"She said quite a lot already," Lucy mumbled to herself.

"That's Erza for ya!" Happy said with a fish in his mouth.

"Arf! Arf!" Rocky sprint at Erza, in which she notice and smile.

"Rocky!" She said as she opens her arms and caught the canine, holding it close to her, "Glad to see you too." the dog began to snuggle his neck against her. "If you are here, then Nick is here as well, where is he?"

Rocky look at the table where his master was and Erza follows up. When she saw him, he began to walk up to him. Her steps made everyone tense as she stood right next to the brunette, even Lucy and Mira were sweating.

Suddenly, the scarlet mage raised her arm and….place it on Nick's shoulder and began to shake it.

The brunette began to steer from his sleep, letting a yawn, "...I fell asleep again…" he looks up to see Erza looking at him. "...Hey, Erza, welcome back." he greets with a smile while standing up.

"Hello Nick, good to see you," She replied, letting Rocky jump off her and into Nick's shoulders. "I know I just return, but I have a favor to ask you." she turned to the rivals. "Natsu! Gray! This also concerns you two as well."

Both boys had their arms around the other shoulders, sweating a lot, "H-Hey E-Erza, w-what's up?" Gray said with a shaking voice.

"Aye!" and Natsu turns into her flying pet.

Lucy's jaw drop, "What the heck just happened? One moment they were fighting, and now they are like best friends!" Lucy asked.

"Well, those two are super scared of Erza," Mira says, taking a light pen and drawing a….terrible image of the three of them. "Natsu tried to fight her, he ends up badly in the infirmary for two days. Gray was walking naked, and she beat him for it."

The blonde mage sweat at her explanation, but she was also scare at it. "W-What about Nick?" she asked.

"Nick? Now that's a different story," Mira draw a….perfect face of the brunette. "Nick actually manage to defeat Erza." Lucy eyes widened, "You'll have to ask him yourself about that one."

Seeing the three people she needs it, Erza began to speak, "While on my way here, I overheard some troubling things. Normally I would consult the master about something this. But this is an urgent matter." Erza explains, putting her hands on her hips. "I need you three to lend me your strength. You'll help me, right?"

This sent everyone into shock, confusion and a little panic. There were muttering all over the guild.

"What's going on?!"

"This is the first time Erza teamed up with anyone!"

"Those four in a team?!"

"The world is ending!"

Nick sweat at all of their words, _('They are really being way too overdramatic…')_

"Meet me tomorrow at the train station." she then turned to leave, "I will tell you both the details, Ah and Nick! Bring Seilah with you; she will surely help us in this matter." she requested one last thing.

"No can do, Cana took Sayla to a job, they won't be back in two days," Nick replied.

"I see… That's too bad," Erza let a sigh out, "Anyway, I'll meet you guys at-"

"Hold on!"

The four of them turn around to Mira, who sported a serious face, "I'm going as well!" she says. Making everyone gasp.

Natsu and Gray became paled as ghost, _('Noooo! Is terrible we need to go with frostbite/lava head and Erza! Why we need Mira as well?!')_

An eyebrow twitch in annoyance on Erza, "Mira, I asked only for Nick, Natsu, and Gray-"

"Shut it, Tin Can." Lucy looks at the white-haired in shock, she did not expect her to change attitudes.

Mira jump over the table and land next Nick before giving him a hug from behind, pressing her bosom, "Beside, is with Nick who I want to go, not you." she said with a sexy purr as she rubbed her two mounds on Nick's back making him shiver and pissing Erza off.

"Mira, please, don't start a fight this early," Nick said while blushing and sweating.

"You hear him, you shameless slut, let go of him now," Erza said, earning a glare from Nick.

"What you call me, ginger head?!" and just like that, Mira tackle Erza to the ground and starting a full bawl between them. The poor and terrified people in the guild cowered in fear as the two fought back and forth while throwing insults at each other.

"Succubus!"

"Redheaded bitch!"

"Kyaaa! What's wrong with them?!" Lucy cried as she barely dodged an entire table of people heading toward her.

"A stupid competition of them," Nick answer her, "Those two can't be together in the same place without a fight…. Especially when is me…. Just glad that Sayla and Cana, aren't here." he turns to Natsu and Gray, "You two, tomorrow at the train station or face Erza's wrath."

Both of them pale at the scarlet mage's punishment, "Yes sir!"

With that, said everyone commenced to dodge any object that was throw away from the scariest girls in the guild.

…

..

.

 _(_ _The Next Day_ _)_

Just like they promise, they were there.

"Gah! Why does Erza need someone like you?!"

"I could say the same thing to you, I'm more than enough for her!"

"Yeah right, you wouldn't even last three minutes!"

"Huh?! Well, you wouldn't be able to hit them!"

Aaaaaand both idiots are at it again. Nick could only sigh as he pets Rocky, who was sleeping in his lap. Next to him was Lucy, who came along.

"Seriously, I know those two hated each other's gut, but can they at least try to not be at each others throat everyday?" he sighs again.

"Ice and Fire…. Is that why they hate each other?" Lucy asked.

"They denied it, but I'm 100 percent sure that's the reason." he says before turning to her, "By the way, what's that?" he looks at the snow creature that was in her lap.

"Oh! This is Plue, the Celestial Spirit of Nikola! Isn't he cute?" she said, hugging the small guy.

"...That's not a dog." Nick said, making the blonde fell from her seat.

"Aye! I say the same thing!" Happy says.

"Shut up jerks! Is not my fault it doesn't look like one!" she yelled at them.

"WHAT YOU SAY YOU BASTARD?!" the two of them turn back to Natsu and Gray, who were now pulling each other.

"...I don't know those two." Lucy said with a sweat before suddenly having a great idea, "Ah! Mira! Miss Erza!"

In a quick moment, the two off them wrap their arms around them and made goofy faces, "Let's get alone buddy!"

"Aye!"

They both turn around to see…. That neither of those girls were there, making the two of them to jaw drop. Behind them, Happy, Nick, Lucy, and Rocky were laughing their asses off.

"YOU TRICK US!" they yell.

"Server you two right!" both Lucy and Nick said.

"Tch! Not only do I have to with lava breath! I'm also going with those two monsters!" Gray couldn't hold it his anger.

Suddenly, Natsu ran away and hid behind Nick, who was looking at him in pity, and Lucy, who also hid behind the brunette.

"What?" the black-haired asked before feeling a cold chill down his spine, strange since the cold never bother him once. He slowly looks back, only for his horror to see Mirajane behind him. A dark aura around her form.

" _So~ I'm a monster, huh Gray?"_ the ice mage was sweating raindrops as the Demon began walking up to him and grab him.

"Oy Mira," the white-haired turn to her love, who sports a serious face, "...Try not to kill him."

Were Gray's hope rise when Nick call for Mira? Yes. Did it shatter into pieces after Nick said that? Yes. Was indescribable pain coming at him? Yes!

…

..

.

After a while, our scarlet swordswoman arrives at the train station. "Sorry, did I made you all wait?" Erza said as she arrived, pulling a massive cart full of luggage behind her.

She raised an eyebrow when she saw Nick sweating, with Lucy behind him, scared for her life, as she looks at Mira, who was annoyed. Natsu and Happy had sticks on their hand, poking Gray, who was on the ground, looking white, black, and blue.

"Tch, finally gracing us with your presence, armor freak?" Mira sneered at her rival.

"Shut it, Slut!" Erza glared at her before turning her attention to the blonde behind her belov-err. "And you are? I think I saw in the guild yesterday."

Lucy yelp at the question before moving out from Nick's back, "I-I'm the new recruit, L-Lucy. Nice to meet you!" she finished with a bow.

"Lucy is a friend that help get to Magnolia, I'm really thankful for it," Nic added, making the blonde blush.

"I see…..I am Erza. It's nice to make your acquaintance. So you're Lucy, eh? I heard that you beat a Gorilla monster with one finger." Erza said with an impressed tone.

Lucy sweatdropped, "Uhh... That was Natsu."

"This mission will be a bit risky, but with your performance in the last mission. I am sure you'll be fine." Erza completely ignored Lucy's words.

"R-risky?!" the busty blonde shrieked, she didn't knew anything about that!

"How about we get inside the train, we can get details in there," Nick suggests, taking out two pills before swallowing one. "Natsu! Here, some medicine for motion sickness!"

When the pink-haired hear that, he immediately went to his side, took the pill, swallow it and places an arm on his fellow slayer. "And that's why you're my partner and not that ice prick!"

"LIKE I'LL EVER PARTNER UP WITH SOMEONE LIKE YOU!" Gray shout, standing up.

"Instant recovery!" Happy and Lucy yelled together.

Suddenly Natsu had a devilishly smile, _"What?~ So, you have no problem teaming with Erza and Mira?~ What was it that you call both of them again?~"_

Gray eyes lost life when his rival said those words, _('He wouldn't?!')_

"Aye! Gray call Erza and Mira monsters!" Happy put the needle in the hole.

The ice mage began to melt like ice cubes when Erza and Mira began to glare at him so hard, they felt like daggers.

" **Ara, Ara! I think I haven't drill some respect in that skull of yours."**

" **Gray, what Natsu said is true?"**

"Uhh….Umm…." Poor Gray. Natsu and Happy were on the floor, rolling and crying.

"Oy! Get moving!" Nick save Gray with those words, making everyone get aboard the train. They took their seats, Nick sitting between Mira and Erza, and Lucy sitting between Natsu and Gray, much to her dismayed. They all sat in silence as they left past the station. That was until Gray decided to break it.

"Erza…. it's about time you told us what are we supposed to do," he said, a little reluctant.

Luckily, Erza began to explain, "Our opponents are the dark guild: Eisenwald. They intend to cause trouble with some magic Called Lullaby." she informed them.

"When did you get this info?" asked Mirajane.

"I will explain everything." Erza started as she recalled what she had heard, "It was on the way back on my last job. In the city of Onibas, I stopped at a bar where Mages gather around, while I was eating, I hear a group of four-man talking out loud, one of them was more louder and commenced to spill a bit of info out. Just then, one of them spoke up about knowing how to break the seal and told them to head back to Erigor and tell him he was returning with Lullaby in three days." Erza finishes explaining.

"And what the hell is this _'Lullaby'_?" Mirajane asked with confusion laced in her voice.

"I don't know, but if it has a sealed, it must be a very powerful magic," Erza replied

"So, those guys were part of Eisenwald….Think they planning something." said the ice mage seriously.

"Yes. I didn't realize it at first... Until I remembered the name Erigor, Eisenwald ace." she said with eyes hardened like steel, "He is called _'Shinigami'_ because he only accepts assassination requests."

"Shinigami!?" at hearing that name, Lucy commenced sweating a lot.

"Luigi! Your juice is leaking out!" Happy chirped

"It's sweat and I am Lucy you damn cat!"

"So in short, Eisenwald plan something really bad with this _'Lullaby'_ and that's why you want to stop them," Mirajane concluded as she locked eyes with her rival.

"Yes, normally I would go and taken them on, but this is a guild we are talking about, that's why I asked for help," Erza said, as her eyes look away, _('Although, I wanted to go alone... with Nick.')_

"Alright! I'm getting all fired up now! Can't wait to kick their asses!" Natsu said with a sadistic smile.

"Good, at least I'll have time to try a new technique," Gray said, placing a fist in his hand as a blue aura cover around it.

"...Now that I think about it, the only magic I have seen is Natsu's and Happy's magic…." Lucy ponders as he looks at the beautiful wizards, "What are you two magic?"

"Erza and Mira's magic are beautiful!" Happy chirpy say, "Erza's enemies squirt blood everywhere and Mira transform into powerful and sexy demons!"

Lucy sweat at the cat's description of pretty, "H-How's that pretty?"

Just then, they reach their destination, making the group left the train.

"Yes! I survive that monstrosity!" Natsu laughs like a maniac.

"You barely did anything moron, stop acting like you were even better." Gray scoff out.

"Why don't you say that to my face?!"

"What do you think I did?!"

Both of them headbutted each other, but stop when Erza glare at them.

"You two, stop now," She stated, making those two the best friends they were. "Anyhow, we are storming into Eisenwald to find out what they are planning."

"Huh? I didn't know you could come up with that kind of plan, Tin Can!" Mira spoke up.

"Oh really? I still don't believe that you can fight, slut." Erza replied back, making both girls headbutt each other as well.

The celestial blonde began to sweat as she watched them all ready to kill each other….. Wait a minute, Lucy began to look around, noticing the odd number of the group.

"Guys!" everyone turn to Lucy, who was shaking, "Where's Nick?!"

At the name, Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Mira stop doing what they were doing and began to look around, trying to find the brunette, at the same time the train began to depart.

"...There goes the train!" Happy said.

…

..

.

Now then, our brunette had wakened up from a nap that he was, which was a bad thing because he found himself alone with his canine. "...Dammit, I fell asleep again." Nick mutter as he felt that the train was moving, causing him to feel sick as he holds his stomach. His movement cause Rocky to wake up from his nap and look worried at him.

"Don't worry….buddy, just….motion sickness," Nick said while supporting the pain inside.

You see, because of his earth magic, Nick sometimes would feel himself like taking a nap, his father explains that because his magic was with nature, his body would unconsciously absorb some of it, forcing him to fall asleep.

Nick began to search for his motion sickness pills, forcing him to take off his jacket to look better on it. As he was doing that, someone approaches him. "Excuse me?" Nick looked up to see a black haired spiky ponytail man with a white shirt with high collar and an intricate symbol on its back over a plain, dark red undershirt. He also wore a pair of aquamarine pants, black shoes and small black earrings in each ear. "Is this seat taken?"

Nick was about to answer when suddenly, Rocky began to growl. The canine was showing his teeth at the newcomer, although he didn't notice. Knowing his friend for a while, Nick put his guard up. "No...is not taken,"

The man nods and took his seat, while the brunette return to look for his medicine, which has been hard every minute. The man, however, observed until he spotted the Fairy Tail's Guild mark on his arm.

"Ah! You're a Fairy Tail wizard, aren't you?" the man asked, however, Nick notice the dark aura coming out of him.

"...I am…" the brunette replied, still looking for his pill while the canine growl even more.

"I envy you. Being in a regular Guild and all." he then began ranting, "I had noticed that a normal guild have lots of beautiful girls...I envy that about you because there are no girls in my guild. Would you please share some of your girls?" He suddenly smiles dark and rose his foot up, "You legal Guilds shouldn't get too cocky! Do you know what we call you in Eisenwald?! Flies! Flies!" he shouted.

 _*Grap* Bite*_

"GAAAAAAAH!" his smile turn into a scream of pain when his foot was caught by Nick and bite by Rocky.

"Get….your fucking feet off me!" with all his strength, Nick push him off him away from him.

The man was slammed several seats, his face shock about this 'fly' power. Suddenly, the train stops moving, much for the brunette's luck. The black-haired stood up, glaring at him, "You fucktard! You won't get away from attacking Eisenwald!" he shouted as the shadow began to generate from the circle. It too shapes of multiple fists, **"Knuckle Shadow!"** he screamed and sent his shadow fists at Nick.

"Rocky!" the canine jump in front of Nick.

" _Awooooooooooooo!"_ he suddenly roars as a wave of red came out of his mouth, going through the shadow punches as they, surprisingly, disappear.

"What?!" the black haired was shocked that his attack was canceled like it was nothing. Before he could even do anything, he was tackle hard in the stomach by the canine, breaking ribs and sending him into the wall. Something falls on the guys personally, catching Nick's attention.

"What's this?" he bent down and pick it up, it was some sort of stick with a creepy skull with three eyes. "...What a creepy stick." he only said.

Suddenly, the train began to move again, _('Shit! Have to get out of here!')_ Rocky! We're leaving!" Nick said as he grabs his stuff and the canine jump into his arms.

"H-Hold it!" the black-haired managed to stand up, holding his stomach, "Y-You attack a member of Eisenwald! You won't get away with-" he was cut off by Nick glaring at him.

"You better pray we don't see you again," Nick's eyes glow green, along with Rocky, who was growling. "Because if we do…. **I will make you suffer to death!"** with that, his motion kick in, making him almost puke and jump through the window.

Meanwhile, the black-haired fell to his butt, his legs weren't working great, his eyes were scared and was sweating…. That wasn't a wizard that beat him….

"That guy….he's a monster…." it was then he remembers something, "Oh no! Where's Lullaby!?" he began to look for it until he saw it far way in the window. "Oh, thank God!"

…

..

.

 _('I didn't think this through!')_ the brunette yell in his head when he jumps through the window, holding his pet tight.

"There he is!" he heard a voice shout, he turns his face to see a vehicle heading his way, with Erza in front driving and Gray on the top. However, both the brunette and raven-haired eyes widened at seeing that they were going to collide.

"Oh, shit!" was the only thing they said before their head collides with each other, making both wizards to fall into the ground, tumbling in the dirt.

"Motherfucker! That hurt!" Gray yell as he got up and holds his forehead. He turns to the brunette who was shaking his head, "What the heck Nick!?"

"Your fault for being in the way." The brunette rubs his sour forehead. When he stood up, he was tackled by a streak of white.

"DARLING!" Mira yelled as he hugs Nick's head. "I'm so glad you're okay! I'm sorry for letting myself be taken away from that harlot!"

"Who did you call a harlot, you slut?!" Erza screams at her rival before pushing her off the brunette, "Nick, forgive me for leaving you behind, if you want, you can punch me." She lowers her head to him.

"Nick!? Are you okay?" Lucy spoke up, going to his side.

" _Guh_ …..Kill me~" Natsu was on the ground, greener than an ogre. "Nick….help me~"

The brunette sighs, "Yes, I'm okay….But, you guys really need to stop leaving me behind, I was attacked mind you." He said, earning the confusion of the group, at least from all except Natsu.

"Attack?" Mira and Erza asked, suddenly with dark looks.

"Yeah….He said something about been from Eisenwald or something," at his words, Erza grab him by the shirt.

"Nick! You idiot! We came for Eisenwald! Why didn't you capture them?!" She yelled at him.

Nick blinked at her for a few times before shouting, "What?! This is the first time I heard of this!"

"What?! Weren't you paying attention to what I was saying?!" The scarlet girl yelled at him.

"Hey, watch it Tin Can!" Mirajane came push her away from the brunette, grabbing his arm and place it around her breast, much to Erza's annoyance, "Have you forgotten that Nick suffers from _'_ _ **Magic Absorption'**_ _?!"_ Erza grunt, forgetting about that detail.

"Magic... Absorption?" Lucy asked, never heard this before.

"Aye! You see, since Nick is an Earth Dragon Slayer wizard, his magic obviously comes from the earth, meaning that the entire ground gives him power," Happy explained. "And because of that, the magic on the ground flows inside him, making him fall asleep sometimes!"

"...So that's why he was sleeping yesterday." Lucy mumble, understanding why she saw him asleep.

"Anyway, look what I got from that creepy guy," Nick grab something from behind him before he began to panic, "Huh? That's weird."

"What is weird?" Erza asked.

"I don't have it anymore," he said before thinking for a bit, "Must have fallen off when I jump out."

"What was it?" Gray asked.

"It was this three eyes skull face flute."

"...That's creepy." Natsu mumbles to out.

"Aye!"

"Wait….A three eyes skull face," Lucy began to think, "No….I thought it was a myth...but, could it be that…."

Mira notice the blonde girl whispering to herself, "Something wrong Blondie?"

"I-I think…. That flute might be…. **Lullaby, the cursed song!"** She yelled, earning the attention of everyone.

* * *

 _(_ _Meanwhile, in Kunubi Station_ _)_

People were screaming in fear as several men's shove them out of the train.

"Move it, worms! This station belongs to Eisenwald!" shouted an extremely tall, lean-built and yet mildly muscular man with silver hair, which was held pointing upwards in spiky strands on top of his head, he donned a torn Japanese-like outfit befitting his role as the Shinigami. He was bare-chested, with all of his tattoos visible, and his lower body was covered in different layers of clothing. His attire was completed by a pair of distinctive dark gloves, each adorned with a light _'X'_ on the back, and by bandages wrapped around his forearms. He also carried a massive scythe.

"Everyone has been evacuated, Erigor."

"Good," the Ace of Eisenwald, Erigor said with a evil smile.

"Erigor," the man look at his side to see Kageyama walking to him, "I succeed in getting Lullaby." He reached into his pocket and showed him the flute.

"Excellent," Erigor took the flute from his hand and examined it. An evil smirk made it's way toward his face, "So this is the forbidden Lullaby, eh?" He grinned like madmen, "Originally this flute was nothing more than a tool used for deadly curses. But the great **Black Wizard** Zeref turned it into a demonic flute! All those who hear the melody played by this flute will die! This means... The mass death curse Magic, Lullaby!" he finished with a laugh. He then turned to his men and shouted, "Men! Let's begin the operation!"

"Right!" all of them shouted.

* * *

 _(_ _After a while, back with the group_ _)_

The magic four wheeler came to a brief stop near Kunugi station. From where the Fairy Tail mages could overhear the commotion happening in the station, hearing that several dark mages took over the train.

From the top, Lucy leaned out of the wheeler's window, "I could understand if it were a car or a boat, but a train?"

"Those Eisenwald guys must have a good reason to be in such a hurry, right?" Gray while wearing only his boxers.

"A train is fast, I am sure that they want to carry their plans," Mirajane commented before shifting her eyes toward Gray. Annoyance cleared in them, "Where the fuck are your clothes?!"

Gray looked down, "Gahhh! How does this keep happening?! It's like those damn clothes have a mind of their own!" he shouted in shock. Not understanding Why the hell those clothes keep disappearing.

"Hahahaha-gurk!" Natsu tried to laugh, only to end up holding his mouth. "Dammit...Nick, why didn't you brought more pills."

The brunette, who was resting his head on Mira's thighs, look at him in pain as well, "Screw you Natsu."

"Now, now, Nick," the white-haired stroke the brunette hair, "Just take it easy, conserved your strength to beat those stupid dark mages." She said with her sweet smile.

"You're doing this so I can take you on a date." Nick bluntly said.

"...Maybe?" Mira said with a blush.

"WHAT?!" Lucy screams out loud as she tried to stop Natsu from going out through the window.

"...Fine," Nick let a defeated sigh out of his mouth, "Do...good in here and I'll take you on a date."

"REALLY?!" Mira said in excitement, as Lucy jaw drop.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Apparently, Erza hears him and began to drive faster, causing Gray to almost fall off the side, for Natsu to land on Happy and for Lucy to crash into Nick and Mira….which result on the blonde's breasts to land on top of Nick's face and her face to land on her idol's bust.

"W….WHAT THE HELL YOU'RE DOING BLONDE!?" Mira pushes Lucy back with red cheeks.

"I-I'm sorry!" Lucy tried to apologize as she was been glared to death by her.

"AND DON'T THINK I SAW YOUR COW BAGS LAND ON MY MAN!" For some reason, Mira's hand decided to play with Lucy's breast.

"Kyaaaaah! M-M-Mira?!" Lucy could only moan and blush as the Devil began to play with her twins.

"Hmph! Why do they look bigger than mine, huh?!" Mira said as she suddenly slams her own pairs against Lucy's.

"O-Oy…" Nick had fallen and was now on the floor with a great view of what was happening, tried to stop them….although, his mind was not having it.

…

..

.

After a while, the group stopped at the Station where a large crowd clouded some of their views, but they were able to see the entrance to the station was being blocked off. Many military guards stood trying to keep civilians out.

"What's going on?" Lucy asked as she carried Natsu by his shoulder.

"Let's go see!" Mira said walking faster.

They spotted a police officer and Erza decided to investigate in her 'unique' way. "What's the situation Inside?!" she asked the officer who looked at her in bewilderment.

"Excuse me miss, but who are-?" the poor guy didn't get to finish as Erza growled in anger at not getting the answers she wanted. She glared at him and headbutted him, knocking the hell out of him. She then moved toward another guard and was also knocked out.

Lucy sweatdropped at the scene in front of her, "I guess people who don't quickly answer are useless to her, huh?"

"You are starting to know who is Erza," Gray commented nervously as he holds Nick.

"Hmph! She's should already learn how to get information, I guess her tiny brain can't comprehend it yet." Mira said with a laugh.

Erza returns to them, "Okay, apparently, Eisenwald is inside the station, they had sent a platoon several hours ago, but no words have been said." She explained.

"Then…" Nick managed to snap out of his daze, and stood up from his own, "We better get in there, soldiers have nothing on wizards." He said.

With that in mind, they entered, they were greeted by a brutal sight. Sprawled across the stairs and entrance to the station were the bodies of the army soldiers. Some were unconscious and some were badly injured.

"O-Oh my God…" Lucy covered her mouth in horror, "Are they?" She asked as Happy when to check on them.

"No, they're just unconscious." The cat said.

"Here Lucy, let me," the blonde felt Natsu been lifted up, she turned to see Nick picking his fellow partner on his shoulder. "And you better be prepared, this massacre is only a beginning," he said, in which he received a nod from her.

Later on, they reach the main terminal of the trail, and sure enough, the entity of Eisenwald was there, waiting for them.

"I knew you'd come, flies from Fairy Tail." a voice spoke from behind the group of mages as Erigor was sitting on the train.

"W-what's up with this number of people?" Lucy slightly stuttered as she saw the number of the enemies.

"So your Erigor," Erza said.

"Cursed you fly," Kageyama, from the front glare at Nick, who didn't even bat an eyelash, "Because of you all, Erigor was... "

"What's your objective?! What do you intend to do with Lullaby!?" Mirajane questioned the ace of Eisenwald.

"You don't get it?" he began to lift himself off the ground using jets of wind.

"He is flying!" Lucy said in awe.

"He is using Wind Magic!" pointed out Happy.

"Riddle me this: what does all train Stations have?" He said as he floats next to the loudspeaker.

It took a minute for everyone to realize what he was implying, "You plan to broadcast Lullaby?!" Erza shouted at him.

"HAHAHAHA! Just imagine, thousands of people are gathered around this Station. And if we increase the volume, it will resonate throughout the entire city... The melody of death!" Erigor smirked with a sadistic glint in his eyes.

"You are planning to use Lullaby on innocent people?!" Mirajane fiercely glared at him.

"This is purification." Erigor then explained his ideals to the Fairies, "I purify the fools who enjoy their rights and safety, without even knowing that some had been deprived of them." he then smirked at them, "Living your life ignoring the injustice of this world is a sin, so I, the Shinigami, has come to punish them!"

"Your rights won't be restored by doing something like this! Besides, weren't you blamed in the first place for committing a lot of crimes?!" Lucy placed her hands on her hips as she spoke.

"We didn't come this far for rights! But for authority! With authority, we can wipe the slate clean and control the future!" Erigor clenched a fist.

"Tch! You really are an idiot!" Mirajane commented with a scoff.

"Too bad for you flies!" Kageyama said as he sat on one knee. A purple magic circle appeared beneath him, "You won't get to see this age of Darkness because you'll die here!" shadow shaped fists sped toward Lucy who couldn't do anything…..nor didn't need to as a hand grab a hold of the shadow and burn it to ashes. "W-What?!" Kageyama and some of his comrades asked as Natsu finally stood up.

"Attacking my friends from behind…" the pink haired eyes burn with intense fire, "You guys have some real balls to be doing that! I'm fired up!"

As everyone stood in position, Erigor chuckle through his mind, _('You fell right into my trap Fairy Tail….Everything is exactly as I planned, there are some people that need to hear the sound of the flute. They must pay for what they did!')_

"You all better be prepared, this is the Strongest Team in Fairy Tail!" Lucy yelled as she pointed at the army.

"I leave everything to you!" Erigor spoke and turned around still in the air, "Show those flies how terrifying a Dark Guild can-"

 _ **POW!**_

"GAAAAK!" Erigor was suddenly tackled hard on the stomach, breaking his concentration of his magic and sending him crashing into the ground.

"Erigor!" His fellow guildmates stare in shock at the small dust that was around Erigor….until something came out, and it was none other than Rocky, waving his tail around and in his mouth was Lullaby.

"Barf!" He then sprints back to Nick side, who went to one knee and mess with his fur, "Excellent job buddy." The brunette said as he took the flute.

"Nice job Nick, he didn't notice Rocky going behind him." Erza congratulates him.

"Of course! Our little puppy is always of great help!" Mira said, hugging Rocky, in which he returned by rubbing his cheek against her.

"Waaaaah! No fair~ I'm supposed to be the helpful one~" Happy cry in his paws.

"There, there, you are of use Happy." Lucy tried to comfort.

"Waaaaah! Lucy is bullying me!~"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?! I'M CONFORTIN YOU!"

"Can we hurry up and beat them all? I'm getting bored of waiting." Natsu said with a bored face.

"Yeah, I need to try a move I have been trying." Gray agreed, which was a surprise.

"Y-You….fucking flies!" Everyone attention went back to Erigor, who stood up shakily from the floor, behind him was his angry followers. "Attacking me from behind?! That's dirty trick!"

"Hahaha! You would say that after your own people tried the same thing!" Mira respond with a laugh, making Erigor mad and making his face red.

Meanwhile, Nick stares at the flue, and then, the station, remembering the words Erigo said. "...I see…" with that, he suddenly slams the flute hard on the ground, sending a small shockwave in the area.

"Nick? What are you doing?" Lucy asked, getting her balance back in place.

"...' _I purify the fools who enjoy their rights and safety, without even knowing that some had been deprived of them'…._ Is that what you said?" Nick asked with a serious face to Erigor.

"Hmph, didn't know legal guilds had recorders." Erigor taunt, making the rest of his guild laugh.

"... Everyone," the team turn to him, "They're not broadcasting Lullaby in here." That made Eisenwald stop laughing and for their Ace to look at him in surprise.

"Not here?" Erza raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"They are broadcasting it in the next town," Nick smirk, "In Clover Town." His words made Eisenwald look in fear.

"Clover Town?" Mira asked as she thought about it before something in her head click, "Wait….Isn't Gramps and the old farts having a conference meeting in Clover Town?!"

When Mira said that, Natsu, Gray, and Erza realized what was going on while Lucy and Happy cover their mouths in shock, they were planning to kill the Guildmasters!

Now Erigor was scared out of his life, "Y-You….How did you-!?"

"It was really easy," Nick cross his arms, "Eisenwald was disbanded for taking assassinations quest, obviously the Council was not okay with it, which cause the disbanded of the guild in the first place. Now, being forced to be called a Dark Guild, you guys would be jealous of the Legal Guilds, obviously as well, which lead us for the old saying, 'If we can't be a guild, then nobody can!' So, you search for any relic that could kill all the Guildmaster in one spot, and that leads us to today."

Eisenwald stood there, in complete shock, this wizard just recap the entire plan and story in two minutes! "... Honestly, I feel sorry for all of you," Nick sigh in sadness as he closes his eyes, "That plan of yours….won't change anything."

"What?!" Erigor asked, now in annoyance, "What would you know?! You legal guilds don't know anything!" he shouts, alongside his guildmates.

"Shut up! All of you!" Everyone stood silently as they look at the Fire Dragon Slayer, much to the group surprise, "Of course we don't know! Unlike any of you, we don't enjoy killing others for money!" His words made everyone flinch, "We value the lives of people, even the ones we don't like at all!

"And now, because of that, you want to kill others to earn your rights back?!" This time, Lucy walk forward, her face sweating, but still glaring, "With this kind of plan, you all will be nothing but cowards using a weapon to kill others! You'll still be a Dark Guild!"

"C-Cowards?!"

"And to make things worse, you even dare tried to attack the old men's that took us in when we didn't have anything….only because of your own stupidity and jobs." Gray walk forward, gritting his on teeth.

"Saying bullshit about rights and punishment, you all seriously need some help with that," Mira walks up next, "You guys were thrown into the darkness….and decided to stay in there."

"If you all seriously think we would let you all get away with it," Erza suddenly summon a sword into her hand, "Then you have another thing coming at you."

"Aye!/Arf!"

All the wizards stood in shock and in fear at the sight they were witnessing, each 'fly' was giving a powerful aura that would choke any ordinary man to terror, even Erigor was sweating a lot of oil.

"Also," Nick open his eyes, glowing in a green aura, "You wanted to show us how terrifying a Dark Guild can be?"

He smirks before punching his hands together, Natsu hands burst into flames, Lucy took out one of her keys and her whip, Gray place his fist on his palm with blue magic, Erza position herself in a swordplay style, Mira's right arm began to glow with dark color magic, Happy took two fishes and his wings out, and Rocky stood ready to pounce.

" **But….we haven't even shown you how terrifying we can be,"** he said in a lot of demonic voice.

 _('... Hot damn, that voice of his was so hot!')_ was the thought of the three girls.

"...So? It doesn't matter anymore," Erigor raised his scythe, "We are going to succeed in our plan….And you won't stop us!" He shouts, followed by battle cries of his companion's, "Kill them all!" He charges forward, followed by his men.

"... Guys," Nick didn't need to turn and neither his friends, "No mercy on them!" He said as they charge forward.

And so, the battle of the Dark Guild of Eisenwald and the birth of the strongest team of Fairy Tail….Began!


	5. Fairy Tail vs Eisenwald and Lullaby

Eisenwald, once a legal guild, filled with strong people and excellent plan makers, they were supposed to disband since they began to do assassination request. However, the Ace of Eisenwald took over the Guildmaster position, and lead the members into a plan to get revenge for disbanding them. With all that, they will murder all the Guildmaster and start a new era of wizards! The plan is almost finished, they only need to take care of a few flies from Fairy Tail….

"GAAAAAAAAAH!"

If said _'flies'_ weren't actually a team composed of Fairy Tail's best wizards that are kicking their asses hard!

" **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"** Natsu had punch some wizards hard in the face, sending one into a strike of seven. He then dodges a sword swing to the head and answers with a **"Fire Dragon's Claw!"** that send him into more wizards.

Several wizards surrounded Nick as he eyes all of them, _('Come on….I only need one…')_ A brave dark wizard went at him, only to be grab by the throat, _('To beat the rest!')_ Nick turned around and before the mages knew it, they were swatted away like flies by their comrade's body. "Is this your best?"

Gray had placed his hands together, **"Ice Make: Lance!"** And create several ice spears that shot forward, either cutting or hitting all the dark wizards. He then creates an **"Ice Make: Hammer!"** And slam the ground hard enough to throw off balance several mages.

" **Open! Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!"** Lucy had summoned one of her Celestial Spirits, a giant cow with a Superman underwear and a giant battle ax.

"Moooo!~" the bull turn to Lucy with heart eyes, "Miss Lucy! You are as beautiful as ever! Mooo!"

"No time for your pervert time! Go attack those perverts!" Lucy command, as several dark wizards were eyeing her.

When Taurus saw them, he battle cry and charge forward with his battle ax out, cutting all wizards with it, "Don't you dare stare at Miss Lucy's _beauuuuuutiful_ bod!"

"...Is that cow a pervert?" Nick had to ask with a sweat drop while blocking a sword with his hand.

"You all should really learn how to be stronger!" Mira laugh out as she saw the annoying flies surrounding her. She lifted her arm and pointed her palm toward them. A huge orb of Darkness Magic formed. From it multiples small balls shot toward the Eisenwald's mages at an incredible speed. the attack knocked out several people and created a huge plume of smoke.

Erza began to use her sword to skillfully cut any mage when they tried to use longer range magic, she just requip into any other weapon to reach and attack, from spikes, double swords, and whips.

"Attack the weak links!" A dark mage shout as they went at Happy and Rocky.

"Hehehe," The cat simply chuckle as he wields his fishes like swords, "We'll show you weak!"

"Arf!" Rocky's puffy neck began to glow before several glowing rocks came out and went forward at the mages, each of them landing hard and making them cried in pain. Happy, with his wings, speed forward and began slapping any wizard with them, even as far as to knock the out unconscious!

"That's it!" A big guy with rat whiskers summon his magic on his fist and charge at Erza, "Bitch! Your fighting-" he didn't finish as the scarlet woman had cut him already and put him into unconscious.

"Your back is wide open-" another mage tried to attack Gray with his back behind, bad idea because the ice wizard grab his face a put him in an ice prison.

"E-Even Byard or Rayule didn't last…" a fat wizard said in fear as he turns around, "This is insane! I'm outta here!" He began to run but didn't go far as a dark ball hit him and explode, knocking the fuck out of him. You could here Mira laughing from far away.

"W….What is this?!" Kageyama could only stare in shock. This wasn't how wizards should be fighting at all! He was suddenly brought to reality when an explosion went out, he looks to see the Fire Slayer crushing one of his comrades in the floor.

"Yosh!" Natsu fist burn in crimson red as he smiles cockily, "Who's next?!"

"Tch! Don't get cocky!" The shadow mage slam his hand on the ground as several shadow snakes pop out, "Try to dodge this! **Shadow Snakes!"** All the shadows went at Natsu, Kageyama hopes that this will force him to dodge.

Wrong! Natsu punch all the snaked shadows and destroyed them, leaving the black haired shock and open for Natsu to punch him hard, "Gaaaaah!" Kageyama was sent into a wall, knocking him out for good.

As the Fairies fight, Erigor had evaded them all, however, he could only grit his teeth, _('Curses! Why the hell are this guy's weak! But it doesn't matter, I only need to take Lullaby and get out of here!')_ he saw the flute stuck in ground and smirk evilly. He bent to grab it and pull it….but it didn't budge a bit. _('W-What?! I can't take it out!')_ he continues to try to pull it, but not available. He then felt a hand on his shoulders.

"Here, let me help you."

"I don't need any-" Erigor was punched hard in the face, sending him sliding across the floor, blood on his mouth.

The one who had punch was Nick, as the others reach him, having defeated all of the Eisenwald, Erigor was the only one left.

"Yosh! I have the wind bastard!" Natsu said as he punches his fist together.

"In your dream ash-head, he's mine!" Gray said.

Both of them slam their heads together, "Huh?! You think you can beat him?!"

"Not beat him! Destroy him!"

"Only one man is capable of that job and that's me!"

"In your dreams!"

"Natsu! Gray! Stop fighting right now!" Both boys were hit in the head by Erza, who was annoyed as hell. "Neither of you is fighting him!"

"Yeah, since I'm more capable to fight, I should take him down!" Mira proclaims with puffed pride.

"You? You know how to fight?" Erza asked, making them both slam their head together.

"What do you mean I can fight?!"

"I'm just shocked a slut like you can even move, with those slutty clothes of yours!"

"Orly?! Well, I'm still shocked you can even move, after eating all those stupid cakes of yours, making that ass of yours fat!"

"Don't you dare involve Strawberry cakes on this!

"I can, you harlot tin can!"

Lucy and Nick could only sweat drop at the scene, "Are we….really the only ones that are not crazy?" The blonde ask.

"...I don't know how to answer that." Nick say before turning at Erigor who was starting to stand up. "...Since they are doing this, Lucy, do me a favor."

"Yes?" Lucy asked.

…

..

.

 _('W-What the hell?!')_ Erigor could only say as he stood up, blood coming out of his mouth. _('That punch….wasn't even human!')_ he began to stand up, _('Fucking fly….I'm gonna show him why he shouldn't mess with the Shinigami!')_ he raised his face….only to be face-to-face with the brunette.

"Hi." Was all he said before uppercutting him in the chin, sending him into the ceiling and out.

The sudden explosion stop the discussion the rest were doing, "HEY! No fair Nick!" Natsu shout as he was about to chase after the brunette, but a whip wrap around his waist, everyone turns to see Lucy holding him.

"Lucy, what are you doing?!" Natsu asked her.

"Nick said so, 'Because you four are fighting again, I'll take Erigor down, don't interfere. When you stop fighting, commenced to remove and evacuated everyone from the station'." She replied.

The four of them stood silently before Erza sighs out, "I guess he has a point," she said before looking at the rest, "Let's all move the dark wizards and the unconscious knights out of here."

"Huh?! Why the-"

"Just do it." A glare from the scarlet-haired made the pink haired shut up.

"Huh? W-Wait a minute," Lucy's voice stop them all again, "Sure, I said he'll fight him and all, but shouldn't someone maybe…. Watch over him?"

At her words, the four wizards chuckle at her knowledge, "Wow Luigi, I didn't know you were dense!" Happy chirped."

"What you call me, stupid cat?!" the blond yelled at the cat who hide behind Mira.

"Blondie….Haven't you notice something?" The white buxom asked the celestial spirit, earning a confused expression.

"You seriously haven't noticed that Nick hasn't used his magic once?" Gray ask.

The blonde eyes widened at the realization, now that she remembers back, the brunette has never used his slaying magic, not even once.

"Yep! Unlike ash-breath or stripper here, my darling isn't going around showing off his magic like a circus pony." Mira stated, earning a twitch of annoyance from both wizards.

"But why? Shouldn't he use the magic? He's going to fight a wizard." Lucy points out.

"That's just how Nick is," Erza cross her arms together while smiling, "He has always fought with physical strength, saying that using his magic against others he can beat with his own hands is a waste of magic for him."

"Besides," Natsu had his arms on the back of his head, "That Erigor won't stand a chance against him! And even if he manages to make Nick use his magic, he won't be having a great time!"

"Aye!"

"Arf! Arf!"

* * *

 _(_ _Up in the ceiling_ _)_

Erigor stood up shakily, breathing heavily. He has been hit three times already! And each one had broken some of his bones! Looks like he has to use his magic now.

He heard a _*thud*_ sound and look up to see the brunette landing in front of him. "Y-You fucking fly….!" Erigor clenched his fist tightly, "How dare you! I'm killing you!" He made several gestures with his left finger before a purple circle appear, **"Storm Bringer!"** a powerful tornado was shot into the direction of Nick, who received the full power of it, he then sprint forward and was ready to cut him with his scythe when the wind clears up, only for a hand to shot out of it and grab the scythe with no problem, and crushing the metal material.

Erigor was left with saucer-wide eyes as he observed his weapon getting destroyed before the other hand appears, grab his collar as Nick's head shot for a devastating headbutt.

It was so hard, Erigor felt a concussion in his head, followed by an uppercut to the chin and finish with a roundhouse kick to the ribs that sent him tumbling down the floor. The wind wizard stops with one knee as held his side while coughing blood from his mouth, and staring at Nick with shock.

 _('What the hell?! This….Is this really a wizard?!')_ he asked as he stood up with the stick of his useless weapon.

"Can you hurry up and fight?" Nick asked him as he cleans his ear boringly, "I would like to finish this since tomorrow I'm working and all."

That comment piss Erigor a lot, "Don't you fucking look down on me, you piece of shit!" he then crossed his hands before him, by doing this, many air currents began to gather around him, creating a hurricane that surrounded his entire body, **"Storm Mail!"** he yelled in his new armor, "Now your dead asshole!"

* * *

 _(_ _Back inside the Station_ _)_

The rest of the group had managed to move several of the dark wizards out of the building, thanks to Lucy's new spirit, Virgo, a girl in a maid uniform and chains in her feets, as she dug a hole out of the building. Natsu, Happy, and Mira drop on the other side to take them out while Gray, Erza, Lucy and Rocky drop them from inside. They stop when they heard the building shake a little, "Wow! Was that an earthquake?" the blonde asks.

"No… It's the building that shook a bit," Erza said as she drops another wizard in the hole.

"Hehehe…" the Fairies turn to Kageyama, who was looking at all of them with a sick grin while resting against the wall, "That must have been Erigor's powerful move… **.Storm Mail** …" he chuckles out, "Your friend won't last a minute, nothing can break Storm Mail!"

He continues to laugh….but he notices that nobody was looking at him, just continue dropping wizards.

"Erza! We're almost finished!" Gray call out with Rocky next to him as he drops a wizard down the hole.

"Excellent, we better leave before this place collapsed." She said as Lucy was dropping down the hole, intending to help the others.

"Alright," the ice wizard went to the shadow wizard, "Can you move?" He asked him.

"Are you ignoring me?!" Kageyama shout at him, "I said that your friend is not going to last with-"

* _Growwwwl*_

The growl of the canine made the black-haired stop talking, while Gray picks two more unconscious dark wizards, "We heard you the first time…. That's why you should leave from here." Gray looked at him with his smirk, "So you can witness the different of a Shinigami of Death and the Tremor of an Earthquake."

At his words, the shadow mage eyes were confused, "T...Tremor?" He asked, never hearing of that word around Fairy Tail.

* * *

The wind wizard swinging his arms around before shooting forth a barrage of wind blades projectiles, **"Storm Shred!"**

Nick stare at the projectiles with a neutral expression as they came closer before he raised his hand up and with a simple swat-

 _ **SWOOSH!**_

….He dispelled all of them.

"What?!" Erigor was left dumbfounded, _('H-He….He swat all of them….in one move?!')_

"For a wind wizard, you sure are weak and slow," Nick commented as he bent down, "Even Jet's speed is something." He then sprints at none eye speed and land a hard knee gut on the Shinigami's exposed stomach.

Erigor could only stare in shock at what just happened, not only did he appear instantly in front of him, he bypassed his Storm Mail like nothing! He holds his stomach in pain before being grab by the throat and raised up.

"Just like Gramps said," Nick spoke up as he walks to the side of the building, where everyone had evacuated, per' Mira's charming/threatening order. "Weak people will always be weak….but it doesn't give you the right to be evil, everyone starts weak in their lives…" Nick glared at the wind wizards, whose wind armor began to crumble through the lack of air, "You could have thrived to be better….Yet, you choose to kill again… I simply disappointed of your talent been wasted like this." And with that, Nick pull back and throw him down into the ground.

The team managed to get out of the building, just as something crashes close to them went out. "Are we been attacked again?!" Lucy asked as the wind of the force blow through her skirt.

"Princess! Your panties will be seen!" Virgo tried to cover his master's….but forgot one detail as Gray stares with a smoking face.

"Cover your own!" Lucy, Erza, and Mira scream as the two latter's slam their fist in the ice wizard's face, with Natsu laughing afterward.

As the smoke clears out, everyone looks at what crash down, and for Lucy's and Kageyama's surprise/shock, it was Erigor, his eyes with no pupils, his mouth open and leaking blood, and his clothes shattered in pieces.

"A-Amazing…" Lucy stares in awe.

"I-Impossible…" Kageyama stares in absolute shock, falling to his knees.

Just then, another object crashes down in front of the unconscious dark wizard, revealing Nick in a superhero landing, he raised his head and stood up, brushing the dirt away.

"Well, that was easy-" he didn't finish as three blurs collide with him.

"Darling!"

"Nick!

"Arf!

The brunette could sigh as the Demon and the Knight slam their chest on him, added that Rocky slam against his body and commenced to snuggle and lick his face.

"Alright, alright, calm down you three." He said, as he stood up, dropping the three of them on the floor, he looked around the area and saw that they evacuated everyone, including the Platoons. "Good, you managed to move everyone from the building."

"Yes! Me and the Fire Idiot made everyone evacuated the area while the Harlot, Blondie, and Stripper dropped them down from the inside!" She with a prideful smile.

However, Nick simply sighs with a small smile, knowing what she was doing, "Yes Mira, this counts as points."

Those words made the Demon jump in joy, "YES!"

"NO!" Erza quickly stomps her foot down while glaring at her rival.

"What? Jealous of me, Tin can?" Mira asked with a smirk.

"A-Absolutely not!" The blush of the scarlet wizard said otherwise.

"Oy! No fighting right now." Nick spoke with a sweat drop, with the brown canine on his shoulder.

"They really hate each other, don't they?" Lucy asked with her own sweatdrop. "Just like those two." The blonde look to see Natsu and Gray pulling each other's face.

Suddenly, the ground commenced shaking madly, making everyone tried to hold down their own balance, "What the hell is going on?!" Lucy asked as she holds on against the brunette, really close.

" **I had it!"** a demonic voice sound out, as the station suddenly broke apart into pieces, **"Nothing but a bunch of weaklings! All of you!"** What came out….was hideous. An extremely tall tree-like monster like appeared. It has three eyes, two legs, two arms and one head. There were also many cutouts in its body.

"Kyaaaaah! What is that?!" Lucy screams as she looks up with the others in shock.

"A monster!" Happy shout in fear.

"That's….. Lullaby!" Kageyama spoke up in shock, "That face….is the same as the flute!"

The demon let out a roar, **"I'm starving! I will devour all of your souls!"**

"Damn, that thing is huge!" Mirajane exclaimed, covering her face.

"Everyone! Get ready!" Nick shouted, making the other four to prepare. He looks at Lucy, "Luce! Make sure that these people are tied up and ready to be arrested! Happy, Rocky! Help her up!"

"Aye!/Arf!" Both animals assist the blonde.

"What are you'll going to do?!" Lucy asked as she summons Taurus again.

Nick smirk at her question, "Do what Fairy Tail those best!" Everyone smirk at his words before he turns around and shouts, "DESTROY!"

" **You humans think you can take me down!? What a laugh!"** The demon laughs at their silly attempt….that he'll soon regret.

The five of them charge forward, each one shouting a battle cry, Erza requip into her **Heaven Wheel** armor, which consists of a silver breastplate and a silver skirt, and she was surrounded by several large swords. She went first and attack the demons leg, making several cuts on its leg. The demon attempt to stomp her, only for a dark orb to slam at it.

"Don't take your eyes on me ugly!" Shouted Mira as she had changed into her **Satan-Soul,** which made her eyes darker and her eyelashes bigger, her body, arms, and legs had reptilians parts and had big wings behind her.

"W-Wow…" Lucy stared in amazed, "Are those their magic?" She asked to Happy.

"Aye! Erza's magic consists of changing armor from a dimensional gap, while Mira l's magic took over a demon's body and use it to fight!" The tubby cat explain.

"W-Wait," the dark wizard spoke up, his voice sounding shaky, "D-Did you say Erza and Mira? As in, _'Titania'_ Erza and _'Demon'_ Mira?"

"Aye! The strongest woman in Fairy Tail!" Happy confirm, making Kageyama understand why they all lost heavily; they weren't just any flies, they were the bigger flies!

Back with the wizards, Natsu had to climb up through the body of Lullaby before reaching its shoulder, "Take this you big trunk! **Fire Dragon Claw!"** He gave the head of the demon a powerful flaming kick, but Lullaby recovers from it.

" **You little impudent scum!"** The demon's mouth and was about to shoot until-

" **Ice Make: Lance!"** Several spears of ice enter it's mouth, covering whatever the creature was about to do. The demon turns to Gray as he was summoning large spears that commenced taking pieces of Lullaby.

"You guys!" Nick called up to the everyone as he jumps up into the air with Natsu. "Let's finish him now!" everyone nod to him.

" **Ice Make: Prison!"** Gray had created ice locks around Lullaby's feet, trapping the demon in it. "Erza! Mira! Now!

" **Requip: Black Wing Armor!"** Erza change into a dark armor of wings and a sword in hand, she then, with all her might, cut Lullaby's right arm clean off.

"Finally!" Mira shout as he summons magic in her right arm before shouting, **"Evil Explosion!"** she shot a sphere that went directly to its left arm, destroying it completely.

"Let's try this new attack! **Ice-Make…"** Gray had created a giant spear of ice on his hand, **"Javelin!"** he throws it at the Demon's abdomen, piercing it.

Both Natsu and Nic nod to each other, "With the flame on my right, and the flame on my left…" both of the slam their own hands together, although Natsu's had fired on his while Nick didn't. **"Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!"** the fire wizard made a giant fireball and along with Nick, slam down hard on the head, destroying half of it.

" **Im….possible…."** the Demon only mumble as his body fell down, crashing down on the Station, destroying everything that was left, and returning to its original form.

Kageyama stare in absolute shock, and behind him were several conscious wizards with the same expression. "A...mazing…"

"What the hell?!"

"Are this really wizards?!"

"Such power…"

Several of them spoke up, either amazed or shock as they stare at the four wizards of a _'lame'_ guild that they laugh about.

 _('Wow….They….are so strong…')_ Lucy could only stare in amazed at them. "Is like….They're Fairy Tail Strongest Team…"

"Aye!/Arf!"

"And I'm part of it?!" She spoke up with stars in her eyes. The cat, the dog, and the wizards just stare at her with a droplet.

"Well, I guess that's it," Gray said as he began to take off his clothes.

"Why the hell are you stripping out?!" Mira glared at him.

"Force of habit!" He yelled back before been punch by her, leaving a big bump on his head.

"Don't you yell at me!" she shouts as she commenced to stop his butt, which was naked for some fucking reason.

"Man, I'm hungry…" Natsu began to pat his stomach.

"Yeah, me too," Nick commented, taking some small stick and place it in his mouth.

At his words, Erza pop out next to him with a smile, "If you two are hungry, I will be happy to make some food for you, I have a new recipe to try." She said with pride, ignoring the stares of pale and fear of Natsu and Nick.

 _('Those she want to kill me!?')_ was their thoughts, remembering how awful Erza is cooking.

"Ha! Like if they want to eat your poisonous meals!" Mira spoke up, once again, starting the rivalry.

"What you say, you Harlot Slut!?"

"What you call me, you Tomato Can?!"

Before they started insulting again, the brunette, spoke up, "If the two of you don't stop, no date for none of you." You bet three hundred jewels they listen as they do something shocking, they throw their arms around their shoulders and smile at him.

"Fighting? Who's fighting?" Mira asked with a forced smile, hugging closer the slut, inside her head, she wanted to barf.

"I'm just getting along with her," Erza said with also a forced, hugging closer to the bitch, inside her head, she wanted to barf.

Lucy's jaw dropped while Natsu and Gray tried to not chuckle, "Did...Did he just made them like Erza those with these two?" she pointed at the two males.

"More like forcing them." Happy said while covering his mouth.

"You brats! What the hell did you all do?!"

Everyone jump at the sudden outburst, they turn around to see a shocked Makarov with his eyes widened and his jaw drop down to the floor.

"M-Master?!" Erza asked, she then notice she was still hugging Mira and push herself away from her with an embarrassed face. "W-What are you doing here? What about the meeting?"

"I left early when I heard that YOU came back and team up with Natsu, Nick, Mira, and Gray! And look what I found!" He looks speechless at the destroyed Station. "You all…"

Lucy cringed in fear at the Master's angry expression. "M-Master….It's not what it looks like…" she tried to calm him down.

"You brats! Do you know how angry the Council is going to be when they heard about this?!" He asked them in anger.

"Hey! If you haven't noticed, Eisenwald is next to you!" Nick point at the tied wizards next to Makarov.

The Master stared at them, making all of them sweat at his stare, "...Fine! You're all clear!" He stated out. "But I want a full report; of everything!" he sighs as he muttered something about more paperwork.

"Yes, Master!"

"Hey!" They all turn to the mob of angry people with their weapons, "What the hell happened to our Station?!" One of them, the leader perhaps, asked.

The wizards began to sweat before Nick walk forward, and point at the dark wizards, "These people brought a flute that was living magic, and transform it into a demon! Its body grew from the inside and destroy it when it came out!"

With the explanation, all the town look at all Eisenwald, "Hey….. Aren't these guys the one that took over the station?"

"Yeah, that guy with the rat whiskers kick me in the face!"

"The mummy one call me a trash can!"

Eisenwald commenced sweating a lot as the people began to walk forward, with fire around them and glaring with weapons in hand.

"Oy!" They all turn to Nick who, with the rest of the wizards, was far away from them, "Make sure you give them to the Rune Army alive!" The town people nod before they began to give Eisenwald the most painful aftermath ever.

…

..

.

"Darling, that was super mean of you, leaving them there and putting the blame on them…." Mira said with a smile as she wraps her arms around his, "Me like that."

"Hey, they brought it here, they made it mad, we just clean their mess." He said with some thoughts.

"Even though I wouldn't agree with it, that was the most suitable punishment for them," Erza responds as they walk back.

"Yeah! Those guys faces were priceless!" Natsu said, walking alongside Happy, who float.

"Aye! They pissed themselves!" The tabby cat said.

"I actually managed to improve my move," Gray said remembering the giant javelin he made. "So, it wasn't all that bad." He said with a smirk.

"Tch! I was actually waiting for you to get killed." Natsu commented before they both slam their heads together.

"What you say, volcano ashes?!"

"Are you deaf, ice princess?!"

"They are at it again." Lucy sighs as she walks next to Nick, "Man, I'm so tired, I just want to go home and slump in my bed." She said tiredly before yelping at feeling herself been lifted up.

"Here, I'll carry you," Nick had said, placing the blonde over his shoulder in a sitting position.

"H-Hey, Nick," Lucy blush at the new prediction, "Y-You don't need to do this, you know?"

"I know," the brunette look at her a smile, "But I want to." he simply said.

Lucy blush, feeling butterflies on her stomach, before feeling a chill down her spine, slowly turning around, she saw Mira and Erza glaring at her with an evil aura around them. She wanted to say something, but inside, her heart was telling her to screw them up.

" **Blondie….You better watch your ass…"**

" **How dare you, Lucy. To think I saw you as an ally."**

…..Head screaming stop, heart saying screw them.

Nick, knowing what he did, simply look forward, _('Once of this day….I will lose it…')_ he thought.

"Hey, Nick!" Natsu suddenly walk fast and stood in front of him, "When we get home, fight me!" He said eagerly.

"Hmm, a fight?" The brunette said as he began to think, "Hmm….Okay, but tomorrow at the same place." He answers him.

"What?! Why tomorrow?!" Natsu said with a pout.

"Because all of us are tired, from both fighting and walking," Nick replied, as in cue, Rocky yawn and enter inside his hoodie.

"He's right Natsu," the Master spoke up, "You may fight him tomorrow, wouldn't you rather fight him at full strength?" He asked, making the pink-haired blink.

"Yeah, guess you're right," Natsu said.

"So what, we all know Nick is going to win." Gray scoff with a smirk.

"What you say stripper?! Why don't you put your clothes back before you say that?!" the black haired look down and indeed was he naked.

"Gah! What the fuck!?" He began to look around for his clothes, as Mira laugh from behind.

"...Hey, you know what I think," everyone looks at Nick, who held a mischievous smile, "I think that you're so weak, your clothes don't even want to be around you." Everyone gasp at his words….before they broke into laughter, even the Master, enraging the Ice wizard.

"SCREW ALL OF YOU!"

And so….That's how the first step of the Strongest Team in Fairy Tail started….with a simple joke.


	6. Figths and Past

"Eisenwald may have been destroyed, but the source of the problem still remains!" a council member exclaimed rather loudly as he looked at his colleagues. The Magic Council had gathered to discuss the recent events, mainly the destruction of Eisenwald, "The dark guild are still too many!" he continued getting nods of agreement in return.

"Then we must find a way to eradicate them all at once!" another one suggested making some of them sigh at his idiocy and the ridiculous idea.

"And how do you think we should do that?" Yajima asked his fellow Council member, wanting to know of this so _Oh_ great idea.

"Anyway, it'd be intolerable if Zeref's magic fell into their hands again!" Org said as he tapped the ground with his staff. It was still a mystery to them at how those Dark Guilds get their hands of Zeref's Magics.

"How could they obtain such magic that easily in the first place?" Yajima asked in clear disbelief.

"Responsibility for it goes all the way up to the administration." a member with cat ears named Michello stated, afraid of being kicked out of the Council because of the incident.

"In any case..." Every person in the room turned to the owner of the voice to see Siegrain who had an annoying smile on his face, "It seems that this time, we were saved by that thorn in our side, Fairy Tail." he informed them, enjoying the annoying faces they made as he spoke the Fairy Tail's name.

"They destroyed an entire dark guild and Lullaby's demon form with only 5 or 6 people. They are extremely powerful." Ultear added with a small smile, "It would appear that Erigor was beaten by one person and witnessed can confirm that the wizard never use his magic nor he got injured." She said, making the Council look in shock.

"One person….and with no magic?!" Org said in disbelief.

"Preposterous!" and the disbelief words kept going.

"I know you have trouble admitting it, but it's a fact. If Lullaby had killed the people of Oshibana and if Eisenwald uses it on the Guildmaster the situation would've been very serious. It would've cost the heads of many of us here." Siegrain stated eliciting growls from them.

"Nonsense! You're saying that the Council is also responsible?!" one of the nine members exclaimed angrily.

"I've heard enough! Their tendency for wanton destruction has once again given me a headache!" Org shouted with tick marks on his head, "We must do something about this!"

"In other words, we'll repay them _Kindly_..." Siegrain smirked.

* * *

 _(_ _Magnolia_ _)_

The sun shines through the window of the house, making Nick Drake wake up from his slumber, he yawns at the new day the world was offering. "New day, eh?" He said as he tried to stand up, only to feel a weight on his chest, "...I told her to warm me…" he sighs as he removed the cover to reveal out the guest in his bed.

Sayla was sleeping on his chest, wearing nothing than her underwear, which consists of a purple bra and a purple lingerie…. What? You know what she is, this shouldn't be a surprise to all of you.

The brunette sighs once again, the black haired demon had taken the liberty to enter his room, don't ask how, and crawl into his bed and sleep, he asks her why she does it and this is what she said:

" _Because I need to always be close to my master, even in his sleep."_

 _('Seriously, I don't if she for real or she's just been selfish…')_ he thought as he slowly stood up and place Sayla to the side, but seeing her peaceful face, Nick couldn't be mad with her as he smiles a little and kisses her forehead, which makes her smile unconsciously.

"Sleep well," he whispered before walking into his bathroom and took a quick bath before exiting with change clothes, and going downstairs. His house held two bathrooms, three bedrooms, the kitchen and a living room.

On the kitchen was a small dog-size house, which had Rocky sleeping on it, but the canine heard footsteps coming down, his ears perk up as he stood up and stretch his body, he then quickly walks to the table of the kitchen where Nick's feet appear.

"Arf!" He greets his owner, in which result in a pat on the head.

"Morning to you too, buddy," Nick respond to him.

After a while, Nick feeds himself and Rocky some breakfast, he left some inside the fridge and left a note to Sayla so that she wouldn't be worried.

"Come on buddy," the canine jump into Nick's hoodie, "Let's go to the guild, Natsu is waiting for me." He said as he exits his own house.

…

..

.

We now focus on the busty heiress, Heartfilia, as she writes a letter inside her apartment, _('The incident of Eisenwald made on the news, with the exposed plan out. All members of Eisenwald were arrested, which was no surprise at all, but the thing is that Erigor was never captured. Honestly, I should be worry but I'm not since we have the strongest team in Fairy Tail; Natsu, Erza, Nick, Gray, Mira….plus me, Happy and Rocky! He didn't stand a chance against Nick, so I'm not worried, so don't you be as well, Mama. Take care.')_

She places the pen down and sighs, " _Few…._ That was a long one...Is one of those time where I'm glad to be back home." She said as she rests back in her chair.

"For only 70,000 jewels, this place is cheap," Lucy look quickly behind her to see Gray, on his boxers, "You found yourself-" he couldn't finish as Lucy gave him a hard kick.

"What are you doing here?! And naked!?" She asked while blushing.

"Wait! You got it wrong!" Gray stood up and said, "I strip before entering!"

"Get the fuck out, Gray!" She points at the door.

"Anyway, I came to tell you that _it's_ going to happen," his words confused the blonde, "What? Natsu and Nick said it, they were going to fight."

After that, they both exit the blonde's house and made their way to the Guild, where everyone was in a big circle, and in the middle of it, where the two dragon slayers, each one staring at each other.

"W-Wait, they are actually doing it?!" Lucy said as she stood next to Mirajane, Elfman, a blue-haired girl, a guy with a long hat and another man with seeds around him.

"Hey Lucy," the snow-white beauty smile at her, in her angel mode, "You make it in time!"

"Of course they are! If they weren't, they wouldn't be real men!" Elfman said with his manly voice.

"But….if they fight, wouldn't that make thing more destructive? I mean, they both are the strongest in here." Lucy asked with some worries.

"Huh? What you say?" The Strauss man look at her with a glare, "They maybe are manly, but they aren't the only ones strong, I'm also strong!" He points at himself.

"No Elfman," Mira turn her brother, "While you're strong, there's no doubt that Nick is one of our powerful men, alongside me, the strongest woman!" She said with a puffed pride.

"N-Not that I have anything against you Mira," the blue-haired spoke up with a shaking hand, "But Erza and Sayla are also strong." She said.

"And while Nick is one of the strongest, he isn't the only one, there's also Laxus, Mystogan, and Gildarts." Said the hat man.

"Don't forget, Gramps is also strong, he's a Wizard Saint." The seed guy said.

"Huh?!" Mira glared at the three of them with her glare, "What do you mean with all that? Levy? Jet? Droy?" All three of them tremble in fear.

"It means that you're not the only one strong, you Slut," Erza commented as she and Sayla walk up to them.

"As much as I hate to admit, you and Miss Erza are the closest to be on par with me," the demon said before looking at the two boys, "But what I cannot allow for you all to say is for Master Nick to have competition."

"Eh?" Lucy looks at her in confusion.

"Sayla is right," Erza crossed her armor arms, "I'll admit that he barely goes full power, but we all know that we shouldn't underestimate him." He said with a smile.

"Ha! Of course we, shouldn't, not even the old man drops his defenses!" Mira laughs out, her demon side once again out.

"...Is...Is Nick really that strong?" Lucy asked.

Everyone just looks at her, "Oh poor Blondie…. Just pay attention to the match."

* * *

 _(_ _With Natsu and Nick_ _)_

Both boys keep staring at each other, however, each one wore a smile on their faces, "Alright Natsu," Nick stood in his battle stance, "I'll make things easy for you; land one hit on me and I'll use my magic."

"Only one hit?! Now I'm fired up!" Natsu smirks and lit his fish on fire. "Today is the day you fight me for real!"

"Are both of you ready?!" Makarov asked as he held his hand up, "Then...Begin!"

At blinding speed, Natsu appears in front of Nick, **"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"** He threw his fist forward...only to hit the air.

"Too slow, Natsu!" Nick had gone down and give Natsu a hard uppercut, sending him flying ten feet into the air, allowing him to jump grab his leg and threw him away, where the pink-haired roll in the air and landed in the ground, using his flames feet, he charges forward faster again.

Seeing what he was going for, Nick pull his fist back just as he saw Natsu with his fire-fist, they both connect each other fist, making a powerful force that made the air uncontrollable and the ground to break a little, the spectators were almost blown away by the forced, some of the girls had to cover their skirts. Both Slayers stood there with their stares before they commenced to throw a barrage of their fists, each one connecting with each other, but all of them were making the wind violent, and it didn't help as Natsu's own flames went along with it.

Lucy stared in amazed and shock, _('Oh my God...If Natsu could destroy a port like nothing...and Nick can take him on without magic...just imagine how strong he is!')_ she thought as her heart beat in excitement.

Both of them continue throwing punches before Natsu went down and did a sidestep, making Nick jump to dodge it, but doing so, allow Natsu to open his mouth and launch his fire breath, forcing the brunette to block the attack as it pushes it backward. When it died down, Nick was tripped this time by Natsu, who then summon his fire fist and hit him hard in the stomach, planting him down on the ground. Making the people gasp at what just happened.

"Natsu...managed to punch him!"

"No way!"

"Nick! Don't you dare lose my money! I bet a lot in you!"

Comments went by as Natsu smirk, "There! One punch!" He said as Nick looks at him with a smirk before dropkicking him away from him.

"Impressive Natsu….Well, I did say one hit," the brunette stood up, "So I might as well do it." He extended his hand and-

 **BOOM!**

The power that came from that one green hand….make Lucy shiver in fear down her spine.

"Shit...he's going serious," Gray commented as he felt sweat rolling down

"Damn...it's been so long since I saw him using it!" Mira said as she felt her body shiver in fear and a little bit...turn on.

"W-Wait….is this?!" Lucy asked as she looks at Sayla, who stood calm and nod.

"Yes….Master Nick's Dragon Slaying Magic...one of his powerful magic." She said, making the blonde jaw fall at what she said.

"O...One?!" She looks back at him, that was only one of his magic?!"

Natsu could feel it….The power of a Dragon Slayer...the magic to kill dragons….one that was different from his...and he could only feel... excitement!

"YES!" He summons his fire on his hand, but this time, it reach was past him almost reaching the guild. "NOW I'M FIRE UP!"

"Good... because I'm ending you now!" Nick shout out as he charges forward.

"In your dreams!" Natsu answer back as he himself charge as well.

Both of them were getting close to each other, and once they did, they jump in the air with their fist pull back.

" **Fire Dragon's…"**

" **Earth Dragon's…"**

 _*Clap*_

"This fight is over!"

They both stop at each other's face, their magic fist inches away from each other, they look at the source of the voice as all the members watch in shock and surprise at the one who had interrupted the fight at its climax.

It was a green frog on two legs wearing an official-looking robe.

"Shit! Is the Council!"

"May I have your attention please?" the frog continued in a high pitched voice as it took out a scroll and show it to everyone present, "As a result of the Eisenwald incident, we charge one of your members for the destruction of Oshibana Station; therefore, Nick Drake is under arrest," she finished, letting the declaration sink in.

"WHAT?!" Everyone shout in disbelief, especially Mira, Natsu and even Erza.

A powerful dark aura shot out through the sky, "You amphibious being…" the frog turn in pure shock and fear at Sayla, whose eyes were glowing, "You dare arrest my master?! I shall end you before you take him away!" She said as her eyes were glowing, even more, preparing to use her magic.

"Sayla! Stand down!"

The order of the brunette made the woman stop immediately, her entire body shook as the aura disperse around, she slowly look back to see Nick walking forward, with a scowling face.

"B-But Master! This-" Sayla tried to say.

"No….Let them," he reaches to her, standing next to her, "Is best to not make things worse," he said with a calm voice, Sayla looks down and nods before walking back.

"What?!" Mira shout and stood in front, "What are you talking about?! We were a group, not only you! This is stupid!" She said, only for a hand to grab her shoulder.

"Don't worry," the brunette smiles at her, "This _is_ stupid...but I can handle it." He said, making Mira grit her teeth and look down, "...Tell you what," Nick move forward and whispered, "After I return, I'll take you to that date I promise."

The white-haired twitch a little before she responds, "Tch! Using that...you better…" she said with a shaking voice before feeling her man wrap her in a hug, which she accepted.

"I will." He said before letting her go. He then looks at Erza, who even though she didn't show it, had an annoyed face at this injustice, "Erza, I leave Natsu to you."

"Wha-" the Fire Slayer was suddenly knocked out by a karate chop from the Knight.

"Thanks." He said to her, which she nodded to him. Just as he was about to walk, he felt a tug on his pants, looking down, he saw his furry friend pulling his pants, he bent down to his level, "Sorry buddy, I can't take you with me here." He saw Rocky look down in sadness, so he pets his head, "Don't worry about, I promise you that I'll be back before you know it." He said before standing up and walk to the frog and rune knight.

…

…

…

The once loud and cheerful guild was now in dead silence and worry. The mages of Fairy Tail were all inside sitting in front of tables, heads either laying on their hands or on the tables. None of them talked to each other. For the first time in a while, Fairy Tail, the guild that was said to be the loudest and carefree guild in the world, was silent. The silence in the guild felt awkward for Lucy. Ever since she arrived at the guild, it was always rowdy and noisy. There was never a dull moment in the guild. However, after what happened to Nick, there was a good excuse for this guild to be like this.

"LET ME OUT!"

Except for Natsu's constant shout as he has been held inside a cup, shrunk and unable to use his magic.

"Natsu! Stop!" Erza glare at him, which made the guy jump a little, "You're not the only one angry here."

"Screw anger! You all know this is wrong!" Natsu yelled back as he pounds the cup, "Nick barely makes destruction, those bastards are just been cowards!"

"...Something is really fishy here." Lucy said as she looks at the Makarov, "Can't we do anything?"

"No, we can't!" Makarov said as he sat cross-legged on the bar counter.

"What are you saying, Master? Once they reach the verdict, it will too late!" she tried to convince the Master to do something.

"Don't be ridiculous. This is the council we're talking about." Gray responded. He sighed, placing his elbow on the table and resting his head on his hand. As much as he wanted to do something, they already got enough problems with the Council, "Even if someone's innocent, once a council member says the opposite, then you're guilty."

"But why?" Elfman wondered out loud, "We've done many things in the past, so why this time?"

"Is because of what we did," Erza said, "We made a mess in Oshibana Station…"

"But Nick barely did anything!" Natsu shouts through the glass.

"We know fire breath!" Mira respond as she had Rocky on her lap, scratching the sad canine's ear, "But Nick said it himself, is best we don't cause trouble."

"...Say, where's Sayla?" Lucy asked, seeing the black haired beauty absent.

"She went back home," Cana said, looking at her cards, "She needs time alone, after all, she was forced to watch her _'Master'_ been taken away." She said, even though she could understand her feelings.

 _('...I can't blame her…')_ was the thought of the three other girls.

"Do not fear my children," the voice of the Master managed to make them look at him, "While I don't know what those members are thinking…. I do know that when they see Nick…" he suddenly smirk with his smoking pipe in mouth, "They will never be the same again."

* * *

 _(_ _The Council's Fiore Branch_ _)_

The building was given access to by a double door, topped by a high window with an arched summit, was a long, extremely high corridor with an arched ceiling. To the entrance's right was a highly elaborated wall, with square, hollow sections marked by massive, rectangular pillars, composed of stone in their lower and central part, with the central one taking on a spherical form, and of bricks in the upper part. Some elaborated double doors appear along such wall, with the carpet covering most of the floor's central part extending sideways to reach them; the floor, left exposed, was shown to be composed of large, mildly rounded flat stones. To the wall's front, to the entrance's left, was a colonnade consisting of elongated, majestic pillars. Each of them possesses a round, decorated base, which grows slightly thinner as it goes up just to subsequently return to its original size, topped by an oval section, which sustains the rest of the pillar, intricately decorated in the lower part.

Nick Drake could only stare around at the supposed building that gives right to control to the geezers. With his hands cuffed, he could only follow the green frog to the place where he would be _'judged'._ Just as they were reaching the room, the frog person suddenly stops and quickly bow down as in front of it was a blue-haired man with a tattoo.

"Hello there, Mr. Drake," he greeted him.

"...Hello, random guy, I don't know," was all the brunette respond, but he could feel it, the dark magic around him.

"As funny as you be, I just came here for a simple warning," Siegrain said as he walks forward to his face and said to his ear, "I would stop associating with Erza Scarlet if I were you."

Nick raised an eyebrow at his words, what does he mean by that? But before he could ask what he meant, the man disappeared, leaving the brunette with the floating question.

Moments later, Nick walk inside the courtroom, where all the geezers had an annoyed face, he saw Siegrain alongside a young woman that had a….how does Cana says…. _'A body to drink forever'._

Anyway, he took his place as the messenger that arrested him cleared his throat and raised the paper in his hand before speaking, "We will now begin this mage's trial of the accused, Nick Drake."

"Nick Drake!" the voice of the chairman boomed through the room as he called out her name. Nick looked at the man as he continued, "Regarding the recent incident with Eisenwald and Lullaby. You're accused of having caused damage to Oshibana Station, is this true?"

"Yes," Nick responds without hesitation.

"Do you have anything to say about it?" He asked looking powerful and mighty.

"...Just that I want to finish this farce trial." Nick said, causing all the Council to be surprised.

"I told you he would know," Yajima said with a sigh.

"I let this thing go on because you all are scared of losing those _'precious'_ seats of yours, so be thankful," Nick said.

"You fool! How dare you talk to us like that!?" Org slams his fist down on the table, "Do you have any idea who you're speaking too?!"

"...That's the wrong question," Nick eyes suddenly glow, and he shocks everyone as he breaks out of the cuffs like paper, "Is the other way….Do _you_ know who you're speaking too?" To prove his point, Nick releases his magic and let's just say…..Even Siegrain was taken back by it, "I will only say this only one's... **Do your fucking job right."**

"E-Enough! Guards, send him to the dungeon!" The chairman order as the guards came and took Nick away, with a new pair of cuffs.

Meanwhile, Siegrain stood on his seat, looking at the brunette, "...Ultera," the woman perk up at her name, "See what you can find from our...friend."

"Of course Master Siegrain." She answers with a bow.

* * *

That night, Nick was still in his cell, to pass time until they released him from the show of a trial, he began to do push-ups, taking his sweater and shirt out, he was now half nude, showing that his body was in shape. Hey, this guy took down Erigor with no problem and keep up with Natsu on their match.

 _('...I hope Sayla is okay…')_ Nick could only wonder at his _'servant'_ well-being, that girl was too much close to him, nothing wrong really. But he can't help it….Sayla is important to him…. And he'll do anything to make sure she's happy…He chuckles at that though, he clearly remembers how they meet.

* * *

He was coming back from taking care of a nest of Lava Lizards that were terrorizing a village with their flames, it was classified as A-Class mission, but it was actually bored for him, it made him use his magic, but in two roars, it was down for good.

As he was walking back to Magnolia, he was suddenly surrounded by some things that resemble human, but he could feel demon blood in them. They all aim some weapons at him and order him to stand down and come quietly.

With a raised eyebrow, he follows their others and they placed some handcuff on him, too make sure he didn't use his magic. Little did they knew that those cuffs were useless against him. He was brought to what he taught was a temporary lair, consider that he senses living being inside, he was brought up to to the leader, which was Sayla herself, he felt the magic power out of her, and it was far from normal.

But then, Sayla order to throw him with the other insects called humans, and before she knew it, Nick had broke from his cuff and give a thunderclap that sends all the followers straight to the wall. The demon girl stares in absolute shock at the sudden magic power the human had, and it was way too much!

Seeing that her men were down, she used her Macro curse, the magic that allows the user to control a human or object, but to her shock, it didn't work. Little did she knew that Nick has in his possession the small book he had always with him. He still didn't know what it was, but it appears to be some sort of anti-curse amulet for him. He had help from Levy, thank God for her brain.

Seeing that her Macro was no good, she began to launch several attacks at him, in which he either dodge or punch to dust. Nick appeared in front and punch her in the stomach hard. Sayla was holding the pain to her side. She couldn't even describe the pain she felt in.

Deciding that this man was going to be problematic, she decided to go all out, meaning go in **that** form. Then, a blue light engulfed her and her appearance began to change into a more demonic form than before, with her skin darkening and her horns becoming noticeably larger. Her hair became much wilder, and the clothes around her torso disappeared, revealing her bare chest to be covered in an intricate, symmetrical tattoo that begins at the choker around her neck, and ended at her stomach and hips. Her lower body significantly changed, her legs changed into narrowed stilts that gradually widened up to her hips that flared out into two wing-like protrusions and her feet changed into those of sharp blades.

That he was amazed was understandment for Nick as he saw her charged at him, her speed increased tremendously to the point where she reached him in an instant. But Nick block her attack, and then, they began to throw their own punches, Nick was even forced to use his Earth Dragon Magic, since she was strong enough to handle physical combat, his magic gave him enough to fight her, to the point of exhaustion. But what decided the match was that Sayla sends an enormous energy ball, almost Dragon Ball style, and send it at Nick's direction, who crosses his arms together and took the attack, destroying whatever was left of the hideout….which was nothing by the way.

Sayla was patting a lot as sweat roll off her forehead while her clothes were almost shattered. Then the dust settled. A large wave of relief slowly filled her when nothing came out of the smoke. It only grew when the smoke cleared and showed no trace of the brunette.

However, that change when she felt a hand land on her shoulder, she didn't even have time to react as she felt being turned around to be face-to-face with Nick, her left arm was lifted up and the next thing she knew, she heard a **"Rock Bottom!"** And her body went unconscious and revert back to her original form.

Seeing that she was out, Nick let a breath out of his mouth, this one was obviously a strong one, forcing him to use his slaying magic, while exhausted, it was actually satisfying, it been too long see he use it, especially against someone this strong. He then notices that it was sunset, he was fighting her this long? He whistles until he saw the state the place was in, and look down at the unconscious demon, he picks her up and began to walk away.

When Sayla waked up, she was dazed and confused, she then remembered her fight and instantly shot up from the bed she was in and winced as pain shot through her body. She looked down to see herself wrapped in bandages. She then saw Nick, sleeping in a chair next to her, she almost panicked at his sudden appearance, but she couldn't attack him, all her magic was gone on that fight….and if the collar on her throat is a magic cuff, then she was powerless.

However, she took the time to stare at this human, he was definitely dangerous. Although, she was thinking why he hasn't killed her yet? She read in books that humans never gave mercy to demons.

She was so focused on her thoughts, she didn't notice Rocky jumping on the bed, she was surprised to see the canine walk up to her, but when she stared at those brown eyes of his…. She couldn't help but blush at its cuteness. Rocky even jump on her and nuzzle his cheeks against her.

Those movements made Nick woke up from his sleep, he even smiles a little at seeing his buddy's affection on the demon. And when Sayla saw that the human was awake, she yelps and even blushes, making her wounds cringe.

Sayla was surprised that the human was even taking care of her, she was confused as to why so much trouble? She asked him why he didn't kill her, in which he said that he didn't need to. She then asked what was he going to do. And he said nothing….as in the word Nothing.

That she was surprised was an understatement, she was expecting him to say something about selling her or raping her, in which he could read from her expression. He answers by asking if she thought he was going to do something indecent to her. She blushes and nods at his question, in which he began to say that he wouldn't do something like that, no matter what you are, you're still a living being with feelings at words.

Sayla was shocked at his wisdom, all her life she thought humans were just bugs, weaklings that hate demons to the very core. She then heard the brunette said that she was right in thinking that humans treat horrible other species, even their own kind. But that's because they can't understand what they don't know, that they are afraid at what you might do, and the same goes to other species, like demons, they think the humans are nothing but bugs and are afraid to know them even more…. And that they won't be afraid to betray other for their own goal.

With that, to the surprise of him, the busty woman stay with him for a while, even as far as to talk, that's right, T-A-L-K, with other humans, learning new things that not even the books she read had, and each day, she grew attached to Nick, there was something about him that made her attracted to him. She just couldn't help it.

After a month, Sayla needed to leave, her guild need her and if she didn't return, suspicion will fall on her, she even promises to see Nick again one day, in which he gladly expect of her, saying that it was comfortable to be with her. With that, they both went their separate ways.

But then, four days later, Nick was on a mountain hill, training some of his magic, when his own book began to shake madly, and before he knew it, he was been pulled to down below of the forest by it. He was so confused and shock for it, but when he reached its destination...he felt his heart been pierced.

In front of him, where a dozen of those demons that Sayla had with her that day….but what really shocked him….was that the Etherious girl was right there on the ground, covered in bruises and blood, her clothes were shattered, and there were arrows piercing her thighs and arms…. And she was crying….

The next moment, he had appeared in front of one of the demons and planted his head hard on the ground. The others were shocked a bit before they could retaliate, Nick did something unbelievable….His magic became white and a sword-like form appeared in his hand and then…. He slices all the demons in half, and not just that, all the bodies became ashes in the air, leaving no evidence of any of them.

He looks at Sayla, who was barely conscious, he took her in his arms and check her pulse….it was fading away. He became to shake in anger, who could do this to her, and apparently she heard him, with all her strength, she explained how one of the guild members follow her around and saw her behavior changing, he reported to the master, and he was not pleased, he order her immediate punishment, even the person she trusted the most betrayed her, she managed to escape, but the got to her….and the rest you can guess.

But what broke him even more, was that she was accepting it, that this was her punishment for all the humans she had killed… But she was glad, that she gave herself at least the chance to know the humans a little….at least, one time.

Nick couldn't stand it, he couldn't stand seeing her like this, so with everything in his heart, he begs for something to save her, anything! ….And his prayers were answered when suddenly, the small book on his personal began to glow, it suddenly floats in the air and opens up, the pages flip for a minute before reaching a white page, and words began to form in there. He was both confused and surprise, before seeing Sayla glowing, her wounds began to close up, her clothes were going back to normal and the blood was dispersing. The book began to make words appeared on the page, and then, it stopped glowing, both the book and Sayla, as Nick stares at it in complete shock, and then, the demon began to flustered her eyes, looking both in shock and surprise at her sudden healing. She didn't know what happened, but when Nick embraces her in a hug and was crying in happiness….she forgot about everything, and cry back in joy.

From that day, Sayla change drastically, she even remove her former guild stamp, commenced to call the brunette Master, she even made connection with the guild, with Mira, demon powers, Erza, Natsu, Levy, Cana, even Gray, who's as cold as ice and had bad-blood with demons gave her a chance. From that day, she was the most happiest Demon alive...and sometimes butt head with Erza, Mira, and Cana for Nick's affection.

* * *

 _(Next Morning, 5:30)_

After getting out of the prison, Nick walk to his house, "I'm back-!" He yells as he opens the door, only for two blurs to slam against him.

"Master!" Sayla slams her body against him, and Rocky slam as well, taking them down to the ground. The canine commenced quickly to lick his face in affection.

"Ah-s-stop, I miss you too buddy!" he responds by patting the canine's head, before turning to Sayla, "I miss you too Sayla-" his words drown when he saw her eyes were red.

"M-Master?" Sayla asked, a little concerned at the small glare he was given her.

"Were you crying?" He asked her, making Sayla shiver.

"...Yes," she responds to him, looking down.

"... God Dammit," Nick embrace even more the demon, "...Sayla, I hate seen you like that."

"...I know...Is just," she began to form tears in her eyes, "Is just that… I trust you Master….but I can't stand seeing you been taken away right in front of me." She said, her hands grabbing his back and clenching the shirt.

The earth wizard simply stood there, feeling her own embrace, before he spoke up, "I'm sorry...When you realize your magic, I fear the worst….I didn't want those old man's take you away because of what you are or because of me…" he hugs her even more.

Sayla drops her hold a little, "I'm sorry…." She said to him, still depressed.

"Is okay," he places her forehead against his, "I know you meant well….You always do." He smiles softly at her, which made her smile too. And you know what made her happier? This.

"Hey….is still early...want to sleep together?" he suggested.

"...Yes, I would love to."

He picks up Sayla, making her legs wrapped around his waist as he began to make his way back to his room, where his bed was waiting for.

And Rocky, just scratch his ear before following after them, no way they are leaving him out.


	7. To the Demon Island!

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Elfman, and Happy scream with their jaws drop in the floor, looking at Nick, who had covered his ears in time to stop a possible ear damage.

Once seeing that they stop, Nick spoke up again, "Like I said, the trial was a joke; to show the people that the Council is serious."

"So we worried about nothing?!" Lucy yelled out.

"You mean I was trapped in a cup for this?!" Natsu was mad.

"Ah, that explains it," Gray fist bump, "The messenger was a frog, so they bounce right back at us."

"..." All five of them look at him with a _'What the fuck?'_ expression on their faces.

"I'm just glad that Mira and Erza are out, imagine that, consider how I am," Nick said, as the camera moves back to reveal Sayla hugging his right arm tightly, and Cana, who was drunk, resting against his left shoulder. "When are you two going to stop this?" He asked them with a sigh.

"When the slush moves away from you, Master."

"When _*burp*_ this succubus _*hic*_ let me have my share with you." Both of them answer different, making both girls glare at each other.

"If glaring was a crime, these two would be arrested already." Lucy sweat drop, although, a tick mark was in her head.

"...So, what about the fight?" Elfman asked in curiosity.

At that, the fire wizard eyes widened, "Oh right! We haven't finished it yet!" He coated his fist on fire and lunge forward. "Here I come!"

Seeing that, Sayla and Cana move away, allowing Nick to fall backward, epic dogging the flame fist, Natsu didn't saw this coming and slam himself against the wall, immediately falling unconscious.

The guild went silent after that before Cana drop on the brunette's chest, twirling her finger around it, "You haven't failed me yet Nicky."

That kickstarted everyone's reaction over this, by cheering and drinking for the brunette's victory. And guess what?

"Zzzzzzzzzz….."

Nick fell asleep at the moment Elfman was asking about the fight!

"HE FELL ASLEEP! I'M DONE!" Laughter roar down as everyone couldn't hold it.

But the laughter commenced to drop when suddenly, everyone began to yawn, and moments later, they all fell asleep, Gray fell to the floor, alongside Elfman who landed on top of him, Natsu was sleeping against the wall with Happy, Lucy's head fell to the table, and Cana fell on top of Nick….whose eyes pop open.

"Woah….I feel recharged." He said before moving Cana off him and place her against the wall.

"Master? What's going on?" Sayla asked as she stood up while looking around, Nick follow her view and saw everyone asleep, except for the tiny old man.

"Gramps?" He asked the master, who look at him with a serious face.

"...Is him." Was all Makarov said when suddenly, the doors open up, and in came a slim man, he wore a dark blue cloak and his arms and legs are mostly covered in bandages, a dark blue bandana with a silver forehead protector, and a green mask that obscured the bottom half of his face to seemingly hiding his identity. The only thing visible was his black eyes and a small blue hair. He carried several staffs on his back which were held by a dark green strap going across his main man walked toward Makarov, passing the bodies of his sleeping guildmates.

"Mystogan…" Makarov acknowledged the cloaked mage.

"Master…" the mage said before turning to the brunette, "Nick? I'm surprised you shrugged my sleeping spell." He said with a hint of surprise.

"Not as much as I seeing you around here," the brunette said before looking at his demon girl, "I believe I told you about him, right Sayla?"

"Yes, master. One of Fairy Tail's top S-Class mages." She said before bowing to him, "Please to meet you, I'm Sayla, Master Nick's servant/friend."

Mystogan looks at her from up to bottom, "...A demon...from the Tartaros Guild…." Sayla hides her surprise expression really well, "...Nick sure does know how to get them." She heard him chuckle out as the hidden wizard turn to the brunette, "I believe you have a major role in her?"

Nick nod as he wraps an arm around the Etherious shoulder and brings her close to a hug, which she blushes a lot, "The Master thing gave it away, eh?"

Mystogan and Makarov chuckle before the Sandman walk up to the bulletin board, when he found a decent job, he rips it apart, approached Makarov and showed him the request, "I'm going."

"Hey! Undo your Sleep Magic!" Makarov shouted as he watched the masked man walk through the doors.

"In 5..." Mystogan muttered as he counted with every few steps he took, "4,3,2..." His figure finally disappeared from the exit, "1" as soon as his voice faded, the entity of the members started to wake up, albeit groggily.

"This feeling... Mystogan was here." Macao said as he rubbed his eyes.

"That bastard!"

"He is always using such powerful magic!"

The whispers were making Lucy confused about who was this guy, "Mystogan?" she asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"He is one of the strongest men in Fairy Tail," Elfman answered her.

"He always put everyone to sleep because he doesn't want people to see his face," Gray said as he pushes Elfman off him, who grunt about how unmanly it is to rudely throw a man away.

"Why does he do that? How suspicious!" Lucy exclaimed, a little freaked out by that magic.

"Yeah," Cana said as she uses the table to stand up, "That's why only the Master knows how those he looks like."

"Wrong, I do too." A voice from above echoed through the Guildhall.

Everyone looked up to see a very tall and muscular young man with gray eyes. His hair was slicked back, its numerous spiky strands pointing backward, though some falling down in a small tuft on his forehead. He has a distinct lightning bolt shaped scar on his right eye, his eyes had dark circles, with each of them possessing a single, prominent eyelash jutting outwards. He donned a leopard-print, orange tunic with dark-lined sleeves reaching down below his elbows, and fur on the lower edges. He sported a bright red cape, tied on the front with a garish knot, which bore a large, lighter Fairy Tail symbol on the back, and loose, baggy dark pants tucked inside light metal greaves. Around his waist was a simple belt to which he attached the device linked to his Magic Headphones. He also had a small chain tied around his right wrist.

"Laxus?!"

"You were here?"

"How rare!"

"He is one of the strongest too." Gray pointed out as he saw the confusion on Lucy's face.

"Mystogan is just shy. Keep your noses out of his business." Laxus grinned with his fist rested on his chin, "Besides, why don't you ask our Dragonslayer who managed to stay awake."

Everyone look at Natsu, who was rubbing his eyes, "No, not him, the other one." They turn to Nick who….was sleeping in Sayla's tights. They all gave the blonde a look of disbelief. "Don't you fucker look at me like that! Old-man can back me up!" They all look at the Master who was drinking beer….before falling asleep, "ARE YOU SERIOUS?! OLD MAN!"

Makarov yelp at the sudden shout, almost losing grip on the mug, "Blasted! I almost lost my beer, watch it Laxus!" He screams in anger at his grandson.

"What? You're getting mad for a drink?!" The blonde asked with tick marks, "How can- You know what, nevermind! Tell these weaklings that shit headed was awake when that Mystogan was here!"

Before the old man could answer, Natsu shout in anger, "Weaklings!? I'll show you weaklings, you bastard! Come down here right now!" He lit his hand on fire.

"Hoh?! Tell you what! Come up here and I'll fight you!" Laxus said with a smirk.

"Fine!" The fire wizard sprinted forward, but when he reached the stairs, a giant hand drop on top of him, squashing him down.

"Natsu," Makarov spoke with a serious voice, "You are not ready to go to the second floor."

"Heh, that made my day," Laxus said as he looks down at all of them, "He's not on my level, none of you is on my level, not that red-haired and white-haired bitches, not that masked freak! The most powerful one in the guild is me!" he laughs out before turning away.

…

..

.

"What a barbarian." Lucy looks at Sayla, whose eyes were filled with nothing but hatred, "Calling himself the Strongest and not even seeing my master as a threat…. **I should just end his life now."** Her eyes glow purple for a moment, surprising the blonde with it.

"Sayla, no killing intent," Cana grab the demon's shoulder, "Nick doesn't want the title of the strongest, as long he can fight, his fine." Her words calm down Sayla a bit, "Good….Now get off!" The brunette shoves her away, making Nick's head float a little, and in a quick moment, was now on top of the slush tights. "There, much better." She said but didn't enjoy it too much as Sayla tackle her.

"Get your legs off my master!" The Etherious and the Card wizard were now fighting, causing the male population to whistle at them with heavy blushes.

 _('Are really cat-fights the only thing that these perverts want?')_ was what Lucy thought with a sweatdrop. And a bottle was sent flying at her direction, causing her to shriek and dodge by going down, when she looks up again, the entire guild was at it again, _('Just….how?!')_ her thoughts were interrupted when something landed on her thighs, she look down and blush when she saw Nick's head.

She wanted to move him, but when she saw how cute he look asleep, she smiles a little and began to caress his hair, _('Woah...his hair is really soft….')_ she thought before two hands landed on her shoulders, making her sweat.

"Hey, Lucy~" Cana appeared on her shoulder, smiling like a devil, "What'cha doin?"

"And why do you have Master sleeping on your tights?~" Sayla appeared on the other shoulder.

Lucy sweats a little before she glares her eyes and looks at them both, "Oh~ Nothing~ Just giving my friend a place to rest, consider that you two keep making him hit the ground."

Both girls stare at her in surprise, even the blonde was surprised by what she just said. Cana and Sayla look at each other before they chuckle, confusing the celestial mage.

"Well, well, well," Cana began saying, placing her mug down, "I must congrat you, Luce, you stand up for yourself." Sayla nod, agreeing with the brunette. "I guess we can treat you equal to us."

Lucy blink a few times, "Uh? What?"

"What she means is," Sayla said before she and Cana glare hard at her, "We won't show mercy anymore."

Before the blonde knew it, they both tackle her, and began to fight, "Ouch! Hey! Watch it!" _('How did I get myself on this?!')_

At that moment, Nick woke up, he yawns a little before feeling Rocky muzzle him, "Yeah, yeah, I'm awake." He said, patting the head of the dog.

"That stupid Laxus! Thinking his all mighty and powerful," Natsu grumble in annoyance, "Gah! I can't take it anymore! Nick!" The brunette look at his partner, "I need to take a job!"

"So?" Nick asked with a bored expression.

"So?! Pick something up!"

"...Fine," the earth wizard stood up and went to the job request, after looking around, he found a decent job, "Huh? _'Ganula Island' Request help immediately….Reward: 7 million jewels?"_ This was quite the job, he looks at Natsu, "Oy, found one," the pink haired walk up to him and his jaw drop to the floor when he saw the reward.

"T-T-T-This much?! We have to take this!" Natsu excitement was clear. "OY Old man! We're taking this job!"

Makarov took a look at the job and give his opinion, "...Fine, take care you two, and Nick, make sure Natsu doesn't destroy too much."

"I'll try." the brunette said with a chuckle.

"Hey!"

* * *

 _(_ _Next Morning, Hargeon_ _)_

The two Dragon Slayers were now on Hargeon, heading toward the port.

"Wow! Is been so long since I been here, the place where we meet up."

"But that wasn't too long, was it?"

"Luigi! You're getting old!"

And accompany them were Lucy, Sayla, and Happy. With the last comment making the blonde chase after the cat.

"Is been so long since we go on a mission together, eh Sayla?" Nick asked the demon girl.

"Yes, Master," Sayla replied with a nod before looking at Lucy, "But why is she here?"

"Cause' Nick invite me, and I want the reward of the Golden Celestial Key!" Lucy replied with excitement in her eyes.

"So...what's the plan?" Happy asked.

"Obviously! We are swimming there!" Natsu said.

"What?!" Lucy looks at him like he was crazy, "Are you crazy?! We are not swimming there, let's search for a boat!"

"A Boat?!" Now Natsu was looking at her like she was crazy, "That's suicidal!"

"Suicidal?! Something is very wrong with you!" Lucy turned to Nick, "Nick! Please! I'll let you use my legs as a pillow if we find a boat to take us there!" she begged for him.

"Don't worry, we'll check if there's a boat available," The brunette said, a relief for Lucy. They walked, asking for every sailor to take them, but they received the same answer.

"Garuna Island? Get out of here! I'm not going anywhere near that island!"

"No way! I don't even want to hear that name!"

"That island is taboo amongst the sailors in this town!"

"There's a curse: it's just too fishy."

"I don't know what you guys plan on finding there, but no sailor wants to go there. Not even pirates go near it." The last sailor told them as he prepared to depart.

The Fairy Tail's mages were left sweat dripping from the negatives responses. "Should I force one of them to take us there, Master Nick?" Seilah asked for permission.

"No, we can't force them if they don't want to take us there" he shook his head.

"Nooo..." Lucy groaned.

"Looks like we're swimming then!" Natsu said with a smile, as he began to stretch his body.

"Master, why don't you make a boat?" Sayla asked the brunette.

"I could...but then, you and Lucy would have to row for us." He explained to her.

"Row?!" The blonde yelled in shock, "I _really_ hate your motion sickness!"

"Feel our pain." Both slayers respond at the same time.

"Found you!" A voice said from behind Natsu and Lucy, causing them to jump. They both whirled around to see Gray standing behind them, clothed and ready for adventure.

"Gray?!" Lucy exclaimed, surprised to see the ice mage.

"What are you doing here?!" Natsu yelled in an annoyed tone.

"Yeah...Long story short, that mission you have, is now an S-Class mission," Gray said, shocking them all.

"Whaaaaaaaat?!" Natsu, Happy and Lucy scream at this.

"Turn out there was a mistake, and the mission was confused to be a normal mission when it actually was an S-Class," Gray explained.

"That's…." Natsu's eyes suddenly burn with passion, "Fucking awesome! An S-Class mission!" The fire on him came out, raising the temperature around him.

"Magic?" The sailor whispered in surprised, "Excuse me, are you all wizards?" Everyone turns to look at him, "Are you all here to destroy the curse?"

"Heck yeah!" The fire mage respond.

"Definitely," Gray said, much to the surprise of the others.

"Gray? Why are you saying that?" Nick asked if this mission was now S-Class, shouldn't he been dragging them back to the Guild.

"Master said that since you and Sayla were going with fire-breath, that he will allows it," the ice mage said before glaring at his rival, "And since he allow anyone that went with Nick the okay, I refused to be out down by this moron." Those words made both of them start insulting one another.

"I see..." The fisherman spoke, shaking a bit. "...hop in." He said as they stare at him in shock. "If you're doing that, then I'll take you there myself."

"Really?" Lucy exclaimed in happiness.

"Yosh!" Gray pounded his fist into his hand.

"Aye!"

"Arf!"

"Thank you for helping us." Sayla bowed in gratitude.

"Noooooo!" Natsu was about to jump in the water, only for Nick to karate chop him unconscious.

* * *

Soon, the boat set sail toward Garuna Island. Happy and Rocky happily sat on the front of the boat, hoping to be able to see the island coming into his view any second. Natsu's body was down on the boat, still unconscious, Gray rested against the edge of the boat, his hands behind his head, Nick found himself groaning in pain, his motion sickness giving in, and as promised, Lucy use her lap as a pillow, she smiles softly as her fingers comb his hair, while trying to ignore the angry eyes and aura of the Etherious.

After a few moments Gray turned to the sailor steering the boat. "Hey old man, why did you let us on this boat anyway?"

"My name is Bobo, I once lived on Galuna Island." The newly named Bobo replied, causing the shock expression. "But I managed to escape from that cursed place."

"What kind of curse is it?" Happy asked, looking away from the school of fish he had in hands….or is it paws?

"Misfortune will befall on those who go to the Cursed Island…." He told them. "Can you guys really get rid of this curse...? This demonic curse..." Bobo pulled down his sleeve, revealing something shocking, his arm was deformed in a blue arm with demon parts.

Gray, Sayla and Lucy's eyes widened at the sight of the demonic arm, Sayla especially.

"That arm," Gray said, as he slowly backed away from Bobo.

"The curse...you mean it's..." Lucy tried to speak, as she stared at Bobo's demonic arm.

The fisherman nodded his head and then noticed an island in the distance. "There it is..." He told them and they turned their heads to where he was looking and saw the island. "Garuna Island."

Everyone move closer to see the isolated island on the horizon. "Hey...sir-" Lucy started to say, but when she turned around Bobo was nowhere to be found. "H-Huh? Where is he?"

"Did he fell off?" Gray asked as he looked over the boat's side. Happy quickly dove into the water, and began to search for Bobo. But after about a minute Happy resurfaced.

"I don't think he's down there." Happy said, beginning to swim back to the boat.

"What?! What's going on?!" Lucy exclaimed as she began to pull on her hair. Suddenly, Rocky went inside Nick's hood for protection as the brunette's ears perk up a faint sound. After a while, his eyes widened and with all his strength, he shouts.

"TIDAL WAVE!" His outburst surprises the others, and wake up Natsu, who fell victim to his motion sickness, everyone turns around to see an incoming wave.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah! We're getting sucked in!" Lucy yelled as the boat started moving towards the tidal wave. "Happy! Try to lift the boat up!"

"That's impossible!" Happy exclaimed, the wave sucking him up as well.

"Brace yourself!" Gray shouted as the wave descended on them.

Sayla turn to them and asked in innocent confusion, "What's this giant thing that is made out of water?"

"THAT'S WHAT YOU ASK NOW?!" Was the last thing they said before the wave sucked them up.

…

..

.

After the tidal wave consumed their boat, the Fairy Tail's mages found themselves on the shores of Galuna Island. The first one to wake up was Lucy, "Ouch…." She moans as she stands up from the ground and scanned her surroundings, "This is..." She then saw Natsu, Gray, and Happy lying next to the destroyed remains of their boat in a very awkward position...Gray was on top of Natsu's neck, like a couple, and Happy' face was on top and right next to the Stripper's butt.

Lucy covered her mouth to not laugh out loud, that scene was priceless, but then, she suddenly felt her hand land on something soft next to her, turning to look, she froze when she notice that she was holding Nick's hand, the blush and was about to put it away….but then, something inside her made her hold him even more. She made a stupid smile like a small kid.

"What are you doing?"

The dangerous aura that came out of nowhere, made Lucy yelped in fear, she forgot that Sayla was next to them, the Etherious was glaring holes at the blond, who began to sweat. "Were you trying to take my master away?" Sayla asked very dangerously.

"Sayla, I can feel your aura."

The busty demon stop when she hears the brunette spoke up, "Master! Are you okay?!" She asked with worried.

Nick slowly stood up, shaking his head, "Yeah...how about you two? Are you both hurt anywhere?" He asked them concerned.

"I-I'm fine…" Lucy said when she then remembered that they were all separate when the tidal wave hit them, so how did she- "...Nick?" The brunette look at her, "Did you...grab us before falling down?"

The brunette nod to her, "Yeah... Can't let two important people of my life be separated from me." He simply said.

Lucy and Sayla blush, with the former looking away with her heart thumping, while the latter hug him hard, "Thank you, Master."

Nick smile a little before turning to the other two, and his eyes widened before he began to laugh, "Hahahahahahahaha! This is priceless!" He said, his laughter making both Gray and Natsu wake up.

"Dammit Nick, stop been so loud." they both said before feeling each other, they look and-

"FUCKING STRIPPER! GET OFF ME!" Natsu threw Gray off him.

"I JUST HAD THE MOST DISGUSTING NIGHTMARE! AND YOU ARE THE WORST!" Gray yelled at him back before they commenced to punch each other.

Happy finally woke up, "Aye...Who woke me up from my fish dream?" He said in his cat-voice, he then notices that they were on the island. "Huh? Are we on Galuna Island?" He asked.

"Yes, it would appear that the tidal wave dragged us here," Nick said as Rocky jumps off the hood, shaking off the water off him.

"Thank God we got lucky." Lucy breathed a sigh of relief. Before she remembered something, "But what happened to that man? He said something about a demon curse."

"Who cares?! Let's explore!" Natsu cheered, as he began to walk off into the nearby jungle.

"Aye, sir!" Happy exclaimed, quickly following after Natsu.

"Hold it you two, we need to go the village's chief, we need to know about the mission," Nick said as he takes out the request.

"Sounds like a plan." Gray agreed.

* * *

After searching around, the Fairy Tail mages finally stumbled upon a massive wooden fence. Stepping closer, they spotted a sign that read **'KEEP OUT'** on the gates.

"Keep out...what kind of village is this?" Gray asked with a frown.

"Excuse us!" Lucy yelled as she knocked on the gate. "Could you please open the gate?!"

"Tch, let's just break it down," Natsu suggested, earning him a smack upside the head from Nick.

"Stop thinking that destroying everything is the answer for everything." Nick scolded, earning a pout from the dragon slayer. Suddenly two men appeared on the gate above the Fairy Tail mages.

"Who's there?" One of the men asked, looking down at the small group.

"We're mages from Fairy Tail," Lucy replied, gesturing to the rest of the group. "We saw your request, and came here to help."

"Yes! We were told that someone had accepted our request! But we need to confirm that you are the real deal. All of you, show us your marks!" he requested them. The compiled and The Fairy Tail mages all showed the man their guild marks. The man nodded and turned to the other guard that was with him in slight excitement and shock, "Ohhhh! They're real!"

The other guard nodded excitedly too. However, for a different reason. His eyes roamed all over the beauties in the group before they settled on Lucy, "Strip the blonde!"

"What?!" Lucy asked in shock.

"Oy buddy, we came all the way here to help! If you don't need it we'll leave!" Nick treated with his magic being released a bit, scaring the shit of the guards.

"I'm sorry about him, he just got carried away!" the first guard nervously told them, "Get in! I'll go get the Mayor!" he then shouted at them and the four watched as the gate started rising.

"Looks like we will enter the mouth of a giant monster." Happy mused.

"Hmmm, he's right," Sayla said with a thinking pose, "It only needs is a scary face."

"Don't say such creepy things!" Lucy turned slightly blue as she imagined that happening.

Fives minutes later the Fairy Tail mages were standing in the middle of the village. The entire village seemed to be gathered around the mages. All of the villagers were wearing robes, concealing their appearance.

"Thank you all for coming here, mages. I am Moka, chief of this village." Moka said as he approached the mages. "I apologize if this seems sudden, but you must see something." Everyone take off your robes." All of the villagers slowly stripped off their robes. Lucy gulped when she saw that each of the villagers had various demonic body parts.

"I knew it..." Gray said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Sayla narrowed her eyes at this, all these bodies, cover in demon parts….might be more than just a cursed.

"Does this not surprise you?" Moka asked as he showed them his own demonic limbs, "Everyone on this Island is affected by the curse, including dogs and birds, without exception."

"...Can you tell us what makes you believe that this is a cursed?" Nick asked, feeling that something is wrong here. "And that is not a disease?"

"Of course, you see, I have consulted with many doctors," Moka began explaining, holding his demonic arm, "But they all said there's no such disease… Also the moon's magical power has something to do with how we look."

"Moon's magical power?" Seilah questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Ever since ancient times, this island has accumulated moonlight. This made the island so beautiful that it shined like the moon." The chief said before looking into the sky, "But, a few years ago, the moonlight suddenly turned violet."

"A violet moon?" Natsu was confused, how could a moon be violet?

"People from the mainland all say that..." The Mayor sighed. "But in reality...the moon did turn purple on this island. After the purple moon showed up, our bodies started to change." As he finished, the moon started to reveal itself in the night sky.

"The moon is appearing!" Happy exclaimed as everyone turned their heads up to check out this purple moon. Lucy gasped and placed her hands over her mouth in shock.

"It's true! The moon is really purple..." Gray cringed at the moon's creepiness.

"It's beautiful.." Seilah, the opposite of others found the view amazing.

"..." Nick stood silently at all this, he was sure the moon was white when they were getting close to the island.

"This is the curse of the Moon's magical power," Moka said before he suddenly gasped in pain. Soon all the villagers around the Fairy Tail mages began to howl in pain, as their bodies began to change.

"What's going on?!" Natsu yelled as he watched the villager's bodies begin to change. A few moments everything began to die down. Now instead of having single body parts being demonic, all the villagers fully turned into demons.

"Sorry if we scared you," Moka said in an apologetic tone. "When the purple moon comes out...our bodies into these forms... If this isn't a curse, then what is it? Once it becomes morning, everyone turns back to their original form…..However, recently, there are those who don't change back and lose their soul…We decided to kill anyone who'd lost their soul and turned into a real demon." Moka explained, causing Natsu to clench his fists in anger.

"You killed them, even when there's a chance they might change back to their original form!?" Natsu yelled, anger evident in his eyes.

"If we'd let them live, others might have been killed by those demons..." Moka replied as he lowered his gaze to the ground. "And even if we locked them up, they'd just break out and escape." Moka reached and pulled a picture out of his pocket. A tear fell from Moka's eye when he showed the picture to the Fairy Tail mages. "T-That's why...I had to kill my own son as well. My son, whose soul became evil."

Lucy's eyes widened, in the picture was Bobo, "But, yesterday we-!" Lucy tried to tell Moka that his son was alive, but Gray stopped her with a hand over her mouth.

"Shh...I guess now we know why he just vanished. I'm sure...he can't rest in peace like that." Gray told her. Lucy's eyes widened in realization.

"A ghost?!" she muttered in fear.

"Master Nick, do ghost exists?" Sayla asked with mild confusion.

Nick sigh at his naive _'servant',_ "Can't say for sure, Sayla." He responded to her.

"I acknowledge that you all, as famous mages. Please save our island!" Moka begged, bowing to the Fairy Tail mages. "If this goes on much longer...everyone will lose their souls...and turn into demons..."

"...Do not fret," Nick spoke up, getting the attention of everyone, "We are here to help, so you can all count on us to end this suffering for good." He said with a confident smile, along with his team.

"Thank you." Moka smiled as he wiped away his tears, before a serious look came to his face, "We've realized that there is only one way to lift the curse off our island." The chief pointed upward to the purple orb above them. "And that is to destroy the moon!" he finished much to their shock.

…

…

…

"...Ehhhhhhhhhhh?!"

* * *

 _(_ _Later, that night_ _)_

The group was now on one of the huts the village provide to them.

"The longer I look, the creepier the moon really looks." Happy commented as he stared at the moon from the window.

"Happy, get away from the window," Lucy called out to the flying cat, unpacking her things and making sure everything was in order. "You know the chief said, the more exposed to the moonlight we are, the more of a chance we have of turning into demons." She shivered just thinking about it.

"I doubt that will happen to any of us," Sayla said as she was sitting with her back against Nick's while reading a book.

"What do you mean by that, Sayla?" Lucy asked in confusion.

"...Those people are Demons." She responded, shocking everyone.

"Whaaaaaaaaaat?!" Natsu and Happy scream in shock. "They ARE Demons?!"

"You've got to be kidding me!" Gray shouted in shock. If they were demons, why would they want to get rid of this curse?

"B-but the mayor said that they turn into demons when the moon appears!" Lucy supported Gray.

"Look, Sayla knows when someone is a demon, and all those people are demons." Nick support his Etherious, as he combs Rocky's fur.

"So? We just need to destroy the moon!" Natsu said as the fire came out from him, "Oh yeah! This is the best mission ever!"

"And pray tell, how do they expect us to destroy the moon?" Gray questioned him, shirtless.

"Sounds impossible," Lucy said with a sweatdrop.

"I wonder how many punches it'd take to destroy the Moon?" Natsu pondered, as he rubbed his chin.

"You're seriously considering that!?" Gray exclaimed in a surprised tone. The ice mage sighed and ran his hand down his face. "It's impossible to destroy the Moon, dumbass. How are you even going to get there in the first place?"

"Happy!" Natsu simply answered as he pointed towards the ceiling.

"I can't do that." Happy said, causing Natsu to slouch even deeper into his seat.

"L-Look, how about we just search the forest tomorrow, we might something that can give us a lead to this cursed," Lucy suggests to them.

"Agreed. Let us search tomorrow, is getting late." Nick agreed with her, making Sayla close her book down in anticipation.

"Fine! Tomorrow we'll explore the island!" Natsu groaned, plopping down onto his mat on the floor. "Let's just get some sleep!"

"Aye, sir!" Happy exclaimed, jumping onto his own mat.

"Yeah...We'll worry about it tomorrow." Gray said in a tired tone, as his head hit his pillow.

"Yeah... _*Yawn*_ I'm pretty tired too," Lucy said, rubbing her eyes. "Good night guys." Lucy laid down on her mat in between Gray and Natsu. And everyone fell asleep.

…

…

...

Moments later, Lucy stood up with an irritated face, _('How the hell am I supposed to sleep next to a pervert and a brute?!')_ Lucy thought, before her eyes went to Nick, who had Sayla using his right chest as a pillow, and Rocky sleeping in a ball form next to the brunette's neck. She quickly looks around before moving out between the stripper. She slowly places her head right on the left side of his chest, even still on his shirt, she could feel the warmth of his body, it was making her fall asleep, but then, she almost yelp when an arm wraps itself around her waist. She looks up to see that Nick was still asleep, but he had a small smile on his face. Her heart beat a bit before she fell asleep on his chest with a smile, snuggled close to him, just like Sayla was doing, her last taught been.

 _('This... isn't so bad… I could get use to this…')_


	8. Demons and Fights

_I received I review saying that I did a slight plot hole...Belive me young man, I did not such thing, is exactly how is supposed to be. It will be explain later on. Also, I want to let something straight, Nick won't be getting serious, until Tartarous. Enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

The next morning, the team woke up from their slumber, with Natsu and Gray still half asleep, nothing that can be solved by Nick shaking them.

"Alright, listen up." The brunette said as everyone stares at him, "Considering the task at hand, I think we should split up into groups."

"In groups?" Gray asked him in confusion.

"Yes, one group will go and search the forest, while the other will investigate the town a bit." Nick point at the original team, "Natsu, Happy, Lucy and Gray will go to the forest. Me, Sayla and Rocky will stay here and try to find anything about the moon."

"Eh?! Why do I have to go with the pervert and the brute?!" Lucy asked in annoyance.

"Who're you calling a pervert/brute?!" Said wizards scream at her.

"Cause I'm not going to be there to make sure they are in check and your the only one besides Erza that can control them." Nick replied before turning to his companion, "Unless, Sayla or Rocky woul-"

"No."

"Arf." Both demon and canine shook their heads in a _'no'_.

"Sorry Luce." The celestial mage drop to four with a cloud on her head. And with that, the group separate.

Nick and Sayla, Rocky on the shoulder walk around the town. In which the Etherious asked him, "Master, what are we supposed to do?"

"First, I would like to talk to the Mayor of the _'people'_ that _'fell'_ victim of this curse and said curse." he turns to one of the natives, "Excuse me? Do you know where I can find the Mayor?"

"Sure...He should be on the graveyard," the native said as he points at the retrospect. Nick thank him and began to walk in that direction.

Moments later, he saw the old man, sitting in front of a grave of his son, alongside other graves. Nick walked up to him, "Excuse me? Chief Moka?" The old man turns to the brunette.

"Ah, young wizards, is there something I can help you?" Moka asked him.

"Yeah, I just have a few questions that I would like for you to answer," Nick said.

"Questions? What for?" the chief asked.

"To find out more about the curse," Makoto explained. "When it started, what you did about it… Basically, anything that could help us understand it and the situation better."

The old man frowned in response. "But I already told you what you need to do! Destroy the moon!"

"Yes, I have heard the method, however, is necessary to understand it more… If so, we may act quickly of this." Nick replied with seriousness.

Moka stares at the ground, his hand clenched around his staff. He then let a deep sigh out before looking at the dragon slayer. "...Very well, I give my permission."

"Good," Nick said as Sayla use her magic and form a rock seat for him, he seats down on it, Rocky falling to his lap and Sayla standing next to him.

The chief suddenly felt something inside said to himself to drop to his knees and bow to him. He felt a strong….aura of a king in front of him.

"Now then," Nick brought his attention, as he pets Rocky's head fur. "Let's start from the beginning. The curse, when it started?"

"Three years ago, just about," Moka answered. "One night, the moon started glowing purple without warning. And since then, we've been forced into these demon forms every time the moon shows itself."

"Hmmm….Anything else I need to know? Did something weird happen?" Nick asked, and then he notices how the old man look scare of something, "Chief, I going to need everything you have, even things that look un-true."

The old man stares down at the ground before letting a sigh out, "Well… There's a temple on this island, we thought at first it was there the problem, so we armor ourselves with weapons and tried to investigate the place...but we never could enter it." The raised eyebrow of the brown haired made the chief continue, "I didn't understand why, but each time we go there, we found ourselves back in the village."

 _('Back on their village the moment they reach the temple?')_ Nick thought as he turns to the Etherious, who was thinking the same thing. _('A teleportation spell?... Maybe.')_ "Okay… let's move to the next topic; the people who lost their minds."

At his words, Moka let a tear out from his eye, "...The first one to go….was Bobo…" Nick cringe a little. He wasn't expecting that. "It didn't happen immediately… but after a week, Bobo just lost it one day. He wouldn't change back into human form and kept yelling that we were all demons. We didn't know what he would do, so we tried locking him in his house…"

"I get the picture," Nick said with a small frown, no need to bring back terrible memories to this poor old man. "Okay, this is the last question…. Is there anyone in the village that can use magic?"

The chief raised an eyebrow, "No, every habitant of this village is none-magical."

The Earth Dragon Slayer place a hand on his chin, "I see… Thank you for the time, Chief." he stood up from the rock chair, which then crumbles into piece back to the ground. "Thanks to it, I think I might have found the best way to deal with this curse."

The chief stares at him in surprise, "Y-You did?!"

Nick nods to him, "Yes, I just need the report of my team on the forest, if they find what I think they will find, then we can put an end to this nightmare."

The old man bow to him, "I'm in your debt."

…

..

.

After talking with the Chief, Nick, Sayla, and Rocky went back to the hut and were now waiting for Natsu and the others to come back from the forest. The brunette was combing the canine's fur with a hair broom while the black beauty was reading a book against his back.

"Hmm...You think is **Moon Drip** , Master?" Sayla asks as she was reading a book of spells.

"You said they are Demons, right?" She nods. " And they say that they're humans curse with demon parts, Bobo's saying that they were all humans, and there are no magic users in the village….only Moon Drip is capable of something like this," Nick responded.

"Because they can alter the memories of the demons?" The Etherious close her book.

"Is what the book said….however since nobody here can't use magic, there must be a ritual going on in the forest…. I just hope the others will be okay."

* * *

 _(_ _With Natsu and the Others_ _)_

Team Natsu had found the temple that Moka had said to Nick, and they found two things. One is that there was Demon inside an ice, the nightmare of Gray each time he goes to sleep. And second, there was a group of occults on top of the temple doing a ritual. After they stay all day waiting, they saw the ritual of Moon Drop been used. All the people were cloaked and were chanting something in a mysterious language. Shining down in the middle of their circle was a pillar of purple light, concentrated by various magic circles, leading straight back to the large moon hanging in the sky.

After a while, they saw four people walking to them, three have been seen before by the team. A blue spiky-haired man with big eyebrows, a woman in pink clothes, and a dog-like man. The one leading them was a complete stranger, though. Dressed in a long white cloak, armored boots, and an intricate helmet with a resemblance a demon's face that cover everything but the man's mouth, there was really only one person it could be.

From the back of the group, the blue-haired grumbled. "What a waste. I lost so much precious sleep for nothing. We searched all day for the intruders, but never found a trace of them."

"MAYBE THERE WASN'T ANY!" The dog man shouted.

They stopped a short distance from the Moon Drip ceremony. "I'm afraid I have some sad news, Cold Emperor," the woman said addressed the masked person. "We thought we had intruders during the day, but it seems they got away somehow. I cannot speak of love in this situation."

"Intruders?" The leader asked, however, Gray inhaled sharply at the voice of the stranger.

Natsu narrowed his eyes. _"So that guy's their leader."_

 _"He's trying to act all high and mighty, wearing that stupid looking mask,"_ Lucy whispered.

 _"I dunno, I think it looks kinda cool,"_ Happy commented.

"Sherry, has Deliora been awakened yet?" the Cold Emperor inquired to the woman.

"It should be later tonight or tomorrow," Sherry reported.

"WHICH ONE IS IT, GIRL?!" The dog man yelled at her.

"The time has almost come," he continued, ignoring the dog man. "If you see those intruders again, kill them. I don't want anyone getting in my way."

"They must've been villagers," Sherry remarked. "They're the only other people on this island."

"Then destroy the village." the Cold Emperor declared, sweeping his arm out to the side.

"Yes, sir!"

"Understood."

From behind their cover, the wizards froze _. "But the villagers didn't have anything to do with this!"_ Lucy protested.

 _"Yeah,"_ Natsu agreed with a frown. _"We gotta stop them."_

The Cold Emperor smirked. "It's a shame there has to be bloodshed."

Gray was frozen in place, shaking minutely. Hearing the masked man speak more kept driving him to a realization he didn't want to accept. _"That voice… No… It can't be-!"_

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS SNEAKING AROUND BUSINESS!" Natsu suddenly shouted and jumped on top of the crumbled wall. He took in a deep breath and then let out a giant explosion of flames. "IT'S NOT THE VILLAGERS! WE'RE THE INTRUDERS YOU'RE AFTER!"

There was no way anyone could miss a declaration like that. The Cold Emperor and his group turned in surprise. Noticing that he had gotten the attention he desired, Natsu grinned broadly.

"Geez," Lucy sighed in annoyance, grabbing her keys in preparation. "Guess there's no turning back now, huh?"

Sherry's eyes widened as she spotted the red tattoo on Natsu's shoulder. "I know that mark. They're from Fairy Tail!"

"Interesting," the blue-haired hummed. "Those villagers must have gone to the magical guilds for help."

"Don't worry about them," the Cold Emperor said dismissively. "Go eradicate the village." The command shocked not only the Fairy Tail wizards, even his lackeys turned to him in surprise.

"But why?!" Natsu demanded.

"Anyone who stands in my way, whether deliberately or not, is my enemy," he stated.

Natsu growled and started running for him, but he was quickly overtaken by a furious Gray. "Stop this crazy ceremony right now!" He punched one fist into his open hand and then slammed his palms into the ground. His magic generated huge spikes of ice at an incredible rate, converging straight towards the Cold Emperor's position. His reflexes were sharp, though. He pulled back his own hand and pressed it to the ground, surprising everyone when more ice formed in the exact same way. Both ice attacks moved closer until they finally collide, shattering and sending small crystals flying through the air.

"He's an Ice Wizard too?!" Happy gasped.

Gray stood back up, crouched in a battle-ready position. "Lyon! How could you?! Do you have any idea what you're doing?!" He asked furiously.

Natsu and Lucy's eyes widened. "Lyon…?" Did Gray knew this person?

"...How surprising to see you here, Gray," was his casual reply. "It's been quite a while, hasn't it?"

"Why would you revive Deliora?!" Gray shouted.

"To think that you were one of the wizards called to this island to help those poor villagers," Lyon spoke, ignoring his question as he removes his mask, revealing a light-blue haired man with pale skin. "Did you come knowing you'd find me? Or is this just mere coincidence? Not that it makes any difference to me."

"An acquaintance of yours, Cold Emperor?" The eyebrow man inquired.

"Yuka. Do as you were ordered," he said. "I can handle the intruders on my own."

"Yes sir!" they all chorused and ran in the opposite direction.

Natsu shouted in surprise and almost tripped in his rush to catch up to them. "Get back here!"

"No, Natsu!" Gray yelled. "Don't go near him!"

Lyon held out one hand, mist gathering around it as he cast a spell. Natsu stopped and yelled in surprise as ice formed rapidly around his body.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled in concern.

Realizing there was still in danger, Gray shouted, "Happy, get Lucy out of here! And inform Nick about this!"

"Aye!"

"Wait!" Lucy tried to protest but Happy had already picked her up by her shirt. Acting quickly as a distraction, Gray fired a stream of ice towards Lyon. He conjured up a shield to protect himself, leaving Gray's spell to shatter to pieces before it ever reached him.

"Argh! I can't move!" Natsu complained once the ice had stopped growing. He was encased in a ball of it, with only his head and the ends of his arms and legs sticking out. There was no way he could move in his condition, let alone fight.

"You distracted me long enough for the girl and the cat to escape," Lyon remarked. "Chivalrous but ultimately pointless. There's no way those two can stop my minions."

"Don't underestimate the power of Fairy Tail wizards!" Natsu shouted. "It's not just them anyway; they've got someone to back them up. Now, time to fightAarhghg!"

The Fire Dragon Slayer yelled in surprise as Gray kicked him, easily losing his balance and leaving Natsu to roll down the hill. " _What's the big idea, Gray~?!_ " he shouted in outrage as he tumbled away, his voice eventually fading in the distance. The black haired ignored his shouts and faced Lyon, who was regarding him with an amused smile.

"I see you're as reckless as ever. Was he not one of your allies?" Lyon asked.

"You and I both know that with one spell, you could blow up that ice and him with it," Gray retorted.

"So you chose to send him safely outside the range of my magic," Lyon said. "That was a very clever move."

Gray's brows furrowed in anger. "I don't understand why you're trying to pull this superior act with me, Lyon! You're not! We're not Ur's students anymore!"

"I'm well aware of that," he replied. He pulled off his helmet, letting his snow-white hair rustle in the wind. " **Painfully** aware. Our beloved teacher is no longer of this world."

"Her final act was sealing that monster away," Gray said. "Are you really so callous that you would try and destroy our master's legacy?!"

"Don't delude yourself. We both know you're the one who killed Ur."

Gray recoiled from the accusation. Lyon kept his straight face as he stared at his old friend. "And yet, you don't seem to feel any guilt. How cruel."

* * *

 _(_ _With Nick and Sayla_ _)_

The brunette suddenly yerks up from his sleep, he quickly stood up.

"Master?" Sayla looks at him in worried.

"... Something bad is happening." He began to exit the hut, "Sayla, Rocky, let's go." The Etherious and the canine quickly went with him outside. Just then, one of the guards quickly went up to them.

"Sir! "There's something flying towards the village. I think it's one of your wizard friends and that flying cat." He said to them.

Nick looked up and, sure enough, there was a figure in the air coming closer to the village. "Happy and… Lucy?"

"What are they doing up there?" Sayla asked in confusion. They made their way over to the center of the village, where there was already a crowd of demons gathered, waiting for the Fairy Tail wizard to land.

"Lucy!" The blonde turned towards her guildmate when he called out. His worry deepened when he saw the panicked expression she wore. "What happened? Did you find something?"

"Nick! We've got a serious problem!" she shouted at him.

 _(One long ass explanation, and by that I mean Gray getting his ass handed down by Lyon and Natsu dragging him back)_

"…And now they're coming to attack the village!" Lucy finishes explaining.

"...I see," and with all said, Nick only had a hand on his chin, taking everything he has heard. _('Looks like I was right… The curse will have to wait a bit though, better get everyone to safety.')_ "How many are they coming?"

 _('How is he calm?!')_ Lucy was aghast at his reaction before answering, "Uhm….Only three are coming."

"I'm pretty sure all three are wizards," Happy added, "We might be able to beat them!"

"Yeah! I mean, we have a member of the strongest team in Fairy Tail!" Lucy said with star eyes.

"Strongest Team?" Sayla asked in confusion. Did she miss something while been away?

Lucy suddenly lets out an excited squeal, clapping her hands together while mischief shone in her eyes. "I just had a brilliant idea!" She took out one of her golden keys from her belt. **"Open, Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!"**

A spirit commenced to materialized in front of her, it was a young woman with pink hair, dress in a maid outfit and shackles on her legs and arms. The maid bowed and said, "Good evening, Princess."

"Who's this?" Nick asked at seeing the maid, and blushing at her….choice of attire.

"This is Virgo, my new celestial spirit!" Lucy quickly said before turning to the spirit, "Virgo, I've got something I'd like you to help me with." Lucy wasted no time in giving her some instructions. Virgo was even quicker in carrying them out.

Meanwhile, Nick suddenly felt something tug his arm, he looks to the side and began to sweat when he saw Sayla glaring at him with a pout. "Master….why were you checking that _**woman's**_ attired?" She asked with a venom voice. The brunette became to sweat a bit more as the demon's eyes stare at him. "If you want to stare at it…. You could just ask me!" she yelled with a pout.

Anime-drop into the floor, "THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE MAD ABOUT?!"

"What is everyone doing gathered outside?" The chief walk forward, holding his staff and looking around with confusion.

"Oh, Chief," the brown-haired wizard greeted. "There are some wizards who've been hiding out in the temple on the island, and they're coming to attack the village."

"Attack?"

"Okay...is like this," Nick took a deep breath as said, "These people are protecting the moon, and until we remove them, this curse will continue."

The chief eyes widened, "Defeat them! Do you what you have to do!" He commenced shouting before been taken away to be calm down.

"Done!" He heard Lucy said. He turns to see a giant hole in the ground while being cover with grass in front of the entrance.

…

…

…

"...Luce, that's not going to work."

"The trap is so childish."

"Lucy! I seriously think you might be stupid!"

"Don't say that! It can be the perfect pitfall trap!" she shouted at them with a childish pout.

Nick and Sayla simply shook their heads at the same time. They then _'slapped'_ the air as if doing a tsukkomi, "Only a moron would fall for that…. So where's Natsu?"

"Something coming this way!" shouted a demonized villager from atop his scaffolding overlooking the outside of the wall to the village.

"It's them! Open the gate!" Lucy yelled at him.

"Right!"

The gate to the village shook and then slowly started to open up. All the wizards were prepared to fight….but they were not expecting Natsu, his body inside a frozen in an ice block and carrying a limp Gray.

"Heyyy!" he called. "Are you okay?!"

"Natsu?!" Happy shout in shock.

"Don't come any closer!" Lucy yelled at him frantically. Even from a distance, they could see the look of confusion on his face. Not to mention, he wasn't slowing down at all. "Natsu! Stop! Please!"

He finally understood to some degree and skidded to a halt, a foot in front of the pitfall. Everyone heaved a sigh of relief. And then Natsu noticed the pile of leaves in front of him. "What's with the grass…?"

"Natsu don't-"

"UWAHHH!"

"…Never mind," Nick sighed as he forgot that Natsu is an idiot, so falling through the flimsy cover of grass was to be expected, as kicking up dust that obscured the hole from view too.

"He actually fell for it…" Sayla mumbled.

With Lucy still catatonic from shock, Nick took it upon himself to peek into the hole, barely making out Natsu at the bottom of it. "You all right down there?"

"Very funny, but this isn't the time to play practical jokes on each other!" was the irritated response.

Happy shrugged. "Don't talk to us, it was Lucy's dumb idea."

"I SHOULD'VE KNOWN!"

"It wasn't a joke, it was a trap!" she insisted.

Happy's expression quickly turned to relief. "I'm glad you're okay. I was worried about you!"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Natsu replied before his expression dimmed. "But Gray's down for the count." He launches the ice wizard up, making Nick caught him, his eyes turning serious the minute he looks at him.

Gray was badly hurt, there was blood on him and his clothes, and by that, I mean his pants, had small open holes all over him.

"Is he...okay?" Lucy asked with concern.

"...He's fine." Nick said as he places him down.

"Hey, the ice is gone!" Natsu realized that he was no longer on the ice. "It must've cracked when I fell!"

"See?" Lucy laughed. "Told you the pitfall would work!"

Virgo turned to her. "Excuse me, Princess, but I believe the spell was actually broken when he left the caster's range of magic."

Regardless of how exactly it happened, the wizards now had a very excited Dragon Slayer at the bottom of a hole. "I'M FREE!" He celebrates, only to realize something, "Wait….those guys haven't made it here yet?" Natsu asked.

"...You know, that's a good question," Lucy replied. She placed a hand on her chin. "They left the village before you, but you got here first. I wonder what's taking them so long."

"Yeah, and with Gray and that giant ice cube, I was pretty slow," Natsu admitted.

"...Hold on," Nick suddenly said as his ears commenced to hear a sound, "...I hear something coming." The others look at him.

Suddenly, one of the villagers look up into the sky and shout, "Wh-What's that!?" Everyone follow his view, and up the sky was a giant rat flying with its tail and holding a bucket.

"It's a giant flying rat! And it's carrying a bucket!"

Oh, look an eco! Thank you whoever you are!

"What?!" Lucy cried in outrage. "But now my pitfall trap is totally pointless!"

"There's a giant flying rat…. in the sky?" Nick asked, feeling clueless.

"We fought it earlier in the jungle. I'm pretty sure it belongs to one of those wizards from the temple." Natsu's face scrunched up as he glared up at the shape. "I don't like the smell of that stuff it's carrying."

On the giant rat's back, Sherry, Yuka, and the dog man were discussing their plans, "We took too long making the poison jelly." Sherry said with a disappointed look.

"But our timing was good. Those mages are all in the village now." Yuka said, crossing his arms behind his back.

"Unless we destroy Deliora, our wishes will never come true," Sherry said, her gaze darkening. "Only death awaits those who stand in our way."

A sudden gust of wind caused the bucket Angelica was holding to shake slightly; causing a small droplet to fall from the bucket. The droplet of jelly quickly began to descend towards the ground; directly towards Lucy.

"Jelly?" Lucy asked in a confused tone, as she held out her hand.

"LOOK OUT!" Nick suddenly pick her up and move away. As soon as they were out of the way, the drop of jelly hit the ground, only for it to melt the earth it surrounded.

Lucy stares in fear at what just happened, "T-Thanks Nick." She thanked him as she got up with her heart racing.

At once, everyone looked to the sky again and came to the same realization. Panic began to set in amongst the villagers and they all started screaming in panic.

"That big flying rat's got a whole bucket full of it!"

"No! They're gonna dump it right on us!"

Meanwhile, up in the sky, the wizards stare down at the village, "Ugly." Yuka said, scowling at the villagers; he didn't know that Nick and Natsu could hear everything he was saying, "Humans become so ugly under the influence of Moon Drip. As if they're demons."

"How displeasing; it's like Deilora's children." Sherry said with a disgusted look, causing both slayers' eyebrows to twitch, "Angelica go ahead." The giant mouse dumped the bucket of green poisonous jelly; making sure to spread it all across the village.

"How are we supposed to stop that?!" Lucy screamed, fear evident in her tone.

"Everyone! To the middle of the village! Now!" Nick order everyone. Nobody questions him and made their way to the center, all but the Chief.

"No...I won't leave Bobo's grave!" The old man holds on to the tombstone.

"Natsu!" The pink haired turn to the brunette, who had his right hand extends to him. He quickly understood what he asked and his left hand connects with his. The both look up into the sky and close their eyes.

" **Great King Dragon of Fire and Earth,"** the began to chant together, **"You, who burns and drowns those that challenge your wrath! Grant us the power to show fear to our enemies!"** They suddenly were surrounded by a green/red aura before opening their eyes to show dragon eyes, **"AND SEND THEN TO OBLIVION!"** they both took a deep breath as one giant green/red circle appeared in front of them. **"UNISON RAID! KING DRAGON'S ATOMIC OVERHEAT!"** They blew fire and earth into the circle. The result? A giant Hyper Beam cover in fire and earth soar straight into the path of the jelly. Went it hit, it didn't just explode the jelly, it continues directly at the flying rat.

"What?! It didn't just destroy the jelly…!" Yuka said in shock.

"Is coming at us!" Sherry said in fear.

"Uuuuh!" The dog man said with fear as well.

"Are you okay Toby? You sound like a demon."

"SHUT UP!"

 **BOOM**!

The attack connects with the rat as it began to fall down into the ground, while the remains of the jelly disperse around the village. When it clear out, the attack had created a hole in the jelly right over the center of the village.

Lucy stare in absolute amazed, _('A-Amazing… They can use a True Unison Raid….They're so strong!')_ she then looks at her hands in wonder, _('Can I...be that strong as well?')_ To tell the truth, she hasn't done too much on the battlefield, she's losing confidence in her usefulness.

"...Don't question yourself." She heard Sayla said, who was looking at her master, "Master doesn't like to see others asking themselves if they can be strong like him… He just wants to protect what he must protect…" the Etherious turn to her, "But if you continue thinking about that, I suggest that you start getting stronger…. That's what everyone else is doing."

Lucy raised an eyebrow in confusion, before remembering what Erza said to her about Nick. And what Mira desires. They both want to get stronger so that they can be next to the strongest. And if they are doing that, then Cana and Sayla are the same. _('...If they can do it….So can I!')_ she clenched her fist in determination before looking at Sayla with a smirk. The Etherious simply smile at her, she hates the idea of helping a rival…. But what's fun if she can easily win?

Meanwhile, the villagers were in panic. Like this-

"The village has become completely dissolved."

"This is terrible!"

"Is anyone hurt?!"

The Chief, however, stare at where the grave of his son lays. After being saved by Virgo from a giant drop of acid that was heading to him, it landed on the tomb. By cheer miracle, it stood tall after the bath of death. "Bobo's grave….it survived." he sighs in relief.

But then, three shadows appeared behind the dust cloud, one of the walks up and kicked the headstone out of its placing. The dust clears out to reveal the three wizards.

"The Cold Emperor ordered us to eradicate the village and its people." Sherry flicked one of her ponytails as she came to a halt, Toby and Yuka standing beside her. "We were trying to show mercy by making your deaths quick and painless… But since that didn't work, we'll have to resort to bloodshed."

"Fifty villagers, three wizards…" Yuka mused. "Shouldn't take more than fifteen minutes."

"Hrumph," replied the dog-like man with the two attackers.

"How dare they..." Moka breathed out, as his eyes hardened. "They destroyed Bobo's grave..." The village chief rushed forward but was stopped by a small group of villagers. "It's unforgivable! You'll pay for what you've done!"

"Chief! You have to calm down." A villager said as he held Moka back.

"... Sayla! Lucy! Happy!" Nick called them.

"Y-Yes!/Yes?"

"Evacuated everyone from here, me, Natsu and Rocky got this." The brunette said with the pink haired punching his fist on his palm and the canine to bark while jumping.

"I'll….fight too."

The voice of Gray caught everyone's attention as the ice wizard slowly stood back up.

"Sayla!"

Only for him to drop back down unconscious.

"Huh?!" Lucy look in shock at what happened, "W-What happen to him?" She turns to Sayla, while Happy use his tail to pick the black-haired up.

"Is my magic, that's only what you need to know." The Etherious said as she began to move away. "Come, Blondy. Master gave us a job." She said, with the Celestial wizard looking unsure before walking with her and the flying cat.

Suddenly, the pink haired woman walks forward, and point at the two slayers, "You two... Because of you, the Cold Emperor's confidence in me has dropped. I WON'T BE LOVED ANYMORE!" She yelled at the end as tears fell from her eyes.

"...Huh?" Natsu and Nick asked together with question marks.

"On top of that, you hurt Angelica," Sherry said, trying to wipe the tears from her eyes. A sudden growl escaped Sherry's through, as she leveled furious eyes on them, "I'll never forgive you!"

"...Hurt?" Nick, who had his eyes were shadow by his hair, "You want to talk about _**hurt, bitch?"**_ his venom world and the look of anger stop the anger on Sherry, as she began to sweat at the stare. "Because you have no idea...what it means to be hurt to this people." He took a step forward, "Natsu, you can have the blue haired. Rocky, you have permission to play with the dog. This is one is mine."

"Fine by me!" Natsu agreed as his fist ignite on fire.

"Arf!" Rocky said as a dark brown circle appeared around and he commenced to glow, his body changing. When it died down, where once a canine was, there's now a bipedal werewolf. It has short red fur with white on its lower legs and a white streak that covers its face, underbelly, and tail. It has pointed, button ears with black tips, three large tufts of fur on each side of its face, a triangular black nose, and a mouth full of sharp teeth. While the sclerae, irises, and pupils of its eye are visible, they all glow a pinkish red and no distinctive colors are visible. A mane of fur covers its back and shoulders, sweeping forward over its head to form a crescent moon shape. On either side of its body, just below the shoulders, two small rocks resembling claws poke out of the mane. A single, bigger stone projects out of the front of the mane over its head. Each of this form's paws has three black claws, and it has a stubby tail covered in long fur.

" _Aoooooooow!"_ The werewolf howl into the sky, his roar shaking the wind madly.

"Hmph," Yuka was not impressed by this, "Don't think you have this won just because you are from Fairy Tail." He said before he positions himself to fight, although, he continued speaking, "We once belonged to a famous guild, too. So we won't be defeated so easily. You must hear of Lamia Scale. That's right...The guild _'Iron Rock'_ Jura belongs to..." he was interrupted by a stream of fire heading his way. He quickly moves his hand forward and stops the attack with some sort of light blue barrier. However, the force behind it sending him away from the others. "Dammit! Listen when I'm talking to you!" He yelled at who attack, which happens to the be the fire wizard.

"Why?" Natsu turned to him sharply. "You think I care what guild you're from or who the other members are? We came here to help the villagers and you're the ones who put them in danger." The Dragon Slayer clenched his fist. "Which makes you Fairy Tail's enemy. And that gives me more than enough reason to fight you!"

Yuka furrowed his brows. "Very well." he pointed his fingers towards Natsu. A blue light gathered at the tips and the energy was launched towards him. **"Wave!"**

Natsu was about to destroy it, but his dragon instincts went off and he dodge the attack, which left the ground in a ln open gap. He fired a breath attack at him, but Yuka waved his hand in front of him again. **"Wave!"** The blue magic appeared again and the flames dispersed before they got close to hitting him. "The pulsing energy coming from my hand diffuses all types of magic," he explained. "Which means none of your spells will work against me."

Natsu brushed the back of his hand against his cheek. "I get it. Earlier, I felt I couldn't break it with my fire."

"I specialized in anti-wizard magic while I was with the Lamia Scale guild, and I'm sure you can understand why." Yuka held his hands out and his magic glowed brilliantly. "No matter how strong they might be, all wizards are powerless against me! Even you!"

Natsu jumped out of the way as two balls of Wave Magic were fired at him. "Oh yeah?!" Natsu charged at him with a flaming fist.

Yuka held out his hand once again and a shield formed in front of him. Natsu's punch was halted the moment it came into contact with the barrier. "Like I told you, your magic is useless against my Wave."

"That doesn't mean I'm gonna let you off the hook!" Natsu drew back his other arm and curled his fingers into a fist. "I'll just have to crush you without it!"

The Dragon Slayer punched forward at the magic barrier and his fist went in like a hot knife through butter. Even Yuka looked a little surprised. "Hey, look! I broke through it!" Natsu grinned at his achievement….until pain sparked up the length of his arm and he screamed. "GAAAAAAAAAH!

"You put your bare arm inside a vortex of magic energy," Yuka pointed out. "Not a smart move."

Natsu gritted his teeth against the pain. He pushed against the barrier, forcing his head straight into it with a manic grin. Yuka jerked backward in shock. "Your magic's no match for my brute strength!" Natsu laughed loudly. "So what are you gonna do now?!"

Yuka managed a smirk, even though it came out slightly unnerved. "You broke through my Wave, but now you're stuck Salamander! Your flames aren't going to work now that you're inside!"

A glint appeared in Natsu's eyes. "But I can still use them outside… And you just gave me a great idea!" To the shock of the big eyebrows man, magic commenced to channel through the elbow of the pink haired, and before Yuka knew it, **"Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow!"** Natsu's punch landed a direct hit on his face, launching the anti-magic wizard across the area and knocking him out cold. Natsu held up his fist in victory. "That's one down."

* * *

With Nick and Sherry, the pink haired attack first, "Fall enemy of love!" She screamed, thrusting her arm forward; creating a small pink magic circle. At first, nothing happened, but after a few moments, Nick began to hear creaking sounds from behind her. Spinning around, Nick saw that the tree behind him was moving. **"Wood Doll!** My magic, _'Doll Play Attack'_ is a magic that can control anything but humans. But I don't need to!" The tree rose its giants' branch above the brunette and drop it down. "Because you will feel my angry love-"

Nick raised his hand up and stop the giant branch without a sweat, "WHAAAT?!" Sherry yelled in absolute shock, but she let her guard down and before she knew it, Nick had sprint forward and had grabbed her by the throat and Chokeslam her down, hard.

"Ah...I...let my guard down...how… unprofessional of me…" was the last thing Sherry said before falling unconscious with swirly eyes.

"...Ah...I forgot to tell her that she looks like those Japanese Dolls that hunts you on the night and your nightmares." Nick commented as he scratched his hair. "Oh well, I finish already."

* * *

 _( Rocky and Toby)_

Both dog-like men were staring at the fight of their respective team, before Toby said, "Man, those guys are awesome." He turns to the werewolf with a grin, "But, I'm not scared, 'cause I'm even stronger than Yuka or Sherry," He brought his hands up in front of his face. The nails glowed with magic, elongating and turning a green color. "Check out my **Mega Jellyfish Paralyzing Claws**! Bet you'll never guess what these babies can do!"

Rocky simply stare at him before bringing his hand to his face and did the _'Come'_ motion.

"DON'T MOCK ME!" Toby explodes in anger as he charges at him. He commenced to slash him with his claws, while Rocky did….nothing. He took the attack head-on.

After several slashes, Toby jumps away from the werewolf, breathing heavily, "Heh...heh...I hope you feel shocked because this claw will paralyze you-" Rocky moved forward and upper slash him into the sky. "Dooooooooh!" The dog man crashes hard on the ground with swirly eyes, "H-How...can…. _Hrk...Blegh!"_ he passes out.

Rocky huff before walking back to the two slayers, in which Nick pat his head, "Excellent job Rocky." the brunette said as Rocky transform back to his dog form.

"Arf! Arf!" the canine jump into his shoulder.

"Here we go…!" Natsu grunt as he heaved the stone off the ground and carried it over to the small mound of rocks. Angling it right, Natsu slid the gravestone back into its rightful place. "There… We're gonna find a way to change your people back to normal, Bobo." He muttered down.

"There won't be any need for that." Natsu heard Nick said.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"...Thanks to the Mayor and you guys finding these people, I found the way to end this curse." Nick said. _('And praying to that grave won't be necessary anymore.')_

"What?! This quickly?!" Natsu in shock. "How?! What we need to do?!"

The brunette was about to say when he suddenly smell something, he quickly turns to the side. His nostrils took a deep air, and he smelled….strawberry?

"Nick?" Natsu notices his fellow wizard looking a bit confused.

 _('This scent….what's she doing here?')_ he thought to himself, knowing fully well the scent of strawberry, _('... Nevermind, is a perfect time.')_ Nick drop the canine down.

"Arf?" Rocky tile his head in confusion as Nick looks at him in the eyes.

"Rocky, I have a job for you." The canine's ears shoot up in attention, "Go meet up with Sayla and Lucy, advice that we have a package coming." He wraps a small paper around his neck, "When they see this, they'll understand." Rocky nod before sprinting away to search for the two beauties.

"Natsu." Nick turns the pink haired, "Take me to the cave where this demon is."

"Huh, why?"

"...Because there's something I need to confirm."

* * *

Lyon stood in front in the middle of Deliora's chamber. His eyes wandered over the frozen demon, as he studied its form. After a few minutes, Lyon was shaken from his thoughts when someone spoke behind him.

"Excuse me, Cold Emperor." A voice behind him brought him back from his thoughts, he turns to see a short, cloaked man entered the underground chamber with several people in robes following behind him. The man wore a red mask that covered the top half of his face, and a mess of green hair trailed down his back. "I'm sorry to interrupt but I was wondering why you chose to spare the life of that wizard, Gray."

didn't avert his gaze from the frozen Deliora in front of him when he replied. "No reason," he said. "Other than I don't feel the need to shed any more blood."

"You say that, but ordering your minions to kill those villagers tells a different story," the masked man pointed out. "It would appear that you have a soft spot for your former rival."

Lyon let out a little-amused huff. "Nonsense. I simply have no desire to get any more blood on my hands. But if he happens to get in my way again, I won't hesitate to kill him."

The man grinned widely. "That's good," he commented quietly to himself. "I'm glad."

Little did Lyon know, that masked man was more than meets the eye.


	9. Gray vs Lyon! You're her Legacy!

_(_ _Next Morning_ _)_

Gray woke up groggily as he slowly opened his eyes. He took a glimpse at the unfamiliar roof, only to realize that he was in some kind of tent. When he sat up, he quickly grabbed his abdomen as pain spiked through it. He looked down to see that he was all bandaged up. He was curious to how severe his injuries were, but decided to ignore it now that he was rested. He slowly got to his feet and exited the tent.

Outside he looked around to find he was in a sort of camp. Tents were strung up all around. He saw the people from the village walking about and working. But now instead of in their demonized forms, they walked around as most humans. Despite each of them having at least one limb demonized.

"How are you feeling?" Gray quickly turned to come face-to-face with a female villager. She was slightly shorter than him and had dark short hair. Gray quickly examined her to find that her left leg was blue.

"I'm…fine." He finally responded. "Where are we?"

"We're in a storage camp. The village uses it for our supplies. But due to the village being destroyed last night, we had to move everyone here."

Gray's eyes widened in surprise. "The village was destroyed?! Is everyone all right?"

The woman managed a small smile, "Yes everyone is just fine. Your friends, Miss Sayla and Lucy insured our safety from the attackers." She responds, making Gray sigh in relief. "Speaking of your guildmates, someone else just came here." the black-haired raised an eyebrow in confusion. "She's talking with Miss Sayla in that tent over there." the demon girl point at the large tent nearby. Gray thanked her and started to make his way over to the tent. When he entered, his face went white in seconds.

In the middle of the tent was none other than Erza Scarlet, glaring hard. And challenging her mighty stare was Sayla, who was unfazed as she glares back at the armor wizard. Their aura skyrockets the entire tent. On the corner was Lucy, Happy and Rocky, shaking in fear while hugging each other.

The scarlet-haired notice Gray entering and her glare was now to him. "Gray."

"E-Erza...what are you doing here?" He asked with a droplet of fear.

"What those it looks like?" She asked in a stern voice. "You were supposed to do your Gray, why are you here?"

The black haired wizard an eyebrow, what was she talking about? "What are you-"

"Don't even try to hide it." Erza voice stopped him, "I'm disappointed in this action of yours. Breaking the rules like this."

"...Breaking?" Gray now knew something was wrong, "Breaking what rules?"

"Miss Scarlet here is saying the Master send you to bring all of us back." Sayla said with a stare, "She also said the Master never gave the okay."

"What?!" Gray was left aghast, "What do you mean he didn't say okay?!"

"Is what he said." The scarlet woman said, "I don't understand why Nick allowed this, but we are searching for him and Natsu before leaving." Her words shock him.

"We are not going anywhere," Sayla said in a firm voice.

"Yes you are," Erza respond back, "I only came to bring all of you back. Nothing else."

"Are you calling Master weak?" The venom of Sayla's words didn't unfazed Erza.

"I'm not a fool. Nick is strong, but that doesn't mean he can go and break rules like he wants." She then summons her sword, "If any of you refuses to come I will use force."

"I like to see you tried." Sayla accepts her threat as a purple circle appeared next to her.

Lucy, Happy and Rocky shriek in fear, staring at the aura of both of them. Gray eyes were simply shadowed by his hair before turning around to leave.

Erza noticed this, "And where are you going, Gray?" She asked him, causing him to stop at the entrance.

"... I have something important to do on this island. I'm going to finish it." He said to her.

"You dare-"

"Shut the fuck up." Erza was taken back by his harsh tone, "...You were always a hardass, Erza. I never had a problem with it… But if Nick was here," Gray turn one eye to her, showing exactly what he felt. "He would agree with me that he would be angry and disappointed in you." her eyes widened as Gray look forward again, "He gave these people hope...and you want to take it away from them…. Not even Mira is this heartless." was the last thing he said as he exits the tent.

Everyone else stares in silence while looking at where Gray left, Erza looks down at the ground, dropping her weapon down, in which Sayla stop her magic circle.

"...Did Nick-"

"You know Master hates people suffering… And these people asked for help three years ago." Sayla quickly answers Erza's question quickly.

"...Let's go," Erza said as she walks forward.

"Eh/Arf?" Lucy, Happy and Rocky said in shock.

"Nobody is going to listen… So we're ending this curse." She said, earning a smile from the trio, "We'll work on your punishment later."

"Hai…" was what they said in shame.

* * *

 _(_ _With the Slayers_ _)_

"Is it down here?"

"Yep!"

Natsu and Nick were now standing inside the temple, where the pink haired was pointing down at the hole he made when the team went to check.

"...And what gave you the bright idea of stomping the ground? You know what, forget it." The brown haired sigh as he could definitely see the idiot doing something like this.

"So, what now?" Natsu asked him.

"...I'm going to check this demon," he looks up into the sky, "And taking our nap, it soon will be night again… Think you can delay the ritual?" He asked.

"Of course!" Natsu brought up his flaming fist, "Give me a few minutes and this temple will be looking away!" Nick nod before Natsu charges away.

The brunette jumps down through the hole, falling for a few moments before hitting the ground. It was a pretty deep fall to say at least. He saw a path leading deeper to the cave. Quickly dusting the dirt away, he commenced walking further in. And then…. He was surprised by what he saw.

There saw a massive, dark blue, humanoid Demon that seemed to be in some sort of an Ice Prison. The creature has a large torso and two large arms that ended in scaly hands. On the left and right part of his torso as well as around his neck, he was covered with a series of spikes. In addition, he has two large legs, whereas the feet resemble the ones of a bird, with additional spikes on the back. His hair was mane-like in shape and it flows down to the nape of his neck. He has a pair of horns that point upwards, jutting from a plate on his forehead. He also has large pointed teeth as well as two hollow eyes.

"So this is the reason of the wizards here…" Nick walked up to the giant ice. He slowly rose his hand to it and touch it.

The moment he touches it, he felt magic of pure cold from the inside of this prison. He suddenly saw several images in it. He saw a woman looking down at a small girl. Then, the woman left the little girl when she was very young. The woman was now in the cold area of Earthland, alongside a white-haired boy, she was walking through a destroyed village, where she found a black haired boy under a pile of rumbles.

 _('Gray?...')_ Nick thought as he watched images of Gray and the white-haired training with the woman in various places while been completely naked. _('For real? This is the reason why he always naked?')_ he then saw Gray having a discussion with the woman before leaving. Then, Gray was staring in fear at the giant Demon as the woman, who had an ice leg to replace her original limb. She stood in front of the demon, then crossed her arms together and began to glow. Moments later, the demon was inside the block of ice.

 _('...I see… To close the darkness of his heart, you sacrifice yourself to end it.')_ Nick moved his hand away, a blue light surrounding the hand. "...You did your job… We'll take it from here."

…

..

.

 _(_ _In the temple_ _)_

"You are the only one left?" Lyon said as he looked down at Toby, who had a bandage on his head. "How scandalous." Lyon was standing in some sort of throne room in the temple. He stood in front of a stone throne as he looked down coldly at a flustered Toby.

Lyon proceeded to sit and slump down in his throne, "Those Fairy Tail wizards are quite… impressive."

"I hate to be the bringer of morbid news, dear Cold Emperor." Said Zalty as he appeared almost out of thin air. "But these state of affairs put Deliora's revival in jeopardy. If all sticks to as planned, Deliora should revive tonight, infused with the moon's magic. However, if the Moon Drip ceremony is to be… interrupted, Deliora will remain to be encased in that ice." Zalty explained. "Salamander and Titania are quite formidable, it would quite simple for them to foil our plans."

"I see you're as quickly-informed as ever," Lyon told him before summoning frost in his hand. "That being said, cannot hope to defeat me. Those fools can't hope to match me."

"That is very reassuring to hear. But is neither Salamander nor Titania whose concern should be prior," Zalty said with a serious tone, "But rather their other companion."

"So? Like I said before-"

"Even I don't know much about him… but he once took down a powerful wizard with only brute strength and no magic." Zalty said, surprising Lyon a bit. "And the magic he has…. It was suffocating to even describe." the light-blue haired simply scoff out. "If that be the case, for old times' sake, perhaps I shall join the battle."

"Wait?! You can fight too?!" Toby interjected.

"Yes… I dabble a bit in Lost Magic…" Zalty commented proudly.

"What a creepy guy..." Lyon muttered. Suddenly, the ruins started to shake. "What the...?"

"An earthquake?" Toby asked as he felt the floor beneath him shaking and then suddenly starting to tilt to the side.

"T-This is...?" Lyon watched the floor tilt.

"The ruins are collapsing!" Toby screamed in fear.

"No! They're being tilted!" Lyon corrected him as the mountain was now tilted to the side, preventing the moon from shining its power at Deliora.

"Hehehe, he's already done it." Zalty chuckled as a hole in front of him showed Natsu at the bottom floor. The fire dragon Slayer looked back up at him and then smirked. Lyon and Toby walked over to the hole, the former glared at the pink-haired mage.

"HIM!" Toby shouted in shock.

"Y-You...what is the meaning of this?" Lyon growled and glared down at him.

"The ruins are tilted...aren't they?" Natsu matched his glare. "Now the moon won't shine on the Devil underground."

"You..." Lyon growled in anger.

"I don't get it...what happened?" Toby asked in confusion.

"He destroyed about one-half of the props that supported these ruins making them tilt. With this, moon drip won't reach Deliora." Zalty explained, "You're proving to be the destructive wizard the rumors say about you."

* * *

 _(_ _Meanwhile, with Gray and the others_ _)_

The group was making their way back to the temple, while Gray explained Lyon's reason for this.

"Lyon has always wanted to surpass Ur, but now that she's gone, he's trying to surpass her by defeating Deliora that not even she could defeat," Gray told Erza, Lucy, Sayla and Happy as the four (5 including Rocky) of them headed toward the ruins.

"I see..." Lucy frowned. "In order to surpass the dead, that'd be the only way..."

"He wants to defeat this Deliora, huh?" Erza said.

"So this is where Deilora's was," Sayla said in interested. "My former guild master had search for him for ten years, never in my wildest imagination would it be here, frozen."

"You know about it Sayla?" Lucy asked in surprise.

"Of course she those. Sayla is an Etherious as well." Erza said.

"Eh?!" The blonde was shocked as she stares at the demon girl, "Y-You're an Etherious?! Like Lullaby?!" Sayla nod to her, shocking her even more.

"Lyon's strong since I last saw him, but he won't be able to beat Deliora at his level. Deliora is... Too strong!" Gray said as he remembered the deadly demon and his power.

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

"And... he just doesn't know the truth..." Gray told them as memories of the past come to his mind.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Erza asked.

"Ur did disappear, but...she's still alive!" The three of them widened their eyes in shock as Lucy let out a scream in surprise.

"Eeeehhh! B-But how?" Lucy asked.

"No way!" Happy gawked in surprise.

"What do you mean? What happened in the past?" Erza asked of him.

"...Ten years ago…"

* * *

 _(_ _No offense, but skipping this part and the girls fighting the grunts_ _)_

* * *

Inside the temple, Natsu and Lyon were going head to head. They had been going at each other for a while now. Natsu rubbed his fist against the corner of his mouth. His sandals provided little grip on the icy floor of the arena and his face had greeted it personally many times.

"This could go on forever, so do yourself a favor and give up," Natsu said.

"I would never give you that satisfaction," Lyon retorted.

Natsu's fist erupted into flames and a smirk crossed his face. "Then you're asking for it."

A chilly fog formed around Lyon. His expression didn't change besides a ghost of a smug smile. "Oh, am I now?"

Their concentration was shattered as the ice wall next to them cracked. A murmur of, "What the…?" escaped Natsu's lips just before the ice completely broke. A familiar bandaged wizard stood behind it. "Gray…?"

The ice-make wizard walked into the room and stood right between Natsu and Lyon. "Leave him to me. It's time we settled things once and for all."

Natsu gasped. "No way, man! You already lost to him once!"

"And it's not going to happen again," Gray replied without pause and a cold tone. "I'm ready to end this now."

"You seem awfully confident," his fellow Ice Wizard commented.

"You were right, Lyon," Gray admitted. "I'm the one who's to blame for our master's death."

He took a moment to prepare himself to spread his feet apart. "But you're no better. You've threatened my comrades, brought harm to the villagers, and now you're trying to destroy what Ur gave her life to create. It's time we accept our punishment." He crossed his arms over each other. " **Together**."

Lyon paled as he recognized what he was doing. "That stance…! Not the Iced Shell!"

Natsu blinked at the familiar name. Where had he heard it before…? His eyes widened in realization, he was casting the spell his master did to sacrifice herself.

"Are you insane?" Lyon shouted in disbelief. "You wouldn't dare!"

Gray ignored his words. "If you want to live, change the villagers back to their human forms! And then leave this island and never return!" He began to focus his magic, guiding it through the starting stages of the casting. "If you'll agree to that, I'll stop. Otherwise, this is the end."

"That so?" Lyon raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "Well, I don't believe a word of it. You're bluffing."

Gray narrowed his eyes and magic energy flared to life around him. "No, I'm not."

"You'll die!" Lyon shouted

He threw his hand out in front of him, summoning forth ice birds to attack. The shockwaves generated from the Iced Shell spell were too powerful, however, and the attack backfired on him.

"Don't do it…!" Natsu yelled, shielding his eyes from the growing light.

"All these years I've lied to myself. I didn't want to admit that Ur died because of me!" Gray took a breath and let it out. "But she did, and it's time I took responsibility. So I will, here and now! I'm not afraid to die if that's what it takes!"

"Stop this now!" Gray scowled at Lyon's yells. His face started to crack but he took no notice. "What's it going to be, Lyon?! Are we gonna die, or are we gonna live?! It's up to you!"

"You wouldn't! You're not brave enough to give your life!" Lyon taunted. "You're nothing but a coward!"

"Just watch me!"

Natsu grimaced. The pressure in the room was building and building still, but he could tell that the spell was going to be complete soon, and from there Gray could only hold back from casting it for so long. He was really going to go through with this?! "I said don't do it, Gray!"

 _('I guess this is the end… Now I can take my leave, and leave the rest of this up to you, my friends.')_ Gray thought to himself as his face cracked. He proceeded to push his arms further outward as prepared to swipe them apart and launch the ultimate ice concealment.

 **"Iced Shell-"**

"STOP IT YOU, IDIOT!" Natsu had punched him in the face, stopping the black haired. Gray looked at him in surprise. "You butt into _my_ fight and talk about responsibility for this?! Don't you steal my prey!"

"Prey?!"

"I'll be the one to knock his panties out!"

"And I said that you must let me handle this!"

"And when did I said you could?!"

"You creep…!"

"Huh? Want to go?!"

Gray finally grab Natsu by the scarf, "I have to be allowed to have my final battle with! Even if my life is on the line."

The fire wizard simply grabs his wrist and glare at him hard, "Death says this is your last battle?! You're just running away from it like a coward!" Gray's eyes widened in surprise the words, he opened his mouth to retort, but nothing came out. "If you're just going to run, why the hell did you even join Fairy Tail in the first place?! What the heck happened to never let me win!? WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO SURPASSING NICK?!"

The anger of Natsu was over the top as Gray stares at him speechless, and before he could say anything, the ruins began shaking as it started to shift from its tilted position.

* * *

Outside the temple, Lucy, Erza, Sayla, Happy and Rocky just finished beating up the spellcasters that ambushed them earlier as they heard the sound of something shaking and moving, "What's that sound?" Erza asked.

Lucy looked at the ruins and her eyes widened in shock, "No... no way... the ruins aren't tilted anymore..."

"That might be a problem," Sayla said with a hand on her chin.

* * *

"What the hell!? Why are the ruins no longer tilted!?" Natsu asked, slamming his foot down on the ice-covered ground, "Do you have any idea how hard was it for to do this?!"

"I'm sorry to disturb you..." From the hole that Gray made came Zalty in. The moon is soon to show itself, so I took the liberty of using my magic to reestablishing the structure to its former self."

"Zalty...it was you." Lyon narrowed his eyes at him. Still creeped out by the man in front of him.

"W-Who's he?" Gray asked in confusion.

"You did what?!" Natsu stares at the masked freak in annoyance. "How you did it?!"

"Hohohoho!" Zalty chuckled like Santa Clause. He then turned around and started running off, "I better go prepare the moon drip ritual."

"He fucking ignored me?!" Natsu finally chases after him. "Come back here you fucking you demon-wannabe!"

"Natsu! Wait!" Gray called to him.

"I'm going after this a-hole, you take care of this!" Natsu yelled back at him, "And don't you dare lose again! Is a disgrace!" was the last thing he said before exiting.

Gray's eyebrow twitched at the last part, "Damn flame-brain…" he then turned to face Lyon with a smirk, "But...I know."

Lyon sighed, "What a bunch of noisy brats..."

"Earlier...when I tried to use Iced Shell...did you know that Natsu would stop me?" Gray asked, narrowing his eyes at Lyon.

Lyon proceeded to shrug. "In all honesty, I didn't think anyone could ever stop that spell. But it matters little, as even if you were to cast that on me, I would have taken it willingly." Gray's eyes widened at his answer. Lyon smirked at his surprise and continued, "You look surprised. What? You didn't think that my comrades would come to my rescue like Salamander did to you? They would not have rested until I was freed and ready to challenge Deliora once again. They would simply have used the Moon Drip ritual on me, and you would be dead."

Gray's gaze dropped at his response. "I didn't really think about that. I guess I was being rash." he then sighed, he almost gave up his life in vain, "Iced Shell is useless here, isn't it?"

"So, do you still intend to fight me, or are we going to try that little stunt again?"

Gray let out an exasperated sigh. "Lyon… we don't have to do this. Give up on Deliora, it isn't worth it."

"What is this nonsense you're spewing?" Lyon asked as he let out a scoff, "First a threat and now a persuasion? What has Fairy Tail done to the Gray I have known?"

"Lyon… Ur is alive." Gray told him apologetically. Lyon's eyes widened once again.

"W-what?"

"When she cast Iced Shell to seal Deliora, it didn't really kill her." He paused briefly before continuing, "The ice that you're trying so badly to melt…. That's Ur, that's her body sacrificed to create that prison." He stopped to look up and see Lyon staring at him wide-eyed before he slowly approached him with his silver hair shadowing his eyes, "I'm sorry… that I didn't tell you back then. Ur had me promise to keep it from you. It's over. There is no need to go through with thi-!" Gray was cut, as Lyon got within close proximity of and placed his hand on his abdomen.

"You fool."

Gray's eyes shot wide open in shock as his body was pierced by Lyon's ice. It went through his body and shot out through his back as it formed into a tiger. "You really are an idiot. I knew all along what that spell entails. I have been studying it for years. And I can tell you with all certainty, that isn't Ur anymore, just a large scrap of ice." Lyon told him harshly, as he cruelly smirked.

Gray, who fell to the ground and was on his knees and holding himself up by his elbows due to the blow inflicted on him, was beyond furious. "You knew…" He muttered through gritted teeth. He then shot his head up to stare at Lyon with a deadly glare, "You fucking knew?!"

Lyon scoffed, "Knowing is one thing. Believing is another, and if you truly believe that Ur is still alive, then you're an even bigger fool than I thought." he said as he walked around Gray.

Gray took deep breaths as his glare intensified the more he heard Lyon speak, "You knew! Yet, you did all of this..!"

"And what if-!" Lyon was interrupted as a fist smashed into his face sending him flying. Hitting the wall, it cracked upon his impact. He fell down to his knees from the suddenness of what just happened. He looked up to see a battle-ready Gray with his hair covering his eyes and his teeth gritted, "Impossible! How can you still be moving with that wound?!" he shouted with a shocked tone.

"I've had enough.…" Gray muttered slowly, confusing Lyon. The black haired wizard looked up to show his eyes which were filled with killing intent. "I wanted to save you. But I give up now!" As he finished, he got in his stance and created a bow with three arrows out of ice and aimed them at Lyon, whose eyes widened as Gray shot the arrows at him, getting a direct hit and sending him flying back. He bounced up and down before rolling onto one knee and skidded to a stop. He gritted his teeth in anger, but it was then when Gray's knee hit him, sending him back some more. However, Gray didn't stop and kicked him in the gut. He then grabbed the cloth around his neck and delivered a punch to Lyon's face again.

He struggled to get up, using the wall to support himself as he took very quick and shallow breaths,"I-I can't be...bleeding because of Gray...!" He growled in anger. And raised a fist in the air, **"Ice-Make: Snow Dragon!"** He forms a giant dragon made of ice tore through the room they were in. The dragon then hit Gray directly, using its jaws to chomp at his body. He groaned and spat out blood as he did his best to get out of the dragon's grip. Finally, he gritted his teeth and smashed his elbow on the dragon, breaking it and fell to the floor. " _Haa..._ I don't want to waste my magic on you _...haa..._ after this, I've gotta be ready for my fight with Deliora."

"Then use your fists..." Gray responded as he showed him his fist.

"You want me to fight you without using Magic? That's fine by me." Lyon said as he smirked amusingly. With a battle cry, Gray charged at him aiming for a punch in the face but was stopped as Lyon buried his fist in his wound, "Aim for your opponent's weak parts! That's what Ur taught us! Remember!?"

"You have no right to speak her name! I won't let you!" Gray shouted as he punched Lyon in the gut after recovering from the blow he received.

Lyon skidded a few feet back before he charged at Gray. They began to trade blows to each other, finishing by their fists connecting with their faces. They fought for dominance for a few seconds before Gray added more power to the punch, sending his former/fellow student into the ice wall.

"You're gonna step up your game if you wanna beat me!" Gray shouted.

Lyon shot out of the wall and punched Gray in the face. He skidded back and glared at Lyon, "I WON'T LOSE!" he shouted as he head-butted his fellow ice mage. Lyon fell back and tripped over himself lightly. Regaining his footing he glared grudgingly at Gray.

"YOU WILL NEVER DEFEAT ME!" He shouted back as he once again charged at Gray. The two once again started to bash each other with an onslaught of fists and forceful melee blows. The two continued to exchange hit after hit. Then Lyon launched an uppercut, but Gray leaned back to evade it. Gray proceeded to counter it with a strong kick. As it connected with its target, it sent Lyon flying. He then crashed into one of the pillars of ice that he had made, effectively shattering it.

He stood up again, trembling in anger and frustration from still not being able to beat Gray. He swiped his arm and shouted, **"Ice-Make: Snow Dragon!"** The room began to shake, as a massive dragon made out of ice once again flew towards Gray. The ice dragon caught the black haired wizard in between its large jaws, making him grunted in pain when the ice dragon slammed him into the ground, "I don't want to waste my magical power on you...After this, I have to be prepared for my battle with Deliora."

"I thought we agreed to not use our Magics!" Gray told him while standing up.

"Don't be such a sore loser. This dual is pointless from the start. Deliora will be revived in no time." Lyon said with an evil laugh, "Alas, it's too late to stop me now! Zalty is taking care of the Moon Drip ritual as we wasted time here!"

"...Hehehe." Gray chuckled at Lyon words, "If you're underestimating Natsu, then you really are stupid."

After he said that, the temple shook once again. As it shook, Lyon felt a sense of relief wash over him, "The Moon Drip ritual has started again." He stated before he started to launch arrow-like ice at Gray, "Long have I awaited this day. Ten years of gathering comrades and allies." He boasted as he continued to pelt Gray with his magic, "Three years of attempting to wake Deliora. It will soon all be worthwhile." He finished sadistically.

Gray did his best to shield himself from Lyon's attacks as he listened. "You've wasted three years on this?! That's crazy?!"

Lyon's anger once again flared at Gray's words. A moment later he stopped his attack on Gray. Said mage then stood hunched over as he panted heavily, "At least I listened to Ur. I followed what she said and went west. I was surprised to find out what she said was true! There were strong wizards here! Wizards that were far stronger than Ur ever was! On my travels, I came to a guild with those mages. Wanting to become strong, I joined." He explained as he stared intently at Lyon, "At least that's what I told myself! But now I know it was true! I did found someone stronger than Ur! Someone who doesn't waste magic on weaklings like you!"

At this, Lyon's eyes widened. But he quickly shrugged it off. "You're full of nonsense. There's nobody stronger than Ur. I have lived my life, waiting for the day to surpass her!" He then forth a wolf-like iced gauntlet on his right arm. "But since she is dead, there is only one way to fulfill my dream. And that is to destroy what she couldn't: Deliora!" He launched himself at Gray. He swiped and struck Gray with it continuously, unfortunately for him, Gray was able to dodge all of the blows he sent at him.

"You've got a pretty strong admiration, Lyon. But you chose the wrong path to follow." After dodging a long swipe from Gray summoned up an ice sword. Lyon proceeded to pull back with his gauntlet, only for it to get smashed by Gray's sword. "Someone so blind is trying to surpass Ur?! YOU'RE 100 YEARS TO EARLY FOR THAT! GAME OVER, TRY AGAIN!" With that, he hefted the sword to slash at Lyon. But as the slash is inflicted upon Lyon's chest, he cracked up and shattered. Gray's eyes widen at this, but he quickly recovered as he felt frost from behind him gather.

" **Ice-Make: Snow Tiger!"** With a swipe of his hand, Lyon launched his snow tiger at Gray. As it charged, Gray stood his ground and patiently waited for the frosted beast.

 **"Ice-Make: Prison!"** Gray jumped at just the right moment to summon up a large, intricately decorated cage made of ice imprisoning the tiger sent at him. Jumping down he came face-to-face with Lyon once again. "You see this, Lyon?!" he asked as he gestured behind him, "This is the effect of one-handed ice makes; sloppy and imbalanced! Ur taught us better, but you're too blind to see it!"

Lyon, recovering from his stupor, scoffed at Gray's notion, "Whatever, with a simple wave of my hand, that cage is gone." He proceeded to move his hand to control the snow tiger to attack the bars of his frozen prison. His eyes widened in shock, however, as he saw that, despite his beast attacking its restraints, it was not able to break through, "W-what the hell?!"

Gray then stared adamantly at the ice mage, "It's over Lyon." He said plainly.

"No! It's not over! It can't be! Not until I've won!" he shouted in outrage.

Gray proceeded to take his stance once again as he summoned forth his magic for one final spell, **"Ice-Make: Cannon!"** he slowly repositioned his hands. His magic seal disappeared and lingered into his hands as it took shape of a largely handled launcher. Gray then positioned his feet so he was prepared to fire it.

Lyon, however, was standing wide-eyed and exhausted. His magical reserves were reduced drastically, making him very vulnerable. "No, it can't end like this! I, _'Cold Emperor'_ Lyon, can't be defeated at the hands of someone like you!" he shouted.

Gray simply responded by pulling the trigger on his large cannon. A large burst of ice shot ferociously from it and was sent straight for a gaping Lyon. Lyon stood as he took the powerful blow. The blast hit the ice mage and continued to the wall, destroying it and causing a large explosion to blow out of one side of the temple. The ice dissipated, to reveal a stunned and badly injured Lyon. His clothes were completely torn and ripped away, only half of them seemed to stay on. Lyon himself was badly bruised and was just barely able to stand on his feet as the pain coursed through his body. With a gasp, the self-proclaimed Cold Emperor fell to the ground, defeated.

Gray stood stern and towered over the fallen Lyon, "Ur was the one to teach me that." he suddenly felt pain course through his body, starting from the wound he received from Lyon at the start of the fight. He grabbed it and fell to the ground in pain, "I should stop the bleeding first." He muttered and froze his wound.

" _ **WRRRAAAAAAAGH!"**_

His heart stop when he heard that beastly roar, _('That roar… It can't be!')_

* * *

 _(_ _A few minutes ago_ _)_

Zalty had escape Natsu's grasp and found himself in front of Deliora. "Is almost time…" he said.

"Found you!" He then moves to the side as a flaming object crash where it was once. The dust clears up to reveal Natsu.

"Hoho...Very impressive Salamander. But how did you find me?" he asked.

"My nose. For some reason, you smell like a woman." Natsu respond.

"Very intrigued...but is too late," Zalty said as he looks at the top of the cave. Natsu follows his gaze was shocked to see a light landing on the ice.

"What?! Someone is making the ritual?!" Natsu asked in shock. He began to run to the exit, only to stop by a rockfall, courtesy of the masked man. "Hey!"

"Sorry boy. But if you really wanted to stop it, then you shouldn't have followed me." Zalty said as he suddenly launches a metal ball at Natsu, who had little time to saw it as it slams against his cheek.

"Gah!" Natsu yelled in pain as he crashes into the ground. He quickly stood up and this time saw the orb heading his way. "Damn you!" He summons his fire and one-punch the orb into pieces...only to be reform once again. "What-" and it quickly slams into Natsu's stomach. "Guh! It pieced itself together?!"

"Hohoho! Surprise? My magic can manipulate time. In other words, I can make the crystal's time back to before it was destroyed." Zalty explains, **"Arc of Time** , is a Lost Magic…. How about we fast things up a bit?" Suddenly the sphere went at blinding speed, slamming into Natsu faster than his eyes could see, until he slam his fist into it when he predicted, only to be reform once again. He tried one more time but the orb stops inches away from his fire fist.

"It...stop?" Natsu asked in confusion as the metal ball return to its owner. "... Something's telling me that it doesn't work on humans?"

"Hoho...very perspective coming from a brute," Zalty said. "True, my magic can't change time, like this ice."

"...I don't get it." Natsu asked, earning the raised eyebrow from the masked man, "I get that you're helping the Lyon guy to destroy Deliora, but that helps him… What about you? What are you aim with doing this?"

Zalty stood there, staring at him. Inside _, he_ was surprised by all this. "My, My… Looks like I have met my match," he said just as the ice finally began to melt from it. "Is true, The Cold...No, that brat will never defeat Deliora."

"And? You think you can?" Natsu asked him.

"Perish the thought. I simply want to control him." Zalty responds with a hand raised. "There are many methods of controlling demons like this one. And with one in control-"

"You could make others vow to you with its power., Natsu said with a hand on his chin.

"Exactly…" it was then that Zalty notices something wrong. "You know, for been the destructive wizard I have heard about, you're pretty smart."

"And for been a greatly lost magic user…." Natsu simply smirks at him. "Your guard lacks guard."

Before Zalty even knew it, a fire fist was suddenly on his cheek, the force sends him hard on the ground. "W….What…" was the last thing he said before falling unconscious.

"Damn! It took me this long to get here!" Said….Natsu as he rubbed his knuckles. "And what the hell were you thinking using my body Nick!?"

 _'Natsu'_ smile as he suddenly was in smokes, revealing that Nick Drake was actually the one present. "What? The idiot came in while I was here. I'm surprised he didn't sense me at all." the brunette said as he softly kicks the body.

"Yeah…"

" _ **WRRRAAAAAAAGH!"**_

The roar of Deliora broke whatever both slayers though as they cover their ears. The demon had finally woken up from its slumber. The shout was heard through the island, even to Erza and the rest who were on the top, trying to stop the ritual, but they were too late. Not just that, but the roar made the floor where Gray and Lyon fought crumble, making both of them fall down and go into the cave.

When Gray saw Deliora, his landed on the water that was on the ground, he bent down and reached his hand into the water that he thought his master's Ice. Turning it over for the palm to face up, he rose it back out with some of the water in his hand. He watched, sorrowfully, as the water rushed down back into its original puddle.

"Gray! There you are!" he quickly looks up to see Natsu and Nick moving away from the demon as it roars even more and heading his way. "Quick! We don't have time! The three of us must take it out before it fully wakes up!"

"Hehe… You're right Salamander." The two turned at the sound of a low and raspy voice. The three spotted a beaten Lyon, crawling slowly across the ground. He was making his way in the direction of Deliora. "Neither of you is capable enough…" he stated gruffly as his eyes were maddened with obsession. "But I… I'm... going to do it…!"

"Lyon…" Gray muttered, feeling sorry for his old friend.

"So this is Lyon… He looks fucked up." Nick commented while crossing his arms with a frown.

"I've been waiting… Deliora…" The bluish-silver haired man let out a pain-filled chuckled as he somehow was able to stand, "This is the only monster...that Ur couldn't defeat...I will defeat it...with my own hands...right now...I will surpass her!" Lyon shouted, remembering some of the memories he had with his teacher.

But then, he was chop in the neck, making him drop back down, "That's enough...Lyon." Gray said and he crossed his arms at his wrist, releasing large amounts of magical energy swirling around him. "I'll seal Deliora using **Iced Shell!"**

"Don't do this Gray!" Lyon shouted as he glared at Gray's back. "Do you know how long I have waited for this day? Even if you use that spell, I'll just unfreeze him again! It would just be an endless cycle!"

"This is the only way!" Gray retorted, as his magical power skyrocketed, "This is the only way-!"

 _ **POW!**_

Gray didn't finish as he was punched in the face, sending him down and interrupting its concentration. The ice wizard look up to see it was Nick the one who punch him this time. "Nick?"

"What the hell are you doing trying to kill yourself?" The brunette asked in anger, "Why do you want to die?"

"Because this is the only way that Deliora-"

"That's not an excuse." Nick interrupts him. "You're master didn't sacrifice her life so you could throw it away….. She did so that YOU could live!" He points his finger at him, "The moment she took you in, she gave you the right to become more than just her pupil, you became the bearer of her legacy! Are you going to end everything with this stupid decision of killing yourself?!" Gray's eyes widened at his words, "You used that spell right now, not only are you a coward! I'll never forgive you, dammit!" Nick had never shown this much anger since... _that_ incident. "Besides, you're wasting time!"

"That's right! We can simply destroy it! We're strong enough to take it down!" Natsu commented with a smirk.

To his surprise, Nick looks at him and shook his head, "No Natsu… Is worthless to fight it."

"Huh?! Why?!"

"Because this thing is already dead."

…

…

…

"...What?" Was what Natsu, Gray, and Lyon said with widened eyes. Deliora suddenly roars as it raised his fist forward at them.

"When I investigate here, I touch the ice and saw images," Nick turns to Deliora as it sends his gigantic fist at him, "Memories of the person who sealed this demon away… But that just it."

The brunette raised his palm and stop Deilora's fist, sending a shockwave around the cave.

"I only saw your master's memories...Not Deliora's."

…. _*Crack*..._

Suddenly, the arm of the demon began to form cracks around it before it broke apart, and it's entire body commenced to crumble into giant pieces, crashing down into the ground.

Gray, Natsu, and Lyon stare with shock eyes as they see the former Etherious become nothing more than rocks. "...No…" the Cold Emperor was the first to understand what happened.

"Been trap in Iced Shell wasn't the only thing it did," Nick explain to them as he moves back, "It also took its life away, little by little… What we're seeing now...is nothing more than an empty shell."

"...I... Can't surpassed Ur…" Lyon mumble to himself as tears drop from his eyes.

"D...Damn Gray," Natsu stare at the ice mage in amazed, "You had an awesome teacher."

Gray simply stare at where the demon once was, and the words of his master enter his head.

" _I'm going to seal your darkness away."_

"...Teacher…. Thank you…" Tears were dropping from his eyes as he remembers the reason why she did the Ice Shell spell. Nick place a hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

…

..

.

"Woohoo! We clear our first S-Class mission!" Natsu yelled up with a pump fist.

"Aye!"

"I know! This was so scary but so amazing! This quest was fun!" Lucy said with sparkly eyes.

"...So what are you doing here, Erza?" Nick asked as he looks at the glaring metal wizard. The rest, minus Sayla, began to sweat in fear.

"...This quest was not supposed to be taken by you all," Erza said with a harsh glare. "The Master never said yes to this mission."

"And I said he did say yes!" Gray shout. He was definitely sure that Gramps agreed to it.

"...Really now," the brunette raised an eyebrow and a hand to his chin. "...We'll solve this later, for now." He turns to the rest, "I say is time to end this curse now."

"...Eh?" Lucy was the first to react, "W-What are you talking about, Nick? Deliora is dead-"

"But it wasn't the cause of all this." He said as he points to the moon, "Rather, is the magic which was used for this.

"Moon Drip?" Happy asked.

"Ah!" Natsu suddenly said as he remembers something, "That's right! You said that you found how to end this curse, right?!"

"For real?" Gray said in surprise.

"That's master for you," Sayla commented.

"Come on, let's go to the village." Nick said as then turn to Erza, "And I'm going to need your help, Strawberry."

"Fine…..W-Wait!" Erza realized what he called her and blush, "Don't call me that!"

"But it goes with you," Nick replied with a smirk as he began to walk away, with Rocky going after him. The rest follows as well, except for Gray as he looks at Lyon who was resting against a rock.

"What?" The white-haired ice mage asked in confusion.

"Lyon...I knew how much you wanted to surpass Ur...but I didn't think you would go as far as doing what you wanted to do...but I'm sure that Ur...even after all you did...She's still proud to call you her student." He said with a smile.

"Gray...you..." Lyon muttered as his eyes widened in shock.

"Nick is right….We're her legacy… You should join a guild, Lyon. You'll have comrades and rivals. I'm sure that you will find a new goal if you do." He told him before turning around to walk toward the others. "Take care of yourself." was the last thing he said before leaving Lyon alone.

"...Thanks…"

* * *

 _(_ _Back to the village_ _)_

"... Okay...whaaaaaaaaaat?"

Was the first Natsu said as all the mages starred in surprise. The village….was back to normal! It was like the destruction of it never happened in the first place.

"What the heck? The village is back to normal!" Natsu said in shock as they stare at the residents celebrate the reconstruction of the town.

"Amazing...is like time went back to before it was destroyed," Sayla said.

 _('Time?')_ Nick thought went back to the masked Zalty, _('Did he… No, there's no way… maybe…')_

"Oh...you are all back." The voice of Moka caught their attention. He walks up to them, "Tell me Fairy Tail wizards… When will you finally destroy the moon for us?!"

"Hold on a minute..." Lucy said as she raised her hands to try and calm the old man.

"Right now."

"Yeah, right….WHAT?!" Everyone look at Nick he was crazy.

"Erza, can you give me a weapon strong enough for an impact?" The brunette asked the scarlet-haired, who re-equip a large spear. Meanwhile, the entire town came to see the destruction of the moon. While the rest stared at the brunette, for different reasons.

"Awesome! Nick's gonna destroy the moon!" Natsu yelled in excitement.

"Aye!/Arf!" Happy and Rocky agreed.

"This is nuts! I know Nick's strong, but destroying the moon is impossible!" Gray said in disbelief.

"T-That's right!" Lucy agreed with him.

"Have some fate with Master, you two," Sayla said to them.

"All right!" Nick hold the spear up, "Prepared people! Today, the purple moon is disappearing forever!" he yelled at them.

"Are we really going to see the moon get destroyed?" One of the villagers said in amazement. Other villagers talked amongst themselves as they watched him threw the spear up a little before his feet was cover with a green light.

" **Earth's Dragon Rock Smash!"** Nick did a bicycle kick to the end of the spear, the force made the weapon skyrocket into the sky. The spear became a large speck of light as it drew closer to the moon before the sound of something crashing was heard as a bright light came from the center of the moon, followed by an explosion. Everyone watched a crack began to form at the exact place Erza's spear had made contact, and the crack began to grow and spread, soon covering the entire moon in cracks. The villagers all cheered in joy, while Natsu and the others were so shocked that they dropped their jaws to the ground.

"NO WAAAAY!" Gray and Lucy yelled with bloodshot eyes.

They watched the cracks grew in number, just a little more and the truth would be revealed. The cheering below them soon came to a halt as the villagers and the rest of Fairy Tail wizards noticed the cracks expanding passed the moon and extending to the sky surrounding it, confusing many as the cracks finally gave way and broke apart. Pieces of the sky continued to break, revealing more and more of a more natural moon and sky, the broken pieces were falling into the island and ocean below.

"Huh?" Was the question of everyone's mind.

"Ah...I see," Erza place a hand on her chin, "Is not the moon that was the issue...there was a layer of evil energy that had been covering the island."

"The layer?" A certain blue cat asked as he tilted his head to the side.

"Is the exhaust fumes produced by Moon gas crystallized and created a layer in the sky. That's why the moon looked purple." The Scarlet Knight finished as the villagers began glowing, "How did you figure it out, Nick?"

"It was easy," the brunette said as he explained. "Not only did the moon look natural as we made our way here, there's also another fact that it those to this people." The light around the villagers began to disperse...only to reveal that they were still in demon forms. "And that is what it those to them."

"Huh? Wait, why are they still Demon?" Natsu asked in confusion, along with Lucy, Gray, and Happy.

"...Are you all serious?" Nick look at them with a deadpan face, "Sayla said it already, these people **are** demons."

"...EHHHHHH?!"

"Y-You mean?!" Lucy asked.

"Yes! Moon Drip didn't affect their bodies, it affected their minds!" Nick explain to them.

"What?!" Gray turns to one of them, "Is it true?!"

"C-Come to think of it," one of the villagers spoke up, "I-I'm starting to remember…"

"They all have the ability to transform into humans. It was simply a case of them starting to believe that they were truly humans and their true forms were the altering effects of a curse." Erza said, finally understanding.

"But why weren't Lyon and the others affected?" Happy asked.

"It's because they were humans." Seilah crossed her arms as she answered the question, "This memory loss seems to only effects demons. Also, the villagers can't approach those ruins because they are demons. People from the darkness can't approach the ruins which hold holy light within it. Even if they themselves had forgotten about being demons, their instincts reacted whenever they would get too close and send them right back to the village."

"Very impressive… I'm glad I left it in your hands…" A male voice was heard coming from the side, making everyone turn in the direction of the voice and were complete shock see Bobo waved his arm at them, his body already returned into its complete demon form, "Thank you… Fairy Tail wizards."

"AAHHHH! GHOST!" Lucy and Happy screamed while they hugged each other.

"Y-You're that sailor!" Natsu shouted in shock as well.

"… Bobo…" Moka muttered while his body began to tremble at the sight of his son, who was alive and well.

One of the villagers took a step forward, "B-But you were…!?"

"Getting stabbed in the chest isn't enough to kill our demons. Something as simple as that would never work." Bobo said with a grin before he started to laugh at their reactions.

"B-But you vanished from the ship…" Gray started to say as he thought about how the person in front of them had disappeared without a trace. Bobo simply smiled at him before suddenly disappearing again, making Natsu, Gray and Lucy's eyes widen in shock.

"I'm sorry for not being able to tell you the truth back then." Bobo's voice was heard and everyone looked up to see him smiling down at them, on his back was a large pair of wings, This explained on how he had vanished so quickly, "I got away from the island because I was the only one who got his memory back. I was scared of everyone because they thought they were human."

"B-Bobo…!" Moka had tears building up in his eyes as his own wings shot out of his back, and the old demon flew into the air towards his son, "BOBOOO!"

Bobo managed to catch his father mid-charge, and smiled happily as the two hugged each other, "I'm glad you regained your senses pops!" The villagers all cheered for the reunion between father and son as they joined them in the sky.

The group of wizards all watched with grins and smiles as they watched the villagers fly around happily. One of the villagers screamed something about a party, which everyone happily cheered for.

…

..

.

Far away from the village, standing on the top of a branch was Zalty, sitting on it with the orb next to him. "Did you see that, Master Siegrain?" he said to the orb.

In reality, it was a transmission to the blue haired man in the Council, he was looking at the outcome of the mission. "Yes." Siegrain state with a hand on his chin. "By the way….why did you restore the village?" He asked.

"Consider it a bonus." Zalty quickly respond.

"Dear God… Anyway, they surpassed my expectations." Siegrain said as he rests back in his chair in Era. "Fairy Tail… I hope they don't interfere with us in the future."

Zalty began to remove his mask as smokes cover his body, when it clear up, it shows that Zalty was actually Ultear in disguise. "I agreed."

* * *

 _(_ _The Next Morning_ _)_

"You know...that injury might leave you with a scar..." Lucy told Gray as Team Natsu were preparing themselves to set off, back to their Guild.

"I don't care..." He simply replied.

"But it's on your face..."

"I don't care where I get hurt as long as my injuries are visible." He said with a proud smile.

"Hmm? Well said." Lucy replied as she winked at him.

"Tch, just another way to make your ugly ass even uglier," Natsu said, as he ate some flames off a torch.

"Shut your face! I'm trying to act cool, so butt out." Gray said in an annoyed tone, slapping Natsu across the chest.

"Cool? What's that, a new joke?" Natsu asked, earning an angry huff from Gray as Lucy giggled at the banter.

"Hey, Luce!" The blonde turn to Nick who walking up to her with Sayla and Rocky behind him. "You did great on this mission, especially an S-Class."

"Ah~ Thanks, Nick." Lucy said bashfully, _('Although, I didn't do much…')_

"And as a well-done job," he then threw something in the air, in which she quickly caught, "I think you deserve this." Lucy looks at what it was and lets a gasp out.

It was a golden zodiac gate key, she quickly jumps and hugs the brunette tight, "Nick! You're the best! Thank you so much!" She said as the Dragon Slayer hug her back and Sayla smile too much for her own good, with a tick mark on her forehead.

"Wh-What?! You can accept the reward?" Moka asked in a shocked tone.

"Of course...your happiness is enough payment for us. We appreciate it." Erza said with a warm smile. "Even though it was true that the job was taken-"

"I told you we did!" Gray shout back at her.

"Besides, you asked to destroy the moon, and we couldn't do it," Erza said to them.

"But that still doesn't change the fact that this village was saved because of all of you and your hard work. Will you accept this as a token of appreciation between friends instead?" Moka offered, wanting to show how grateful he was for their help.

Erza let out a soft sigh as she gave them a soft smile, "When you put it that way, it's difficult to turn it down-"

"Erza! I need money to make you some Strawberry Cakes! With two strawberries on top!"

…

…

…

"...We will gladly take the reward." She said as her eyes glow at the cakes she will have.

"Sweet! We're getting 7 million Jewels!" Natsu and Gray yelled out.

"...So, how are we going to get back?" Sayla asked making everyone stop whatever they were doing.

"We can take you all flying back to Hargeon." Moka offered to the group.

"That won't be necessary," Erza spoke, causing everyone to look at her in confusion, "We already have a ship ready for us."

After a little while of the group of wizards following Erza to the beach, many were shocked to see a pirate ship docked by the shore.

"A pirate ship!" Gray shouted in shock. Lucy was staring up at the ship, unable to speak. Natsu stares at it in horror, another motion vehicle for him to hate.

"Master Nick, what's a pirate ship?" Seilah asked in confusion.

"Is a boat, but bigger. That's all you need to know." Nick explained as he began to pray for all the motion pain he will receive.

"I don't want to ride on that!" Lucy yelled as she hugged herself.

"If you want to swim, I'll go with you, Lucy!" Natsu said with his trademark grin.

"Not gonna happen!" Lucy shouted as she stomped over to the pirate ship. A few minutes later all the Fairy Tail mages were on board the ship.

"Everyone! Thank you so much for everything you've done for us!" The group turned their heads to see Bobo shouting at them and waving his hand goodbye, his father was standing next to him doing the same. A lot of the villagers were standing behind them waving and shouting their goodbyes, which the Fairy Tail wizards, happily waved their own goodbyes back.

"Take care!" Lucy yelled, waving to the villagers that had gathered to see them off.

…

..

.

Watching from a cliff on a different part of the island, a bandaged up Lyon and his group watches the ship as it sailed away. Tobi was denying that he was crying even though he was obviously bawling.

"And there they go." Yuka said before turning to look at Tobi with a deadpan look, "Just how long are you going to do that?"

Ignoring the two, Sherry turned to look at Lyon, who had a peaceful look on his face. "Are you sure you're okay with this Lyon, you and Gray finally came together… in other words, love~"

"I'm sure, it's not like I won't ever see them again," Lyon replied with a smile. He looked up at the sky, which seemed to be bigger than he remembered, "Tell me Sherry, Yuka… is it fun being in a guild?"

* * *

 _And so, we complete and experience our first S-Class mission and were now heading back to Magnolia… Little did we knew that a War was heading our way...and pity the mastermind of it. Because I would be witness for the first time, of the anger of my friend, Nick Drake._

 _You don't want to piss him off._

 _-Lucy Heartfilia_


	10. Guild's at War I: Phantom Attacks

_(Magnolia)_

The Fairy Tail group had finally arrived in Hargeon and were now on a train heading straight for Magnolia.

"We're back!" Natsu cheered, as the Fairy Tail mages exit the train and entered their town. "And I'm hungry!"

"Fish!" Happy chirped cheerfully as drool streamed from his mouth.

The group behind the two sweat dropped at their antics, "It was a great job!" Lucy cheerfully said as she exited the train with Erza next to her.

"Yes, it was," Gray said as he and Sayla help Nick walk out as he holds his stomach in pain.

"Master, we're out now," the Etherious said to the brunette.

"G-Give me a sec." he said as he took some deep breaths in.

"..." Erza was simply staring down at the ground, _('Just what is going on? The master told me the job wasn't accepted, yet the people in Galuna Island were informed…')_

"Erza?" the scarlet-haired turn to see Nick looking at her, "Still thinking about the job confusion?" It was like he read her mind as she looks down in shame.

"I apologized. The job was indeed accepted and I tried to stop you all." She then bows to him. "Please punch me!" She made everyone sweat at her.

"Is okay," Nick simply sigh and pat her head, "Let's just go and inform the master about it," he said as they all began to make their way to the guild.

But as they walk, people, along the way, were giving them concerned, sad… pitying looks. Now that was something unexpected, especially in Magnolia. They could even hear them whispering.

"It's Fairy Tail wizards..."

"I guess they don't know anything yet!"

"The poor things..."

"We're drawing an unusual amount of attention," Gray said as he looked around in suspicious.

"Why?" Natsu asked in confusion.

"I've got a bad feeling about this..." Lucy said obviously shaken by the people's whispers.

The group abruptly stopped by Nick who stood and looked up at the direction of what the others knew was the Fairy Tail's Guildhall. However, his eyes held a glare that would kill someone a thousand times over. They followed his stare, only for their eyes to go wide in shock at the sight. The guild hall before them was wrecked. Dozens of massive metal rods pierced the guild's walls. Large parts of the guild were falling apart or had already collapsed. The once proud Fairy Tail banner, that used to blow in the breeze, now hung limply on the guild's roof.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Happy shout in fear.

"Wh-What?" Lucy breathed out, barely able to comprehend what she was seeing.

"T-This is..." Gray struggled to speak because he couldn't believe his eyes.

"OUR GUILD!" Natsu roared, as an overwhelming rage filled his body.

Erza clenched her fists and grit her teeth, "Who has done this to our home?!" her whole body shaking in anger.

"It was Phantom..." a voice spoke from behind the group. They turned to see Mira with the most piss off face she had ever made. "Those fucking ghosts attack the guild at night!" She then began to cry and throw herself at Nick. "I'm so mad! I just want to punish them all!" She moans as the brunette sweat drop at her crocodile tears.

"Is everyone okay, Mira?" Nick asked her. She nods as she leads them all to a cellar door that led into Fairy Tail's basement floor. The room was mainly used for storage, but now it housed many of the present Fairy Tail Mages. Though they were now not as cheerful but instead quiet and solemn. When the group had finally made their way down.

"Hey look, Erza and Nick came with the others," Wakaba announced after taking a drag from his cigarette. Everyone turned around to watch the mages descend the stairs.

"Did you guys saw what happened to the guild!?" Elfman asked, pointing towards the floor above. "That's unmanly of them!" he yelled out.

"It was kinda hard to miss," Lucy replied with a sweatdrop.

"Damn Phantom Lord! How dare they do this to our guild!" Droy said in anger as he, Jet and small adorable Levy sat agitatedly at their table,

"We've always been on bad terms with Phantom. We've always had some problems with them, but what would make them resort to this?" Jet said.

"We should go crush them," Droy suggested, leaning into his seat.

"I said stop that. We're against Phantom." Levy chided the two.

The group of returning mages then approached a makeshift bar on the other side of the room where a mildly drunk Makarov sat cross-legged. Seeing them through his narrowed eyes, the guild master waved, _"Ah, you're back! I'm glad you bratsh are back shafe and shound_ ," he greeted them with a drunken blush on his old face.

"Huh?" Lucy was completely confused by the old man's calm attitude.

"We have returned," Erza spoke calmly.

"Gramps! What are you sitting' around here for!?" Natsu shouted, letting a throaty growl briefly escape his throat. "They destroyed our guild!"

"Jeez, calm down," Makarov said, tapping a finger on his knee. "It's not something to really fuss over."

"What?!" Gray and Lucy exclaimed, as their eyes widened.

"It was Phantom Lord, right? This is as far as those idiots will go." Makarov said before he took a drink of his beer. "I don't see why they even bothered to attack an empty guild. If they can only manage a sneak-attack, we shouldn't even give those bastards the time of the day. They aren't worth our time!" Makarov exclaimed before looking at the entire Guild, "Until the upstairs is repaired, we'll take work requests from here."

"But Gramps..." Gray wanted to argue but was caught off guard by the old man's action.

"Gray, I've had enough! Calm down!" Makarov shouted as his arm grow and spanked Lucy on the butt.

"Kyah! Why are you spanking me?!" Lucy asked in outraged.

Before the master even knew it, his face was dug into the floor by Nick. "Jeez, control your perverted side in this moment, old man." He said as he then sighs, "Either way, the master is right."

"What?!" Natsu, Gray, and Lucy stared at him like if he was crazy.

"Look, Phantom just destroy the guild. So? We'll just build it back. Also, this proves that they are nothing more than weaklings."

"Hmph! True, besides, an outright conflict between guilds is forbidden by the Council." Mirajane reminded.

"If this how the Master feels. Then there's nothing we can do." Erza added.

"Ah, which reminds me." Nick remember something as he turns to Makarov, "Gramps, two days ago, when exactly was it that Erza returned to the Guild?" He asked.

Makarov raised an eyebrow in confusion, "Erza came back to the Guild before?" He looked at the scarlet-haired who was shocked. "When?"

"M-Master…?"

"Okay then," Nick said with a bored expression, "When was it that _Mira_ came to the guild?" At that, the Demon twitch and slowly look away with some droplets.

"At Midway of the day. Told her about your mission and then headed to the bathroom." Makarov said as he chung his beer again.

Everyone slowly turns to the Mirajane, who was looking anywhere that is not them. "...Mira, you transform into the master and gave Erza bad information about us, didn't you?"

"...Elfman made me do it!" Mira went childish and pointed at her brother, whose jaw dropped at the accusation.

"...Nice try, Slut!" Erza tackles her rival, commencing a fight each other again.

"Tch! Bitches always will be bitches." Sayla commented as the others stare with sweat drops.

* * *

 _(_ _Later That Night_ _)_

"Hello? Nick?" the voice of Lucy called out to the door. It was decided for the group to meet up at Nick's house. The blonde knock one more time before it opens up by Sayla. "Ah, good evening Sayla."

"Good evening, Lucy." The Etherious said while standing away, "The others have arrived already. There in the dining room." The two then walked to the dining room, where Gray was napping. Natsu and Happy were eating. Mira and Erza were glaring at each other. And surprisingly, Cana and Elfman were present as well.

"Cana? Elfman?" Both people turn to her.

"Yo." The lush said while drinking her beer.

"Man!" The take-over mage was stretching his muscles.

"I get the rest, but what are you two doing here?" Lucy asked.

" _Gluh, Gluh, Gluh...Pah!"_ Cana gasped for air after drinking. "What? Can't I hang out with my partner?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Real man stand together! No other reason is needed!" Elfman shouts out loud, earning a pillow been throw at him.

"Silence Elfman!" Mira yelled at him as she seats down with a huff. "Is enough that this fire crotch is here."

"Watch it, slut," Erza respond back as she had Rocky in her lap, scratching his ear. "Where's Nick? He's taking too long."

"Master's taking a bath."

…

..

.

"Excuse me." Cana quickly stood up, only to be wrap in a whip on her smooth stomach and been tripped down.

"And where are you going?" Erza asked with a deathly glare and holding tight the rose whip.

"Chance!" Mira dashes forward to the upward level, only to be tackled by Sayla.

"No way! Only I can see master's body!" The Etherious yelled as they began to wrestle. Colliding with the other two, which started a giant wrestling cloud between all four women's. Pulling hairs and scratches were display as the group of men sweat at the display.

"Are they really that desperate?" Lucy said out loud, before an image of a naked Nick appeared in her mind, winking at her. Her ears let steam out as her face turn slightly red at that. _('Stop it, Lucy! You're not a pervert!')_

"Sorry for the wait you guys," Nick said as he walks down the stairs with a towel on his shoulders and wearing only his pants.

 _('HE'S NOT EVEN WEARING A SHIRT!')_ Lucy had to turn away with a slight nosebleed. The girls also stop fighting, only for Erza to have a nosebleed. Mira and Cana lick their lips like a predator and Sayla had one of her fantasies as she absorbs every detail of her master tone chest.

…

..

.

"So...why are we here again?"

After everyone calmed down, with ⅘ of the female sporting bandages. They were all sitting on the floor and playing….Goldfish.

"The incident with Phantom means that they've come to this town." Erza causing Lucy's eyes to widen in fear.

"It's possible they've looked up where everyone lives." Elfman followed as he threw a pair of 5, "That's why master said we should stay in groups for a while… Anyone has a 6?"

"Go fish." everyone said to him.

"R-Really?!" Lucy asked in a slightly scared tone, as she looked at her cards.

"Everyone is having sleepovers here and there today!" Happy cheered, raising his paw as he then munches his fish.

"Since my house is far away from town, is the safest for us," Nick replied as he threw away a 3.

"...I still don't get it," Lucy drop her cards down, "Phantom attacking us all of a sudden? I know there's been a bad blood between the two, but this…"

"Who knows?" Gray said with a sigh, "We never interfere with each other before."

"Do you think Master was scared?" Lucy asked curiously.

"Hell no! Gramps would never be scared by weaklings like that!" Natsu said.

"Yeah! Master is a real man! He's part of the Ten Wizard Saints, made up of the strongest wizards in the country!" Elfman agreed.

"Ten Wizard Saints?"

"It's a title bestowed by the chairman of the Magic Council to the greatest ten Wizards on the continent." Mirajane nonchalantly explained to the blonde, who looked in awe at the new information.

"Oh! Wow!" Lucy exclaimed. She never knew such a title existed.

"The Master of Phantom Lord, Jose is also one of them," Cana said as he drops her cards down.

 _('As well him.')_ Erza thought with a venom voice as she thought of Siegrain. "Phantom also match with Fairy Tail. Besides Jose, there's the Elemental Four, a group of S-Class wizards."

"And there's also their Strongest Wizard, _'Black Steel'_ Gajeel." Mira said with a scoff, "He's an Iron Dragon Slayer. Apparently, he's the one who attacked our guild."

"Dragonslayer?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"But don't worried, our Dragon Slayers will never lose against that guy!" Cana said with a proud smile.

"Yeah! No way I'm losing to a metal eating weirdo!" Natsu yelled out.

"But you eat fire." Happy point out.

"That's different! Fire taste good!" The salmon haired shout, making everyone sweat drop.

"Not forgetting, we still have the Third Ace." Erza said, to the confusion of Lucy as everyone turn to the side to see Nick….sleeping while holding on to the cards.

"Master fell asleep again." Sayla sighs before everyone began to chuckle out at it.

* * *

 _(_ _Next Morning, Magnolia; Southern Park_ _)_

"W... What the hell?!"

A large crowd had gathered around the tree in the center of Magnolia's southern park. The townspeople murmured and whispered amongst to themselves. On the tree before them were three crucified figures, all beat up and covered in bruises. Iron bindings held them in place.

"Out of the way!" Natsu yelled as he and the others arrive, pushing through the crowd of people. When they reach the front, they stared horrified at the display.

"Levy…" Lucy breathed, as tears fell from her eyes. The blonde couldn't control her sobs, as she watched blood slowly drip down from Levy's forehead.

"Jet! Droy!" Gray yelled, his voice laced with concern. The two male members of Team Shadow Gear were even more beat up than Levy.

"Dammit! They attack them on the night!" Elfman yelled with his fist cover in veins, with Cana holding him in place.

Nick and Sayla stare at Shadow Gear with serious eyes. Nobody would notice the anger that was coming out from him.

Suddenly, they felt a powerful presence. Turning, they spotted the crowd breaking apart and making way for a particular individual. After the last, few people moved they saw Makarov moving toward them. His jester outfit replaced by his regular Wizard Saint coat and his hand consisted of a wooden walking staff that was slightly taller than he was. Everyone then started to turn their attention to the small guild-master as he continued his approach to the tree. Coming to a stop at Natsu's side, Makarov looked on the scene with a powerful and intimidating glare. As he continued to study his unconscious children, his grip on the staff tightened.

"They can ridicule us with snide remarks and the discouraging words…" he started with his voice low and humble, "I can even stomach the pub at which we operate being demolished…" his staff then started to crack apart as his hold became even more severe, "But… **I will not let the blood of my children been throw to the ground like nothing!"** Everyone step back from the master as they agree with him. **"FAIRY TAIL! WE GO TO WAR!"**

"YEAH!"

…

..

.

Minutes later, the Fairy Tail group had departed to Phantom Lord's Guild. Not before taking Team Shadow Gear to a hospital. Lucy, who volunteered to take care of them, sat in a chair to the right of Levy's hospital bed. The blonde celestial spirit mage was staring at the floor, as she fisted the fabric of her skirt.

"Levy...Jet...Droy..." Lucy muttered sadly, clenching her fists even tighter. "How could Phantom do this to you?!"

"Because they can." She turns around to see Nick walking up with new bandages, alongside Sayla and Rocky. "They made be great wizards, but they are not merciful, specifically to competition."

"...Why didn't you both went?" Lucy asked him.

"Make no mistake Luce. I'm angry at Phantom for what they did… But, I'm no fan of war." Nick respond to her. "War brings pain, suffering, and death… I sometimes which to never go to one...but I know is childish of me to think of that," he responds while changing Levy's bandage.

"I still think that is very deep of you, Master," Sayla commented. She has been in her fair and share of wars before back on Tartarus, which earn a ruffle of her hair by the brunette.

The blonde simply stares at the young blue haired girl. Levy and her companions were the first team she met, with Levy becoming her best friend. She even promised her to check her novel when she was done with it. Tears were threatening to fall from her eyes when she felt someone hug her from behind.

"Is okay." She heard Nick said to her in the ear, "They made not look like it, but the three of them are strong. Have fate on their recovery." he said as she let him embrace from behind. "Is getting late Luce, why don't you go and take a rest?" He suggested to her.

"Yeah...I guess I'll do that… See ya." Lucy gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek before leaving.

Nick smiles softly, only to moments later feel a dark aura behind him, "Master...How could you…" he turn around to see Sayla glaring at him with her figure getting bigger and her eyes white as the moon.

Now, normally a person would shit their pants at the sight of this, but when you place Nick Drake on this. "Huh...I didn't know demons could get jealous," he said with a surprised look.

That giant demonic figure drop into a blushing little girl looking away, "W-What?! N-No! Demons can't get jealous!" the brunette laugh heartily at the Etherious, making her puff her cheeks, which was cute of her.

* * *

 _( Oaktown, Phantom Lord)_

Back in the humble settlement of Oaktown, there sat a branch of the Phantom Lord guild. It was settled on the highest perch, overlooking the entirety of the city. Inside, there were many of the members of Phantom that were hanging around. Some drinking, some making jokes to others, and others picking out some shady jobs on the board located near the small bar.

"Have you heard of what Gajeel did to those Fairies?" a member of Phantom Lord said.

"Haha! Of course! Serves those bastards right," another member replied. This was currently the talk of the guild, how _'Black Steel'_ Gajeel, beat three Fairies to hell. Everyone was laughing at the Fairy Tail members, how they were weak and how the Fairies couldn't match Gajeel.

 _ **BOOM!**_

Suddenly, a large explosion erupted from the entryway, blowing the doors completely off their large hinges and across the hall. Some of the Phantom guild-members who were sitting near the door were sent flying as well. The entirety of the guild was then quickly brought to their feet.

After the dust cleared, the angered and startled members of Phantom Lord were first met with the sight of a certain pink-haired Dragonslayer, his rage written all over his face in a deadly glare. As the dust cleared further, unease was thrown amongst the Phantom members as they saw an entire group of mages standing menacingly in the hole that was just made.

 **"FAIRY TAIL...HAS COME PHANTOM! Prepare yourselves for the harshest ass-kicking of your pathetic lives!"** Makarov boomed. All of the mages from Fairy Tail came in, charging at the Phantom mages in burning rage.

As soon as he finished his sentence, most of the Phantom Lord members raised their magical weapons and came running straight for the group of Fairy Tail. The ones leading the charge soon regretted it as a fist of fire went to their cheeks, sending them all crashing into the wall.

Natsu had begun punching and kicking fire attacks into any phantom member, " **Fire Dragon Iron Fist/Talons!"** Each time he threw someone, he quickly moves to the next. "Come on! Fight, you cowards!"

 **"Ice-Make: Geyser!"** Gray launched his ice out and created and a large chunk of jagged ice that took out another wave of oncoming mages, "Is that it? Pathetic."

Meanwhile, Erza was overwhelming everyone with her Heart Kreuz Armor. **"Re-Equip!"** She summoned weapon after weapon, successfully knocking mages out with complete focus. As she sent her swords out at the mages, she watched every movement, listened to every sound and calculated every move.

Mirajane, however, fought with sadistic glee. She brutally punched and kick with passion. She laughed as she watched their faces get crunched and heard their agonizing screams. This scared the crap out of anyone near her, even her allies. She grabs the wrist of one of the Phantoms and… let just said he which to have been unconscious. "HAHAHAHAHAHHAHA! Yell for me you spirit dick!" Yep, he wishes.

 **"Beast Arm: Black Bull!"** shouted Elfman before his arm transformed into a dark-colored beast arm with prominent muscles. With a heft of his large beast arm, the take-over mage launched a whole group of mages into the air. He then brought his arm back and flexed it, "Taking out scumbags is manly!"

 **"Card Magic: Lightning Reverse! Lovers!"** Cana shouted as she held up three cards at oncoming Phantom mages, **"Fate of Lighting!"** a large net of lighting was shot out around her and electrocuted all the mages coming her way, "Ten-to-one you idiots can't even hold your own liquor!"

On the other side of the guild, Makarov was fighting a group of Phantom Lord mages. The enemy mages didn't stand a chance, as Fairy Tail's master tore through their ranks like paper. Makarov's arms grew to massive sizes; smashing Phantom Lord mages to the ground. The enemy mages howled in pain, as they felt their bones crack and break. "H-He's a monster!" A Phantom Lord mage rasped out, as he struggled against Makarov's iron grip.

 **"You laid hands on this monster's children."** Makarov said in a dark tone, glaring at the mages around him, **"Don't think any human laws will protect you!"** The Phantom Lord mages took a fearful step back, as Makarov threw the mage he was holding onto a nearby wall, **"Jose! Show yourself!"**

"We know where is Gajeel is!" Erza exclaimed, slashing through a group of Phantom Lord mages, "But where are the Elemental 4?"

Speaking of the devil, right on the top of the building, looking down below was a tall and muscular young man with long, spiky black hair, which was kept slicked back, revealing his forehead. He has red eyes with slitted dark pupils and has no visible eyebrows. Most of his exposed body was covered in sets of simple, round studs. The most visible studs are on his face, with three of them above each of his eyes, two on each side of his nose and two on his chin, just below his mouth. His ears are adorned by two sets of five earrings each. He also sported four studs on each of his forearms, with his right one being covered in scars. As a member of the Phantom Lord Guild, he bore his Phantom Lord mark at the top of his right shoulder. His outfit consisted of a shabby, black, sleeveless tunic with studded edges, a studded belt around his waist, loose, beige pants tucked inside studded black boots, and a pair of studded brown gloves paired with similarly studded wristbands. He also sported a distinctive wing-like ornament, seemingly made of feathers, jutting upwards, over his right shoulder, attached to his tunic by a large stud. This was Gajeel Redfox, Phantom's Lord S-Class Iron Dragon Slayer.

 _('So... that's Erza the Titania, The Demon Mirajane and it looks like Salamander is joining the fray too.…')_ Gajeel thought as he looked down at the small battlefield from the rafters, his injuries from the night before almost completely gone, "But I don't see Gildarts, Laxus or Mystogan anywhere... hmph...they're underestimating us..." He crossed his arms as he watched Fairy Tail continue to push his guild, but that didn't seem to bother him by the smirk on his face, "It surprises me to see Master Jose's plan is going so smoothly. Continue to rampage like usual, you worthless scum."

" **Erza!"** Makarov yelled over the sounds of an all-out brawl. Fairy Tail's master dodged an incoming attack, before smashing a group of Phantom Lord mages into the ground, **"I'm putting you in charge here."** The scarlet-haired knight nodded, as she slashed through some Phantom grunts with dual swords, **"Jose is probably on the top floor. I'm going up there to tear him a new one."**

"Please be careful," Erza said, punching a Phantom mage in the face with her armored fist as the master headed to the upper level.

"Now that the biggest threat is gone. Maybe I should mix it up a bit?" Gajeel said before dropping down and joining the party.

* * *

 _(_ _Back at Magnolia_ _)_

Lucy was heading back to her home, still depressed at what happened as well not deciding to with the others. Then again, she still wasn't strong enough to help in the fight. But as she walked through the alleyway, she was surprised when it suddenly started to rain. Holding her hand forward, she felt water drops on him.

 _('Raining? But it was sunny just a few seconds ago.')_ she thought as she stops walking when she heard a voice.

"Drip, drip, drop." She turns around to see a slender, teenage girl with azure blue hair, midnight blue eyes, snow skin complexion and a curvaceous figure. She wore long hair, tightly curled at the base, wearing a sapphire blue coat, a cream-colored fur trimmed navy blue shawl with a pure white teru teru bōzu attached to it, as well as a matching Russian Cossack hat. "Yes... Juvia brings the rain. Drip, drip, drop."

"Huh?" Lucy said with a confused look, where did this weirdo come from.

"Who might you be?" Juvia asked, holding her hand out to catch some rain.

"Um, who are you?" Lucy replied in a confused tone.

…

…

"I had fun. Farewell." Juvia said, spinning around and starting to walk away, "Drip, drip, drop."

 _('Eh? What the hell was that all about?')_ Lucy asked herself as she watches the blue-haired woman walk away.

"Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Non." A new voice echoed throughout the alleyway. Juvia stopped dead in her tracks, as a green-haired man with a monocle materialized from the ground. The man smiled, as he gazed at Lucy, "Bonjour with non in a 3-3-7 rhythm."

"Another weirdo?" Lucy said under breath, feeling her skin beginning to crawl.

"Mademoiselle Juvia you can't just walk away from your mission." The newcomer said as he turned to look at Juvia.

"Monsieur Sol." Juvia said in a surprised tone.

"My monocle is telling me that Mademoiselle over there is none other than our target," Sol said, his head tilted to the side.

"Oh, my...she's the one?" Juvia said as she turned to face Lucy.

"Pardon my manners mademoiselle." Sol said, clapping his hands, "I am Sol. You may call me _'Monsieur Sol'._ " The man smiled, as he leaned towards Lucy, "We've come from the great Phantom Lord to welcome you."

"Juvia is a member of the Elemental 4, who brings rain," Juvia explained as the rain began to fall more intensely.

"Phantom Lord?!" Lucy exclaimed, as her eyes widened in shock, "Y-You're the ones who attacked Levy!" An angry look spread across Lucy's face, as she reached for her celestial spirit keys.

"Non. Non. Non. I'd like to clear up your misunderstanding with three nons." Sol said, twiddling with his pencil thin mustache, "Wrecking the guild and attacking this Miss Levy; all were done by Sir Gajeel ... Though, it is true that this was done with a unanimous vote from our guild."

Suddenly, Lucy found herself inside a water sphere, _"Wh-What is this thing?!"_ Lucy gasped out, managing to push her head through the water barrier.

"Juvia's **Water Lock** cannot be broken," Juvia said as she swiped her hand. Lucy yelped as she was yanked back into the sphere of water. Lucy's eyes began to close, as she lost consciousness due to air loss.

"Mmmm, Tres Bien~," Sol said with a smile, as he watched Lucy float in the water sphere.

"Don't worry...Juvia won't kill you, for it is Juvia's job to bring you back." Juvia said, not noticing that Lucy's keys fell from the water sphere, "Miss Lucy Heartfilia."

"Mmmm! Victoire!" Sol cheered, adjusting his monocle.

"Capture complete," Juvia said with a small smile, as she began to lead Lucy away. Only for something to pass next to her at blinding before the water barrier was destroyed. "What?!"

"W-What?!" Sol shouts in shock before seeing that their target was missing, "Where is she?!" He asked before they both notice a shadow on the top of the building. They look and saw… a Werewolf, and in his arms was Lucy, still unconscious. "Oui! That magnific creature has her!"

"Juvia won't let them escape," Juvia said as she was about to use her water again, only for her eyes to widen as she dodges a boulder.

"I don't think that's going to happen."

Both Sol and Juvia turn to the side to see Nick and Sayla walking up to them. "To think two of the Element 4 will come here… I knew this was more than a stupid conflict."

"And who are you, sir and mistress?" Sol asked as his body bend around like a spring. "Are you part of Fairy Tail?"

"Indeed we are," Sayla responds as place her arms under her large chest. "You actually didn't think that all of Fairy Tail will go to Phantom Lord, did you?" She asked with an amused smile.

"Non. Non. Non." Sol began to sweat a little at this, "Master's plan backfire." He then saw the Werewolf heading away with Lucy. "That creature is going away!"

"Go, Monsieur Sol." Juvia said as she forms a water on her hand, "I'll hold them off as much as I can." with that, Sol drop into the ground, disappearing from sight.

"Sayla, go and get him. Don't let him get away." Nick said to her before smiling, "And by all means, go wild." The Etherious smile with shining eyes before disappearing in a flash, leaving the brunette with the blue-haired girl.

…

...

...

"...So, you were tasked to capture Lucy, eh?" Nick broke the staring contest.

"Correct. Master wishes for Lucy Heartfilia to be brought to him. Juvia will not fail in her mission, so don't underestimate Juvia." Juvia said as the rain began to drop more.

Nick caressed his wet hair, enjoying in the bath, "Good for you… But you just tried to hurt my friend." He narrowed his eyes at her. "I don't care who or what you are, I won't go easy on you."

They stare at each other for a while….until Juvia blushes slightly, turned around and started walking away. "Y-Yes, well…I suppose I've lost this battle… Farewell."

"Huh?" a question pop on top of his head.

 _('What is this…? Juvia's face is feeling warm… My heart is beating hard!?')_ Juvia raised a hand to her chest as she felt heavy beats of her heart against her fingers.

"Hey! Where are you going? You're supposed to do your job!" Nick called to her.

Juvia stops walking, realizing that he was right, _('Yes...Juvia has a mission, and this man is an enemy….')_ she quickly turns around, **"Water Lock!"** Nick was now trapped inside the water ball. She had him corner as the water began to enter his throat. "Juvia is sorry, but she must ask that you surrender Lucy Heartfilia." She said before she noticed wrong...her sphere of water was shrinking.

Inside, Nick was actually swallowing the water through his throat. Hey, he was thirsty. The water slowly became tiny in his mouth before closing it. "Aah… So refreshing. Thanks for the water." Nick sighs in satisfaction while cleaning his mouth.

 _('H-He drank Juvia's fluids!')_ Juvia blushed darkly at what he did.

"So? We're doing this the hard way, eh?" Nick asked her as he took off his jacket and shirt since they continue to get soak.

 _('Why is he stripping his shirt away!? M-M-My heart…my heart is not prepared for something like this!')_ Juvia started to panic again as the heat on her face continued to rise.

"Here I come!" Nick charge at her with a closeline...only for it to go through her, he quickly moves away while staring at his soak arm. "Huh...So your body is made out of water." He summarized.

"Yes, Juvia's magic makes her body untouchable. No physical attack can harm me." She said with a sad expression on her face as she dismissed the blush on her face. "You can't defeat Juvia, it is impossible….There is still time for you to be forgiven." She said as she began to listen to her heart. "I request that you bring me, Lucy-"

"Forget it." Nick quickly denied. "Like Hell I'm giving someone as precious as Lucy to Phantom Lord. I'll protect her with my life if I have too."

Juvia suddenly dropped her umbrella which confused the brown haired. He looked at her and saw her shocked expression and tilted his head to the side in confusion. _('Protect her with his life… with his life...his life...love...love...love...love...a rival in love...')_ Juvia concluded from what he just said and put her hands on her cheeks as they got hotter and hotter with each passing second. She moved around weirdly, in Nick's point of view, but then something happened. She became so angry that she looked like she was boiling as steam came out of her body, "Aaaarrgghh! Juvia cannot forgive this! Juvia cannot forgive Lucy!"

"Huh?" Nick was left speechless at her reaction before seeing a torpedo of water heading his way. He jumps away as the water hits the house, covering it on hot steamy water. "Steam water?" He looks in confused as he dodges another blast of water.

"My jealousy is boiling!" Juvia was the torpedo of water as she uses her speed to tried to slam against the brunette.

Nick commenced to dodge around, but each time he did, Juvia was much faster than before. She actually hit his skin a little, the boiling water burning his skin a little. And that allowed Juvia to slam into his chest, sending him back into a wall. The water burning his chest, yet he stood stand, forming a smirk.

 _('She's talented… Her water powers are strong and powerful… but is not enough!')_ Nick said to himself as he saw Juvia charging once more at him. This time, he was ready as when the water blast was close enough, he jams his arm forward. The water boiling his arm as Juvia stare at him in shock.

 _('He ram his arm in?!')_ Nobody has ever jam their arm on her water. But what surprised her the most was the confidence he had.

"Got you." Before Juvia knew it, Nick slammed her down on the ground hard, splashing her body everywhere. Her body returns back to normal, as she stares down in shock at what happened.

 _('He... managed to grab by water body...and slam me back to normal.')_ she tried to stand up, both her back was hurting like hell. _('Juvia's body... won't move…')_ With that, she knew she was defeated. Suddenly, she felt her body been pickup and found herself in a bridal style position. _('W-W-W-What?!')_ she asked herself.

"Okay, let's go find Sayla and Rocky, should be finished with that french/italian(?) guy," Nick said as he holds on to the blue-haired girl. As he walks, he looks up to see the rain clear up and showing the bright sun. "Is beautiful, isn't it?"

Juvia looks up to see something shocking, "The sky...this is the clear blue sky?"

"Didn't you know?" Nick look at her with a smile, "Behind every rain lies a beautiful sun, ready to greet us."

"You're not bothered by the rain?" Juvia suddenly asked in surprise.

"Why should I?" Nick keep smiling, "Rain is one of my most beloved treasured I enjoy."

…

…

…

"...Hey, you okay?" The brunette asked as the rain woman had passed out with a blush on her face. Earning a droplet from Nick.

His eyes suddenly stop on the outside of the city, where Sayla was and on the ground was Sol... slamming his face over, and over again on the ground, his body cover in bruises.

"Nooooo~ Stop ze pain!~" the ground mage speak as his head wouldn't stop eating dirt.

"I see you enjoy yourself," the voice her master made Sayla look quickly at him, in which she stared at the sleeping girl on her master's arm.

"Master, you were supposed to defeat her, not make her feel better." Sayla reminds him, while deep inside was burning with rage. She wants to be carried like that too!

"Now, now. Don't get jealous." Nick tease her, making the busty Etherious look away in annoyance. "But, since you did your job perfectly, I guess I could reward you." If she had one string of hair upward on her head, it would wiggle in joy. "Now, let end this." With that, Sayal released the unfortunate mage, not before making sure his magic was useless to escape.

"Non...Non..." the poor earth mage mumble in pain before feeling himself been lifted up, as he was staring at two brown angry eyes.

"Start talking, Monsieur. Why were you after Lucy?" Nick demand for answer. "And be careful with what you say…. Because I won't go easy on you if you lie even one time."

Sol was shaking in fear, "W-W-Wait, Monsieur!" he adjusts his monocle. "W-We were just asked to bring Lucy Heartfilia to our master! That's all we were ordered too-" he received a punch to the gut.

"I warned you about lying."

"I-I'm not lying-"

"Then how do you know her family's name?"

"..."

"Not even Master Makarov knew about her, in fact, only **I** know her full name." Sol didn't respond as he began to sweat. "...Sayla." the Etherious eyes glow purple as the earth french fell on her control. "Answer. Now."

"H-Her father! Her father asks our master to deliver her back to him! That's all I know!" was everything that Sol said as Nick glare at him before dropping him down.

"Leave, and take your partner with you. Also, here is a message to your master." Nick said to him as Sol stare in absolute fear at the magic power coming out of him, "If you know what's good for you, you will stop….is not a warning, is **a demand!"** with a quick nod, Sol quickly place Juvia on his shoulders before using his earth magic to merge with the ground and escape.

Once he was fully gone, the brunette lets a sigh out. He knew too damn well what he did… Let's just hope Jose backs down….But we all know he won't.

* * *

 _(_ _Back with the Fairy Tail group_ _)_

On the top level of Phantom guild hall's tower, Makarov blasted the door that led to Jose's _'office'_ which started to crumble from master's immense forces, his face was filled with righteous fury as he entered the office. He saw a tall, slim man with long, straight, black hair reaching down to his shoulders and a thin mustache, He has a long and sharp face, vaguely pointed ears, prominent eyelashes, and dark-colored lips. His attire bore a resemblance to the fictional depictions of both a sorcerer and a jester, consisting of a flamboyant coat with a high collar that sported a jagged mantle and jagged lower edges, as well as intricately decorated borders and inners featuring two prominent wings similar to a bat's, with a matching witch-like hat bearing Phantom Lord's symbol, complete with an extremely long, bent top hanging down on the left arm; a plain shirt which sported his Wizard Saints medallion around the neck, with two light ribbons falling down from it, loose striped culottes paired with long socks, and a pair of pointed shoes each bearing two furry balls, one on the front and one on the back of the foot. While donning this attire, his left hand's fingers were adorned by a pair of rings, with one of them sporting a spherical gem. This was Jose, Guildmaster of Phantom Lord.

"Jose… What the hell do you think you're doing attacking Fairy Tail?! Answer me!" Makarov demanded an answer.

"You know, that wasn't a cheap door." The Phantom Master replied while sitting in his seat casually with his legs and arms crossed, he casually dismissing the rubble and cracks spreading throughout the room, "Your wizards really do take after you, despite all those complaints you did at the meetings. It's been a long time since I went to one of those, nearly six years now… I was really out of it at that time… I clearly overdid with the drinks-" Not even a second passed before the entire interior of the office was reduced to rubble by Makarov's magic and the man had punched Jose with a now gigantic arm, destroying the chair that Jose had been sitting in as well as the wall behind it,

"I'm not here for chit chat, Jose!"

"Ho, ho, ho... oh my..."

Makarov's eyes widened in shock as the dust cleared and saw that Jose's form shift and warp before returning to normal. "A Thought Projection?! You already left this guild headquarters?"

"A battle between two of the Ten Wizard Saints would cause extraordinary natural occurrences. I prefer a rational victory." Jose replied with a chuckle before tipping his hat up.

"Where are you!? Come and fight me fair and square!" Makarov shouted at his fellow Guild Master. He didn't get a response however as another image appeared in front Jose and Makarov's eyes widened once more. On the ground with her hands tied behind her back, was a familiar unconscious blonde, "Lucy! W-Why is she?"

"Come now Makarov, as if I need to explain." Jose reached a handout and created a purple magical circle pointed at Lucy's form.

"Stop it!" Makarov reached his arm out in an attempt to halt the man in front of him. But before he could do anything else, a huge man appeared behind him with his hands held out and the air picking up, _('I didn't even feel his presence until he was directly behind me! Where did he come from!?')_

"So sorrowful!" Aria of the Sky shouted tearfully as he used his magic to start draining Makarov of his powers. Sending him crashing into the wall next to the destroyed door, the large man continued to cry as Jose's image dismissed his magic and Lucy's image was gone.

"Ho, ho, ho... there is no way we'd kill Lady Lucy, right? At least, not yet.'" Jose told his fellow Guild Master as he chuckled at the sight of him in extreme pain. The magic that Aria had used was a spell that drains the target of all their magic in an instant called Metsu Perish and the more magic they had the more pain they experienced.

"Aaaaahhhh!" Makarov howled in pain, _('What's this?! Why can't I use my powers?!')_ He thought before widened his eyes in realization, "Don't tell me… this wizard is draining my magic away…"

"Please, don't tell me you didn't know who the girl was. Especially since she is Lucy Heartfilia, and a member of your guild this entire time. Her father, Jude Heartfilia had personally come to me to retrieve her." Jose laughed when he saw Makarov's surprised face, "That right…all those efforts were to lure you out while I'm sending two of my mage to kidnap her." He explained with glee.

"It's too sorrowful!" Aria cried as he sent Makarov through the wall and the flooring, sending him down to the lower levels. The small man could do nothing as his body collided with several pillars and injured his body even more. He crashes down into the last part of the building, making everyone turn to look back, only for Fairy Tail to stare in shock.

"M- Master!" Erza cried out and ran over to him with Cana a step behind her.

"Ah… d… amn… my… magic..." Makarov gasped out as Erza and Cana knelt down next to his body before Erza reached down and held the man up. Quickly ignoring her adversary, Mirajane ran towards the large group that was forming around the fallen Guild master.

Gajeel used what he had left of strength to stand and clicked his teeth in annoyance, "Tch… Looks like the fun's over. And things were getting good too."

"Why can't I feel any magic from Master?! It's like he's a plain old man now!" Elfman said to himself.

"I don't get it… How could he lose?!" Gray questioned as he looked up at where the old man had fallen, "Just what exactly happened up there!?"

"No way...how can the Master be defeated?"

"I-Impossible!"

The Phantom wizards they were just thrashing, all of them were getting back on their feet with cocky grins. "This our chance! They've got no chance now that their Master is down. Attack those Fairy scums!" The members of Phantom Lord roared and went on the offensive as Fairy Tail tried their best to defend themselves against the revitalized enemy.

 _('No! It's not only our battle strength.')_ Erza thought, clenching her fist. _('Having low morale is only going to cause us more problems.')_

Taking a deep breath, Mira stood on her feet. "Retreat! Everyone back to the guild!"

"No way! Are you out of your mind Mira?!" Gray shouted.

"Men don't retreat!" Elfman added as he fended off several members of Phantom.

"No, she's right." Erza shouted as she summoned a sword in her right hand, "We might be able to handle these guys and the Elemental 4, but without the Master, we don't stand a chance against Jose! Not while things are in such chaos!"

"I can still fight!" Macao tried to tell her, but the injury had just received from protecting Cana was taking its toll.

"Me too!" Bisca shouted, but seconds later her legs started to wobble and she fell against Alzack's extended arm.

Erza slammed the blade of her sword into the ground before shouting back at her stubborn guildmates, "This isn't up for discussion! Retreat and that's an order!" This time the others listened to the armored girl and started making their way to giant exit they had created.

"Leaving already, huh?" Gajeel sighed in disappointment as he watched Fairy Tail begin to retreat. He jumped up to the rafters and landed next to Aria, who arrived in time to watch their enemy Guild retreat.

"It's so sad!" Aria cried with tears running down his face.

"Aria...you're creepy as always." Gajeel commented as he continued to stare at Erza and Mirajane guide everyone to the exit and Natsu pulverizing anyone who tried to stop them, "I'm surprised that you managed to put down that old geezer."

"It was all part of Master Jose's plan, all I had to do was follow it to the letter. But still…" The blindfolded man replied, and seconds later he started crying again, "Thank you for your kind words!"

"Jeez! Would you stop crying already?" Gajeel looked up at the man in annoyance. Seriously, all the man ever seemed to do was cry and talk about how sad things were, it was a real pain in the ass to deal with, "So…did we capture the target?"

"No words yet," Aria said as he and Gajeel teleport away.

...

..

.

They made their way over towards Phantom Lord's headquarters with the wind mages magic. They meet up with the real Jose there.

"Well, we've won this round," Jose noted.

"Yes, and we have them on the run. What do you want us to do?" Aria questioned.

Jose paused. "Wait until Sol and Juvia have returned with our targets…" the ground beneath the floor began to morph. "Speaking of the devil, Juvia, Sol how was…" the words die in his throat when he saw Sol covered in bruises and bleeding while Juvia was still unconscious.

His eyes widened, along with Gajeel and Aria, "What the hell happened?!" He asked them.

"Oh, monsieur. Je Suis tres desolee! We have been defeated and mercilessly thrashed about!" Sol said. The others looked on in disbelief.

"What?! Impossible!" Jose slams his fist down on his throne. _('Gildarts, Mystogan, and Laxus are away, and all of Fairy Tail was present too!')_ "What about the girl?!"

"Ah, non! They took Mademoiselle Heartfilia from us! The got there just as we were recovering her!" Sol explained.

Jose gritted his teeth, now in deep curiosity of who was it? Someone new? A wizard of Fairy Tail? Or was it someone who got lucky on them….No, that can't be; the Element 4 are the strongest of the guild…

"A-Ah...H-He also gave a message for you, Master," Sol remember the words clearly.

"What message?" Jose asked. Sol gave him the message, and his magic was surging all around him. Everyone took notice of this change of mood.

"...Very well then." Jose stood up. "Master Makarov and his pose are left defenseless, but they still had their trump card hiding out back…. I'm anxious to see what this guy has to show me. Get ready for battle! It's time that we finish this!"

"Yes, master!"

…

..

.

Phantom Lord prepared to destroy Fairy Tail once and for all, to prove that they are the superior guild in all of Fiore….

That.

Was.

Their.

Final.

 **Mistake.**


	11. Guild's at War II: Fairies Destroyes

_Welcome to the new chapter of Fairy Tail: The Third Ace, I have to say; this might be the first longest chapter I have made. Hope you all enjoy it!_

* * *

In the East Forest of Fiore, not too far from Magnolia, there settled a home in the form of a tree. Said home was occupied by a single patron. She was a tall, thin, older woman, with moderately long, pink hair. This woman was known as Porlyusica, once a member of the Fairy Tail guild herself. However, her growing hatred of humanity and their decisions urged her into a much more isolated setting. Although she lived alone, the former mage was a prominent healer when it came to illnesses that were magic related.

Currently in a makeshift bed near a window, sat a broken Makarov, lying unconscious, his magic drained from him, and breathing heavily. "Stupid old man..." Porlyusica mumbles to herself as she slaps the sleeping old man on the face.

"O-Oi! Take it easy!" Alzack exclaimed with a concerned look on his face.

"What are you doing to our master...I mean your patient!?" Bisca shouted in an angry tone. The green-haired cowgirl glared at the pink-haired healing mage.

"Tch, he rushed into that battle without even considering his age, and look at him now. He...really is such a foolish man." Porlyusica said, staring down at the incapacitated Makarov. Suddenly the pink-haired woman whipped around and glared daggers at Bisca and Alzack. "How long are you humans gonna stay here?! Leave already!"

"No...well...we're worried about our master's condition." Alzack stammered out, as he scratched his chin.

"Please Porlyusica, allow us to look after him for a while." Bisca pleaded, clasping her hands in from of her chest. "We're really concerned."

"Go home," Porlyusica quietly demanded, "The stench of fretting faces is the worst poison to a sick man." she finished speaking causing the couple to exchange uneasy looks. "He is in this state because of a wind spell called **Drain**... A fearful spell, capable of draining its intended target of all its magic power. And once drained their magic drifts through the air and eventually fades away. If we can gather Makarov's Magical power, he would have recovered quickly. But now… It is too late… His recovery will take much time."

"Is that so?" Alzack asked hesitantly.

"W-we'll let the others know then," Bisca stated while the two looked glumly to their fallen master.

But once again, the healer's head shot in their direction, "What are you still doing here?!"

The two jumped in fear at her shark-like glare, "Huh?! Didn't you want for us to stay and listen?!" They defended.

Within a second, Porlyusica pulled out a broom and started ragingly waving it toward the two in a threatening manner, "Go home now! Your human stench is fouling my home!" she shrieked.

"Pardon us!" Bisca shouted.

"We'll be off!" Alzack shouted as they quickly rushed out the door in a hurry, hoping to avoid the pink haired woman's wrath.

When Porlyusica was sure Bisca and Alzack were gone, she sighed and turned back to Makarov. "You've caused so much trouble since the old days." She said in a low tone; her eyes full of sadness. "For mages, their magic is like their life source. The greater the magical power one possesses, the more magical drain hurts. If you don't fight your hardest...you could die like this." Porlyusica released a shaky breath, and gently placed a hand on Makarov's shoulder. "You're...really an idiot...please pull through...your children...they're scared and hurt...please, they need you now more than ever."

* * *

Back in Magnolia, the Fairy Tail members sat in the cellar of their guild. Some were recuperating, others were treating injuries that they had sustained during the Phantom assault, and the rest were preparing for any more attacks, whether they be offensive or defensive. But overall, they were silently mourning the losses that they had procured after their recent battle with the rival guild.

"Damn it…"

"I can't believe this…"

"How could this happen?!"

"What do we do now?!"

These were all utterances around the cellar as they sat at tables, or stood over maps covering the landscape around the Phantom Lord guild main headquarters. Macao and Wakaba sifted through crates of lacrimas, hurriedly stuffing as much as they could in makeshift knapsacks.

"We'll need more explosive lacrimas!" the smoke mage shouted.

"We need to come up with a plan!" Macao argued.

"Well, if we load up on these lacrimas, we can launch them up their asses!"

"That won't work, you old coot!"

As the two argued, with some members began involving themselves in the commotion, wanting to put in their own input. While on the far side, At the far side of the cellar, Elfman and Gray stood with their arms folded, while Lucy sat on a barrel, timidly, Nick beside her. Natsu was stomping on several crates parts in anger.

"Dammit! I refuse to believe that Gramps lost easily!" The salmon haired yelled in anger.

"Calm down, Firestick," Gray said.

Lucy was quietly watching them. Seeing how badly injured some of her friends were from the fight they had with Phantom only made her feel more guilty. After Nick saved her from the Elemental 4, he told her why they were after her. She felt absolutely terrified at what her father did. _('This all my fault.')_ Lucy thought, hanging her head in shame. The blonde could feel tears stinging the corners of her eyes, as she listened to her guildmates. Lucy began to tremble slightly; trying to hold back her tears. However, Lucy gasped when she suddenly felt a strong hand gently squeeze her shoulder.

"This isn't your fault Luce." She turns to see Nick staring at her, with a worried look.

"Hey, are you alright Lucy?" Gray asked as he and Elfman walked up to the duo. "Are you still worried?"

"N-No...I'm not worried...it's just..." Lucy's expression saddened again, as she clenched her fists tightly in her lap. "I'm so sorry."

"Well, daughters of rich families are prime targets," Elfman said, crossing his arms over his broad chest. "But it's a man's duty to protect them."

"Don't say shit like that, you idiot." Gray hissed, as he punched Elfman in the arm.

"But I'm confused too." Happy said, looking up the blonde celestial spirit mage. "Lucy, why did you hide who you really were from us."

"I wasn't so much hiding it...but I ran away from home a year ago and not once did he want me back. Now he suddenly wants me back, I just don't get it." Everyone watched as Lucy's hands tightened into a fist, "Doing all these horrible things just to get me back… He's the worst! Although...all of this happened because I ran away from home in the first place, right...?"

"N-No! That's ridiculous! Your dad is the bad one!" Elfman told her with a wave of his hand.

"Idiot! Don't say things like that!" Natsu and Gray shouted at him, making him even more awkward.

"Because of my selfish actions...I can't believe I caused so much trouble for everyone...maybe everything will get better if I just go back home..." Lucy admitted before feeling someone hugging her from behind.

"You shouldn't blame yourself for this Lucy," Nick said as he held her close. "Phantom Lord needed an excuse to attack us from the start. This war was inevitable." He smiles softly at her, "Besides, you say you love it here. Why return to someplace you don't want to?" he then waved his arm around the Guild, "This is your home now, Luce."

"Yeah! Things won't go back the same without you here now!" Natsu said with a cheerful smile. "You're family now!"

Lucy's breath hitched, as she felt tears begin to stream down her cheeks. The blonde had been completely moved by the dragon slayers' heartfelt words before covering her face Nick's chest. The Earth Dragon Slayer simply caressed her hair, "There, let it all out." He whispered to her.

"Don't cry. It's not like you..."

"Yeah! Men are weak to womanly tears!" Gray and Elfman added in, with the former rubbing the back of his head while the latter trying his best not to cry himself.

"Way to ruin the moment you idiots!" Natsu yelled at them.

"Aye/Arf!" Happy and Rocky as well.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another room of the cellar, where most of the stock consisted, Cana sat cross-legged while studying a pattern of cards she had laid out. After flipping one, she took a moment to concentrate, only to abruptly toss the cards around in frustration a second later.

"It's no use! I can't find where Mystogan is!"

"We don't have a clue where Mystogan is, and the master is out cold, and to top it all off, we have no clue when those bastards at Phantom are gonna strike...GAHH! This totally blows!" Mira ranted on as she was upset at their current situation.

Grabbing a bottle beside her Cana took a quick chug, "If their target is Lucy, I wouldn't be surprised if they attacked again soon. We've got too many injured people on top of that. This is not looking good for us…" she finished by taking a swill of her drink.

Mirajane grunted before turning to the direction of the counter across from her, where sat a communication lacrimas. In the ball, it showed a mirage of the Laxus, "Prick, our guild is under attack and the master is seriously injured. Most of our other members have also suffered injuries and we are unable to locate Mystogan. We could really use your help." Mira stated although she did her best not to puke when she _'requested'_ help from Laxus.

" _Gramps is out? HAHAHAHAHA! That's great news, maybe now I can take over for him now!"_ He laughed.

"We need your help!" Mira protested, though the words she said made her inwardly scowl as she mentally gritted her teeth.

Suddenly, a wave of harsh laughter erupted from the lacrimas _, "God…The geezer is freaking pathetic, hahahaha! I don't see how this is remotely my problem. Besides, you guys are there, so why do you even need me when he is more than enough to handle those Phantom weaklings?"_ Laxus sneered.

"So you're not gonna help us?!" Cana asked in an agitated manner.

 _"Of course not, why would I? That fool old coat started it anyway, so why do I have to be the one to clean up his mess?"_ Laxus countered, not really caring about his grandfather

"Laxus, they are trying to kidnap Lucy and we really could use your help," Mira said, continuing with the practical beginning despite the fact that she loathed doing so with all of her beings.

 _"Lucy? Do I even know her? Oh yeah…I think I remember her, she is the blonde that Natsu and shit head brought to the guild…. Hey, if you can talk blondie into being my woman then I'll do anything she wants!"_ Laxus started with a demented grin on his face.

"YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT! What the hell kind of reasoning is that you bastard!?" Mira yelled at him as she glared at the lacrima.

"You are such a pig!" Cana exclaimed.

 _"Oi! Is this really how to act when you're trying to act someone for help? Oh, and go ahead and tell the coot to step down so I can make master already_!" He demanded.

"You damn..!" Mira muttered as she gritted her teeth in anger.

 _"Oh yeah, also, why don't you two strip for me right now? I was always curious how much you two have grown~."_ He said with a lustful look in his eye.

"No way in hell! You damn Prick!" Cana fired back as she slammed her fist on the table.

 _"HAHAHAHA, well I guess you guys are screwed then, HAHAHAHAH-"_ He finished with a large wave a cruel laughter. Suddenly the lacrimas showing the mirage burst into shards as Mira broke it with her bare fist. Laying her fist on her side she clenched it so hard that her knuckles turned white as she growled.

"That blonde shit head isn't gonna be any help to us..." Mira growled as she looked around at all the guildmates, "How the hell someone like him a member of Fairy Tail?!"

"Mira..." Cana whispered.

"I take it that Laxus isn't coming?" The two women turned their heads as they heard a familiar voice. As they searched for the source, they found Nick standing with his arms crossed. A sigh escaping his lips. "He's a real idiot… I wasn't expecting him to come either way."

"Then what the hell are we-?!" Mira was about to ask when she felt hands on her shoulders.

"We'll do what we do best," Nick said with a smirk. "We'll make Phantom beg for mercy."

…

…

…

That earn both girls to smile at him. "Damn right!" squealed as she pounced on him, wrapping him in a hug. "You're so right! Who needs that lighting fucker when we got the true Strongest Wizard in Fairy Tail! Me and Nick!"

"What are you talking about? Erza is in the bath and Gildarts isn't back yet." Cana said from the side, earning a raspberry from Mira and a laugh from her fellow brunette.

* * *

In the showers on the other side of the lower floors, Erza was trying to calm herself down from the battle they had just left _, ('According to Bisca and Alzack, Master was hit by a spell called Drain. Apparently, the target of the spell could recover faster if the magic that was scattered was returned to him. But since we didn't know what it was exactly, it was too late to do anything then.…')_ she thought before placing her hands on the wall, "The Master is out of commission at the moment, Mystogan is going to be too busy to help with the situation here," she spoke out loud through the sound of running water, "Laxus is nowhere near us and would not even attempt to come… A lot of our numbers were injured in this battle." The redheaded woman snapped her eyes closed and gritted her teeth as memories of the battle echoed through her mind.

 _"Jose is probably on the top floor! I'm gonna tear him a new one!"_

Makarov's words played in her head as she remembered the last time she spoke to him. She then clenched her fists and punched the wall as hard as she could, "Damn it! I should have gone with him! I'm pathetic! It's all my fault!"

Suddenly, the building itself seemed to shake at the massive quake that rumbled throughout the Fairy Tail cellar. Hurriedly, she exits the bath, re-equip her armor and follows all the members of the guild, who were outside. What they were met with was shocking, to say the least. Walking across the water towards Fairy Tail was a massive building; with six legs sprouting from its base. Splattered across the building's exterior was Phantom Lord's guild mark. Everyone stared at the approaching building with wide-eyes. This was the scene that Erza saw when she reached Fairy Tail.

"What the hell is that thing?!"

"It's a walking fucking guild!"

"That's got to be Phantom Lord!" Screamed the guild members as they recognized the massive headquarters of the Phantom Lord Guild.

* * *

 _(_ _Phantom Lord_ _)_

Inside the main control room, Jose was sitting in his chair with several men surrounding him in order to properly control the moving Headquarters. The Guild master gave the men a silent nod to signal them to prepare the weapon and wait for his orders. Outside on the mainland, Fairy Tail watched in shock as the gate in front of the building slid down and a large cannon emerged from inside the building, extending its barrel which was currently pointed at them and their Guild Hall. After it settled, a ball of compressed, black, magical energy began to build up at the barrel of the large cannon, growing to enormous size, " **The Magical Convergent Cannon, Jupiter** ….Engage and wait for my mark… Eradicate them all." Said the Guildmaster with a dark look.

* * *

 _(_ _Back outside_ _)_

Bisca, who was using her rifle scope, stare at it in shock. "They're going to shoot at us!" She warned everyone, who commenced to be desperate-

"Before anyone starts to shit their pants! Move behind us!" They all look at Nick, who was accompanied by Mirajane and Erza. Everyone did as he said as the three of them stood right in the path of the cannon.

The brown haired took a deep breath and let it out, extending his arms to both girls, "M'Ladies." he spoke to both of them.

Mira blush and giggled as she took his left hand without hesitation, "Darling."

Erza stares at the right hand in embarrassment before smiling a little and taking it.

All three of them now stared at the walking building with serious expressions and closing their eyes, their magic combining with each other. Mere moments, breathing and heartbeats were in sync; their magic now fully intertwined; dark purple, brown, and silver auras surround them. Everyone stared at them in shock and surprise.

"N-No way…"

"Amazing…"

"So manly…"

"T-They're using **True Unison Raid!** All three of them?!"

"Aye! They're the strongest!"

"Arwwooooo!"

The trio still had their eyes close, their hands holding tight while their magic grew. They began to chant. **"To Destroy Those That Defied Us. We Summon The Strength Of The Knight That Servers the King of Darkness. Come Forth! And Give The Enemy Its Graving Punishment!"** A giant magic circle appeared behind the three of them.

"Fire!" Not a second later, the storm building Phantom's cannon fired its powerful payload. The blast exploding into a beam of gargantuan size, throwing the water below it apart to show the visible bottom of the lake.

"Mira! Erza!" Nick's eyes shot open, glowing green emerald. "Let's show them what happens when Fairies get angry!"

"With Pleasure!/Right!" Both girls eyes shot open as well their eyes glow with their respective magic colors.

" **Earth Dragon's Storm Blades of Darkness!"** The magic circle shot a triple-size beam with several blade swords cover in darkness. It charged forward **Jupiter** head on, and both attacks connect with each other, holding their ground together. The trio struggled together before they let a roar of defiance as the push **Jupiter** back before overpowering it. The attack hit dead on the sides of the canon, making cracks around it before dispersing.

* * *

 _(_ _Inside Phantom Lord's_ _)_

"WHAT?!" Jose roared, watching his most powerful weapon be completed destroyed by three wizards. "T-This is impossible! How can those Fairy bastards stop my most powerful weapon?!" Jose exclaimed, completely dumbfounded by what he was seeing.

* * *

Back with the Fairies, Nick, Erza, and Mira stop using their magic. They let a sigh of relief out before both girls almost fell down if it wasn't for Nick catching them both with his arms. "Sorry… I made you both use much than expected." he apologized to them.

"Hmm~ This was nothing," Mira said as she snuggles her face against his neck. "Although, I'm confused as to why Fat Tomato over there is helping us. We both were enough."

"Shut it, Slut," Erza respond back with a tick mark, as well enjoying her rest against Nick. "I think you have all backward; is you who we didn't need." Both girls glare at each other.

Meanwhile, the rest of the guild stare in complete amazed and shock.

"They did it!"

"I don't believe this!"

"They freaking stop the attack!"

"There so manly, including sis!" Soon enough the rest of the guild joined in the cheers, but they were cut off as Jose's voice echoed over the landscape.

 _ **"VERY IMPRESSIVE FAIRY TAIL,"**_ Jose's voice echoed from the magical speaker system of his Headquarters, drawing the attention of many as they turned to look at him. _**"BUT EVEN IF YOU MANAGED TO BLOCK THE FIRST BLAST, IT IS OBVIOUS THAT YOU DON'T HAVE THE CAPABILITIES TO STOP ANOTHER… HAND OVER LUCY HEARTFILIA, IMMEDIATELY."**_

"You're out of your fucking mind!" Alzack shouted, causing a resounding cheer from the other Fairy Tail mages.

"There's no way we're just gonna hand over one of our own!" Bisca screamed as she rallied behind Alzack.

"Lucy's not going anywhere! She's one of us and that is how it's going to stay!" One by one other member of the guild shouted their own opinions on how they would never do such a thing, bringing tears to Lucy's eyes as she heard their words.

 _ **"THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE! I WON'T ASK AGAIN!"  
**_  
Lucy's body shook as she looked at the damage done to the area and to her guildmates, _('I…I should just give myself up… I don't want anyone to suffer because of me…')_

"Hey!" Everyone turns to Nick, who had his eyes shadowed by his hair, both Mira and Erza move away from him. "If we give you Lucy… You'll leave?" Everyone stares at him in shock, they were about to ask if he was crazy until they saw his eyes.

" _ **THAT'S CORR-"**_ Jose was affirming until his eyes saw the brunette's eyes….And for the first time in his entire career, he widened in fear.

Nick's eyes were pure white, no pupil was in sight. They were like pure pearls, shining by the sunlight and glaring right through anything that was protecting the Phantom Master. "No wonder Phantom Lord is full of shit…. Like hell, we're giving one of us to a fucking coward like you!"

"YEAAAAAAAH!"

"Come on! Give us your worst!" Nick shout as he flips him off. "You're about to feel the Wrath of the Fairies!" With that, everyone roar once more.

That made Jose grit his teeth in anger before giving his order, _**"...VERY WELL! THEN YOU CAN ALL DIE! THE NEXT BLAST OF JUPITER WILL RAIN HELL UPON YOU WITH EVEN MORE POWER AND IT WILL BE MUCH LARGER! SO SAVOR THE NEXT 15 MINUTES OF YOUR LIVES BECAUSE THEY WILL BE YOUR LAST!"**_

The guild quieted down at Jose's proclamation.

"What the hell?" Elfman muttered with grit teeth.

"They're gonna fire it again so soon?!" Loki could feel a bead of sweat go down the side of his face as he thought of the enemy sending out an even larger Jupiter blast.

"W-what?!"

"He's going to fire it again?!"

"No way!"

"Look!" Cana spoke up making several heads turned to look at her to see that the brunette was pointing at the moving building in front of them, where to their surprise thousands of ghost-like creatures were flying out of the windows and other openings, "Those things are Jose's **Shade Magic** given form to be his phantom soldiers! It doesn't matter if he shoots **Jupiter** , they are ghost puppets made out of him!"

 _ **"HELL HAS COME FOR YOU ALL, FAIRY TAIL! YOU ARE NOW LEFT WITH TWO CHOICES; BE DESTROY BY MY HENCHMEN PR BE DEMOLISHED BY JUPITER!"**_ Jose roar one more time before shutting off.

"Fucking asshole!" Gray yelled out in anger.

"15 minutes?!" Natsu punches his fist together. "Is enough for me to destroy it!" He was about to dash forward, only for a hand to grab his scarf.

"Hold on! **Jupiter** isn't the only thing we need to worried about!" Nick said, surprising everyone.

"And that is?!" Mira asked him.

"Jose think he got us on the dark. But he's wrong…" Nick explained to them quickly, "While you all went and attack Phantom, Sayla and I investigate what they have in store. The Jupiter Cannon is their main force. They have a trump card too…. In the form of that building been a mechanical giant called the **Super Mage Giant Phantom MK II."**

"WHAT?!" Everyone stared at him in shock.

"T-The machine that can act as a wizard?!" Erza asked, hearing of this before through her visits to Era.

"That's the one," Nick confirmed. "Is their last trump card….Luckily for us, there's one major weakness."

"And that is?" Elfman asked him.

"That thing is power by the connection of four types of magic; earth, water, fire, and air." He countdown with his fingers.

"Earth, Water…. You mean, the Element Four!?" Lucy quickly understood what he was saying.

"So, we take down the Elements and that thing stop, right?" Natsu coated his fist on fire. "Sounds like a plan to me!"

"Okay. Then, this is what we'll do," Nick look at everyone present, "Cana! Think you can take the lead from here and hold off?!"

"Sure can!" Cana smirk while holding her cards around.

"Luce, you help the others fend off the ghosts as well!

"G-Go it!" Lucy nod and took her whip out.

"Elfman! Rocky! Protect Luce from anything! Is possible that Jose will try to steal her back!"

"Yes! A manly job for me!" Elfman shouts as his right arm was cover in his magic before using his Take-Over Magic and transform it the Beast Arm.

" **Awroooooo**!" Rocky as well use his Take-Over Magic, becoming his Werewolf appearance.

"Mira! Erza! Natsu! Gray! We're going inside and end this!"

"My pleasure/Of course/I'm fired up/No problem!" The four of them of the answer.

Once the group had reached the edge of the mainland Gray brought his hands together, "I'll make us a path, **Ice-Make… Stairs!"** He slammed his hands on the ground and used his powers to create a long set of stairs with a curved railing on either side that led to the cannon, "Now let's kick some ass!"

"Nice job, Ice Pop!" Mirajane calls out as she, Nick, Natsu, Erza, Gray, and Happy (Who was flying) began to climb it. The group soon arrived at Jupiter's barrel and stood at the opening of a circular tunnel. They walked down the barrel until they made it to a large room with a giant Lacrima in the center with four colored crystals attached to walls surrounding it, and above the Lacrima was a giant timer, "That's right. For the power necessary on the Jupiter Cannon's scale, it needs a Lacrima large enough to contain the concentration of magical power it builds up."

"Whoa, now that's one big Lacrima!" Happy commented in awe.

"It is… We should destroy now that we have the chance." Nick suggest, only to be interrupted-

"I cannot let that happen." They heard a new voice coming to them, they look to the side and were met with the sight of a young man. His hair was toned in parallels of white and black as they were tied up in a spiked knot. His garb was a reddish ninja-like gi. To top it all, three black bars streaked horizontally across his face. "It is Phantom Lord's priority to see Fairy Tail wiped from the face of Fiore. For that to happen, the Jupiter is required."

"Who the fuck is this guy?" Natsu asked in confusion.

"I am Totomaru, of Phantom Lord's Element Four." The man, now name Totomaru, calmly stated.

Before any of the Fairy Tail mages could react, a large clock overshadowing the room on the ceiling moved to another numeral embedded on it with a large strike. **"** **Seven minutes until Jupiter discharge.** " A female voice echoed in the core.

"Dammit! We don't have much time!" Natsu said as he ignites his fist. "I'll make this quick!" He jumps forward, only for his own fist to slam against himself, "Gah!"

"Is no used," Totomaru said as he took his sword out and fire surrounded him. "I have control over fire magic; all flames are-"

 _*CRACK*_

The sound of a crystal breaking caught Totomaru's attention. His eyes widened in fear as he saw the chibi versions of Nick, Erza and Mirajane's fists had made three cracks on the giant lacrima with a neutral expression. They jump away as the lacrima commenced to crumble into pieces before exploding into nothing.

* * *

 _(_ _Outside_ _)_

The explosion of the Lacrima reaches the outside of the guild, destroying Jupiter's cannon as well. After seeing the spectacle take place, the members roared in cheers as a wave of victorious sensation filled all those fighting below.

"They did it!"

"The Jupiter is destroyed!"

"We might actually win this!"

Cana chuckles a bit as she shuffles her cards around, "Those guys did their job too quick...Now we have nothing left to fear! Destroy the enemy!" She shouts at the others, who roar back and began to fight back.

* * *

 _(_ _Phantom Lord's Main Room_ _)_

In the control center of the Phantom Headquarters, magical apparatuses for some mages seemed to have shot out and were no longer functional.

"Master Jose! The lacrima for the Jupiter has been destroyed! The cannon is no longer operational!" Shouted one of the hooded mages to his seated Guild master.

Jose proceeded to clench his fist as a pang of anger and annoyance ran through his body, "Such incorrigible scum…" he harshly muttered. Bringing up his other arm, he proceeded to pinch the bridge of his nose in frustration, _('It seems that small test run will have to be enough.')_ he mauled in his thoughts. "Launch the **MK. II!** And have it prepare **Abyss Break** at once!" he bellowed to his minions.

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

 _(_ _With Nick and the others_ _)_

"There, that takes of one problem," Mira said as she dusts her hands off. "Now then..." She turns Totomaru with her devil smile, scaring the spine out of the fire mage. _"How about we take care of you?"_

 _('D-Demon!')_ Totomaru screams on his head in fear. _('Master didn't say anything about demons!')_

"Hold on Mira." Nick's hand on her shoulder stop whatever she was planning. "We gotta search for the rest of the Elements now that **Jupiter** is out." Suddenly, the entire building began to shake like mad, making both Dragon Slayers gag and fell down victims of the motion sickness. "D...Dammit…!"

"Not...now…!" Natsu grumble as the

"Tch, there really isn't time for this!" Mirajane quickly picks the brunette up and throw his arm around her shoulders while Erza did the same with Natsu.

"Like I'll let you-" Totomaru tried to say, only to jump away from several ice shards heading his way. He looks at Gray, who had his ice ready to shoot.

"You all go ahead! This guy is mine!" The black-haired shout as he creates an ice javelin.

"Gray! You better not lose!" Happy said. With that, Erza, Happy, and Mira took their partners through different paths, leaving Gray alone with Totomaru.

"Hmph. So, my opponent is Gray Fullbuster." Totomaru said as he ready himself, "Your ice will never defeat my fire, you know?"

"Big talk from someone this weak," he said before throwing his weapon forward, **"Ice-Make: Javelin!"** he called the attack name. Shooting it toward the red-haired. However, Totomaru vanished from his spot before the attack could hit him, causing Gray's eyes to widen. He spun around, but it was too late as the Phantom Lord mage kneed him in the stomach, sending him flying into a wall. Gray grunted before straightening himself up just in time as Totomaru prepared his own attack.

 **"Red Fire!"** He summons a red seal from the palm of his hand and a red fireball was sent at Gray.

Ur's pupil quickly place his fist on his palm, **"Ice-Make: Shield!"** An almost-like reminiscent of a flower shield was formed, the fireball smash against it, creating a smoke screen. Blinding Gray's view. His eyes widened when he saw a light above him.

" **Orange Fire!"** A fire of orange rain down on him, causing Gray to shriek. Not in pain, however, but in disgust, as his eyes started to tear up a bit.

"What the fuck is with this fire?! Is taste like a rotten egg!" Gray scream as he tries to eliminate the smell from his nose.

"My flames have a wide variety of attributes," Totomaru explained before he vaulted over Gray's shoulder and launching himself into the air. At the height of his jump, he looked down at the distracted Ice Make mage, "You would do well to remember that." he finished and drew his katana. He brought it down on Gray, intending to finish him off.

 **"Ice-Make: Sword"** Luckily, Gray recovered enough and created a sword out of ice, blocking the Totomaru's inches from his face before pushing him away. "You have some nerves… What's the point of all this?!" he asked him, which received a chuckle.

"Isn't obvious? The two of our guilds were fighting for decades, it was only a matter of time before something like this happened." The Fire Mage explained calmly before he blocked a vicious slash from Gray's sword.

"And risk the lives of innocent people?!" Gray shouted in rage, as he rapidly slashed the enemy. Totomaru felt slightly nervous as he was being overpowered by the relentless assault of Gray. Before he knew it, his sword was slapped out of his hands into the air. He was fast enough to take a large leap back in order to dodge another slash from the Ice mage.

"Not my fault; is Master's choice to prove once and for all who is the strongest guild." Totomaru said before he raised his magical power, "And I intend to not deception him! **Rainbow Fire!"** As he cast the spell, a seal appeared quickly and generated flames of multiple colors came which combined into one brightly colored flame. Once it was ready, he launched it toward Gray, consuming him in an explosion of flames.

Totomaru grinned as he thought that he won, but his grin was quickly replaced by a shocked gasp when the Ice Mage emerged from the flames and charged at him. Before he knew it, Gray had slam both of his on the fire mages chest, **"Ice-Make: Sub-Zero!"** In mere moments, Totomaru was frozen, unmoving and left wide open.

"You're fire is strong…" Gray smirk before covering his right arm in ice, "But I have been hit by much stronger fire attacks!" he then uppercut the fire mage hard, sending him into the air. **"Ice-Make: Cannon!"** Gray created a large, bazooka-like hand-held cannon, he then fired a cannonball made of ice from it toward the frozen/flying fire mage. Once impacted, it explodes, dropping an unconscious Totomaru into the floor.

"There…" Gray let the exhaustion out before his eyes widened when he heard Happy shout.

"Gray! We have a problem!" The cat yelled with desperation. "The Giant is using **Abyss Break** to destroy the Guild!"

"What?!" Gray exhaustion was gone as he made his way to the upper level. _('Dammit! Are they really that desperate to win!?')_

* * *

 _(_ _With Mira and Nick_ _)_

The white and brown down was running through the building, looking for the three other elements. "Dammit! Where are they?!" Mira asked in annoyance.

"Be patient, they come anytime soon!" Nick said to her before he senses skyrocket. Stopping in his tracks and grabbing Mirajane out of the way, just in time as the earth erupted from the ground and tried to crush them both.

"What the hell was that?!" she asked no one as Nick drop her.

She got her response when a man with a French accent emerged from the earth, "Salut! I'm Monsieur Sol. Part of Element 4, and….." he greeted as he swayed from side to side, only for his eyes to pale at who was he talking too. "NOOOOOON! THE DEMON IS HERE! HAVE MERCY, MONSIEUR!" from a gentleman to a scary kid, what a day.

Mira blinks a few minutes before looking at her crush, "Nick, what did you do? And can you teach me that?" She asked, more in fascination than curiosity.

"Wrong time, Mira." Nick sighs as he turns around, "Think you can handle him?"

The She-Demon scoff at the question, "Of course! I'm not like Harlot Cunt!" She said proudly, making Nick sweat drop at her attitude. "Now chuu. Don't waste your time with this weakling."

"...Fine," Nick before running away, "Don't you dare lose, Mira!"

Mirajane turns to the recovering Sol, smiling like a dominatrix ready to beat the shit out of its victim. "Like I would do that!" she lung at the earth mage, who quickly dodge her.

Sol's confident return when the brunette disappeared, "Oh how un-lady like Mademoiselle Mirajane. It appears I must teach you proper respect and manners." Sol said while rubbing his hands together and swaying from side to side.

"Hoh~? YOU'RE gonna teach ME? I think someone needs to be punished again." Mira said, cracking her knuckles while having a demonic look on her face.

"Oh? Do you honestly think you have a fighting chance against me?" Sol said as he started moving side to side with an amused grin, "I know all about you… or rather, I know many details when it comes to the wizards-"

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. Just shut it freak." Mirajane waved her arm in an annoyed manner. Those fools only knew how to talk their way in.

"Hmmmmm… I believe you... had a little sister, right?" Sole said smiling in amusement causing Mirajane's eyes to widen slightly. But before she could say or do anything, Sol landed on his feet and created a swirl of sand around Mirajane, which caused the young girl to cover her eyes, **"Sable Dance!"**

"Ugh..." Mirajane gritted her teeth as she tried to locate her opponent through the sand, _('Where did he...?')_

 **"Roche Concerto!"** Sol's voice called out from behind as Mirajane was suddenly pounded by many rocks that were shooting up from the ground. The Take Over wizard flip away from the barrage of rocks.

 _('Damn it… I can't believe I let myself get hit by such pathetic attack.…')_ The white-haired thought to herself.

"If I recall correctly..." Sol started to speak while he played with his thin mustache, " A few years back, you little brother attempted to perform a **Full-Body Take-Over,** but it went wrong and he went berserk...your darling little sister, Lisanna was it? She tried to bring him back-" Before Sol could even speak more, he found his throat been hoed tight, making him start gasping for air on his lungs.

"You goddamn piece of shit….!" Mira's eyes were shadow by her hair, "You dare to talk about my family like if you have permission…" her grip tighten more before looking at the defenseless mage, "LIKE I'M GOING TO LET YOU!" She roared as her body and the area surrounding her started to glow gold, the ground under her broke apart and boulders shot out of the ground, a gigantic black magical circle formed over the screaming woman's head as her body started to change.

 _('W-Wait! T-This is…._ _ **Satan Soul**_ _?!')_ to Sol's fear, Mira had changed to her Satan Soul appearance. She looks at him with those demon eyes of hers. "W-Wait-!"

Whatever Sol was about to say died down when Mira slam him hard on the floor before starting a barrage of her demon fists. His body couldn't even describe each hit was given to him, but if he would guess, is like hitting the ocean after surviving the atmosphere of space with a meteor squashing him. To make things worse, the model places her demon palm forward to his face. **"Soul Extinctor!** "

From the outside, as everyone continued fighting, an explosion from the side of the MK II was made. Everyone, including the shades, look at it for a moment before returning to their respective fights.

Back with Mira, smoke rose after the attack stopped and Mirajane waited until it cleared away, showing Sol's body lying unconscious against the remains of the wall. "... _Noooooo_ …."

"Tch! Big talk is only you are, Frenchy." Mirajane spoke before a light surrounded her body, as it died down, she returned to her normal appearance. "Nobody talks about my family, remember that." She said before walking away.

* * *

 _(_ _Back to Gray )_

After taking care of Totomaru, our resident ice mage had made his way to the right hip of the machine. But when he got out, he notices the change of weather. "What the hell? Since when did it start raining?" Gray wondered as he felt raindrops fall down on him.

"Drip, drip, drop..." He heard a sound behind him, he turns around and saw the water mage that fought Nick.

 _('A woman?')_ Gray though in confusion.

"I am Juvia Lockser. The rain woman of Phantom Lord and a member of the Element Four… drip, drip, drop…"

"So you are a member of the Element Four," Gray said as he turned his body fully to face the approaching woman.

"To think you are able to defeat two of the four elements." Juvia spoke up while raising her free hand in the air, "But even if she is one of the two last members, Juvia should not be taken lightly."

"Of course not, but even against a woman or a child I refuse to hold back when they threaten my friends," Gray responded before cracking his knuckles. He narrowed his eyes as he locked gazes with Juvia, the final member of the Element Four and the one who tried to kidnap Lucy. Clenching one of his fists tightly, Gray was about to make a move when suddenly his opponent turned around and started walking away.

"Y-Yes, well…I suppose I've lost this battle… Farewell."

"Whoa, hold on! What the hell?" Gray shouted as his jaw dropped and eyes comically popped out of their sockets in shock.

 _('No...T-This isn't good.')_ Juvia said to herself as her heart beat around, _('T-Two people have affected Juvia's heart… I can't win.')_ she said while clutching her chest tightly.

"Hold up! If you really don't want to fight then stop the MKII!" Gray exclaimed as he ran towards her retreating form.

"This desire… Juvia must have it!" she turn around and summon her water magic, **"Water Lock!"**

 _(_ _Ten minutes later_ _)_

 **"Ice-Make: Geyser!"** Gray roared, freezing a torrent of water and encasing Juvia in ice. The battle was intense, but he won in the end. The ice suddenly shattered and Juvia fell towards the side of the robot.

 _('Defeat…With this, everything will end...Like a raindrop, Juvia will fall to the ground and scatter away into tiny droplets...An end fitting an unwanted rain woman like Juvia...')_ Juvia thought, closing his eyes while falling towards what was her certain death. _('...Farewell, Juvia's depressing self…')_

But before her body could even leave the hip, a hand grabs her hand, she gasps a bit as her eyes look up to see Gray holding on the edge and grabbing her arm. "I got you…" he grunts as he holds on. With all his strength, he pulls himself and her up. Juvia landed on the ground unmoving while Gray rested against a piece of rock. "Damn...That was close…"

"Why?" Gray turned to the unmoving woman, "Why did you… save Juvia?" Juvia asked, her blue eyes looking at him.

"Don't be stupid, I did it because I didn't want you to die. Phantom Lord may be our enemies, but no one deserves to die like that," the ice wizard said while scratching his head, "Besides… Letting a girl like you die would be a bad taste for me."

…

…

…

 _*POOF*_

 _('T-Two times… M-My heart... can't… Take it!')_

"...Hey, you okay?" Gray asked when he saw Juvia pass out with her face burning bright red.

* * *

 _(_ _With Erza_ _)_

The scarlet haired woman had separate from Natsu once he had felt better and began to search on their own. She was continuing running when her instincts shot out as the wind became wild. Stopping in her tracks as a shadow fell down from the ceiling.

"So... my opponent is Titania...SO SORROWFUL!" The shadow was none other than Aria, and he was crying….for some reason.

Erza, however, glared at Aria as he did the same through the bandages that covered his eyes, she felt once this kind of magic… Right when Makarov fell victim to the **Drain** magic. "You...you are the one who attacked Master..."

"Yes...that is correct...but to see you standing in front of me is a sad surprise..." He said as Erza continued to glare at him. "So sorrowful...but too bad I will end your life right here and now!" He suddenly stops crying, "Since I am facing the mighty Erza, I should go all out." Erza watched as he took off his bandages, "Now then, let us begin our sorrowful fight that will end with your life being taken away."

Erza stared at Aria's eyes as there was something strange about them. However, at the moment she didn't care and only glared back. "Come at me...Erza. I have activated the airspace of death, **Zero.** This airspace that consumes all life!" He shouted as a blast of wind blew by Erza, whose metal fist clenched in anger.

"Magic that consumes life..." Erza muttered in anger, "Why do you... Find it so easy TO STEAL PEOPLE'S LIVES AWAY? YOU BASTARDS!" Her rage skyrocket and charged at Aria.

"Hahahaha! Now let's have some fun, I wonder...can you survive in this airspace!?" He shouted at her, but Erza didn't say anything and only swung her sword, cutting through the air magic.

Aria's eyes widened in shock as Erza was slicing the airspace like bread, "No way...how are you slicing the airspace?!" Erza didn't answer him and only continued to swing her sword as she got closer and closer to Aria, "W-Wait-" He tried to plead with her, but Erza was having none of it as she quickly Re-quipped her armor to the Heaven's Wheel Armor and dealt the finishing blow.

" **TENRIN BLUMENBLATT!"** Aria was struck with many waves of slashes that knocked the wind mage out unconscious for good. "There is no way Master would lose to someone like you...that tale will never appear in your saga..." She glared at him one last time before running away.

* * *

 _(_ _Back outside_ _)_

"Damn it! There's no end to these things!" Macao exclaimed as he blasted another **Shade** away with his purple flames.

Wakaba took his pipe out of his mouth, letting out a few coughs before he placed his pipe back in his mouth. "Man… It's been a long time since I had to smoke this much."

"If you have enough time to chat, focus on the enemy!" Cana exclaimed as she threw cards at the Shades.

Just as she said that a bright light caught their attention, causing everyone to turn their heads up to see that the colossal magic circle in front of the MKII start to fade away until it completely vanished. Everyone watched as one of the giant's arms exploded and the rest of its body started to collapse into the sea until only its main body remained.

"D-Did they…?" Lucy spoke with a hope.

"They did it!" Elfman shouts while raising his arm up in triumph.

"Alright!"

"Now we don't have to worry about the Abyss Break!"

 _('Nick and the others must've defeated all of the Element Four!')_ Cana noted happily as a smile grew on her face before she turned to her guildmates with an arm pumped up, "Alright everyone! Now that the giant's down, let's focus on getting rid of these Shades!"

Lucy had a smile on her face as she drew Sagittarius Gate-Key from her pouch, "Everyone inside is giving it everything they've got, so we can't slouch off out here!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Everyone cheered as they continued their fight to protect Fairy Tail.

* * *

 _(_ _Somewhere in Phantom Lord_ _)_

"AAAARG!" a Phantom Lord mage shouted as he slammed into a wall thanks to Gajeel's transformed fist.

"That's not a bad sound at all," Gajeel commented as he retracted his iron club away from the man and returned it to his normal gloved hand, "But he doesn't put up much of a fight."

One of the other members of Phantom Lord that were guarding the place decided to speak up as he watched the guy struggle to raise himself back up, "That's enough Gajeel!"

"You need to stop beating up your guildmates!"

"Huh?" The Iron Dragon Slayer looked over with a raised eyebrow.

"You shouldn't do that…" The first Phantom Lord member continued as he cautiously stared at the Iron Dragon Slayer.

"Eh? But I'm bored…" Gajeel replied, sighing as an Iron Dragon Kunai appeared in his hand before he started tossing it into the air, "Those guys get to have all the fun while I'm stuck down here, even Master Jose is getting to fight.… Now, what should I aim for?"

"Please Gajeel, just stop-!?" The male wizard tried again, only for the Iron Dragon Slayer to slam an iron club fist into his face. The other members of the room watched as the wizard was sent crashing into the wall before limply falling forward onto the ground, unconscious before he even hit the floor.

"Shut the fuck up… You're annoying as hell!" Gajeel growled in anger as he glared at all the other guild members, silently daring them to say something to try and stop him. "Man, this sucks… Fairy Tail idiots throwing their lives away just because that girl has some cash." Gajeel grunted as he began beating up some of the other members and ignored their pleadings.

 **BOOM!**

Luckily, a fiery explosion caught the attention of everyone. They all look at the now giant hole in the doors to see Natsu, all fired up (pun intended) and ready to cause trouble. "ELEMENT 4! WHERE ARE YOU!?" The salmon haired shout in anger as he looks around until his nose picks the smell of rusty metal. "GAJEEL!"

"Gehehehe… Look what the cat brought in," the black-haired mage said as he stares at the fire dragon slayer. "Hello, Salamander. So nice for you to join in. I was getting boring in here."

"You big douchebag! You're gonna pay for what you did!" Natsu screams before lunging at him. **"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"** He launches his fist forward, making Gajeel move away.

"Don't get cocky, punk!" The black-haired punk smirk as his arm transforms into a long metal pool. **"Iron Dragon's Club!"** he slams his attack at Natsu, who dodges it and grab the metal pool, intending to melt it with his fire. However, Gajeel had other plans, **"Iron Dragon's Sword!"** hetransformed his club arm into a large jagged blade, causing the sharp ends to slash Natsu away. "What do you say, Salamander? Shall we prove who's the better Dragon Slayer?"

"Heh….Funny you should mention it," Natsu chuckle as he stood up, "Because, the better Dragon Slayer right now…. Is neither you nor me."

Gajeel raised an eyebrow, there's another Dragon Slayer? And this punk thinks he's better than either both of them? "Well then, I'll have to beat you first before I go after-" he was interrupted by a flaming fist to the cheek, sending him spiraling into the wall. "You dick! I wasn't finished talking!"

"Like if I cared!" Natsu yelled back.

Gajeel growl as his entire body began to change, his skin began to change into a metal skin. **"Iron Dragon's Scales!"** With that, he charges forward at the Fire Dragon Slayer, who coated himself in fire and charge forward. They pulled their fist back and slam hard on each other's cheek. To Gajeel surprise, he actually felt the hit on his cheek, even with his metal skin. Before he could do something, Natsu attack with his other fist in the gut. _('What?! How's he hurting me?! My scales are indestructible!')_

" **Fire Dragon's Inferno's Storm!"** Natsu roar in anger as he hits Gajeel with a storm of fire fists. He the concentrate hard and finished with one hard punch to the face, making a crack on the skin and sending rolling through the ground. Natsu smirk at his work, _('Heh...It really work… Thanks for the advice, Nick.')_ he thought as he remembers an advice his partner/friend told him years ago.

* * *

 _(_ _Flashback_ _)_

" _Listen good, Natsu! You hit strong and fast, but that alone will never be enough. So, I'm going to show you to search for a weak spot." A young Nick said as he and Natsu were in their training ground._

" _Weak spot? Isn't that why I must keep punching my enemies?" the salmon haired asked as he was sit down crossed legged._

" _There will be a time when your strength and rash nature won't be able to destroy an armor." The brunette explains and stands right between to rocks. "Look here, I will now destroy this rock." He turns to the left side and began to punch the rock, after the ninth hit, it crumbles down. "This is me using strength." He turns to the right, "Now, I will destroy this rock with its weak spot." Nick concentrate his energy and by hitting the center of the rock, it crumbles into pieces in seconds._

" _Ehhhhhhhhhhh?!" Natsu's eyes stare in shock._

" _You see now. If you can find the weak spot, even the strongest of armor can break apart with a single fist." Nick said to the amazed Natsu, "A hint for a weak spot is a crack or the lack of pieces in it. Find it, and you got victory in your palm."_

 _(_ _Flashback End_ _)_

* * *

 _('Find the weak spot, and I'll break it!')_ Natsu thought as he stares back at Gajeel, who was standing back up, but in his mouth were pieces of metal. He was munching them like if they were gum. "Ugh! So disgusting! How can you eat that!" Natsu quickly gags his face in disgust.

Gajeel looks at him with droplets, "What are you talking about?! You eat fire!" He yelled at him.

"There's a difference, rust bolt! Fire is tasty!" Natsu proclaimed, causing some jaws to drop at his ironic statement.

"You fucking- Enough about this!" Gajeel took a deep breath, **"Iron Dragon's Roar!"** A green circle appears and a powerful tornado of sharp shards of metal was sent hurl.

" **Fire Dragon's Roar!"** Natsu answer back with his own sea of flames. Both attacks clash with each other and began to struggle with each other. However, Natsu's power commenced to get stronger, "I'm...not...losing… TO PHANTOM LORD!" With the fire getting bigger, it overpowers Gajeel's roar, the flamethrower hitting him and commenced burning his skin.

" _Ghaaaaaaaaaa!"_ The black haired scream in pain as his felt his metal skin melting, _('No...No! I can't lose to a fairy! I'm Black Steel dammit!')_ he shouts to himself, only to feel something collide with his neck.

" **Fire Dragon's Sword Edge!"** Natsu hit Gajeel with his attack and slam him hard against the floor, an explosion destroying half of the robots part from the outside. It all began to crumble down to the water, alongside an unconscious Gajeel, with broken metal parts, some of Phantom's members.

"Heh…" Natsu chuckle as he fell along with them, "If you can't beat me… Then you don't have a chance against Nick…" was the last thing he said before passing out by the overuse of magic.

…

..

.

"IMPOSSIBLE!"

Here is someone yelling, you have three guessed to know who it is, and the first two don't count.

"Those pieces of Fairy trash took down all of the Elemental Four and Gajeel?!" Jose slams his fist hard on the desk in front of him. "How worthless all of them can be?!" With anger and magic raising up into the ceiling, scaring all the mages around. "Looks like I'll have to take care of this worms myself-"

 **BOOM!**

The doors explode, sending pieces of wood and mages around into the sky and crashing around, Jose cover his face from the sudden move. The dust began to disperse around as a shadow walk forward from it.

"Good afternoon, Master of Phantom Lord." The shadow finally appeared, revealing the Earth Dragon Slayer walking up to the Dark Mage.

"Who the hell are you?" Jose asked in anger.

"I'm Nick Drake. Member of Fairy Tail. An Earth Dragon Slayer." Nick introduce himself.

"...Another Dragon Slayer" Jose move away from his desk with a scowl before smiling, "I have been feeling a disturbance on the air… That was you wasn't it?"

"Good, you knew about me." Nick crack his fingers, "Then let's get to the point."

"Of course," for some reason, Jose was calm. "You have such potential for someone so young… Tell you what, this fight is pointless. Why don't you join me? Quit Fairy Tail and join me. We could become the strongest in the world."

"Join you?" Nick raised an eyebrow in confusion, "You attack my guild hall, hurt my friend, poison my master, lost your Jupiter Cannon, the Elements 4 and Gajeel… and now you want me to join you? You must be desperate." Nick let a yawn out, " _But *Yawn* Not interested in joining a weakling like you. So_ how about this; you leave and I'll let you have this guild in the pieces it has left."

"You little..." Jose growled before closing his eyes. When he opened them, they were black with yellow pupils, "I will kill you!" He shouted. Raising his arm up like before, he summoned up his dark magic to produce the large purple sphere, his shades spiraling around it in a quick flurry. Jutting it forward he pressed his attack. **"Dead Wave!"** His magic shaped into a destructive wave which went rushing forward toward the brunette… who lazily dodge to the side.

Jose tried again, and Nick lazily dodges it again. He tried again and the result was the same, he continued to launch more, and more dark spheres and Nick would simply move lazily around, it was like he was drunk with luck. All engaged Jose more before moving his arm in an arc, a series of dark explosions started to play out in front of him. **"Dark Pulse!"** They all engulfed Nick after the blasts dissipated a great deal of smoke filled the air. Though it was evident that the area hit was almost entirely reduced to rubble or obliterated.

"Are you done?" To Jose shock, the smoke revealed an unscratched Nick, not even his clothes were dirty. "Because if so, I said again; leave now."

"Tch! You're more of a trouble mage than I gave up to," Jose said as dark magical energy began to gather around his hand, "I can't stand it!" He threw a stream of dark energy, hitting Nick straight in the chest and slamming him against the wall. "Do you have any idea why I haven't killed Makarov yet? Is because I want him to feel Despair! To see his own guild destroy and his children unable to battle! Hahahaha...such sorrow he would feel...I can almost see it now...I will kill that man once I know he feels true despair! I won't simply kill him! That would be far too easy! I must make him suffer, suffer until the bitter end!"

"Uhu…" Nick lazily said, letting a yawn out as he pops out from the wall and continues to listen to this mad man's whining attitude.

"Phantom Lord has always been the number one guild in Fiore! The country saw us as the best; our magic was unsurpassed, our members' talents were unsurpassed, and our wealth was unsurpassed! But...in the span of just a few years Fairy Tail rose to power! Laxus, Erza, Mirajane, Mystogan and Gildarts, even Natsu and Gray… their names spread as far as my hometown. Before I knew it, Phantom Lord and Fairy Tail came to represent this country! I-I just couldn't stand it! They, who started out as some shitty weak little guild, now challenged the might Phantom Lord for the spot of the top guild!"

Nick stared at him with a deadpan expression, this guy was such a jealous big drama queen! Is like seeing a rich kid whining over a piece of candy over and over again.

"But what pissed me off is that you all have Lucy Heartfilia, the daughter of one of the wealthiest men in Fiore joined Fairy Tail?! How 'amazing' did your guild have to become before you were satisfied?!" Jose yelled, with a crazed look in his eyes, "If your pathetic guild had free reign over the Heartfilia's funds...then your power would finally exceed Phantom Lord's! And that is something that simply cannot happen-"

"Shut up already."

Jose ranting stops talking as he felt a shiver down his spine, he stares at Nick who had his eyes shadowed by his hair. "You attack Levy, Jet, and Droy to a pulp, poison Gramps, tried to capture Luce, making her filled guilty about it… And now your saying we accept her because of who she is… Are you Fucking Stupid?!" Nick looked up at Jose with white eyes full of anger. "Lucy ran away from her house! We didn't even know who she was! She lives a simple house where she rents 7,000 jewels per month, the jewels she works out to make on _her_ jobs! She cries, laughs, and works like the rest of us! This stupid war all started because of her!?" Nick's magic skyrocket up the ceiling, his body tensing the air. "I'm done! I will give you to the count of three…." he spoke in a menacing tone as his magical power wavered off him, shaking all of Magnolia, " **Kneel and beg for mercy, scum!"**

* * *

Outside, all members of Fairy Tail and Shades stop fighting and their spine shiver in fear.

"W-What is that?! Lucy asked in fear.

"This feeling…!" Cana said a smirk and a cold sweat.

"A-A Man shouldn't be trembling this much!" Elfman said as he shakes like an ice cream. Even Rocky was getting scared.

"There's no mistake about it."

Everyone gasps at the familiar voice, they all turn back to see Makarov walking calming up to them, with a sweat dripping down through his forehead. He stops at the center and stares at the top of the robot. "Jose has made his final mistake...and he will pay the price."

* * *

 _(_ _Forest Outside Magnolia_ _)_

 _('The trees...the Earth...the atmosphere...they're all afraid…')_ Porlyusica thought as she gazed up at the sky. Suddenly the pink-haired woman growled and kicked a box next to her; sending several apples tumbling onto the ground. "This is exactly why humans are so stupid! They're just a bunch of morons, who think fighting is the only way to solve anything! That dumbass, Makarov! If you want to die so badly, go ahead! See if I care!" As Porlyusica continued to rant and rave, her eye caught an apple as it rolled away. She followed the rolling fruit until it was stopped by a masked man, who was sitting on a tree stump. "Mystogan."

"May I?" Mystogan asked, holding up the apple.

"I see..." Porlyusica said as she rubbed her chin. "I thought it was quite strange that Makarov made such a speedy recovery. You must have gathered all of his lost magic." A tick mark formed on Porlyusica's head when Mystogan said nothing, and simply bit into his apple. "Oi! Don't just go around eating random fruit!"

"Two giants have made their move..." Mystogan said cryptically, before taking another bite of the apple. "This war will end soon."

"I don't enjoy making remarks that condone humans fight one another...you're a member too, aren't you? Why aren't you out there, getting involved in the conflict some way?" Porlyusica's suddenly eyes widened when Mystogan reached into his cloak and pulled out dozens of Phantom Lord flags. _('Phantom Flags?! Don't tell me...he single-handedly took out all of Phantom Lord's subdivisions!')_

"Do you have any more apples?" Mystogan asked her as he drops down from the tree stump.

"Tch, you people truly amaze me," Porlyusica said, turning her back to Mystogan. "An excess of power only leads to sorrows...and anger can cause one to forget they are surrounded by tragedies..."

"I wish to believe that those tragedies are bathed in a sacred light," Mystogan said, as he gazed up at the clear blue sky. "A sacred light, that is guiding this world." He then turns around as was about to leave until he stops, "By the way… Can you do me a favor?" The old woman look at, "There's a wizard of Fairy Tail name Nick Drake… Can you give him this message?"

" _When we meet again, I'll need your strength."_

* * *

 _(_ _With the Team_ _)_

"What the heck?!" Gray shout in shock.

He re-group with Erza, Happy, and Mirajane, and in his back was an unconscious Juvia, they found the place where Natsu and Gajeel fought out, they exit to find both Slayers unconscious at the edge of the ocean, alongside unconscious members of Phantom Lord. They move them all back to a safe zone when they felt the sudden magic.

"Is a beast! A Beast is coming!" The tabby exceed screams out.

"This magic…" Erza stares at her metal gloves shaking, "There's no question about it…"

"Is Nick's magic!" Mirajane scream in excitement, "He's pissed off!~ And I'm not there to see it!~" she pouts cutely as she stares at the top of the machine.

Slowly and unnoticed, Natsu began to wake up as his tired eye look up to the top of the MKII. He smiles weakly, _('Go for it Nick… Don't show him any mercy.')_ he thought to himself. What none of them knew is that Gajeel was also awake, and Juvia, who was placed next to him, also wake up. They both felt the magic coming from their guild, in which they stare and were about to witness.

* * *

 _(_ _Back to Nick and Jose_ _)_

"What? Kneel and Beg?" Jose asked in an amused tone, this little turd thinks he will do that.

"One."

"Hahahaha! What nonsense are you spouting?! There is no way I'll kneel before you!" Jose exclaimed, glaring up at Nick

"T **wo."**

"You wish for me to kneel before you, and acknowledge you as the strongest guild in Fiore?! Stopping messing around! We're fighting, and I am your equal!" Jose roared, anger surging through his body, "Forget that, I'm stronger than you!"

" **Three."** The brunette clenched his fist, his magic accumulated in it.

"You're the one who should be kneeling before me! Now die already! Crumble to dust and be erased from history, Fairy Tail!" Jose yelled as he began to prepare an attack of his own.

" **From here and now… There will be No Mercy."** Nick was surrounded by a cyclone of air, the small pebbles defying gravity and his hair standing up straight while his eyes still stand like the moon and staring at Jose.

"Die Fairy Ta-!" was all Jose got out as he was interrupted when he was impacted by a fist to the cheek, _Hard._ The force sends him flying back, his back painfully slamming against a wall. Jose used all the strength he had left to stand up, only to be punch in the gut, slamming him again into the wall.

What came next was an indescribable pain as a barrage of fist began to make contact with his body, making it move violently around, blood and sweat splattering around the walls and ground. Nick then grab Jose by the leg and began to slam him like a rag-dog to the wall multiple times before spinning him around into his desk, crashing into it. Jose stood up shakenly as his hand summons magic.

"Y-You….Fucking Worm…!" With a blood dripping from his mouth, he charges at him with his arm forward, "I'll Murder you-"

 _*CRACK*_

…

…

…

" _...AH….GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_ Jose let out a bloody scream as he fell down back while staring at his left arm…

Or at least, he's now unusable broken left arm as it dangles to the side with a fist mark.

"W-W-What the hell?!" Jose looks at Nick, but when he did… He was finally scared of him. "HOW COULD YOU?! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!?"

" **...Yes."** the whispered made the Dark Wizard finally realized his mistake, **"I'm gonna kill what makes you….YOU!"**

Without a second, Nick slams his boot onto his face, dragging him to the other side and into the wall. He then picks him up and Buckle Bomb's him. Before Jose could even touch the floor, the brown-haired began to hit his face with strong hits. Both fists were glowing green and green blurs were the only thing that was visible. Nick the growl hard as he pulled his fist back, **"Die."** With those words, he uppercut Jose up into the ceiling. Nick cross both of his arms into an X and aim up, **"Earth Dragon's… Mana Explosion!"**

* * *

Outside, all members of Fairy Tail, saw a green light coming from inside the MK II, and then, and explosion cover the entire area, everyone cover their eyes while the **Shades** began to disappear. When the explosion cleared, the only thing that could be seen as a small part of the Guildhall, which was being engulfed with the water was, while steam rose towards the sky. The Phantom Lord giant was nowhere in sight.

"W...What?" Lucy asked in shock.

"Holy Shit... There's nothing left." Cana was left aghast.

With the team, Mira, Erza, and Gray stare with widened eyes at the complete banishment of the giant robot. Natsu smiles wildly at the event that transpired, and behind him, Gajeel and Juvia stare with jaw drops.

 _('What the fuck was that?!')_ Gajeel asked in complete shock.

 _('W-W-What kind of wizard could do that?!')_ Juvia asked herself.

Everyone, including Gajeel and Juvia, slowly look at the ground where the giant once stood. They saw something that made some of the smiled proudly, and others look in complete shock.

Right in the center, was Jose, cover in blood and almost drain out of life, his body not moving, but twitching slightly. He was been held by Nick Drake, holding his throat with one hand. The magic around the brunette disperses, knowing fully well that this was over.

 _('S...So… Hot~')_ Mira, Erza, Cana, Lucy, and for some reason, Juvia though with heavy blushes.

Suddenly, Phantom's Master then gasp for air, breathing heavily and scared when he saw the brunette, "Still breathing, eh?" Nick asked with a neutral expression.

"...M...M...Mer...Mercy…" Jose muttered out enough for Nick to hear.

"..." The brunette simply drops him down to his feet.

"T...Than-" Jose tried to say, only to feel his broken arm being raised and heard…

" **Rock Bottom!"** Nick slam him hard down on the ground, sending a shockwave through the ground. Jose's body couldn't take any more damage and fell unconscious.

The brunette stares up and looks at the guild, with a single smile he raised his arm with the guild's sign mark, "Fairy Tail...Is the Strongest There is!" With that one simple shout, everyone cheers in victory. Makarov smile at this.

Fairy Tail had won this war.

...

..

.

"...They really did a number on it," Makarov said, scratching his chin as he stared at the rubble that remained of Fairy Tail's guild hall. It didn't make it in one piece. "It got SmackDown Live here."

"U-Uh, Master..." Lucy said sheepishly, as she rubbed her arm.

"Hmm? Looks like you all ran into quite a bit of trouble." Makarov said, causing Lucy's face to sadden.

"Don't look so sad Luce!" A cheery voice called out from Behind Lucy. The blonde celestial spirit mage slowly turned around and saw Levy, Jet, and Droy. All members of Team Shadow Gear were heavily bandaged. "It's a victory! We all fought together to achieve it!"

"Although, our guild kinda got smashed," Droy commented with a light chuckle.

"Ah, we can just rebuild it." Jet said, smiling sheepishly.

"You guys…" Lucy said as regret filled her eyes.

"Sorry for making you worry," Levy said, causing Lucy to tear up.

"N-No...it's my..." Lucy was quickly cut off by Levy.

"I heard the whole story, and no one blames you for any of this, Luce," Levy said as Lucy began to violently shake her head.

"Lucy." Makarov's stern voice suddenly rang out. "Happiness. Sadness. We can't share all out it, but we can share some of it. That is guild. One member's happiness is everyone's happiness. One member's rage is everyone's rage. One member's tears are everyone's tears." Lucy began to get choked up as she listened to Makarov's speech. "You don't have to suffer from guilt, we're all here for you. Please raise your head, for you are a pound member of Fairy Tail." That finally did, tears finally began to pour from Lucy's eyes. The blonde collapsed to her knees and covered her face with her hands.

Slowly, Nick crouches down with her, patting her back slowly, causing her to embrace him, in which he responded back. Follow by Natsu, Erza, Mira, Gray, Rocky, Happy and the rest, everyone comforting her.

Let this be a lesson for you all; You mess with one of the family, you mess with all the family!

…

…

…

…

"... _Uwaaaaaaaaaaah!"_ The master suddenly began to cry as well, _"You all made a mess this time! I won't hear the end of the Council! Waaaaah!"_


	12. Lucky Dragon with Demons! Recess I

_(_ _3 Months Later_ _)_

It has been three months after Phantom Lord was defeated, the Magical Council found out about the Guild War and quickly went to action, not like they are better than anyone. They interrogate everyone for details. After that, the Council found Phantom Lord guilty of starting the war, Jose lost both titles as a Wizard Saint and Guildmaster, and the guild was disbanded. Everyone in Fairy Tail began to construct their guild back to its former glory.

"Graaaaaaah!" Natsu growl as he was carrying twice the stack of wood planks he's supposed to bring, "This is heavyyyyy!"

"That's because you're grabbing more than needed, dumbass," Gray commented as he held on a plank under his arm.

"You're just jealous because you can't even do this!" Natsu shot back with a glare.

"Oh yes, I can! I can carry the triple of it!" Gray answer back.

"Prove it!"

Moments later, Gray was holding the triple of stack wood planks on his back and was having a bit of trouble making them stable. "S-See...Suck...That... Fire-Breath…!"

"What are you both doing?" Natsu and Gary turn the side to see Nick holding four times the planks in his hands, and he wasn't even sweating one bit. "Erza is going to get mad at you both if we don't hurry up."

"Show off!" Both fire and ice wizard shout at him, which Nick raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Meanwhile, away from them hiding behind a wall, was a familiar blue-haired woman, looking with a heavy blush and heart eyes. _"So amazing… Both Gray-sama and Nick-sama are amazing!~"_ Juvia mumbles happily as she claps at the display of strength that the brunette and raven-haired were doing. Nick's ear perks at the clapping sound and turn to the wall, only to see nobody present. He looks confused for a bit before turning back to work. _"That was too close...Juvia must be careful."_ Suddenly, Gray strength finally gave in and fell victim to the stack of planks, Natsu and Happy laughing their asses off, and Nick rolling his eyes around with a small smile.

"OY! What are you guys doing?!" The three of them turn to Erza, who was dress in a constructor outfit and had an annoyed expression. "You better not be slacking off! We must finish this as fast as we can!" She shouts in a stern voice.

"Even Gramps is helping up! And is starting to scare me!" Mirajane said, wearing a shirt that exposed her midriff and short pants that exposed her slender legs, thumbs up at the master's giant form. "Speaking of which, what the heck are this charts?!" she turns while holding a chart with a...Childlike drawing of a guild. "Who made this? A five-year-old kid?"

Suddenly, the stomach of the three male wizards sounds off, with Natsu flopping down to the ground, "Man, I'm too hungry for work." he complained.

"Same here," Nick said as he sits down and rubs his stomach.

"Me too, I could go for a grub." Gray agreed with them both. Just then, a blue blur went by the ice and earth wizard. They look down and were surprised to see bento boxes on their laps. "What the? Where did this come from?"

"Who left them here is a better question," Nick asked as he began to unfold the bento. When he opened it, he was welcomed by a delicious aroma. "Wow...This looks yummy." He said in amazed as he took some and eat it, his eyes widened a bit, "It tastes so good!" He said with a tiny tear on his eyes.

 _('N-Nick-sama said it tastes good!')_ Juvia though with happy tears. _(W-What about Gray-sama?!')_

"How can you eat something you don't know where it came from? I can't do that." Gray grunt with his cold heart.

"Then I can eat?!"

"Knock yourself out." Natsu swipes the box from the ice wizards hands and began to eat the contents.

 _('He didn't like Juvia's food….Juvia's heart feels sorrow~')_ on the back, the water mage hung her head down. _('And I wake up early to make it… At least Nick-sama liked it.')_

"Say, Nick, how's Lucy?" Gray asked the brunette. Everyone knew that the most affected member was the blonde. Her father wanted her back, after all, no matter the cost.

"...She's fine." Nick respond with serious expressions as he finished eating. "She may not look like it, but Luce is strong."

"I know!" Natsu finishes eating, "How about we visit her?! Is been so long since I saw how's she doing."

"Huh...Never thought Ash for Brains can use a brain." Gray commented, earning a growl from the Dragon Slayer.

"It will have to wait," They both stare at Nick, "She went back to her father."

…

…

…

"Whaaaaaaaaaat?!" Natsu, Gray, and Happy's jaw fell to the floor.

"Why did she go back?!" Happy asked in shock.

"She still doesn't feel guilty about what happened right?!" Gray asked in concerned.

"We need to stop her!" Natsu said as he was about to run off before Nick grabs a hold of his scarf. "Gaak! I'm choking!"

"Don't worried. She'll be back." Nick said without a cared.

"How would you know?" The ice wizard asked him.

"Because I trust her. Also, you may not have noticed, but Rocky is not present with me." Nick said. Both wizards blink a few times before looking around for the canine, sure enough, he wasn't present. "I send him with her, to make sure she's okay."

"...Then I guess there's no need to worried." Gray said with a calm expression.

"Yeah. That little guy is strong to take on Erza. So he's dependable." Natsu said with his arms behind his head.

"Waaaaa~ Mira~" Happy suddenly flew into the white-haired chest, "Natsu is being a big meanie!~"

"What?!" Natsu stared at his _'son'_ in complete shock at the lie.

"Oh~ Don't worried." Mira caressed the cat a little before a dark aura appeared around her.

"I'm sure he will apologize to you~." Natsu began to sweat at this betrayal from his friend, as Gray and Nick began to laugh at the fire wizard misfortune.

* * *

 _(_ _With Lucy, Heartfilia Resident_ _)_

It was a long train trip for the Celestial mage, but she was now walking the road to her home. _('I really had hoped to never return here.')_ she thought to herself before releasing a sigh.

"Arf?" To her side was the canine, staring at her in confusion/concerned.

The blonde look down at him with a soft smile, she was glad that Nick came to her house just at the exact moment she was about to leave. He asked where she was going, and she told him what she wanted to do. The brunette understood and told her to take Rocky with her. She was confused as to why, and he answered that he'll be calmer if his best friend goes with her. She smiled at the worried he had so she agreed with him.

"Is okay Rocky… This is something very... difficult for me to do." She said to the canine, trying to hide her worry. Rocky simply jump into her shoulders without warning and began nuzzling her face. "O-Okay! I'm fine! That tickles!" She giggles at the dog's affection to her.

Her voice was what made her appearance known, "O-OH! Is that you Lucy!?" A maid yelled, which caused the rest of servants to come running over.

"Say what?!"

"Is it really her?!"

"No way! She's back!"

 _"Lucy *sniff* thank heavens you're safe!~"_ The maid said as a few tears fell from her eyes.

"I'm sorry I worried you, Spetto," Lucy said in an apologetic tone, rubbing the back of her head. The blonde grunted when she felt Spetto suddenly hug her tightly. "It's okay, Spetto. See? I'm totally fine."

"Look Lucy!" An elderly servant said as he handed Lucy a small stack of books. "These books come all the way from the Alvarez Empire in the west!"

"Please tell me you haven't been neglecting your studies!" Another older servant said, but this man definitely had the appearance of a mage. "Celestial Spirit magic requires a large amount of trust and love..."

"Of course I've kept up my studies! I've been working very hard!" Lucy said in a cheery tone, a bright smile on her face. "I don't want to let mom down. I became a celestial spirit mage because of her."

Lucy was soon surrounded by a large group of people. All of them excited to see her, and asking her various questions. The blonde celestial spirit mage smiled awkwardly as she tried her best to answer the barrage of questions. That is until one of the maids came rushing at her. "Miss Lucy, your father has asked to see you in the main study immediately!"

The busty blonde look up to the giant window of the mansion. It was fade, but she notices the shadow of a person looking down at them. _("Sigh...even after leaving the house...He hasn't changed one bit.')_ she thought before going to her friends animal. "Rocky, please wait for me on the grave in front of the house." The dog tilts his head to the side in confusion. "Is okay...I got this."

Rocky stare at her for a moment before barking in understanding. "Thank you." Lucy then stood up and walk into the mansion, accompany of the maids.

…

..

.

After getting properly dresses in an elegant pink dress, Lucy now stood in front of the door that was the entrance to her father's office and confined place. She took a deep breath before opening the doors. "I'm come in, father."

* * *

 _(This part is the same as the manga and anime, so I'll entertain you guys with something else)_

* * *

While Lucy was preparing to _'tell'_ her father. We go back to Magnolia, more specifically, the guild. Nick and Natsu had finished placing the boulders on the side.

"Finally! We're done!" The Fire Dragon Slayer said as he drops down in exhaustion. "I thought we would never be finished!"

"They weren't that much." The brown haired commented while sitting down in a chair. "Natsu, could it be... You're getting weak?" He asked him, which immediately cause Natsu to burst into flames.

"What did you say?!"

"Aye! You haven't been training at all!" Happy commented.

"Happy!"

"What are your guys saying? Natsu has always been weak." Gray add in with a smirk.

"You're one to talk, Miss Snowman!" With that, they both began to fight each other inside a dirt cloud.

Nick chuckle at their behavior, you can always trust those two to still have the energy to keep going. They may act childish, but those two are two brothers that have a rough relationship. No matter what they call each other. He was so focused on watching them, he didn't have time to react when something landed on his lap. He blinks two times before his eyes only saw white. "...Really? Not even an 'excuse me'?" He asked with a sigh, knowing fully well who just used his lap as a seat.

"What? You should consider yourself honor." Mirajane said as she makes sure that her shapely backside was right on top of 'it'. "I don't usually do this to simply anyone. Not even those dirty Tritens of Blue Pegasus." She said with a puffed chest.

"Mira. You never do this with anyone." Nick responded with a sweat droplet on his side.

"Exactly the point." The white-haired beauty responds to him as she turns around, been face with him and placing her hands around his neck. "You're the _only_ one I will do this to~," she said in a seductive way as their faces got close, " _And you can do anything to me. A-ny-thing~"_ she whispered into his ear, making his spine shivered.

On the back, Juvia saw this and was blowing steam in anger, _('L-L-L-Love Rival! First Lucy, now Strauss! Juvia will not lose to this declaration of war!')_

"Care to explain what are you doing, you whore bitch?"

Mira and Nick turn to the side, the former with a sweet smile and tick mark in her head, while the latter simply stood neutral. Erza walks up with her arms crossed and her dark aura coming out of her.

Juvia from far away was fired up. _('Titania too?!')_

"Is none of your business, tomato can." The models respond with a raspberry. "This is between me and my man, so do us all a favor and go back to those stupid smut novels you hide under your bed."

Those words made Erza turn like her hair in both embarrassment and anger, "H-How dare you! I don't read as something degenerate like that!" She said.

"Oh really? Then you can finally say the word _'kiss'_ without turning red?" Mira asked with a smirk.

"What!?" Erza contended. "Of course I can say….k-k-kiss!" At the end of it, she did turn red.

"Right." Mira smirk at her in victory before turning back to Nick, "Ignoring miss virgin over here-"

"You're a virgin too! And you will always be, you White Haired Succubus Cunt!" Erza shout, making everyone stop what they were doing and stare at her in absolute shock.

Mirajane suddenly jaw drops with tick marks all over her head. She stood up from her 'seat' and stare at the Queen of the Fairies with undeniable anger. "OH THAT'S IT YOU TIN CAN BLOODSUCKER!" she smashes into the scarlet-haired mage and shit went loose.

…

..

.

Next morning, we focus on Nick waking up from his bed, with Sayla sleeping almost naked with him once again. He stretched his arms carefully to not wake her up. He also moves her carefully as he jumps off his bed and made his way to the bath. Taking a towel, he was now entering on a small hot spring that he had as a bath. Thanks to an enchanted rock and Natsu's fire, he managed to make sure the water stays hot by activating the rock with one touch.

"Haaa~ Nothing beats a hot bath in the morning." Nick sighs in relaxation as he felt the warm water going through his body. Meanwhile, his mind was very busy at the moment.

You see, yesterday, after Mirajane and Erza fought once again, causing the destruction of half of the complete rebuild of the guild. Both were banned for it _(And we call Natsu a mass breaker)_ so Erza took the opportunity to excuse herself to check on a new armor she was dying to get.

As for Mira….Let's just said that she squealed in delight. Because she finally got what she desperately wanted; Nick took the chance to ask her for a date. In his opinion, he could have done way better than _'Hey Mira. Want to go on a date?'_ He was talking to not just an S-Class Mage and Top Idol of Weekly Sorcerer, but a dear friend that had a hard time with her life after... _That_ incident.

 _('I'm just glad I wasn't too late… I couldn't afford to live seeing that fake smile.')_ he thought as he picks some water and slams it into his face. He remembers the day she and Elfman return...cover in bruises and blood...and on the younger brothers arms...was **her** body...cold as stone.

Just thinking of that day depressed him a lot, good thing the sensation of been wash from behind was….Hold on, what?

Nick's eyes blink a few times as he finally felt the two hands moving up and down his back. He moves his head back to see his Etherious, wearing nothing but a towel that covers her curvaceous body while having trouble containing those huge breasts of her. However, what surprise Nick the most was her horns, they were out. He told her to hide them.

Sayla smile at him with a tint of pink, "Morning Master."

"... Morning Sayla." He smiles at her back. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes. It was delightful." She answers before moving her hands to his shoulder and began to massage them. Her touch was enough for the brunette sigh in satisfaction at it. "You're shoulders are stiff, Master. Is everything okay?" She asked him.

"No. Just the exhaustion of working," he answers her. "Count of my _*yawn*_ condition...Is getting to me way fast." He finished saying, letting another yawn out from his mouth.

"..." Sayla stares at her Master's back. Feeling that he was still tired, she knew how to help him, as well as doing _that_. After all, Levy's _'book'_ said it was the best way to please a man. She stops her work on his shoulder and began to remove her towel, releasing her gorgeous E-Cup breasts out. Her pink nipples stood straight out while sweat drops down through her chest. Without warning, she pressed her bosom on his back. Her hands going under his arms and holding his chest.

 _('...Huh?')_ Nick blush after blinking three times, immediately knowing what was on his back, as well the invade personal space. He wanted to ask what was Sayla doing...but his mouth was shut and his words drown in his throat as the sensation was too good.

" _Those this feel better, Master?"_ The horned demon whispered in his ear, sending several shivers down his bones. She began to slowly move her breasts up and down his back. Her hardened nipples rubbing against his back muscles. Her hands grab a hold of his chest, which felt hard, yet firm, as steel. _"I read this is the best way to help a man relax even more."_

Nick breathe through his nose quietly, his brown eyes slowly flickering into gold. "...Yes, Sayla...I feel better." He told her, a smile creeping through his face. _('D-Dammit! Why those she has to be so naive?! Damn you, Dad! Why did you tell me about that?!')_ he asked as he trembles and fell getting warmer from inside. _('If she keeps up…! I-!')_

" _I'm glad…"_ Sayla said before doing something bold...Lick and nibble his earlobe.

That did it. Nick's eyes were shadowed by his hair, "...Sayla, can I asked you something?"

" _Yes?~,"_ she asked, her eyes suddenly glowing gold-purple.

"...Era uoy Ynroh?" he asked her, as his eyes were out of his hair's shadow, showing his golden pupils which resembles that of a Dragon.

" _..._ Era uoy sa llew, Retsam?~" he got his answer. Faster than the eye can see, Sayla found herself in Nick's lap, both of their golden eyes staring at each other. Sayla quickly wraps her arms around his neck, pressing her knockers against his chest. Her sweet smile was competing with the Earth Mage smirk.

"... You're such a selfish **servant… I hope you take responsibility."** Nick said to her as he places his forehead against hers.

"... Yes. I will." Sayla said as she almost moans. She felt something poke on her rump, which made her excited. "Because that's what I want." Before Nick could speak, Sayla places her lips on his, her tongue forcefully entering his mouth and attack his tongue. She moans in delight as she felt the tongue, but it was short lived as Nick's tongue pushed her up without trouble.

With closed eyes, Nick's instincts began to work on their own, his hands went and grabbed her buttocks, grabbing a large amount of her plump rump, making her moan more. This allowed Nick's tongue to enter his lover's mouth, exploring and tasting her inside. He then pulls back from his kiss, leaving Sayla a bit disappointed. That change when Nick moves to her earlobe and suck on it, followed by wet kisses been planted all the way to her collarbone, alongside the moans of the Etherious. Nick open his left eye and stare at the side of the neck.

" _ **Listen well, boy!"**_

The words of Leonidas began to go through his mind as his mouth open up, showing his sharp canine teeth and slowly move closer to it.

" _ **Once you find your mate, your instincts will be on fire! You must quickly mark her as your own! And the best way to do it…"**_

Without hesitation, he bites the side of the neck hard, making the Etherious gasp in pain before beginning to relax as she felt calm and happy. Then, both Nick and Sayla's bodies began to glow green.

" _ **Bite her as hard as you can! Your magic will flow inside her and accept her!"**_

Sayla suddenly felt her magic skyrocket, her muscles melt inside her body as uncontrollable moans of pleasure escape from her mouth. Her body glows purple and green as a light began to glow from where Nick bit her, a tattoo forming. Moments later, it began to die down, Sayla stops her scream as her body falls on the brunette's body and her face snuggle on his neck. Nick held her close, feeling her breath hitting his neck. His hands going around her slim back, and his nose was swimming through her black hair, smelling the scent of grapes on it. It was very delicious for his nostrils. His golden dragon eyes staring at it her head before moving his left hand on his lover's chin, he gently moves it to be in front of his. Her gold-purple eyes full of love and excitement, as her lewd tongue was almost dangling out her mouth, staring at those dragon eyes and soft smirk that made her shivered.

 _ **"BUT! Never forget; for this to work...She must truly love you."**_

 **"Sayla..."** Nick's rough voice sounded hot in his servants' ears.

"Yes, Master?~" she automatically answers.

 **"You love me, right?~"**

"More than anything in the world." She responds, pressing her huge breasts on his chest, "More than my former lover."

 _(GAAAAAAAASPPPPPP! I DID NOT JUST TYPE THAT!...who cares, am I right?)_

Nick breathe heavily before he smiles seductively to her, **"Then….Will you please be mine...?"** He asked her.

Sayla's heart literally jumps in joy at his words, she was waiting for this moment for so long. With a happy smile plaster in her face, she answers, "Please...I want to be with Master forever."

That was enough for Nick to close the deal by planting his lips on hers. Moments later, the sounds of moaning and screams of lust were heard throughout the entire house, good thing they were on the woods.

…

 _.._

 _._

" _Hmmmmph…._ Man, that was refreshing." Nick said as he stretches his arms as he was standing up, wearing boxers. He looks back to see Sayla also waking up, only that she was fully naked. She as well stretched her arms, causing her exposed breasts to jingle up and down. "How about you? Did you enjoy yourself?" he asked her.

"It was amazing, Master!" Sayla replies happily, how couldn't she? She was his first, which means she's finally her Master's lover. As well she beat those hussies. "You were so rough all the time. I love it~" she said as she slumps on the bed with a please look.

Nick sigh, "Okay, okay. I get it." He said as he looks at his watch. It was 11:25, still morning. "But now that the fun is done…. Tell what you found." He said in a serious expression.

Sayla's happy mood turned serious as well. She still hasn't given her report of her mission. While Fairy Tail was fighting Phantom Lord, the brunette had sent the Etherious on a small quest; to find out about the woman he saw at Era's Council Magic and fought on Galuna Island. Also, Nick sent her away so that she doesn't get involved in the War, if word got out of her location, Tartarus, Grimoire Heart, and even the Council would try to get her. Nick won't take that chance yet, she's still not ready to face her former teammates and guild. Luckily, Tartarus still think that she die, consider that she was almost dead last time.

"Of course. Forgive me for my late report," the demon said as she began her report, "It is as you taught, Master. That woman is Ultear Milkovich, daughter of Ur Milkovich."

Nick nod in thought, "I see… So Gray has a half-sister… What else you got?"

"Unfortunately, I didn't found much, just that on her birth, her mother abandoned her and full her anger since little," Sayla responds as she began to put on her black-leopard kimono.

Nick's eyes widened in surprise for a sec before he began to think hard on what Sayla said. _('Abandoned since birth? That's wrong. True, I did saw her leaving her alone, but at her birth?')_ Are you sure it was at her birth?"

"Positively." her answer made Nick think even more. His train of thoughts stopped when he heard the doorbell.

"Ah! Must be Lucy bringing Rocky back." Nick said as he puts on his pants. "Anyway, you did well Sayla, get the rest of day for yourself. I'll be back later night." She nods before walking up to him, quickly stealing a kiss from his lips, exiting his room faster than he could see. "...You sneaky demon…" He wasn't even mad at her.

After dressing up, he walks down the stairs and went to the door. "Yo Luce! Finally ba-" when he opened it, he was expecting his blonde friend and furry dog. He got….a frog dress in a messagers outfit and the Master. "Gramps? What's going on?" Nick asked as he notices that Makarov was dress in his Wizard Saints outfit.

"My boy…. The Council request to have a word with you." Makarov said with a serious voice.

* * *

 _(_ _Era, Magic Council_ _)_

After a long ride in the train, Nick, accompany of the Master and the messenger stood in front of the gates of the Fiore Branch building. This would be the second time he enters through it. The brunette could only stare at it. "...You haven't told me why am I been called for." He said to the Master.

"I'm on the clouds as you are, boy. But I think I have a fair guess as to why are you have been called." Makarov responds as the doors open up.

They both walk through the branch. They soon arrived at a large door and stood there as the messenger walk up to the door. "Open the Door! Wizard Saint Makarov has arrived with Nick Drake of Fairy Tail!" the gong of a bell ring, announcing that is one o'clock. The doors open and allow both Master and Wizard to enter the large room, they were welcomed by the sight that the brunette saw before. All members of the Magic Council were on their respective seats. "Master Makarov, Mr. Drake, please walk towards the stand in the center." The frog said.

Both of them walk to the middle of the room, once they did, a bright light shines on them, causing Nick to cover his eyes. It took a few moments for them to readjust. All eyes were upon both of them, with him noticing the smirks on the blue haired man and Ultear. "Nick Drake! Makarov Dreyar! We thank you both for coming here!" One of the Magic Council Men rose from his seat. "First, Nick Drake, do you know why you're here?"

"No."

"You're here regarding the events that occurred with the illegal War Guild between your guild, Fairy Tail, and Phantom Lord."

"Okay. And?"

"According to Makarov, you fought Jose Porla, former Guildmaster of Phantom Lord and one of the Ten Wizards Saints, alone." Org, one of the council asked as he looks at him. "Is this true?"

"Yes. Is true." Nick replied, not understanding why are they bringing this up.

"You should know by now that we have stripped that title from Jose since it was confirmed that he was the one who started the Guild War against Fairy Tail. And because of that, we are forced to search for another Wizard Saint to take the title." Belmo, another member, said.

"I do… What does this have to do with me?" Nick finally asked.

"...After several discussions and agreement between all members of the Council...We have decided to candidate you, Nick Drake, as a Wizard Saint." The news surprised Nick a lot. "Furthermore, according to Makarov Dreyar, you took a mission that was an S-Class mission and completed, despite been an A-Class wizard."

"...Yes, although it was a mistake." Nick said as he explained the mix up of the job requests board.

"...Is this true, Makarov?" Yajima asked his old friend.

"Indeed it is. And I wouldn't have let him go if he wasn't capable of taking care of himself or the job." Makarov responds.

All members look at each other for a moment, before Ultear stood up from her seat, "I believe we don't have any need to keep asking, gentleman's." she said as she looks at Nick with a sexy smile, "This young boy deserves for an opportunity."

"I couldn't agree more." Siegrain supports her words.

"...So it would seem." Gran Doma said before looking at Nick. "So, what's your answer? Will you accept?"

Nick stood there thinking hard about what he must do. He turns to the Master, who simply stood neutral at him, but he read his expression, which means that any decision he made he would respect it. The brunette then took a deep breath and let it out through his mouth before looking at the Council.

"...I accept."

"Perfect-"

"Under two conditions."

Everyone stood tense and silent as they saw the serious face of the Earth Wizard. Gran Doma looks at him with narrow eyes. "...And they are?"

"One; I will not be threatened of losing this position by _anything_. And Two; I can leave my position anytime I wish for." Nick said with his two fingers up.

"...Very well. Your conditions are accepted." The Councilman said, "Your Trials will be within three weeks at Crocus. With that said, the court adjourned!" He slams his gavel down, indicating that the reunion is over.

Makarov and Nick left through the door that they enter. Ultear staring at the brunette from behind as he left, licking her lips as she saw how tight his pants were to his ass.

Maybe she can convince him to join her guild, after all, he's stronger than Natsu Dragneel, who was trained by Igneel, the most Powerful Fire Dragon in all Fiore. Who knows how much fruit he could bring to her and her Guildmaster's future plans.

* * *

 _( With Nick and Makarov_ _)_

With the brunette and Master, they both exit the branch building and were now walking to the station. The old man was on the wizard's shoulder, resting his back from standing up.

"...Boy, tell me. I know you since you were nothing but a kid, you never care nor wanted attention. And while I don't see anything wrong with being a Wizard Saint, I would expect you to reject it." Makarov spoke his curiosity up, "Why, if may I ask?"

Nick stood silent for a while, his eyes close before he finally answers him, "...Rumors of Jose's defeat by a Wizard of a low status of his was bound to disperse around Era." As he said that he took a motion pill as they reach the train and enter it. "Being quite won't last forever, so what better way to start appearing now?"

The Master hums at the logic, "Seems reasonable enough… That being said," the old man suddenly ran inside with a perverted smile, "We have to celebrate now! Let's go to the bar! They have the best beer right now; Shambala's Paradise!"

"Really?" A sweat drop appeared on Nick's head, followed by a sigh. "I'm not paying, you know."

"No worries! I came prepared!" He heard the old man shout, follow by the screams of enjoyment and squealed of surprise and embarrassment. "Oho~ Nice Butt we have here~!"

 _*SLAP!*_

…

..

.

 _(_ _Two Days later, 1:00 PM_ _)_

" _Hmmmm~ Hmmm~"_

Heard that boys, that's the humming sound of an angel that drop from heaven to bless us with a beautiful song. To make all of us expand our wings and follow her beauty up to the heavens, where our dreams of satisfaction will be fulfilled to our mightiest.

" _I'm going on a Date~ I'm going on a Date~"_

Is quite confusing she has a voice of an Angel when she's called a Demon.

"Hmmm...What should I wear?~" Mirajane asked herself as she looks through her closet full of clothes. Right now, she was simply wearing her purple bra and underwear. "Something that would get his attention? Or better yet, something that can bring the bad boy out?" She licks her lips at the thought. "Uh! I can just see it!"

"Sis! I'm leaving for my Man mission now!" She heard Elfman shout from down below.

"Good! Was getting tired of your baby whining about how should a 'Man' do its work!" She yells back at him as she looks at another dress to wear for tonight. "When will you be coming back!?"

"A Man doesn't need more than three days to finish a job!"

 _('Excellent!')_ "Fine! Have fun~!" She said in a melodic voice. Moments later, she heard the door closing before returning to her drawer. "Maybe I should just wear something that would embarrass the other girls." She said as she looks through the waves of clothes before her hand took a clothing that bright her eyes. "Yes! This one!"

…

..

.

"Master, why are you dress like that?"

Was what the Chill Moon Goodness ask as she stares in mild confusion. In front of her was Nick Drake, dress in a black tuxedo that absolutely fitted his figure. On either side of his straight nose were two onyx black eyes that held power in them. A prominent jaw curved gracefully around and the strength of his neck showed in the twining cords of muscle. A firm chest and abdomen that were shown by the black shirt he wore. Strong arms, covered by the black jacket. Long and powerful legs with bold thighs and calves that were covered by black pants and finally he wore shoes on his feet.

"Mm? Oh, this is clothes are for going to a special event." Nick respond as he checks his necktie in front of his mirror, "Stupid thing…" he mumbles out as he tried to accommodate it.

Sayla saw this, as well that it was messing with his collar. Being the servant she was, she walks up to him, "Here, Master." And fix the piece of fabric on his neck.

"Thanks, Sayla. And sorry." The brunette thank and apologize to her.

"No need…. But, what kind of event are you going to?" she asked him.

"...A Date."

…

…

…

"...A Date? What's that?"

A sweat drop appeared on Nick's forehead as he stares at the confused expression of the naive demon. It was so damn cute! "Well….A date is… When a woman and a man go together and hang out without any interruption." He tried to explain, from what he got from his father, the Master and the Womanizer of Fairy Tail.

Sayla expression turns a bit sour. If that's what a date is about… Then, he was going out with one of the hussies. "I see." She finished her job and look away, placing her arms under her chest, making them bigger.

The brunette notices this, and found it quite amusing, "Jealous, are we?" He asked her and the reaction was expected, her eyes went wide in shock.

"N-no! Demons cannot be jealous!" she denied still looking away from him with a flush in her cheeks.

"Hahaha, is cute that you're trying to denied it," Nick chuckled a lot, making her red of embarrassment. He then grabs her chin and moves to him before capturing her lips. Sayla was surprised by it but she began to relax, returning the kiss with passion. _"Don't worried. You'll get your date, very soon~"_ he said to her with a very husky voice.

"...I can't wait for it." Sayla responds with a gentle smile.

"Bark! Bark!" The barks of the brown canine brought their attention. Nick look down to see Rocky bring a rose through his mouth. The brunette drops to one knee and grabs it.

"Thanks, buddy." Nick appreciate the gesture as he rubs Rocky's head, making the dog hums happily. He places the rose on his chest pocket. "I'm leaving Sayla and the house in your care. You got it?" the canine answer with a bark. "Good. See you both later." he turns his heel around and went out the door.

* * *

 _( 20 minutes later)_

It didn't take too much for the brown-haired to find the Strauss Residence. He knocks on the door and waits for his date to come out. He didn't wait for too long as five seconds later, the door opens up… And let's just say that Nick was stunted to what was in front of him.

Mirajane Strauss stood in a stunning tight strapless black dress that covered most of her torso excluding her shoulders and little of her lower body. It flattered her gorgeous hourglass figure and didn't leave much to the imagination. Her chest pressed against the dark fabric; just barely being contained within their confines, seeming as if they would pop out at any moment. And her long, milky legs sat bare for the world to see. She has her hair in long waves with two bangs framing her pretty face and reaching down to her chest. Her hairstyle's most distinctive trait, however. It was more seductive to the least. She didn't put any makeup - which she doesn't need - except some lipstick and a Diamond heart-shaped necklace on her neck and wore high-heeled sandals on her small feet.

 _('...Shit… She's fucking sexy right now…')_ Nick couldn't help staring in amazed at the beauty.

"Oho?~ Did I left speechless the mighty dragon slayer?" Mira teases with a smug while her eyes examine her attire. "Although, I can't speak for myself...Can we forget the date for another time and just go to it?" She asked, licking her lips.

Nick chuckle at her words before walking up to her and extend his right arm at her. "Hey, I have the chance to go with a lovely girl. Can't exactly let this chance pass." Mira chuckles with a feminine blush as she took it and linked their fingers together. "Besides, I think you'll love where I'm taking you."

"Oh, really?"

* * *

 _( One Transition later)_

" _Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!~"_

Mirajane's eyes glow brightly as the stars at the four tall building that was in front of her. Nick had taken her to Crocus; the center of all of Fiore. Her shout was like that of a high schooler going to a fancy hotel with jacuzzi…. Actually, that's not too far off.

"Darling! You outdid yourself!" Mira was definitely overjoyed. She quickly hugs his arm on to her breasts. Earning the jealous look around the male population that notice that she was Mirajane, the Number 1 Idol in Sorcerer's Weekly.

"I knew you would love it," Nick said with a smirk. "I mean, I couldn't find a better restaurant worthy of your beauty."

"Awwww~ You're so sweet." Mira cooed before kissing his cheek. Jealousy was risking to blow up even more on the men around.

Ignoring the stares, the duo walks up to the door, Nick opens the door for the ivory woman to go in gracefully. When she got in, she was amazed at the sight of the interior design of the restaurant.

The dining room was quite conventionally decorated, with exposed brick walls, carpet, and tables covered in white linen with flowers on them, besides them large mullioned windows, long embroidered curtains. Breath-taking views, gorgeous atmosphere. Mirajane figured that this restaurant was especially enjoyed at night with the soft glow of the candles around the entire room, creating a dreamy atmosphere.

"Wow..." breathed out Mirajane in awe of the place. Nick smirked at her reaction, he knew she would love it here.

"Hello. Welcome. How can we help you?" A waitress appears and greets them both.

"Yes. A table for two please." Nick said as he hands her a pouch of jewels.

"Of course, right this way." The waitress nod before leading them to their table which was in front of a window and they could see the midday sky. "Here's your table, I'll be back with a glass of water and the menus shortly," she said before excusing herself. Nick pulls a chair and allows Mira to sit on it.

"So, what you think, Mira?" Nick asked her date (and possibly future mate).

"Well, let's see… I get asked for a date by the man I want, got welcome by clothes that make him sexy and hot, got taken to the best restaurant in Fiore, and we are now sitting on a table that is close to the window, with the view of the sun on its final pace before night…" Mirajane moves forward and presses her rack on the table, squashing them while smiling seductively, making Nick blush. "Nick, forget the ring; let's marry right away."

The thought of marrying surely made the brunette's face turn red, "H-Hold on, Mira. That's too early to ask." He said.

The white beauty pout, _"But I want too~"_ she whined like a baby.

"One step a time. Please." Nick said. Seeing Mira moving back to her chair let the brunette know that she drop the subject. "Besides… Do you really think you'll get your chance without the others knowing?"

The idol blinks three times before knowing what he meant. Red Harlot, Servant, Drunktard, and Blondy won't let her get what she wants first. "... _*Sigh*_ You have a point…" she felt a little depressed until she felt a hand grabbing her own. She looks up to stare at those brown eyes that almost resemble chocolates and a wide smile that she love so much.

"Hey. I didn't come so my date could be sad. So come on, put that Angelic smile that I love in your face." His words once again put pink on Mira's cheek, before she smiles her signature grin.

"For you? I'll smile like my heart couldn't take it." She said, making the brunette happy.

At that moment, the waitress came back with the menus and a jar of water with two cups with ice. After a few moments, they both order their own food, allowing the waitress to leave and get them. Both wizards pass the time talking about the good old times; from the fights that they, along with Erza, Natsu and Gray had in their childhood. The jobs they did, Erza went to more jobs than Mira in that time _(It seriously piss her off)_ , and even the recent adventure's they all have. Soon, their food came and they enjoyed it for awhile, it was satisfying to say the list.

"Hmmm~ That was delicious." Mirajane sigh as she rests back against and pats her swollen stomach.

"Agreed," Nick said before noticing the music getting soft and people walking up to the center of the hall and they began to dance around. "Huh...Looks like they start to move around."

"So it seems."

Mira and Nick stare at the wealthy and dress extras before they look at each other. The brunette stood up from his seat and walk up to her and extend his arm, "Can ask for a dance, my lady?" The ivory woman didn't even hesitate to grab his arm, putting it between her jugs.

"As if you need to ask." She said before they walk up to the dance floor. Once they spot a free area, the Mirajane placed the palm of her right hand on Nick's left and lightly wrapping her fingers in the space between his index finger and thumb.

In response, the brunette stepped forward, their bodies crashing with each other and his right arm grabs her back tightly. In seconds, they both began to move around gracefully, the rest of the restaurant guests. Step back. Bend Knee. Push Forward. And Spin. The tempo of the song changed to a more upbeat affair, making everyone to dance with more rhythm with each other. Even with it, the duo wizard simply stares at each other eyes, their steps never once cross each other.

"You dance very well," Mira commented as she moves around.

"What can I say? I learn from the best." Nick respond to her before looking down for a bit, concerned about something. "...Hey, Mira?"

"Hmm?"

"...I'm sorry."

His apology caught the Demon off guard for a bit, "What are you apologizing for?"

"...For what I said about Lisanna that day." The white-haired barmaid/wizard/model look at him in surprise, "I said some terrible things about her to your face. Even though I wanted to help you, I shouldn't have I said those bad words…"

"...Is okay," Mirajane responds with a soft smile, her aggressive mode return to her soft mode. "I know deep down you really didn't mean them… But I think it was for the best," she places her head on his neck. "I… I was depressed for everything… Lisanna was gone… Because I wasn't strong enough, and Elfman refused to go beyond his full Take-Over… I was even close on quitting my Wizard career…" she the close her eyes and began to remember, "But then, you came in, daring to talk bad of Lisanna and forcing me to beat your ass down."

"Heh… I remember that day, we both were low on magic and barely could breathe properly." Nick smile a little, remembering his younger self and young Mira on the ground, covered in bruises and breathing heavily while staring at the sky.

"Yeah… And you even bad shit about me after that. That hurt my pride really hard… I swore that I'll beat you so hard, you wouldn't walk for a month." Mira said as her hand holds tight his hand.

"And you did. I couldn't walk for a month. I didn't even hold it against you." Nick said as he spins around with her.

"But you were holding back, I could tell," Mira responds with a pout. "I was so mad at you for letting me beat you down… But I did rub it on Erza's face, so it was okay." She said before opening her eyes once again,in a very calm expression. _('And then, you went to my sister's grave…')_

* * *

 _( Flashback-Year X783, Three Years Ago)_

 _A young Mirajane was walking through town, still mad about what the shit head known as Nick Drake said about her sister, HER dead sister! Who was he to talk about his friend like that?! Even though she allowed her to be with him and Natsu! She was going to the hospital in which the brunette was resting so that he apologized. However, on her way there, the ivory woman's eyes saw something on the side. She turns to look and saw none other than the intended person she was looking._

 _Nick Drake was walking through town, a casket on his left arm, a black eye on his face, and using a staff to walk straight since his legs were weak. He suddenly walks into a direction that Mira knew too well._

 _('Where is he going?') she asked herself. While she doesn't care about him, the fact that he's on the move while still recovering leaves bad taste in her mouth. So, like any curious cat, she followed after him._

…

 _.._

 _._

 _After his walk, Nick made it to his destination. In front of him was a gravestone. And in it, was in grave his now deceased friend._

" _Hey, Lisanna." He said as he slowly sits down, pain going around his body. "Sorry if I came late to visit you… Wasn't my goal too." After that, he stood there silent at what he said until he let a sigh out. "Look… I came to apologize to you… I talk shit about you to your sister… It was mean of me to do so… But you must understand; Mirajane is hurt badly. She barely goes to missions anymore, and she wouldn't even fight Erza like before… I worried that she's changing because she feels responsible for what happened to you. Is worst that Elfman refused to Take Over completely the Beast in fear to hurt someone else." He clenched his good hand into a fist, "And Natsu refuses to come here, not accepting this place to be worthy of your resting sanctuary… You hurt Fairy Tail hard… And I know you know it." He closes his eye, a small tear rolling down his cheek, "But...I can't stand it… To see your sister suffered like this… She might act high and mighty, but she loved you and Elfman more than anything… I can't accept to see her that broken… That's why, this might be a selfish action on my part, but I made a decision… I'll take care of them both myself in your place."_ _He then wipes the years of him before glaring determined at the grave. "They both are my family too, so I don't think you will have a problem with it. I'll make Elfman surpassed his fear and make him a Real Man, and I'll make sure your sister doesn't take this burden up to herself alone… I'll Fucking be someone she can rely on when she's in the deeps of Despair." He began to stand up, with difficulty, "I promise you…_ _ **I'll make sure to always make her smile, no matter what!"**_ _His voice echo through the wind. Hell! Even the grass around him was taken back by his voice. But compared to that, neither of it was hit way harder…Than the hidden visitor that was behind a tree way behind Nick._

 _Her breath stop in her throat and her eyes were plates with those little black dots, shaking like little bugs. It was moments later before she slides down again the tree, landing on her butt. Water drops began to fall on her lap, one by one. She bites her lips together and clasps her hand to prevent any sound to come out from her mouth._

 _('I...I didn't think...He was this affected…')_ _Mirajane thought in her head. Is no mystery that she heard everything that the brunette had said. She never thought that his reason for what he did was for her sake; to see her smile like she always does._

 _She didn't think he would go this far for her...Even far to make her mad and allow her to make him a mess._

 _His words had touch her soul and heart… And he had beat her once again, and without even raising a finger._

 _(_ _End Flashback_ _)_

* * *

Back to reality, Mirajane was still using his crush's chest as they continue to dance. _('You say all those words, not to piss me off, but because you were worried that I would change. You even went and decided to take care of me, to make sure I always smile… That was the first sweetest thing you ever said about me…')_ her cheeks turn slightly pink, "And I realized… How much I really care for you.." she mumbles out.

"..."

"...Nick?" the model notice that the brunette hadn't talk for a while.

"...Zzz…"

 _('Snoring?...')_ Mira's eyes widened, she looks up at Nick's face and sure enough, his eyes were closed and his breathing was moderate. _('You dolt! When did you fell asleep?!')_ She screams/asks herself, more shock that even while asleep was still dancing with her. _('...I guess I shouldn't be mad since you fulfill your promise...Again.')_ She thought while nodding to herself. _('I think is time to reward the dragon.')_

* * *

"Darling! I had the best date ever!"

"Glad I got your approval, Mira."

After enjoying the dance, both wizards decide to finish. As they were leaving, one of the waitresses hit on the brunette as he was checking out. Nick simply turn around for two seconds to give her a tip, only to see that she was gone in a flash. Confusion got to him, never seeing the dark aura returning inside Mirajane. Now, they walked in comfortable silence while having their arms linked together, almost reaching the Strauss house. However, the model was feeling a growing sense of nervousness, thinking that Nick wouldn't be able to return the affection she had for him… But sometimes, one must risk it all to advanced forward.

"Hey, Nick." She finally broke the silence, "Thank you."

"Don't mention-"

"I'm not talking about the date." Mira cut him off, "...I'm talking about been there for me." That made Nick stop on his tracks, he looks at her quite surprised as she smiles at him angelically. "You help me a lot when Lisanna die… I almost change into someone else to hide it and bear the burden I had… But you didn't let me, even though I told you to back off… You put up with my shit every day, even after the beating I gave you..." She let go of his arm to walk forward and stood in front of him, her high-heeled sandals gaining her some height to be on par with Nick. "You made me realize that Elfman and I weren't the only ones suffering… That we didn't have to take this burden alone… So, thank you for everything."

Nick simply smile at her, he knew Mira would understand his actions, not acceptable but understandable. He's just glad was on time for. "Don't mention it, Mira. You're important to me. No way in hell I would let you and Elf alone in this."

"...I know… And for that, I guess you deserve this." Before the Earth Wizard could ask what she was talking about, Mira stood on her toes and pushed her forehead against his. He was immediately slammed with her very scent, flooding his senses hard as she planted her lips against his in a kiss. The world fell away as they continued to lock lips. It was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words would never be.

Nick's eyes were taken back, Mirajane's kiss sends electricity ran through his body. He was definitely _not_ expecting this from her. Especially after what he did in the morning with Sayla… His eyes began to turn golden once again, losing to his dragon's instincts little by little. It didn't take long for him to close his eyes and wrapped his strong arms around her waist, which felt too damn perfect. He felt Mira's body pressing against him, and her arms immediately tangled around his thick, strong neck. They both could feel the beating of their own heart against each other.

 _('Wow… My heart is beating again, just like with Sayla...')_ Nick thought as he realized something, _('Do I… Do I really love Mira?')_ he asked himself while opening his eyes a bit, being a witnessed of Mira's glorious white-silver hair flowing majestically through the wind, the midnight velvet light shining on it. _('...What a stupid question.')_ He got his answer.

Finally, the two broke the kiss because of the lack of air, a thin strand of saliva connecting their lips before breaking apart. They both stared at each other's eyes while breathing heavily under the moonlight and stars that so brilliant drew the eyes heaven bound for them.

"...Wow… That was a present." Nick spoke first.

"I knew you would like it," Mira said with a sly smirk, her right hand trailing from his neck down to his chest. "And… You can have more if you want to."

Nick stared at her for awhile, before raising his right hand to her forehead, sliding it down her nose and into her red lips. "...I not much of a player, so I'll be straightforward." This was it, the moment of truth for Mirajane Strauss.

…

…

…

"...I love you too, you troublesome, pain in the ass woman." Nick said.

Mira's heart explodes in happiness. She jumps at him, hugging him as hard as she could, feeling the nervousness leaving her shoulders. Nick hug her back, her scent entering through his nostrils as his golden eyes force a smile plaster in his face. He picks her up and spins around in happiness with her. His eyes landed on the house of her new girlfriend, a sly though going through his brain, his dragon senses taking control.

"Hey, Mira."

"Yes~"

"Your house is up ahead." The ivory girl turn her head back to see that he was right. "And Elfman is away… As well that is getting cold outside." She blinks a few times, before feeling her spine shivering and smile at him.

"Darling~ Are you thinking naughty things with me?~" She asks him, purposely exposing her dress fall from her shoulder, showing some skin.

" **You're not one to talk."** Nick suddenly spoke in a deep voice, taking back the model with it. She suddenly gasps when she felt to hand grab her butt and grab ahold of it. **"Demons are selfish, and so are Dragons..."**

"...I don't know what just happened to you, but I am NOT complaining~" Mirajane was not letting this chance go passed. "Is a chance to show this Dragon how scary a Demon can be~"

 **"Oho? You think you'll tame the Dragon?"** The brunette licks his lips in anticipation, he reaches the house. **"I think this little slutry Demon needs to learn that a Dragon cannot be tamed."**

"Oh~ You'll see, my lovely dragon… You. Will. See~" Mira drop down from the ride, open the door and she enter first.

Before Nick could completely enter, his Model's hand grab his tie and yank him inside, closing the door forcefully. And a few moments later, one could hear the moans of pleasure and cries of ecstasy and the masculine grunts roam through all the house. Good thing a sound barrier was put up before the fun of the night.

* * *

 _There! FUCKING Finally! God, you guys don't know how much I wanted to finish this, but I did it! Now we can move to the next chapter! Leave a comment down below on what you think! Later mah bois!_

 _Ps: Last Monday, I apperead in TV. It felt awesomeeeeeee!_


	13. Recovery and Spirits! Recess II

"Everyone! Pay attention, please!" Nick Drake shouted out loud, grabbing the attention of everyone. "We can finally start taking jobs again! Is only a temporary counter, but take all the jobs you can!" As he finished, the cheers of joy spread through the building as half of the members were already at the request board. "And Nab! You're forbidden to stay in front of the board for more than 3 minutes!"

"What?! But-" Nab wanted to protest, but Nick was faster.

"You don't need a job that'll make you pass your limits right now! You need money to help the guild! So shut up and pick a job, or go and help around the building!" Nick said in an authoritative voice, ending the conversation as Nab grumbles and went to sit down.

"...Nick, what happened to you?" The one who asks was Lucy as he stares at him in shock. "I...Have never thought you were this strict."

"No, Luce. I'm not been strict." Nick responded with a deadpan expression. "You know that Nab is always on the board looking for jobs to push his limits. Right now? We can't let him do that."

"Arf! Arf!" Rocky agreed as he jumps into the counter.

"There's a point in that." Lucy turns to the side to see Cana drinking, again. "We need tons of cash if we want to finish restoring the guild. We can't afford to slack around."

"...Cana. I don't think you're the most adequate person to say those words." Nick commented with a droplet. The brunette beauty has not once helped in restoring the place...80 percent of the time.

"What'cha mean, love?~"

"You know what I mean, Miss Bottomless Wine," he said to her. He then turns to Lucy, "By the way, did you got the Celestial Keys that Loke found?"

"Y-Yeah…" Lucy rests her head on the counter, and her hands went back to her butt. "I want to tell him my thanks, but…"

"Yeah, he still has _'Celestialphobia'…_ By the way, why are you touching your ass?" Cana asked her, noticing that her friend had been massaging her rear for a while.

"...Let just say one of my Celestial Spirits was very _'upset'_ for letting her drop in the ground…" Lucy said as she began to sweated, remembering a certain blue-haired mermaid with a scowling face and a whip in hand. "And...decide to make me remember it…"

"Hahaha! Sucks to be you, Luce!" Cana began to laugh without care.

"Want me to ice it down for you?" Gray appeared with some ice in hand.

"Please spare me from your sexual harassment."

"Oy, Blondie! Show me your red butt!" Mirajane appeared with a devil smile and her hands wiggling like a maniac.

"Aye! Me too! I want to see Lucy's Big Red Butt!" Happy appeared with his paws on his mouth.

"Spare me the overt sexual harassment as well!"

"I'm too am curious about this _'Red Butt'_ of yours." Sayla joins the conversation while reading a book.

"Why would you be curious of MY butt, Sayla?!"

"I wonder how much red it can make itself with my fire?" Natsu asked himself while ignited his hand on fire.

"Why are you guys bullying me?!"

"Okay guys, that's enough," Nick stop them all, for the relief of the Blonde. "We can ask about her butt getting redder later."

" _Whyyyy?!"_ Lucy was a crying mess, burning in embarrassment and crying in humiliation as the other laugh out. Before the conversation could continue, a table was sent crashing into Natsu and Gray, making the rest to jump at this sudden attack.

"Try to say that again!" they all turn to see Erza at the center of the guild, glaring hard at none other than Laxus, who had a smug smile plaster in his face.

"I'll repeat it again; We don't need weaklings on this guild!" Laxus repeat the words that anger the scarlet-haired. He then looks and points at Shadow Gear, who was still in recovery from Gajeel's assault, "Especially these guys! You three were so pitiful! Getting humiliated by a pathetic guild like Phantom Lord!... Oh wait, I know why it happened; is because NOBODY knows you guys! Hahahahahaha! How is it?! To be famous now that you guys were easily beaten up in humiliation?!" his laughter was seriously pissing everyone off, while the three members look down in shame and anger. Especially Levy, who was by the weakest of the group when it comes to fighting.

"Bastard hasn't even been here for more than ten minutes and is already mouthing like a prick." Gray scoff with an annoyed expression.

"Tell me about it, I just want him to pick a job and leave already," Cana commented, drinking again to remove the mad thoughts going through her head right now.

"And you there!" Laxus suddenly point at Lucy, who yelp a little, "You Celestial Spirit shit… This is all your fault!" The blonde girl gritted her teeth in anger because he was right, as well stronger than her.

"That's far enough, Laxus!" Erza had enough, losing her patience with the blonde guy.

"Nobody is blaming anyone for what happened! Besides, you have no right to blame since you didn't come to help in the fight!" Mirajane shouts angrily at him. He wasn't here to help, so he has no right to judge!

"That's right! That fight had nothing to do with me! But if I was here, I wouldn't have let the Guild get destroy!" Laxus respond back. "This place doesn't need pathetic weaklings like all of you-"

 _*SWOOSH* *SLASH* *STAB*_

Whatever the blonde was about to say die in his mouth when a blur went past his face, and into the wall. Suddenly, a small gash appeared in Laxus's cheek, blood beginning to drip out. He raised a hand and touch his new wound, feeling the red liquid in his finger, he stares at it with tiny eyes, in anger. He looks at his back to see a knife stab against a log, some of the members staring at it in fear, before looking at the direction it came from, so did the others, and they were all surprised, even Laxus, to see Nick Drake in a throwing position while sporting a very annoyed expression. Rocky next to him with a growling sound coming out of his mouth as he stands ready to attack.

"I suggest you watch your mouth, Laxus. I don't believe **you** of all people have the right to say who's a weakling here, nor who's at fault here. Especially to Lucy." The brunette spoke up, earning a glare from the blonde.

"Oho? And you're going to do something about it, you third rate wizard?" Laxus asked as lighting began to emit around his body. "Because if I remember correctly, I'm the S-Class Wizard, and your an A-Class weak-"

"I'm not the one who needs a **rock** to fight back."

…

…

…

"...What?" Laxus suddenly surprise the others as his expression turn one of shock. "What...did you….How the-"

"You heard me loud and clear, Laxus." Nick jump over the counter, followed by Rocky, before making his way to the lighting wizard. "You brag that you're the strongest and everyone is a weakling, forgetting the fact that **YOU** are the weakling here since you need **that** to even fight someone like Erza or Mira." Nick finally reach Laxus raising his head at the tall man. "The truth is that ever since you got your magic, you did nothing but feed your ego of being the strongest. Is absolutely **pathetic** of you to act like an Emperor when you haven't even been given the crown to mess around with… So, do yourself a favor; go take a month-long S-Class mission so you continue trying to prove yourself how **strong** you are. But rest assured, the moment you reach that peak, I'll be sure…" Nick's body emitted green light out to compete against the yellow light coming out of Laxus body in anger. **"To drop you back down to reality."** As a bonus, the canine jump into his shoulder, showing his sharp teeth at the lighting mage, his eyes glowing red and his fur standing up.

Everyone stared at them both, either in amazed or fright. Amazed because not only did someone spoke up to Laxus for the first time, but it was Nick, the one who's quieter it, in complete seriousness and standing up to the blonde. Natsu, Happy, and Gray starred in amazed. Lucy was scared and confused but was happy that her friend defending her. Erza was silent but couldn't stop a small smirk plastered in her face. Mira, Cana, and Sayla didn't even try to hide their smirks.

Back to the duo, they glaring competition ended when Laxus suddenly smirks at him, although he looks impressed, rather than mad. "Heh! Well, at least there's Hope for this Guild… Too bad for you because when I inherited Fairy Tail, I'm taking care of you and your mutt first."

"Go ahead. Because as logic comes; you will never take me nor my _'mutt'_ down. Not how your acting right now." Nick respond to his challenge.

"Arf! Arf!"

"We'll see about that." With that, Laxus turn around and walked a few steps before disappearing in a flash of Lightning.

It was silent for a few moments before a clapping sound was heard, Nick turn to see his model girl clapping with an angelic smile. Soon after, Erza follows her example, then Cana and Sayla, and soon everyone began to clap at the brunette.

"Nice job, Nicky!"

"Now that's a Man attitude if I ever have seen one!"

"I expect nothing less from my Master."

"Woohoo! I would pay again to see that shit! Laxus ran away with his tail between his legs!"

"Got to agreed with Firestick on that one."

"Aye!"

Nick look at everyone as they all clap and praised him. He smiles just a bit before raising his hand, motion everyone to stop. "Thanks for the praises, but don't let bad thoughts roam your head. Laxus is still part of Fairy Tail, and the last thing I need is people hating him because of obvious reasons." He said in an authoritative voice. "Even though he's right, some of us were weak, that doesn't mean will stop training, we are the Strongest Guild in Fiore, right?!"

"Yeah!"

"Then I suggest that everyone start working so that our Guild returns to glory!"

"YEAH!"

With those words, everyone returned to their previous objectives. Nick wanted to return to his previous position, but Mirajane had other plans as she tackle-hug him into the ground, followed by an embarrassed Erza trying to separate her from him.

"...Hey…What nonsense was Laxus talking about before? The hold _'inherit'_ the Guild thing?" Lucy asked the brunette next to her.

"Nonsense?" The card wizard looks at her with a raised eyebrow, "You didn't know? Laxus is the Old Man's Grandson."

"...EHHHHHHHHHHH?!" Lucy shot from her seat in slight shock. "T-That asshole and the Master are related?!"

"Shocking, I know," Gray answer her. "Once the master retires, chances are that Laxus will take over his spot."

"Like hell! That bastard will only bring pain and suffering to Fairy Tail if we let him go like that!" Natsu shouts in anger at the thought.

"I really want to use my Curse on him, but Master order that I shouldn't waste my magic with him," Sayla commented as she returns to her book.

"I-Isn't there someone else that can take the Master position than him?" Lucy asked the others with a dread look.

"Don't worry too much, rumor has it that Gramps isn't letting his position off yet because of that." Cana explains as he drops her mug, "As for other candidates, there's Mystogan, Gildarts, Erza, and Nicky."

"Eh? Only those four? What about Mira?" Lucy asked in confusion.

"No way. Sis is not one to take the paperwork to her table." Elfman commented with a fear look and sweat dripping. A cloud thought of Mira destroying all paperwork wasn't a pleasant image. Besides, her modeling career would make it impossible for her.

Nick finally reach the others, having a tired expression. "Jeez, too much to handle for the day." He began to scratch his hair. "I guess I should go on a mission...Hey, Natsu!"

"What?"

"Want to go on a mission?"

"Hell yeah!"

He then turns the others, "Yo! Gray! Luce! Sayla! You three are welcome to come."

"Sure. You'll be needing real support to help you."

"Fine be me! I need rent money either way."

"If Master wishes."

And finally, to the last two, "Erza? Mira?"

"You can count on me!"

"I see no problem there." Erza said with a thought in mind, "Actually… Why don't we make it official?" Everyone turned to her in confusion. "I have a sense that we've been together ever since the Eisenwald incident-"

 _('Just now?')_ Everyone asked with droplets.

"Why don't we make the Team official? With the six of us. Or eight, if you count Happy and Rocky." She said, although, she had a tiny smirk as she saw Mirajane getting mad.

"...Well, I guess I don't see the problem," Nick said with a thoughtful expression, "We **have** been working together perfectly…What you guys think?"

"Absolutely!" Lucy agreed without hesitation, along with a nod from Sayla, a _'bark'_ from Rocky and an _'Aye!'_ from Happy.

"S-Sure!" Both Natsu and Gray, although, they were sweating while looking indirectly at each other. _('I-I don't want to be on the same team with Stripper/Firestick!')_

"Perfect! Then, let's hurry and do a job-"

"Fucking Harlot bitch! You're totally forgotten about me on purpose!" Mirajane finally snap at Erza, who looked at her in confusion

"What? You actually can fight?" she tilted her head to the side. Her eyes had an evil glint in them.

"That's it!" Mirajane yelled and threw herself at her, beginning the brawl of women's.

As they do that, everyone began to celebrate for them, "About time they made it official." Macao said with a big smile.

"Yeah! With this, we have the Strongest Team in Fairy Tail!" Wakaba added before nudging Cana, "So? Are you okay of letting your partner be in another team?"

" _Puah~_ What's the problem? Is not like he'll forget me." Cana said with her relax tone, "Besides, is not like I can handle four people butt heading with each other."

"Yeah...I can believe you." Jet said before realizing something, "But wait...Lucy in that team? Is that even allow?"

"W-Well, if she took out Aquarius...then I guess…" Droy responds with a hand on his chin.

"T-True isn't it?" Levy responds as she sweatdropped at her friend being dissed indirectly.

…

..

.

* * *

 _( Sometime later)_

* * *

All members of Team Nick _(Temporary name according to Nick)_ were already finishing their job.

" _GAH!"_ A random guy scream as his face smashed against the table before landing close to his fallen comrades.

"These guys are wizards?" Natsu asked as he squashed a thug through the wall with his hand.

"I barely did any training," Gray commented as he had frozen the head of a dark wizard while stomping another down with his feet.

"Boring Humans. Your lives aren't even worth writing on the Shinigami's List." Sayla said as she was seated on top of a pile of defeated bad guys.

"You think you will get away with this?!" One of the few who was awake, but weakened, question out. "Just wait until our Master gets here! He'll pulverize you!" he said, earning a few grunts of approval. Suddenly, the ceiling above broke down, smashing the floor hard. Everyone stared at it before the bad guys' eyes widened in fear. "M-Master?!"

"The hell? This guy was so weak." Nick said as he stretched his arms while yawning, on his feet was the Master of this Dark Guild, beaten to death and moaning in pain.

"Welp! If that's your Master, then you all are seriously weak!" Happy chirped out, depressing the bad guys a lot.

"We're done up here~!" Mirajane sang as she floats down the stairs, with Erza following her with her hands on her armor hips, as she stares at their mess and Rocky who was dragging a bag with something inside.

"That's our Erza and Mirajane!" Lucy said as a bad guy was behind, his weapon ready to cut her, only to be smashed down by a cow that was standing in two legs, had a Superman underwear and a giant battle ax.

From the corner of Mira and Erza's eyes, two dark wizards were running away. In mere seconds, they capture them both, each of their heels digging on their butts, hard. The poor victims were terrified to the core as the S-Class Wizards glare at them with dark auras. **"You were trying to get away? Looks like punishment is in order."** Erza said in a demonic voice as she Requip her sword out. Meanwhile, Mira was having purple lighting coming out of her hands while giggling like a true sadistic.

"Miss Erza! Miss Mirajane! Punish me too _oooo~"_ Taurus now out with heart-shaped eyes.

" **Force Gate Closure!"** Lucy quickly sends her spirit back to the Spirit World before he could do anything else.

"...A walking/talking cow with a Speedos…Now I have seen everything." Nick said in the most surprise expression he could make.

"That took less time than I thought," Erza commented as they all began to leave the Guild.

"With how weak they were? I'm not surprised." Gray said with his arms on his back...and his clothes gone.

"That suck~" Mirajane whined before jumping into Nick's back, "I barely release all my energy~"

"Why the hell do you need to release energy, slut? We all know you just need to get those panties of yours wet and is done." Erza said with a jealous look and a devil smirk.

"What was that, ginger head? Says the one who masturbates three times a day over some stupid book." Mirajane responds back with the equal stare, expect it was of anger than jealousy.

"Can you both stop? You can decide who's the better whore later." Sayla said as she was trying to read her book, but the bickering of these two wasn't allowing her.

"Who are you calling a whore?!" Erza and Mirajane now look at the Etherious, who didn't even bother to look up.

From the back, Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Happy, and Rocky had droplets on their head. "For wizards that almost destroy an entire guild...they sure have a lot of energy." the blonde commented, sounding a little mad.

"...Wanna join the fray? If you act quickly, you could get Nick to yourself." Gray teased her, which work like a charm…all too well

"Why would I want to join?!" Lucy kicks him hard in the face, sending him flying into the air. She proceeded to look at Natsu and Happy, who were paled like a ghost, "If any of you two even start something, so help me God." She said in a very threatening voice while the Ice Mage crash in the ground. Very far away, a hidden blue-haired woman felt anger and shock at seeing one of her beloved been treated like that.

"Aye, mam!" Both Natsu and Happy saluted like soldiers while sweat drip madly from their forehead.

 _('Man...I sometimes feel that I'm the mature one of the group…')_ The brunette though with a sigh, as he looks up to the sky for a bit. _('...Just two more weeks before the Trials...Let's hope I did the right thing.')_

* * *

Later on, the group stays on an Inn. Relaxing from the mission that barely waist energy. "Man~ A Spa is what I needed!" Lucy let a content sigh as she let the water of the hot spring to wash off her body.

"I must agree." She heard Erza said. She looks to the direction of the Armor wizard, only for her eyes to widen in absolute disbelief... because the scarlet haired woman was entering the place _still_ in her armor. "Relaxing in a bath from time to time is good for the skin."

"Then why are you still in your armor?!" Lucy asked with disbelief and bloodshot eyes. "You're not planning to enter like that, are you?!"

"Of course not," Erza replied calming as she Requip out of her armor, leaving her naked. "A spa is for complete relaxation."

"W-Woah…" the Celestial Wizard was taken back by the beauty of the Armor Wizard's body. "Y-You're gorgeous even without the armor, Erza!"

"Hmm? You think so?" The red-haired said as she looks down at herself, "Maybe I should go around more like this?"

"NO PLEASE!" the blonde couldn't let her do that! She would embarrass herself in front of the Guild. She could even imagine the Guildmaster having a large nosebleed.

"I was just kidding." Erza had the gals to chuckle at her.

"With how your slutty magic works? Could have fooled me." A tick mark appeared in the forehead of Erza when she heard the voice and remark of the Demon of Fairy Tail. Mirajane was on the far side, washing her beautiful and smooth body.

"Hoh? I don't believe you have the right to remark. You're the only one in the guild who shows off her skin for dirty old men on magazines." Now it was Mira's turn to get a tick mark and an angry expression.

As they both began to shoot lightning from their eyes, Lucy was staring at them with amazed at their bodies, seriously! They have what any man would want and what any woman needs! "And there they go." Lucy heard right next to her, and saw Sayla, nude, with her back against a rock. Her humongous breasts were floating in the water!

 _('How is that possible?!')_ the blonde began to cry, how can she competed like this when three girls with bodies of Goddess outclass her in every way! But while she stares at her, she notices the new addition to her body...the Dragon Mark. _('Huh? Since when Sayla had a mark?')_ she asked herself.

"Shut up Tomato Can! You're just jealous that my boobs are superior to yours!" Mira shouts as she pushes her bags of fun up high.

"Jealous?! Over those flat bottom plates?! You must truly be desperate!" Erza replied while shamelessly pushing her breasts up as Mira.

* * *

 _(_ _On the other side, Men's Bathroom_ _)_

* * *

"Man...A Spa of relaxation surely is the best." Nick said as he lets the water soothe his muscles.

"Nothing beats a hot bath after a accomplish mission," Natsu commented as steam escape his nose.

"For once, I agreed with Flame Brain," Gray said, which is weird since he's an ice wizard.

 _"Blub."_ Happy said something but his mouth was in the water, so only bubbles came out. Rocky was doggy paddling in the water, moving around.

The three (five if you include their animal friends) were relaxing on their side of the bath. Which was great for them. No Erza to scold them, no Mirajane to teased them, no cat fights and not even a single insult been thrown in the air….Just peace and quiet.

"W-What?! How are they big?!"

"Impossible! Mine is bigger by an inch!"

"An inch my ass! Those strawberry cakes are finally messing that brain of yours!"

"Don't even start! Those sweets have done nothing to you!"

If only the screams of Erza and Mira wouldn't have been heard from the other side. The boys had sweatdrop forming in their heads. Why did they have to suffer through all this? Which God have they anger? Zeus? Poseidon? Hades? Ares?

 _*Boing-Boing*_

"Kya! W-What are you doing?!"

"H-How the hell are they bigger than mine?! Sayla, I understand, but YOU?!"

"T-They look illogical large."

"Kya! Stop groping them!"

"Hmph. Whores and their horny bitches. Why am I not surprised?"

It didn't help that apparently, they involved poor innocent Lucy in their shenanigans as they heard the sound of something been squish. Natsu and Gray had a hard time trying to control their heated faces as the moanings began to escalate quickly. Nick, on the other hand, let a heavy sigh out, even though his face was blushing as well as the girls' _personal_ talk continues.

"All right! That's it! We groping each other won't end this!"

"So? You suggest something?"

"That's right...Let's go and ask Nick! Obviously, he won't have a problem-"

"YOU FOUR ARE GOING TO STAY THERE, OR I SWEAR; YOU ALL ARE GETTING SEVEN ACROSS THE ASS!" Nick shout, the embarrassment finally caught him. He didn't get a response from his Model girl, which meant they drop the discussion. He let a heavy sight out before hearing several screams of women. He looks forward...and saw that Natsu and Gray were nowhere to be found.

"Hahahahaha!" And if Happy's laughter meant anything, as well Rocky's staring at the door, those two ran out to protect what little dignity of the being known as male was left of them. With a certain black-haired boy forgetting to cover himself yet again.

 _('...I pity you, Gray. I really do.')_

* * *

 _(_ _Later_ _)_

* * *

"We are doing this!" Shouted Mirajane as she was in a white kimono, holding two pillows on each arm and smiling very evil.

"You all are going down! Hard!" Natsu shouts in excitement as he had five, that's right, pillows in his arms, along with fire bursting through his mouth. He was dressed in a red kimono.

"Shut up. I'm trying to fall asleep here." Gray yawn as he tried to catch some Z's, even though he was beginning to disrobed his blue kimono. Only to receive a pillow to the face. "Oh! Now you don't it!" With rage, he picks up a pillow from the stack behind him...he didn't know where they came from, nor did he care. A certain Water mage was hidden behind a tree as usual and was happy for being of use.

"All Pillows are at my command! Prepare to be exterminated!" Erza appeared in her red kimono and holding several pillows while sporting a challenge expression.

"Today...your stories will end!" Sayla said in her purple kimono while several pillows float around her, ready to be launch.

"What the hell is going on?!" Lucy, in her pink and white kimonos, screams as she sweats at the intensity of the room. The only ones who were normal were Happy, who was munching a fish from out of nowhere, Rocky, who rolled into a ball and began to yawn, and Nick, who….was already asleep. _('How is it that he can sleep with all this noise?!')_ one of the few mysteries of the Earth Dragon Slayer.

"Take this, Tomato Hair!" Mirajane sent a powerful pillow at Erza, who jump out of the way and let the piece of bed slam into Natsu's face.

"Oh, that's it!" In response, the Fire Wizard sent his pillow at her, but the Demon dodges it, making it crash against the side of Gray's face.

"You've done it now!" the Ice-Make Wizard threw it at him, only for Natsu to jump to the side, and the pillow hit Sayla right in the face, hard.

The pillow slips down, showing a very calm Etherious, "...It would seem I have my first victim." and with that, three pillows were sent forward.

And with that, pillows began to fly through the air, with Lucy, Happy and Rocky taking cover behind a barricade of pillows they made. "They're insane! This isn't a pillow fight; is a war!" the Celestial Wizard said as she felt a pillow flying over her and crash against the wall...denting it. "...Wait! Nick!" She looks over, trying to find her friend, only to sweatdrop when she saw that the brunette was okay, and still sleeping...in the middle of the crossfire. "Just...how?"

"Because he's Nick!" Was Happy's response.

"Arf!" And the dog agreed.

"...I need fresh air." She gave up as she slowly evaded the pillows and made her way to the exit, and it was just inches away from the door...when a pillow finally hit her, the force sending her crashing through the door and into the outside. " _Whyyyy~?!"_

"I pity that girl." Happy said with a sweatdrop, along Rocky who simply went to check on her.

At that specific moment, Nick began to yawn from his sleep as he stood up from the floor. And then, a pillow landed on his lap, he looks at it with a tired expression before looking around, seeing Natsu, Erza, Gray, Mira, and Sayla having a pillow fight while noticing that Lucy was out of the room, been check by his furry friend. He blinks once...and a light bulb came to his mind. "There's a Pillow Fight going and I wasn't told?!" when he said that, a record scratch hard as everyone present stop and got paled as ghosts. They move their heads like robots in the same direction...only to see a star-eyed brunette.

" _Nobody...move…!"_ Erza whispered low and hard. If there's one thing they all are afraid of, is Nick's childish play...he doesn't know to contain himself.

" _Achoo!"_

…

…

…

…

…

…

"...YOU'RE DEAD, SON! YOU'RE ALL FUCKING DEAD!"

* * *

 _(_ _Minutes Later_ _)_

* * *

"Woohoo…That was great!" Nick said as he was outside of the room, stretching his arms up, and behind was...a mountain of pillows, with Natsu's limbs sticking out, Gray's head having been knocked out into the door, Sayla pass out against the wall after a headshot, and Mirajane was...with her butt in the air as she was hit hard as well.

 _('Snrk! This is too good!')_ Erza managed to survive the slaughter with her armor, with a snicker escaping his lips at seeing her rival in a pitiful state, _('Shame that I don't have a lacrima camera.')_ she said before looking at Nick, he was now sitting outside, looking up at the sky. She suddenly realized something…Lucy was out for a walk, Mira and Sayla were out cold. _('I'm alone...with Nick…!')_ Her face turns absolutely red, she's alone with the brunette! She had been wanting this for a very long time! She doesn't even remember the last time they both were alone. Technically, they're not alone per see, but…

Anyways, she doesn't have any interruptions standing in her way to Nick. Erza shook the red out of her face and went to sit next to him. "Beautiful night we have."

"...Agreed." Nick said before looking at the sky, "The stars look a bit... brighter than before…"

The Armor Wizard notice the tone of his voice and immediately knew something was bothering. "Nick? Is there a problem?" She asked him.

"...I got summoned to the Council two days ago," he said, surprising Erza a lot, "Because Jose lost his position, they ask me to become a Wizard Saint." And this information shock her even more.

"Nick... that's amazing." She said in an amazed tone, to think the Magic Council would ask Nick of all people to become a Wizard Saint. "A-And? What did you say?"

"...I accepted." He answers her, shocking her even more. "I stood silent for a long time...but after defeating Jose, people will ask for me...and others will come after the one who could defeat a Former Wizard Saint without a problem."

Erza was proud of this, it was obvious that it was a high honor to receive such an important position in all of Era. However...Proud or Happy was not the words that express the brunette's attitude at the moment. Worried, doubt, and hesitation were more of what he looks. "...Is there a problem with that?"

Nick didn't speak for a moment...just simply look back at his self-proclaimed servant. "...Is Sayla...If she's found out, I know those old men will come to her, demanding that I give her to them...Her kind is dangerous, and they'll do anything to make sure that danger is gone." He clenched his fist hard, "And if they find out...Tartarus will not be far from them."

"...Is that's it?" Erza chuckle at this, making Nick raised an eyebrow in confusion. "You're always so serious when it comes to Sayla's safety...even when you are strong enough to stop anyone."

"...It wasn't enough when she was attacked." that dropped the mood. "Forgive my rudeness, Erza...but you weren't there...You didn't see how they were enjoying killing her very slowly...how she wasn't even fighting back...Just accepting everything…" He clenched his fist hard, remembering that day was not easy for him. To see someone dear to him being in that position...I don't need to explain that kind of feeling, don't I?

He then felt a hand land on top of his, he was surprised to see that it was a smooth hand and not an armored glove. He then rose his eyes to see Erza's chocolate ones. "And you don't plan on letting that to happen again, right?" she asked him, in which he simply stared at her as if she just asked a dumb question. "Precisely. You won't let anything happen to her, because you refuse to let it happen again…" she held his hand tighter. "And don't forget, we are here as well. Sayla is our friend too, and we won't let anyone take her away."

Her words, while not completely gone, did manage to calm his doubt a bit. Still, he did crack a smile at her…and then felt some sort of pillow on his left side of the face, and the world was sideways. His eyes look down to see that he was in Erza's lap. "...What's this?"

"Hmm. Is been too long since I had you like this." Erza simply said as her hands began to brush his brown hair.

"It hasn't been that long." Nick gave her a deadpan expression.

"That's not the point." Erza wasn't affected by his stare. "We haven't had some alone time in a while…" she suddenly pinch and pulled his cheek, making the brunette flinch at the sudden pain. "Are you ignoring your Big Sister on purpose?"

" _For what? So that I get hurt like this?"_ Nick said with a small teardrop coming out of his eye. _"Besides...You're the one been busy all the time. Not me."_

"...You do bring a point." Erza response, stopping his pinching. "I apologize."

"...Can't exactly blame you," To further her own satisfaction, Nick comfort his head more on her lap, the smell of strawberry entering his nostrils, "You're an S-Class Mage, after all...Say, Strawberry?"

"...W-What?" She spoke, blushing at the surname he gave her.

"Remember when I was called by the Council to cover up the Incident of Eisenwald?" She nods at this, "...When I almost got there, I was meet with a blue-haired and tattoo man." He didn't need to see to know that Erza flinches and paled at the description. "He told me...to stay away from you." her hand stops brushing his hair. "...I guess there just things you can't say, no matter the trust one has."

How discomfort. Here was she, the great Titania, trying to get some good time with the one boy who was both the object of affection as well the only man to ever beat her, only for him to bring a description of the one person she couldn't even talk about...and for Nick to say that she can't tell him even with trust.

" _Let's not say anything about our past, hmm? For the sake of us both."_

Is not like she doesn't want to say it...but lives other than hers were at stake. Very important lives.

She then felt a hand caressed her cheek, she looks down to see Nick smiling at her, "...You have your reasons for not telling me, so I won't pester you around." he said as he used one finger moving some of her hair from her right eye. "And taking the world's out of your mouth, we are here...I'll heard you when you're ready."

The Battle Mage look at him with a sad smile, while placing her hand on his, "I'm sorry...Is not that I don't want to…"

 _('...So they do have a story together.')_ Nick thought hard. _('But what is it...Is there something in her past that's stopping her from speaking?')_ he will have to search of this later on. Even while enjoying the pillow lap of his big sister figure, one thing will be bothering his mind for the night.

Siegrain, or whatever he is called, has something holding her against her throat. Very soon...he'll figure out what he did to her.

* * *

Some days later, everything went back to normal in the Guild reconstruction.

"The hell is wrong with you!"

"Is your fault that we ended like this!"

And to prove that point, both Natsu and Gray were arguing with each other yet again. Only that they both were covered in bandages around their bodies.

"Why they look so hurt?" Elfman began speaking up as he watched them scream. "Was the mission hard for them?"

"No. Apparently, those wounds are from a 'pillow fight'," Cana replied to him as she drinks more beer.

The Strauss sibling had an incredulous look in his face, "That's from a pillow fight? Since when those things became lethal?"

"Nicky was involved."

…

…

…

"...How they're alive?" Elfman confusion turns into amazed.

"I'M NOT AT FAULT! BESIDES, JUST BECAUSE YOU WERE K.O. FIRST DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN BLAME ME ON IT!"

"OF COURSE I CAN! IF YOU SIMPLY COULDN'T SNEEZE, WE WOULDN'T BE LIKE THIS!

"NO, I'M NOT!"

"YES, YOU ARE!" They both turn to the blonde celestial mage, "LUCY, TELL THIS ICE PRICK/LAVA HEAD THAT-" There words drown in their throats when Lucy glare at them.

"Shut up. Both of you are getting annoying." Both boys shrunk back in fear.

"S-Sorry."

"Wow! Lucy just managed to shut them up!"

"Just go to show how much she had grown."

"Is something the matter, Luce?" That question came from the brunette as he walks up from to her from the bar counter. "You been a little...grumpy since we came back." He asked her.

The celestial mage let a sigh out of her mouth, "Sorry...is just that I'm having some much in mind." She drops down her head on the table. "Is all Loke's fault!"

"Why? He finally captured you with his charms?" Nick teased her, although, for some reason, he was thinking of ways to hurt the ring magic user. Don't ask him why.

"N-No!" The blush of the blonde was like Erza's hair, "Is just that he simply is a jerk! He even went as far as to trick me into believing that he was dying!" she let an annoyed sigh out. "I mean, I was just trying to be nice for what he did-" the moment she looked up to her friend, she stop her rant.

Nick had stopped cleaning the vase in his hands, his green eyes stare at her as if she said something forbidden. Then, those emerald pupils harden as he places everything down, and grab the blonde by the shoulders, "Lucy...Did he...said he didn't have much time left?"

The Celestial Mage look at him in surprise, "E-Eh? How did you know?"

Once she confirms his expectations, the brunette's mind was pounding hard its walls, _('Loke...Is it already time?...But why did you tell Lucy? A Celestial Wizard no less?')_ If that's not enough, this happened.

"Excuse me?" He looks to the side and saw several girls around, some were searching for something, or rather, someone. "Have you seen Loke?" One of them said while others asked his location, and others asked who are the rest of the girls.

"Loke's Harem, I presume?" Nick asked, making the girls raised their eyebrows. "...What? You all have been around Loke for so long, you're practically his harem… _('Of cheap girls')_ " he told them, with the last part on his head. _**(AN: Call me rude, but can anyone of you tell me the name of at least one of them?… Thought so.)**_ "Anyway, what do you want with him?" The brunette asks them, having suspicious of his early thoughts been confirmed. And if the girl's upset expression meant anything…

"He tried to break up with me all of a sudden last night!"

"I hate to say it, but me too!"

"Me too!"

"Why would he do something like that?!" One by one, all girl's began to complain like little children asking for the bigger ice cone. Of course, they were all ignored by the Earth Wizard/Bartender, who had a serious expression. He proceeded to look at the blonde, who yelp at the sudden look.

It also made the girls look at her!

"Who's that?"

"She's kinda cute..."

"And she's got huge breasts!"

"Is she Loke's new girl?!"

"Luce…" Nick jump over the counter, landing on the other side, ignoring the stares of anger and jealousy of the girls. He quickly placed his hands on her shoulders, "I don't know why...but if he said to you that, then I guess you're my only hope on stopping him." His tone was dead serious.

"E-Eh? W-What?" the Former Heiress was confused at what he was saying.

"Tell me...What do you know of Karen Lilica?"

* * *

 _(_ _That Evening_ _)_

* * *

The Ring Wizard was located in on a small, isolated cliff, and was surrounded on three sides by a beautiful waterfall on the South part of Magnolia. In front of him was an aging grave, and it had an inscription on it.

 _'Here lies Karen Lilica_ '

The orange-haired let a sigh out from his mouth while having a solemn look on his face. How long was it that he last remember that name, when she was alive. One of Magnolia's greatest Celestial Wizards; her beauty and power were to be respected...and it went way beyond her mind. So much, he sometimes wonders how everything would have gone if he simply…

No...He did what he must to do...No matter what the law was.

"Loke."

His eyes widened when he heard that familiar voice behind him. He looks back and saw the blonde celestial mage. "You made everyone worried when you disappear today," Lucy said.

"Lucy, what are you doing-?" Loke tried to ask her.

"This is Karen's grave, isn't it?" Lucy asked, which caused Loke's eyes to widen once again, "One of the greatest Celestial Wizards to have ever exist...She was your owner, wasn't she?" she softly spoke as she locked eyes with him, " **Leo, the Lion?"**

"...Drake told you, didn't he?" The now revealed Spirit said with a small smile. "I knew you would figure it out my secret, but not this quick…"

"I alone figure out your true self. Nick only said Karren's name." the busty blonde began explaining. "I am a Celestial Spirit Wizard, I should have noticed before...but I didn't. Normally, when the summoner who holds your key dies, your contract is broken. You're then forced back to the celestial spirit world until your next summoner appears. Karen died, yet you're still here. There must be a reason why you can't return to the celestial spirit world." She finished, before seeing that Loke wasn't denying her. "Nick refused to give a straight answer...But I'm sure-"

"He a stubborn one, I'll give him that." Loke began to say a dark laugh, "He's not even a Celestial Wizard, and it only took him one look on me to know who I am...and that was only three years ago."

"Three years?!" Lucy gasped in shock. "You been in the real world for three long years?!" And then she realized what his words meant that night. "You...You truly are dying, aren't you?"

"...That's right." Loke said as he rubbed the back of his head, "I've reached the end of my line. I'm running out of strength."

"I can help you!" Lucy exclaimed, taking a step towards Loke, "Tell me why you can't return to the celestial spirit world, and I'll try to open the gate for you!"

"I don't need your help." Loke calmly said as he shook his head.

"What are you talking about?! If we don't act soon you'll die!" Lucy yelled, taking another step towards Loke, "Please, let me help you!"

"...Heh. You speak just like Nick." Loke chuckles while lowering his face down, confusing the blonde. Did Nick try to help him before? "When he learned of me, he tried to help as well...but it was not worthed."

"Not worthed?! What nonsense-"

"The reason I'm not going back...is because I broke a sacred bond between summoner and spirit." Loke cut her off, "For that...I was exiled for the Spirit World."

"E-Exiled? W-Why-?" The next words that came out of Loke's mouth shut her up for good.

"Because **I** killed Karen."

* * *

 _(Meanwhile, not to Far Away from there_ _)_

* * *

While the Spirit of the Lion explains his sin to Lucy, the Earth Dragon Slayer was sitting on top of a boulder, next to him was Rocky, chewing in a bone he found somewhere. Nick had a great view of the waterfall, but he couldn't see either of his friends. _('As much as I want to, I can't do anything for Loke...I'm not a Celestial Mage, so I stop pestering you.')_ He thought hard as he threw some pebbles on his mouth, crushing them like gum. He hated to see Loke like that and do nothing but watched for years.

He heard the story from him after getting a bit of his trust. Karren, while famous, was very harsh with her Spirits, she would use them as if they were tools. The one who she used more was Loke's childhood friend, Ares. Having enough, he forced out of the Spirit World and demand her to break their contracts with her. Karren didn't budge, so Loke stayed in the real world for months, which made the wizard unable to use her magic. Been desperate, she tried to change his mind, but he was dead set on the condition. And then...she went on a job and die. The Lion Spirit didn't want that, just that she breaks the contract of Ares and him with her. And now, he was been punish for this…

What a load of Bull!

Sure, what he did cause her to be desperate, despite the reasons. In the end, she _chose_ to go to that job! She knew the consequences! She knew her condition! And yet, she went for it and die! When someone is like that, they know what they are putting themselves into! **He's** responsible? Of making her desperate, that is! **Her** death? As cruel as it sounds, that's her own fault!

 _('And if I'm not mistaking...I'm absolutely sure that she knew it too.')_

Suddenly, a giant vortex began to form in front of the waterfall, breaking Nick's concentration. He could feel the spiritual power, and then, began to see a shadow of a giant appearing from it. "Is time...Lucy, the life of our resident womanizer is in your hands...Save our brother from his own _'sins'._ "

The moment he said that he felt it. Lucy's own magical power rising. He could feel all of her Spirits been summoned all at once. It was so overwhelming, Nick actually felt his forehead sweating, _('...I knew she was strong...but this...it might actually be way more powerful than I thought!')_ he then felt Rock whimper, he looks at it and saw that he had a concern expression on his furry face. _('Is so much, he's getting concerned…')_ with that said, the brunette saw how the magic began to drop down, as well the tall figure disappear in smokes. He then closed his eyes and nod.

Maybe is time to actually repay her for all those years ago.

* * *

 _(_ _Back with Lucy_ _)_

* * *

"Haha!" Lucy laughed weakly, as she smiled at Loke, "What did I tell you?!"

The Lion Spirit was clear of all charge, he didn't know how, but Lucy...she did it. The Celestial King has been clear up of the accusation and he can return to the Celestial World, the reason why he was shining and looking like a ghost. Loke smile at the blonde before grabbing and squeezing her hand. _"Lucy...Thank you."_ his body finally disappears, leaving only his Golden Key on his new master's hands. _"I look forward to working with you...and tell Nick, that I'm sorry for worrying him…"_ his voice finally faded away.

"I will…" Lucy tightly grips the new golden key in her hand. She smiled down at the key and let out a sigh of relief knowing that everything was going to be fine. Her ears caught the sound of footsteps heading in her direction. She looks up and was surprised to see Nick coming out, his dog next to him. "N-Nick?"

"Looks like everything came out well, huh?" the Earth Mage said as Rocky went up to her, placing his paws on her lap.

"...Yeah, it did." She said, before remembering what Loke said, "You...always knew that Loke was a Spirit, didn't you?"

"Yes." Nick simply said, "Always knew it. However, his privacy was for him only, also that I couldn't do anything to help him since I'm not a Celestial Wizard." He approached her and stopped a few inches from her, he dropped to eye level with her, "But you could, and you save him from his own sins." he praised as he ruffled her hair like a child. "You truly belong in Fairy Tail with us, Luce." the blonde couldn't help but blush a little at the praise she was receiving.

"Thanks, Nick." She felt her entire body warm up a little from his touch. And then, she felt her body getting lifted up, and then she found herself been carried bridal Style by the brunette, "H-Hey! W-What are you doing!?" She stuttered, blushing crimson.

"What does it look like, dummy?" Nick replied as Rocky jump and landed on Lucy's lap, getting comfortable on it before rolling up. "Summoning all your Spirits at the same time isn't without a cost. You practically can't move at all, can't you?" Her face turned even redder if that's even possible. He was kind of right in that point.

"Y-Yeah...but..." She started poking her fingers together to go along with her flustered face. Her movements made clear that she didn't want to bother him like this...Then again, this position felt so right. Being in his arms felt so warm and right.

Nick couldn't help but chuckle at this, she's been to pure and cute all together. "You better stop been cute, you might get me to start liking you even more." Was he teasing or being serious? Nobody knew, only that, in that night, Lucy Heartfilia never felt so embarrassed in her life before. Her face was red, her cheeks felt like they were on fire and her heart beat against her chest so hard it felt like it was trying to escape her body. But she also learns something important.

She finally is starting to like Nick Drake even more than just a friend now.


	14. Towering Vacation! Beginning I

"SAY WHAAAAAAAAT?! YOU'RE A SPIRITUAL BEING!?" Natsu, Happy, and Gray had their eyes popping out of their sockets as they stared at Loke. The Lion Spirit had explained who he truly is.

"Yeah." Next to him were Nick, Rocky, Sayla, and Lucy. "Sorry for being quiet about it."

"Hmm, about time you finally stop the acting," Sayla said as she went to sit down.

"YOU KNEW?!" All three, plus Lucy, asked the Etherious in shock.

"Of course she knew," The brunette said with a rolled eye, "Something like this shouldn't be that hard for her." The compliment from her Master was welcome to the demoness as her pride rocket up.

"...So! What spirit are you?" Happy asked.

"The Lion."

"A grown-up cat!" Happy exclaimed in happiness, "We got another cat in the guild! This cause for a celebration!" And with that, the flying kitty flew to get a fish.

"Don't eat them all! Next week is Carpaccio for the menu!" Nick shouted at the furry cat.

" _For real?! Woohoo! I love you, Nick!"_

"Excuse you?!" Natsu's mouth drop at the sudden love choice his _'son'_ just did. All while the others laugh at the misfortune of him.

"Anyway, are you supposed to be here? I mean, shouldn't you be recovering?" Gray was the one to ask first the health condition of their friend.

"I'm not at 100% yet, but I figured I'd come to say hi to everyone, and I wanted to see Lucy as soon as possible," he said, earning eye rolls from everyone. Looks like old Loke was back again. "Also, to give you all these," he reached for his pocket and took out two pieces of paper that appeared to be vouchers to a resort hotel, "Since I can't stay in the human world for long periods of time anymore…I've got these tickets for a resort hotel that I had planned on inviting all my girlfriends," He explained, handing over the tickets, "But with the war against Phantom Lord and rebuilding the Guild, I think you all should go and relax."

"Vacation!" Natsu and Happy began to sing while holding their tickets, "Beach Time!"

"I've never stayed at such a fancy hotel before!" Gray exclaimed as he stared at the ticket with wide eyes. "I feel that is going to be awesome!"

"Ah! I can't wait to go to the beach!" Lucy cheered, hugging the ticket close to her chest.

"..." Sayla was staring at her ticket with such interest look before turning to the brunette, "Master, what are these pieces of paper for?"

"You never heard of a ticket, Sayla?" That was a shock for Nick, especially as she denied it, "Well, is a pass that allows you to go into places many can't if they don't have this." He explained at best as he can, "This one is for the famous Akane Resort Hotel." At that, the demon's eyes had a glint of excitement, which made Nick snorts in amusement, "Got your interest now?"

"I read about this _'Hotel'_ before!" Her excitement was a shock for everyone, "Is a place where humans go and relax! They play on the beach while wearing bikinis, and have delicious tropical food! And they have their own private rooms for themselves and can have sex all ni-" Her master's hand slap into her mouth.

Trying to turn down the red face he made, he looks back to see Lucy looking away with her own red face, Loke was simply giving a thumbs up, and both Natsu and Gray found the table a bit more interesting. "I always knew you had it on you." The Lion sure didn't shut up.

"Sayla?" The Etherious is a bit naive, so Nick took a deep breath and look at her confused servant, "If you read that in a very… _'detail'_ book, can you tell me where was it?" The black haired simply point at a direction and that way was- _('Of course it would be them.')_ The spiky brunette simply let a sigh out.

"You guys!" Erza appeared dressed in her beach apparel. The scarlet-haired knight was towing her usual cart full of gear behind her, "What are you waiting for? The beach awaits us!"

"Come on!" And then, Mirajane pop out, dress in her own beach apparel, unlike her rival, she was carrying simply a handbag. "Is not every day I get to go to a Resort without the need of work!"

"HOLY SHIT! THEY'RE FAST!" Natsu, Gray, and Lucy shouted as their eyes comically bulged out of their heads.

"I guess I better leave," Loke said as he began to feel his power been drain. "I must recover my strength from all these years." He then turned to the Earth Wizard, "Nick...Is not like my sins are forgiven, but...thank you for caring about me."

"Is not a problem," Nick said with a smile, "We in Fairy Tail are a family, and since I'm been longer here, is my job to take care of my brothers and sisters well being." He looks at his team, "Especially when they are idiots who can't get along over stupid reasons."

"What?! You wanna say that again?!

"Who are you calling an idiot?!"

"Why am I an idiot too?!"

"Darling! That's mean of you to say!"

"Hmph! Serves you all right-"

"I mean you too, Erza." That destroyed any prideful moment that she had inside. "Anyway," he placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, "Make sure you heal up because when I'm not around, Lucy is going to need help from you."

The Lion Spirit smile up, "Of course...She's gonna need the King of the Animal Kingdom at her side." That earn several snorts and chuckles. "Also...Here." he began to take something out of his pocket and handed to Nick, "Is my way of saying sorry for all the trouble." And with that, he left to say something to Lucy.

The brunette look at his hand with a curious expression, "What's this? A ring?" Sure enough, there was a ring on his hand. It was bronze, with an emblem of a lion on it. He could sense a bit of magic coming from it. _('Don't tell me...is one of his magic rings? Doesn't he need this?')_ he turned to question the orange haired, but he saw that Lucy had his key in her hand. _('Shit...Looks like I'll have to learn from myself.')_ He proceeds to place the object in his pocket, just as a certain white-haired she-devil grab his left arm.

"Darling~ Come on! Let's go to the result already!" Mirajane was pulling him like a little kid. Is obvious this was a perfect opportunity to get close to her love.

"Master! I want to buy some this bikini stuff!" Sayla did the same as with his right arm, pulling it away.

Is no surprise for Nick, or practically anyone that both girls began to glare at each other hard. The two of them have been getting a bit more...intimate with the brunette. Not like he can't say anything about it since he had already _claimed_ them both already. Before either Devil's said or do anything rash _(Or let things escalated quickly if the glare that both Erza and Lucy were giving say anything.)_ Nick somehow got out from their holds and spoke up. "Mira, Sayla is right. This will be her first ever vacation, so could you and the girls please go shopping with her?"

"Huh?!" The Model look at him with an annoyed expression. "Why should I bother-" he words were cut when Erza appeared behind her.

"We would love to." The red-haired said as she suddenly grabs both of the Etherious hands, "Let's go shopping for a bit, Sayla. I'm sure we can get you something for the beach."

"Really? You can?" The black haired demon asked with excitement, as on the back was a nodding Lucy and still annoyed Mirajane.

"But of course." Erza puffed her chest up in pride, "Stick with me and I'll-"

"Wasted her time by trying on worthless clothes she won't be needing." Mirajane didn't even bother to whisper that out. And once again, the two S-Class wizards were at it with their glares.

"Huh? You say something, Demon Bitch?"

"The truth, obviously! You take her shopping, you'll just fall victim to free clothes via photo shooting, AGAIN!"

"Shut up! You're just jealous I don't need to waste a single jewel to get something! Besides, what's wrong with free clothes!?"

"Oh, I don't know! Maybe the fact that you speak without consulting first?! Last time you went shopping, Levy was carrying bags with clothes she didn't even want!"

"Oh, you _would_ know that, wouldn't you?! You who gets to show off in anything thanks to the Weekly Sorcerer! How many old men have you sold out for those embarrassing pictures?!"

"Embarrassed?! You, piece of blood-sucking tomato! I'm a Sensation of Modeling! My body simply proves that I'm the most perfect candidate for any type of clothing!"

"I'm just hearing all bark but no bite! Put your sluty mouth where your jewels are!"

"With pleasure!" And with that, the red and white duo were out of the guild. Leaving sweat drops on several members with nothing to say.

"Great. Can't count on those two now." Nick forced himself to not slap his face hard. He proceeded to look at the blonde girl, "Luce...Can I bother you with it?"

"No problem! Besides, I need to go shopping too." Lucy said as she went and grabbed the Etherious by her hands, "Come on, Sayla! I'm probably the better option for helping you chose."

"Very well, Lucy." Sayla complied as she allows the Celestial Mage to take her away. "I'll be back as fast as I can, Master!" She shouts to her Master.

"Take your time!" The brunette shouts back as he turns to his two male companions, "So, you guys buying or what?"

"Nah! I already have mine." Natsu said with his arms behind his head.

"And I have my fish floaty!" The exceed had an inflatable fish in his paws.

"Barf!" And Rocky SOMEHOW was wearing a diving gear… Is Nobody going to comment on that?

"I'm good." Was all Gray said...while being half naked.

"Gray, all I asked from you is to not be naked on the beach. The last thing I need is a kid and her mom calling us a group of exhibitionists." Nick said to him with a serious expression.

"WHY DO YOU THINK I WILL BE NAKED?!" The Ice-Make Wizard was stupid-fy. I mean, he knows he has a horrible habit of taking his clothes off, but even he knows to not go that far!

"You won't? Then why are you butt naked?!" Natsu's outburst of laughter came out as he points at his rival...who was showing more of his body's private part.

"WHAAAAAAAAT?! BUT WHEN?!" At that, even Nick couldn't stop laughing.

In the background, one could see a certain blue-haired woman passed out on the ground with blood dripping out of her nostrils. "Gray-sama...so daring~" Juvia said before her mind began to turn fuzzier and her face red, _('If-If he's that daring...how much daring is Nick-sama?!')_ Very soon, someone will find her and called the doctor's, because the amount of blood coming off her nose isn't normal.

Back with Nick, he finally began to calm down from the laugh, while ignoring the brawl of Ice and Fire. He was looking at the tickets he received from Loke, all of them were in his hands since he is the most careful one of the groups. He began to count that there was enough for the team. "Let's see, there's me, the girls and boys...Huh?" It was then that he noticed an important detail, "There's only seven of us since Happy and Rocky aren't count in...so why are there eight tickets?" Sure enough, there were exactly eight golden passes for Akane Resort. _('Seriously, just how many girls was this guy inviting?')_ his train of thought was broken when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking back, he only stares for a minute before letting a defeated sigh out, "You heard everything, didn't you?"

"..."

"...I guess it _would_ be rude not to invite you," The brunette finally look back at the person in front of him, "Want to come along?"

* * *

 _(_ _Later that day_ _)_

* * *

Once everything was ready, the Fairy Tail mages were already at Akane Resort having fun. Lucy, wearing a white bikini, was riding a surf boat with Natsu, who had his scarf wrapped around his forehead, wearing a red-flame short, was hanging by the side with his throwing up expression along with Happy, who was _(no surprise)_ eating fish.

Gray, wearing a blue with white dots shorts, was swimming through the ocean, seeing the aquatic fauna and floors while Juvia, who managed to sneak in and was wearing a blue bikini, was hiding behind a coral. Thanks to her water magic, she could make a bubble to contain air inside as she marvels at the Ice-Make Wizard. She would go watch over the brunette Slayer later on.

Speaking of that, Nick was wearing a green and brown short, and he was in a volleyball match with Sayla, who was in a purple bikini a sarong, against Mira and Erza, the former wearing a silver bikini and the latter a black bikini.

"Mira!" Erza shouts to her rival as she received the ball and position it.

"On it!" The She-Demon jump high in the air before giving a hard slap to the ball, sending it straight to the sand on the other side.

"Not on my watch!" Just as the ball was about to hit the sand, Nick threw into the ground, blocking the path and making it bounce up high.

"Take this!" The Earth Wizard quickly stood in a kneeling position as the Etherious made its way to him, jump and bounce off his back, heading to the ball before giving it a hard slap. The ball headed to Mirajane, she tried to hit it but she was a bit too slow. Erza threw herself, extending her arm to stop the ball from hitting their side. Thankfully, she reached in time as the ball connects with her fist.

"Mine!" Once it was in position, the white-haired had jump once again, and slammed her palm on the ball, sending spinning over the net.

That is until Nick appeared out of nowhere with his arms standing up, blocking it. "Oh, no you don't!" The ball bounces back to the girls' side, who tried to stop it, but it was too late as the ball touch the sand, and they collide with each other's head.

"OUCH!" Both S-Class winced as they both have a big red bump in their forehead, "You bitch! Watch where you going! Huh?! What do you mean _'I'_ must watch where I'm going?! Practice what you preach!" And they both were at it again, face to face and chest to chest. You could see the men in the beach cheered on them with a blush on their face, wanting a cat fight. Luckily, several of them were beaten down by their wife or girlfriends.

"Okay. You two need to calm down." Nick said as he grabs the ball. "We're taking a vacation, tried to relax a bit."

"Hmph!" Both Mira and Erza inflated their cheeks and look away like school girls. "I refused to team up with her again!" They both proclaim.

"Seriously. Relax already." The brunette had a sweatdrop in the back of his head. He understands that they can't get along like Natsu and Gray, but even those two are calm down.

"The fuck you say, Ice Cone?!"

"What you heard, Lava Pot!"

….I stand corrected.

 _"Hellooooo~"_ Everyone looks to the side to see Fairy Tail's own Lush drinker and last participant to the vacation. Cana Alberona was carrying several drinks for everyone, including juice and beer. "I brought all the drinks I could get!"

"Cana. When I invited you, I would at least thought you would wait until night to get drunk." Nick had to force the words out.

"Love! There's always time to drink!" The brunette girl, who was wearing a blue swimsuit, replied as she sat down, not having any shame of showing her figure to the sun, "Besides! That's what a vacation is all about! Having fun!" _('Also, I can get drunk faster, and I'll be able to get him to bed! There's no way he would stop me in that state!')_ the mind of a perverted drinker, who would have thought.

"I think there's another meaning in those words," Nick stare with a deadpan expression to his partner. He knows that busty, shameless drinker all too well to know she had a plan.

Sayla, been the closest to him, quickly wrap her arms around his left one, "Master, I advised on staying away from her every night." Even the Etherious knows how dangerous that lush can be if left alone with her Master...besides, she couldn't do anything when Mirajane received the _'special treat'_ and she'll be Damn if she lets it happen without her knowledge again!

 _('Jealous again, I see.')_ Nick thought as he looked back, to see that Mira and Erza appeared to calm down already, "Okay! How about we all go play some...Rocky! Where you at?!" He noticed that his canine friend was missing, and been on a large beach, he could easily get lost.

Luckily, the brown dog made his appearance by digging himself from under the sand, in his mouth was a femur bone. _"Barf! Barf!"_

"Kyaaa! Where the heck did you even get that!?" The scream of Lucy, who was returning from her fun with a dizzy Natsu and still munching, Happy, came out as she stared at the Dog with its bone.

 _"Cool~,_ Let me see that!" Happy flew in front of his furry friend. Ignoring the sweat dripping stares he was receiving.

Just another day on the beach, I see.

* * *

 _(_ _Later that Night_ _)_

* * *

"Today was really fun..." Muttered one Erza Scarlet as she sighs while resting in the lounge chair on the balcony of her room in her bikini. Is obvious that the Scarlet-haired knight was exhausted from her day full of fun _('This might...be the best relaxing time I ever had…')_ her exhaustion finally got her as she fell asleep.

 _"KEEP WALKING, SCUMS!"_

 _"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! KEEP MOVING!"_

 _"HAHAHA! HOW I LOVE SEEING YOU IN PAIN!"_

 _"THERE'S NO FREEDOM FOR YOU!"_

Her chocolate-like eyes open wide as she gasps and breath heavily while her head was dripping in sweat. She looks down at her shaking hand, _('It was a dream?')_ she thought as she remembers where she was. The sun was already orange, which means it was already afternoon. _('Is been too long…')_ Remembering her past, it was very long since she actually did that. Was because Nick asked about Siegrain? Him asking for her past?

Wait…Why is she meddling him in this? He has no part in anything, she shouldn't try to blame this one on him!

 _"I will hear you when you're ready."_

Then again...He's the only one she could feel safe with, along with that he's strong enough to beat her. _('Heh...Is funny, I was the strongest of the Guild and he just came and defeat me by calling me...C-Cute…')_ the small blush in her face was enough for her to almost pass out.

It's been years since they both meet each other, as well the last battle they had. As Gray had said before, she's a bit...strict to making things stay right. She doesn't like rules been broken, as her _'past experience'_ and right eyehad shown her the consequences of it. That's why she made sure to be as strong as possible if not, she was going to simply be picked off again. Everyone in Fairy Tail acknowledges her as a strong S-Class Wizard woman. Even Mirajane had to accept she was strong...although she's stubborn on saying she was way powerful than her, dumb She-Devil. _**(Author's Note: She 'would' say that.)**_

The point is, she was seen strong, and nobody could say anything. They practically called her unbeatable...until this spiky brown haired boy shows up out of nowhere and prove to be even better. At first, she was simply mad at him for humiliating her, but as time passes by, she realized he wasn't like the other males. He wasn't a brute with addiction to fighting like Natsu, or that he has a serious problem with its personal like Gray. He wasn't all about been a Man like Elfman, or that he could get several women's like Loke. He didn't want to prove anything to anybody.

He was simply a boy with a goal; to find his missing father. To ask why he left him. That's why he's strong, that's why he can't simply just lose. That's why he must protect his new family. Because in the end, the real problem was _not_ doing anything at all.

 _('Unlike me...he's not shackled to his past.')_ A sad reality, really. She was strong because of her armor, it hid the weak little girl she was inside. Nick was different, he was so strong, he didn't need his magic to end a fight.

 **Erza Scarlet** , she was Titania, the Queen of the Fairies. The youngest S-Class Mage and one of Fairy Tail's Strongest. She was strong enough to rival Mirajane and even defeat Natsu and Gray in a couple of hits. **Nick Drake** , nobody knows who he is. Yet, he defeats her and the rest of the team. He is only an A-Class Mage, and now he's a Wizard Saint candidate. He defeated Jose Porla, former master of Phantom Lord, and was capable in completing an S-Class quest without a problem.

How was that the saying goes? ' _The Title doesn't make the Man, but rather is the Man that makes the Title?_ ' _**(Author's Note: Probably just invented that. Bare with me people.)**_

It was funny when you think about it. She was strong already, but the Earth Dragon Slayer was her admiration. The strength he shows in the battlefield is proof of his unwearable spirit. That's something every one of them wants to achieve...Which begs the question in her mind.

Those she simply sees him as a role model, or she desires to be something else?

Unlike the rest of the girls, she doesn't exactly know if she truly has affection for the Slayer. Admiration, yes. But affection? She cannot confirm that. Especially when she has... _someone else_ in her heart already.

"Erza? Are you awake?" The voice of Lucy enters the room. The scarlet wizard was about to speak to her enter, but the door to her room was rudely kicked open.

"Hey, pig! Wake up already!" Erza's eyebrow twitches in annoyance. The white-haired beauty was the only one who would call her that. She simply looks at the door with an annoyed expression, seeing Mira in a purple dress and Lucy in a pink dress, "Tch! I thought you would be asleep."

"I was, actually." Erza spoke with a hard tone, "Is just that I smell your cheap perfume from a few miles and I woke up." She places her hand on her long hair and moves it around. "So thank you for being useful for once in your pathetic life."

"Why you!" Mirajane was throwing smoke out of her ears. How dare this bitch called her favorite perfume cheap! Is the best one yet from her Modeling Manager! "You're lucky I didn't come here for a fight!"

"They've got a casino downstairs. Wanna come to check it out with us?" Lucy asked cheerfully as she moves out from Mira's back.

"I don't know...Gambling isn't my favorite game." Erza replied.

"Good! That means Nick is all mine tonight!" Mira said with a happy tone as she turns around, "Come on, Blondie! The girl doesn't want to play things she knows she can't win."

If Erza was a fish, then Mira was definitely the bait. Because the Armored Wizard was easily caught, "Oho~ Me scared?" Immediately being bathed in a bright light which died down seconds later, Erza was wearing a beautiful purple dress with red rose patterns along the sides and bottom. "You wanna bet?" Erza asked as she appears in front and pushed her head against Mirajane's, "I bet I can win more than you!"

"Ha! Don't make me laugh like right now!" Mirajane taunted with her evil smirk plastered on her lips. "You're gonna eat those words when I'm done collecting twice the prizes than you!"

"Ha! Don't _you_ make _me_ laugh like right now!" Next moment, both girls had made a mad dash out of the room. Lucy was left behind with a sweatdrop before she left the room after them.

...

..

.

Downstairs, the Casino was lit! Literally, everyone was having their own fun, like Natsu playing Spin the Roulette-

"Busllshit! It landed on black 17! You cheated!"

Mirajane was in a slot machine trying to get a jackpot-

"What?! This stupid machine just jump my last image! Who's the manager?! I want my money back! If I lose to Erza…!"

Gray was in a dice game-

"Dammit! Another snake eyes! Those dice must be rig!"

 _Okay!_ We all get it, I think! They were having bad luck...at least those three were from Nick's perspective. The Slayer was wearing his black tuxedo as he was sitting in the bar, along with Sayla, who was wearing a black dress, and a pass out Cana dress in a brown dress…Don't even ask.

 _"Hehehe~ That's right. I'm all yours."_ The girl's fantasy was very good apparently, as she was speaking in a seductive tone.

"Okay. She's out." Nick had to sigh hard. This is why he didn't want to bring her, but he would be an asshole if he didn't invite her. Knowing full well that his duo partner was out, he turns to the demoness, "Sayla...I know-"

"Worry not. I shall bring her back to her room. Master." As the loyal servant she is, Sayla had already grabbed the lush and was carrying her in her arms in a bridal position. "I should be back as fast as possible. Please try to not let any woman close to you while I'm gone." Her tone was serious. With her gone, any woman could easily go up to him and tried to get him. Luckily, her Master isn't the pick-up type. Not just any girl can simply get his affection easily.

"Worry not. I'll be okay." He affectionately pats her in the head, much to her enjoyment, before the Etherious walk away. He let a sigh out before proceeding to take a sip of his drink. _('Overprotective too much. Can't say I hate that about her.')_ he thought as she understands the why. He had felt stares from women, both young and old _(or as we called them, thicc and milf)_ but he won't fall prey to their seduction. Not that easy.

"E-Excuse me. N-Nick-sama?" A timid and soft feminine voice spoke from behind him.

"Eh?" The brunette raised an eyebrow. Who calls him _'sama'_? Turning to the side, his eyes almost burst out from his socket as he almost choked on his drink.

In front of his eyes lay a beautiful blue-haired girl with a curly hairstyle, she was wearing a beautiful blue dress that revealed her ample cleavage and gives her curves the right sexiness, and a gold Fairy Tail pendant was around her neck. She had a flushed expression in her face, which makes her adorable in his eyes...wait a minute. "J-Juvia?"

 _('H-H-H-H-He remembers Juvia's name!')_ the Water Mages heart bounce hard. She was so happy, she had to calm down her breaths, "Y-Yes! T-That's me. J-Juvia's so glad you remembered!" Oh, God! Is was so hard when she's this happy.

"Well, how couldn't I," The brunette scratch his hair as he looks away with a blush. "Our fight was really _refreshing_ for my taste." It was then, he realized he just flirts with her. So much for not be easily seduced.

 _('Kyaaaaaaa!')_ Juvia's mind was going on fire (which is weird since she's a water mage), "J-Juvia's pleased to hear that…" And that was weird! That was an embarrassing statement for herself as Nick looked at her in confusion, "J-Juvia means...our fight helped Juvia a lot. Juvia could...change herself after Phantom Lord was disbanded." Apparently, that help her as the brunette hummed to her. "A-Anyway...M-May Juvia j-join you?"

"...By all means." The Earth Slayer became a gentleman and pull a seat to her. The Water girl happily accepted it, "So...how are things going for you?" He didn't wait to go to the question he had in mind.

"W-Well. Since Phantom Lord was disbanded, Juvia is now an independent wizard." Juvia said as a slight blush spread across her face. Been close to one of her crushes was a gift.

Nick hummed in response as he eyed the Fairy Tail pendant that was on her well-curvy chest. "And I guess...You want to join Fairy Tail, considering your wearing that thing?"

"Yes! Very much!" Juvia didn't hesitate to say what she desires, _('If I can be next to Nick-sama or Gray-sama, I will join any Guild!')_ Juvia though before she began to feel been staring at.

"Hmm," the brunette began to inspect her. His serious look eyeing her up and down, making her both nervous and embarrassed. After a minute, he finally pulls back with a smile, "I see...I don't think it would be a problem. Your Water Magic is very powerful, and you can definitely improve even better if our match is to say... besides, we could add another strong woman like yourself in the guild." He looked at her, "Well, after crossing with you in battle, and you may not still be official, allow me to be the first one to welcome you to Fairy Tail!"

"Juvia is pleased to hear that!" What a present! Juvia didn't just get accepted by the Earth Dragon Slayer, he already sees her as a Fairy Tail Guild member! Can't anything sour her mood?

As if the world wanted to screen her up! A dark presence looms behind her, a shadow of a tall person. Said person swing its arm at Juvia, who was still dazed in love. It would have hit her, if a certain hand didn't stop it, the force of the wind sent several bottles flying and crashing into pieces, sending panic to the bystanders. Juvia finally snaps out and look to the side to her Nick-sama blocking an arm that was meters away on hitting her.

"...Haven't you ever learn to not attack a lady when her back is exposed?" Nick asked the assaulter, but his tone was nothing but cold.

The assailant was a tall muscular man, with his overly large arms and hands appearing even larger compared to his extremely thin legs. His mildly long dark hair possessed two prominent bangs curving outwards on the front, framing and partially covering the upper part of his face. He had dark colored eyes, with a black eye-patch on his left one. His massive jaw was obscured by an armored metal plate, bearing lines of studs on its upper edges and two side protrusions jutting upwards, the top of his head was covered in a light cloth wrapped around it, tied on the back, where a pair of long wrappings were left hanging over his neck, with another one hanging on the right side of his face; such headgear bore a great resemblance to a turban.

The man moves back his arm, looking with a cold stare at the brunette, "Nick Drake...Where's Erza Scarlet?"

"...Why don't you make me tell you?" Nick responded as he began to take out his black tux. "Juvia! Go get the woman who was carrying that wasted slush!"

"W-Wait, Nick-sama! Juvia can't just-" Juvia tried to reason with his logic, but when he looks back at her, she saw only confidence coming out from his eyes.

"You're new, so here's a Fairy Tail lesson; We trust our comrades on the battlefield." Nick said, turning to his opponent, "We are strong because everyone believed in each other. This is why your Guild was defeated. How many of your _'comrades'_ trust you into winning a battle on your own?"

Juvia stood silent. He is kind of right, is not like she was loved, admired, or even trusted by her comrades. She was just a pawn for Jose Porla. She didn't exactly care, as long as she was noticed for her talent...But she was powerful in her own, so she never received things like trust, just expectations.

"I can take care of this guy. You get my friends that just left. I'll trust you with that as an unofficial member of Fairy Tail." Nick's words told her heart to believe in him.

"...As you wish, Nick-sama." With a quick vow to him, the Water Mage sprint away. Her crush and the first person to trust her with a job, and she will fulfill it.

Smiling at the running mage, Nick stare back at the tall young man, "So, are we going to do this?"

"We are." The man's left eye suddenly glow red, **"Dark Moment!"** And very soon, Nick was covered in darkness along with the man.

Things were about to get interesting...and deadly!


End file.
